


Chrysalis：化茧为蝶

by Maryandmathew



Series: 长篇的锤基 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancer!Loki, Dark!Thor, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Intersex Loki, M/M, Odin isn't a dick for once, Sexual Slavery, asshole!Thor, slave!Loki, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>年迈鰥居的众神之父找到了个可怜可爱的小宠物，而且Thor还真是一点也不嫉妒啊。</p><p>This is a translation work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cunninglingus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunninglingus/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chrysalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970511) by [cunninglingus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunninglingus/pseuds/cunninglingus). 



> Many thanks to Teresa for writing this marvelous fic and allowing me to translate it~(～￣▽￣)～
> 
> 如果大家被Odin&Loki关系恶心到了，先缓口气，不管是明写还是暗示可以明确的说这不是一篇Odin黄暴文，而且他们俩关系还挺温馨的。
> 
> 恐怕故事内容有点扭曲~，Thor被黑化了，我也不想写他是混蛋的，来咬我吧。也许对于某些读者而言他太OOC了，不过我保证他最开始的混账行为在如愿以偿后会有很大改善，哈哈。至于Loki嘛，是一个满腹心机的又赏心悦目的小婊砸。
> 
> 这篇文是献给我亲爱的Dangereuse的生日礼物，有时候你脑洞清奇好想拿熨斗给你烫平；其实我就是想要个写肉文的借口啦。

如果是以前，Thor肯定会欢迎能够转移他父亲注意力、缓解他父亲的悲痛的一切。自从他母亲，众人所爱戴的神后[Frigga](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frigg)仙逝之后，他父亲仿若在十年间衰老了五十岁。没有任何盛宴畅饮、丝竹声乐能够缓和他脸上哀痛所留下的深邃痕迹。

没有什么能比现在Odin所沉浸的悲痛更糟糕的了。

包括一切。

但情况改变是在Odin从Vanaheim班师带回一个叫做Loki的[Jotun](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%B6tunn)小奴隶之后。

Thor并不是完全清楚Odin如何得到loki的，是作为贡品、还是Odin自己买的。但不管怎么说，那个黑发的小东西完全迷住了Odin，他们甚至密不可分。

也许一切都该让我们从头讲起：

……

……

……

如果Thor那天度过的不是如此难熬，他们的第一次见面恐怕也不会那么糟。

Thor饿坏了，眼球也突突的疼，会议已经拖延了一个钟头而顾问Fjellir还在那里滔滔不绝地陈述讨论税制改革政策，这真简直难以忍受，Thor只想赶快完成日程上最后一项任务后，喝上一杯后洗个澡享受晚餐和他的女奴。

“众神之父呢，他在哪”，Thor带着文件像往常一样闯入他父亲的寝宫，但是侍从们好像发现了雷神比往日格外焦躁，他们都如同老鼠般四散而去，Thor更是气不打一处来：

“他在哪？”，Thor又叫道，“Pela？我没那个耐心玩。”

“在休息，殿下”，一个比Pela更男性化的声音回复道。

Thor循声望去，一个瘦削的人影在那。

“你是谁”，Thor直白地发问，与这个素未谋面的纤瘦少年面对面站着，“Pela呢”。

男孩跪下致礼后站起，很显然他身份卑微。

“我叫Loki，殿下，是众神之父的新侍从，Pela离职了。”

这个男孩子的嗓音柔和，又有着抑扬顿挫般的优美声调，他不是Aesir族人，这点完全可以肯定，那么他是个奴隶、还是外国奴隶。

Thor这才发现他父亲斜躺在壁炉边的沙发上，睡得很沉，——这倒是不错的现象，Thor早就知道他父亲睡眠质量一直都不好，有时候呼吸不畅、有时候又咳嗽直至醒来。但现在他睡得很平和，胸膛平稳地起起伏伏。

Thor有点诧异了，他挑起眉毛：

“侍从”，Thor不置可否，上下打量着Loki。侍从，这是自然，不过这么漂亮的男孩身处君王的内室只有一个目的。Thor不知道他为什么会惊讶，他父亲虽然年纪大了，但毕竟也是男人，而Pela的相貌显然经不起推敲，不过这也是Odin的私事，由不得Thor来干涉，况且他也有自己的美貌女奴和情妇无需嫉妒。但Thor还是皱起鼻子，——他不喜欢他父亲去亲近别人这个想法，更别提染指这么个年轻美貌的小东西。

“我刚刚侍候陛下入睡，所以请您小点声”。

Thor差点笑出来，这男孩竟然说话如此莽撞，竟然没意识到差点激起雷神之怒。

Thor不由黑了脸色：

“你知道，奴隶，你是在和谁说话吗！”

“抱歉，最尊贵的王子殿下”，Loki安慰性地行礼，“我无意冒犯您，我只是关心众神之父的安好。”

“自然”，Thor放低声音，不过显然没有息怒。

Thor上前捏住Loki的下巴左右审视着他的脸，他发现这个男孩于浓密睫毛覆盖下有着明亮的绿色眼睛，容貌虽未完全长成，但很有棱角，还有宛如花朵般柔软的嘴唇……

“你不是Aesir人”，Thor语调平平地说。

“是的，殿下”，Loki答，嘴角弯弯的。

Thor皱起眉头，不满Loki并不畏惧他的身形和地位。

“你哪儿人”，Thor粗声问。

“Jotun”，Loki咽了口吐沫，“我是Jotunn”

Thor蹙起眉毛，“Jotun runt啊？”（注①）

Loki却没有因为这卑微的名称而不安，甚至……很怡然自得。

Thor伸手扳着Loki的脸来回看着，更加粗鲁地揉搓他脸颊看他的反应。

“我从没见过Jotun runt，”Thor半是自言自语地说，“但我听说Laufey后宫有不少你这样的。”

“我并不知情，殿下，”Loki答，“我从来没见过我本土，何况Laufey王的冰殿。

“啊，”Thor砸了下舌头，“这就是我父亲留着你的缘故吗，小宠物？穿着精致丝绸，——睡在他脚边、听命于他?”

Thor危险地低笑起来，但Loki面对他这般羞辱却仍旧一副无所谓的样子。看来这个小奴隶根本不生气，事实上，Loki甚至有点在压抑着嘴边的轻笑。

“差不多吧”。

Thor甩开手，哼的一声放开他，Thor实在不喜欢这个小奴隶说话的腔调，极其不喜欢。如果Loki属于他，他肯定不会容许这般放肆的行为，但他属于Odin，Thor无法施威教训于他，他一定知道这点。

“他一醒来就告诉我，小东西”，Thor说道，“别耽搁”。

“我也可以一等到众神之父醒来就请他过目签署，”Loki看着Thor夹着的文件解释着，“我不想给您添麻烦，也许这样简单些。”

Thor停下脚步，歪过头：“你刚刚说你什么身份？”

Loki顿了一下，才回答 “我是，众神之父的侍从”

Thor粗声道：“再说一遍”。

Loki显然有点不知所措了，张了张嘴又闭上，不清楚Thor是什么意思。

“你以为你能糊弄我吗，这么张脸，这些衣服，你是他的禁脔，说。”

Loki不由有点泄气，但Thor得意地抓着他的肩膀。

“说话啊，奴隶，你是谁。”

“我是他的禁脔。”

“这才对，所以听好了，小贱人，”Thor用指头点着Loki的脸，“你搞清自己的位置，我不知道我父亲给你什么特权，不过你在我面前收敛点，我是Asgard的储君，未加冠冕的王者，听明白了吗。”

“听明白了，殿下，”Loki嗫嚅着。

“那好，”Thor转过身，警告性地，“他一醒来就上报我”，随后怒气冲冲地抬脚离去。

……

……

……

如同夏日的惊雷，Thor的脾气来得快去得也快，他知道Loki的宠爱不过是一时，一旦被Odin厌倦，就会难逃以前那些玩物被丢弃到妓院的命运。虽然Thor很缺憾没有先得到这么个顽皮可爱的小东西，不过还是为自己能被激起兴趣感到奇怪。然而Thor无论如何都想着要把这些离奇想法赶出脑海，试图将注意力一如既往的分散到狂欢宴饮和与情妇的疯狂性爱中去。

不久后，Thor的职责很快占据了他全部精力，Odin的病情已经每况愈下，容易疲惫并且听力减弱。Thor经常代行职责，相对而言，Thor年富力强而且渴望权力，他励精图治，已经证明自己是睿智合格的领导人，一旦Odin驾崩，他将会名正言顺地接掌权力。事实上，Thor已经是御临九界的无冕之王。

不过继位之前，大部分咨文审批上Thor还是需要Odin的签署。Thor刚刚会晤了来自Alfheim的代表团，重新商讨了贸易规章并协商两界的联姻事宜。这种情况下，Odin的签字批准就不可或缺了，Thor决定为表示对年迈君主的尊重亲自去递送咨文，尽管他渴望即位但内心里还是很尊重自己的父亲，而且尤其希望时刻知晓神域的无论大小事端。

——之前Thor从未质疑过众神之父是否还神志清醒，直到那天去谒见Odin的时候他无比震惊地发现Loki正坐在他父亲腿上、依偎着Odin，面前还有本摊开的书。Odin抱着穿着身穿雪色绸缎和有着瓷器般白皙肤色的Loki，就如同在抱着洋娃娃一般。Thor纳闷Odin为什么要将Loki打扮成甜美纯洁的处子般模样，这般不容亵渎。而他的本质却恰恰相反。

看着Loki如此圣洁的装扮，Thor不禁魂游天外想象着他被蹂躏过的模样。

Loki轻快的声音在看到Thor后停了下来，——他正在为他的主人大声地念着书，Odin的那只独眼也没有往日那么目光犀利，这简直不可思议。不过这却不是真正震惊到Thor的，他惊诧的是Loki竟然识字，还有Odin竟然允许他的奴隶念书给他听。

“啊”，Thor开口说：“父亲，我带来今天同[Alfheim](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%81lfheimr)的会议简报”。

“好”，Odin答，“好儿子，放那吧，我一会儿看。”

Thor警惕地看着Loki，但是Loki却像天使般回以微笑。

“恕我直言，父亲，还是现在处理的好”，Thor重申道，“这是紧急的文件，需要您的审核签字后才能进行下一步商议。”

“好吧”，Odin微叹口气，放开搂着Loki腰的手，“拿过来。”

Thor抿起嘴唇犹豫着，这些都是机密文件，容不得卑微的奴隶窥探，何况还是识字的。

Odin察觉到Thor的迟疑，轻笑着：“没事的Thor，别疑心这么重，Loki很单纯，他是个好孩子，构不成什么伤害，是不是啊，我的甜心？”

“啊，是的”，Loki大胆直面着Thor的审视，嘴边浮出一丝微笑，而Odin爱抚着蹭着他的脖子。这个小贱人，——他的出现简直是对Thor的羞辱、他根本不配在这，更别提他看着Thor的方式好像他们是平等的，平等的！

“这我相信”，Thor几乎从牙缝里挤出这句话，“不过您最好还是采纳我的建议”。

Odin叹了口气妥协了，轻拍了下Loki的屁股。“好吧，好吧，扶我起来”。

Loki放下书从Odin腿上跳下来，Thor这才发现那是本童话故事书，以Bor（注②）之名，Odin在干吗？让这么个陪着睡觉的奴隶给他念童话，他真是老糊涂了。

Loki立即俯下身帮助他年迈的主人站起来，Odin步伐僵硬，全身重量依靠着纤瘦的Loki，向橡木办公桌走去。Loki搬出椅子，轻柔地搀扶Odin坐下，Thor极不情愿地承认这小奴隶的确很会照顾Odin，他自己却很容易浮躁和失去耐心。不幸的是，这让Thor愈加怒火中烧。

“好了，让我看看吧，”Odin摸索着他的口袋，“我的……”

“这里，陛下”，Loki从Odin的袍子前面的口袋里找到了他的花镜。

“好的，谢谢你，甜心”。

“要我给您倒茶吗？”

“哦，不用了，这就可以，不过Thor需要杯酒，他看起来可得放轻松下。”

Thor瞪着眼睛，“不用”。

“给王子拿杯酒，去啊，”Odin轻快地笑道，催促着Loki：“他这么无礼，我可不想应付他”。

Loki飞快地瞥了眼Thor，然后犹豫地看着他的主人。

“纯白兰地”，Thor只好不客气，Loki立即听话地领命而去。

Thor和Odin都一语不发直到Loki拿酒回来，银色的托盘上并排放着两杯点缀着冰块的酒浆。Thor拿起杯畅饮一口，酒香真是香醇甘冽，——这是取自他父亲的酒柜，九界里最珍贵的收藏。Thor还恍惚记着幼年时期闯入喝得大醉直到呕吐然后跑掉的情形。

Thor目不转睛的盯着Loki，故作隐晦地舔了舔嘴唇：一个淫秽的暗示，Loki不好意思的羞红脸别过了头。

好像刚刚想起来什么似的，Odin转向Loki，声音中掩饰不住的宠溺，“现在，小可爱（pussycat）去给我这个老头准备洗澡水，这烦躁的公事就留给我们吧。”

Loki告退后走向浴室，房间里之剩下Odin和Thor两人了。而Thor也无法对Odin专注直视于Loki远去的目光熟视无睹。

Thor被恶心到了。

Loki的身影刚刚消失不见，Odin就重重地出口气，很明显地恼怒道：“你这个没完没了的臭小子，满意了吗，是什么重要的秘事要说的。”

“您太骄纵他了”，Thor翘起眉毛。

“Loki侍奉我得很好”。

我才不信，Thor心里暗想，不过心知这个半聋老头可不会听劝的，他又啜饮了一口白兰地酒，“您不应该这么溺爱他，连稍微有点脑子的监工都知道，对于奴隶不要吝惜鞭子不然会宠坏他们。”

“哼”，Odin不屑地挥下手，“除了这么关心我的私生活，你就没别的事干吗？”

“他蛊惑了你”，Thor有点鄙夷地说，“你的判断力都被你情绪蒙蔽了。”

“你呢，Thor，你和你夏天最喜欢那个女孩呢，Velia是吗，然后是Kore，你以为自己很崇高吗，你比我更抵抗不住美貌的诱惑。” Odin厉声道，“现在拿来我要签署的文件，我累了，没空看你无理取闹。”

Thor皱着眉头，不过还是把文件放在他父亲面前。其实他心里知道这次并不一定要他父亲的签署，不过却也不怎么懊悔挨了顿骂。

……

……

……

Thor内心里也并非完全明确为什么Loki这般使他烦躁。尽管他面前的Loki总是低垂着眼睛跪下行礼，但Loki的眼神里总有一种与他奴隶身份不相称的丝丝傲慢；也许是仗着Odin宠爱的缘故而一点也不畏惧他、抑或是他就是单纯的讨厌loki。

……

……

……

“哎，让那老头自娱自乐去吧，”Volstagg大笑着拍着Thor的肩膀，对Thor的愠怒恍若不见，“看看他，好久没这么开怀笑过了。”

的确，Thor不得不承认，最近这些日子里，Odin从没这么高兴过。甚至他父亲微笑看着Loki的眼神只在他小时候记忆中出现过。

Loki轻手轻脚地走到殿堂的中央，脸上带着有点骄傲的笑、趾高气扬的。而他本质上不过是个低级国度的、随处可见的献贡品。Loki朝着他的主人鞠躬行礼，然后摆好姿势等待音乐响起。

齐特琴的旋律奏响，Loki慢慢解开他的面纱，一寸寸展露出雪白的肩膀，一双绿色妙目流转间顾盼神飞。他解开面纱的舞姿犹如脱胎于蝶蛹的蝴蝶，随着乐声曲调挥着着面纱翩翩起舞。

Thor目不转睛地看着这个Jotun舞者，他的舞姿可谓颠倒众生啊，Loki的确有种吸引人的天赋魅力。穿着绸缎衣服带着闪亮的配饰，一举一动都摇曳生姿。优雅流畅、又摄人心魄；如猫般轻盈优雅，起舞弄清影的他仿若天生的尤物。

随着节奏的加快，Loki抛下遮掩的面纱，单足支撑快速旋转着，然后高踢腿停止旋转。助跑后优雅地后空翻后轻巧地落地，头发完完全全散开了。这种筋斗、后空翻、细挑的双腿在空中踢动的舞姿都是Thor闻所未闻的，更别提在场的其他人了，观众们都屏住呼吸。

随着旋律的进一步加快，Loki的舞姿更加张扬肆意，——甚至倒立着张开双腿。节奏愈发的加快后Loki的旋转几乎快得看不清了，随着鼓声的最后大力一击，Loki完成了舞蹈，如同雕塑般定格在那。

观众们先是静默震撼，随后爆发出雷鸣般的掌声。

Loki喘着气从地上站起。不过即使隔着这么远，Thor也无法忽视Loki嘴边那丝熟悉的自鸣得意的笑容，Thor的赞叹立刻转变为了鄙夷。

“太棒了，”Odin大声赞道，“跳得好，Loki，我的甜心”。

Odin示意Loki向前，而Loki随着步伐走动屁股故意扭来扭去的。他的汗水打湿了衣服，身形清晰可见；不过看起来还是很完美无瑕。

Odin含着和煦的微笑看着他的小奴隶跪下亲吻他的戒指。随后，Loki轻巧地一跳，坐到了他腿上，——这个举动无疑取悦了Odin。

“真恶心”，Thor咬牙切齿的，“他像少女那么娇喘”。

“哦Thor，别这样，你会拒绝那么个扭捏的小东西爬上你的腿吗，”Volstagg笑道，觉得Loki那么做十分可爱。那边Odin拿出精致的项链而Loki报以如花笑靥，他将头发拨到一边让Odin为他系在他优雅的脖颈上。“他只是在找乐子而已，又不会代替……”

“你再敢说一个字”，对于这般欲盖弥彰，Thor愈发觉得受到冒犯，“这算不了什么，Loki的宠爱甚至还不如一般的情妇呢。”

Loki在Odin耳边低语了些什么，Odin笑着爱抚着他的后背、指尖摩挲过Loki的腿侧，Loki咯咯轻笑着，他闪烁的目光划过Thor后又转向他的主人。

“看！看到没，这个不要脸的小贱货。”

Volstagg却不以为然，——“如果我不了解你的话，肯定会以为你是嫉妒了”。

Thor很不屑，“我每晚都同美貌远胜Loki的情妇上床，Loki那种姿色的就同小巷里的猫那么随处可见，”Thor停顿下又补充道，“说不定他还有什么传染病呢”。

Volstagg无所谓地耸耸肩，然后告退去方便。

Thor抱着胳膊坐着，仍旧怒气冲冲地瞪着眼睛。

如果那个小东西以为自己的宠爱可以不畏Thor，那就等着瞧好了。

……

……

……

Thor在这礼拜的剩下几天里都躲着Odin和Loki二人。只有最重要的咨文才需要Odin的签署，大部分文件Thor的批准就够了。Thor给自己买了个新玩物——是个长发的阉割过的男孩，毕竟Thor经历这么番折磨，他怎么做都不为过。Thor试图将自己真实欲望掩藏在心底，虽然不可能完全一样：这男孩太驯服了，从不敢直视他主人的眼睛，在Thor艹他的时候也躺的一动不动的，就如他喜欢的那样。

是的，的确。

就如同Thor喜欢的那样。

不过不管怎么说，Thor还是有种难以名状的挫败感。

两星期过去，Thor已经积攒了一厚沓需要他父亲签署批准的文案，虽然Thor也可以派别人去，不过他已经受够那个黑发小妖精并且不打算再忍让下去了，毕竟Thor才是这里的王储，应该是Loki躲着他才对。

Thor风风火火地闯进他父亲的寝宫，对于Loki坐在沙发上缝扣子的类似场景已经见怪不怪。

“你！”，Thor没好气的说，觉得看着Loki他就心头火起。

Lok当即放下手边的东西跪下行礼，他没有扎起的头发随意地披散在肩膀，有着织锦缎般的光泽。Thor突然有冲动想去摸摸，看是不是真的如看起来那般松软。

“众神之父在哪？”

“在睡觉，王子殿下，”Loki用软绵绵的声音作答，他站起身来但是仍然低垂着眼睛，这倒算是个进步。

Thor哼了一声，看起来今天得不到签字了，在Odin如此疲倦需要休息的情况下他并不敢去惊扰。不过这文件的批准拖延得够久了，Fjellir已经不耐烦了。

不过，尽然来了，也许可以逗弄Odin的小宠物玩玩。

“那么你，小东西，怎么侍候他睡着的？”

“我为他读书。”

“啊，”Thor冷笑着，“还有什么？”

Loki无辜地眨着眼睛，“没有了，殿下”。

Thor再也控制不住开始狂妄的大笑。

“啊，Loki，” Thor忍不住嘲笑，“还相信老故事吗，也许我应该称赞你的勇气——还没有谁敢这么大胆、或者愚蠢的以为能当着王储的面撒谎。”

“这就是事实，殿下。”

“哼”，Thor的讥笑立刻转变为怒发冲冠的低吼，“你还真把我当傻子，以为我会相信吗!”

Thor慢慢地踱步向Loki，如同蓄势待发准备向猎物进攻的豹子，遗憾的是Loki并没畏缩的退避。

“像你这般正值芳龄的小东西随侍在他身侧，听候差遣。”Thor俯身在Loki耳畔低语，慢吞吞地向下拉他的袖子露出白皙的一截臂膀，“这么年轻、渴望快慰吧……”

Thor舔着嘴唇，离得这么近，能够清楚的闻到Loki身上散发出混合着白檀木和玫瑰的香味、或许还有点麝香，Thor燃起了欲望。

“你知道我看过你的跳舞表演了，”Thor的呼吸愈发炽热，“转着圈，扭动你的屁股，张开你的腿，你喜欢那样是不是……？你喜欢别人瞩目于你，无耻的贱货”，Thor恶毒地说，“我猜你晚上肯定急不可耐地爬上他的床……”

“他很孤独”，Loki只是说，Thor听闻却不肯置信，仔细看他脸色以为他在夸大事实，忽然有些举棋不定，不知如何问下去了，Odin是Asgard最受爱戴的君主，周围每日都是簇拥着仆从和朝臣，真是不敢想象……

Loki却依然不为所动地耸下肩膀，“他很孤独，我陪伴着他而已。”

“我想也是”，Thor凝神说道，“还整理他的衣服，像个小侍女。”

Loki无奈地叹气，好像在应付胡搅蛮缠的小孩：“我跟您说了，我就是他的侍从而已。”

“我可从没见过像你这样的侍从，穿着精致的衣服”，Thor抓过他带着手链的手腕，“还有这些珠宝……”

Thor突然停口了皱起眉毛，这手链看起来很眼熟：金色雕花、饰以绿宝石和珍珠，事实上太过熟悉了。

确认后Thor不由气忿得圆睁双目。

他低声吼道，“你哪里得到的！”

Loki被Thor语气的突然变化吓了一跳，不安地看着这金色的手链，试图挣脱Thor的钳制，手腕挣扎不停，不过相对于Thor的力量不异于蚍蜉撼树。

“你哪里得到的！”，Thor加重语气重复道，“你偷的是不是，小毛贼？”

“不”，Loki结结巴巴的，“不、不是的，殿下。”

“那怎么回事”，Thor向前一步，将Loki抵上墙壁，困在自己强壮手臂下，Loki恐惧地瞪大了眼睛。Thor觉得自己好像获得了胜利般痛快，——Loki终于知道忌惮他了。

“是你偷的吗！？你知道这是什么吗，回答我！”Thor咆哮着，一拳打在他头边的墙上，墙上的雕纹破裂开来纷纷落下。Loki在他的盛怒下心惊胆战，显然吓得不轻。终于，Loki眼里那抹志得意满的神气消失不见了，取而代之的是无法掩饰的惧怕。有那么短暂的几秒钟的失神，Thor忘记了自己怒气的缘由，而想象着自己的身躯笼罩于loki之上，他温顺谦恭的模样。

“干什么呢！”

Thor循声看向那熟悉的震怒声音的源头。就在他分神的时候，Loki抓住机会从他胳膊下逃脱躲入了众神之父的怀抱。

Odin保护性地用手臂环绕着Loki，抚摸着他的头发，——此刻Thor甚至不知道他更嫉妒谁。

“Thor，你刚刚干了什么。”

“他戴着母亲的手链”，Thor吼道。

“是的，我知道，我给他的，”Odin毫不迟疑地说，一边搂着Loki颤抖的身体，轻声哄着他：“别怕，我的小鸽子”。

“你给他的！？” Thor不敢相信地叫道，“我母亲的手链，我母亲的！！”

“我的东西由不得你管！”Odin回吼，“珠宝在盒子里珍藏密敛不见天日难道不是浪费，珠宝不就是为了佩戴和欣赏，成熟点，Thor，你就像个被宠坏的小孩。”

“我不是！”Thor回敬道，“你的欲望已经使你盲目，你忘了你逝去的妻子了吗！”

“你怎么敢说我忘了我的亡妻！”Odin怒吼着，“放肆的小子，我悲痛了十年、流尽了泪水，我这个老头就不能寻求些安慰吗！” Loki在Odin耳边低语了什么，Odin轻柔地摩挲着他：“我知道，Loki，嘘，我知道，这不是你的错，我的甜心。”

Loki掩着脸，在Odin怀抱下透过指缝觑眼瞄着Thor。但Thor绝对敢说：Loki在窃笑，这个贱人、不要脸的小贱人。

“我不想再在那个贱人身上看到我母亲的遗物！”

“你说话注意点”，Odin警告性地说，“Loki是我的奴隶，这些也是我的珠宝，我是这里的王，没有你置喙的余地。”

“好！”Thor吸着气，恨得掀翻身边的桌子，“好极了！你这昏庸的老头，你爱干嘛干嘛，溺爱你的宠物去吧，我一点也不想管。”

Thor再也忍受不了似的义愤填膺地摔门而去，他真是被气得不轻，仿若暴风雨般的愤怒喷涌袭来。不过却也有几分欲望的僵硬，——这二者可不是什么好结合。

那个处心积虑的小耗子，Loki肯定不知怎么的毒害了Odin的心智。肯定是的，不然怎么得到Odin这般宠爱。

Thor的肝火持续了很久，即使疯狂的做爱也没有让他满足。问题就在于，Thor意识到，不管哪个情妇、奴隶，还是最当红的妓院头牌都不能让他满意，只有一个人能满足他的欲望，而那个人Thor却明知可望而不可即。

Thor在压抑着愤怒。

压抑着愤怒。

Thor前去[Vanaheim](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanaheimr)出席那里王后的百年统治纪念盛典，面对着盛宴和舞蹈勉强打起精神。——Odin就是个愚蠢的老头，而loki不过是他无味的娈宠而已。

不过也许就是这么造化弄人，就在Thor觉得自己快被逼疯的时候，Asgard传来一个紧急的消息，——众神之父毫无预兆地陷入了他的沉睡。

众人面前Thor是悲伤的神色，但独自一人的时候，却是毫无掩饰的贪婪笑容。

Thor现在、正式的，是Asgard的王者了。

Loki是他的了。

……

……

……

译注：①Jotunn runt，这个runt我不会翻，牛津解释为the smallest，weakest animal of the young that are born from the same mother at the same time，即一胎中最弱小的动物；[维基百科](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Runt)：In a group of animals (usually a litter of animals born in multiple births, a runt is a member which is smaller or weaker than the others，有道词典释为：矮子、小牛，小矮个儿等。汉语里我想不出专有名词，最接近的意思该是“幼崽”或者“侏儒”，但是翻成幼崽感觉怪怪的，侏儒吧又总会联想起小恶魔提里昂，基基那么美我不忍心，所以就索性不翻啦

②Bor，Odin的父亲）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：这是一篇霸道总裁文（？）为迎接扑面而来的狗血，请革命同志们做好心理准备
> 
> （这是我翻的第一篇文，也是我私心最爱的一篇(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)）


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道我保证过有肉文描写了，就快了啊（译注：别信，想看肉请第七章）。但我更新这么快应该表扬我吧。
> 
> 我只是需要对Loki这个小婊砸进行下背景叙述，这很重要的。
> 
> 我写这章的时候看了不少辣妈跳舞呢。
> 
> （译注：本文斜体加粗内容为闪回）

Loki站在Odin客厅中央巨大的穿衣镜前，盯着自己的美丽映像，却对这身打扮不屑地叹气。一等他回到自己家乡，首当其冲的事就是换下这么华而不实的衣服。

他走近镜子，指尖按着镜面上看着熟悉的雾气出现，然后继续磨擦勾画着直到雾气弥漫整个镜面慢慢凝聚起来开始结冰。Loki焦急地看着背后，他应该谨慎再谨慎的，如果在这里被发现施展法术，后果不堪设想……

Loki等待着，指关节焦虑地敲击着镜面。

“快点”，Loki低声自语道，“快点啊”。

连接两界需要等一会，不过很快，他哥哥那张熟悉的蓝色脸庞出现在结冰的镜面中。

“打开传送门，”Loki直奔主题，他们兄弟之间对话从来顾不上客套寒暄。

“Loki”，[Helblindi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helblindi)嗓音低沉，但也很高兴见到他毫发无损，“叫我干什么，我上次告诉你了，没有急事不要叫我，你知道的。”

“这就是急事，任务必须搁置，你得赶紧把我从Asgard弄走。”

Helblindi沉下脸来，“你干坏了什么事？”

“没有，”Loki很不服气，手拂过头发试图掩饰焦躁，“本来一切都很顺利，直到……直到Odin陷入他的沉睡。”

Helblindi沉吟下，“是吗？”，严峻的神色舒缓了些，“多久了？”

“最多几个小时，还没有正式宣布。”

“嗯嗯”，Helblindi深思熟虑着：“这倒是没预料到，本以为他还能有十五、二十来年的，你运气太差了。”

“是啊”，Loki自嘲地撇下嘴角，“我不能再留在这里了，我需要你赶紧打开传送门，尽快让我离开这，快点。”

“这可不行”，Helblindi想都不想地拒绝了，“风险太大，Odin沉睡期间，什么都有可能发生，九界都虎视眈眈的，我现在甚至不能冒险和你见面。再说你突然消失肯定会引起怀疑，何况你这么震惊干什么，你接受任务时就应该预见到会有意外发生。”

“你不知道”，Loki厉声说，“我不能等到Thor回来，不能啊。”

“啊哈”，Helblindi赤红的眼睛闪烁着，“有敌人了啊，是不是，你总这么粗心大意，聪明却粗心，我就知道你最大的软肋就是你自己。”

“我快完成任务了，Helblindi，求你了，我几乎完成的。”

Helblindi不为所动地耸耸肩，“那对我有什么好处，‘几乎完成？’算什么，[Laufey](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laufey)不会接受失败的，而且我已经给你足够的时间去完成任务，任务继续，只不过换了目标而已。你就利用你自己可观的魅力去勾引新王好了，如果关于他的传言是真的，那你获得的不仅是地位的稳固，如果不是……” Helblindi耸耸肩，“那么你在Asgard一辈子的奴役生涯也许能教你学会谦虚谨慎。”

“不，不，求你，Helblindi！”

“好运啊，弟弟，别再找我了，你不成功便成仁吧。”

Loki徒劳的张开嘴——但是Helblindi已经消失了。

Loki快哭了。

他真是完蛋了。

……

……

……

**_Loki搀扶Odin上楼梯的时候Odin几乎全身都虚弱无力的，重量都倚在Loki身上。Loki叹着气，这真是不敢置信：九界曾经最令人畏惧、最强大的神祇竟会衰弱如此，而他唯一的倚仗竟然是他这个地位如此卑微的Jotunn奴隶。_ **

**_“最后一阶了，”Loki鼓励道，“快到了。”_ **

**_Loki继续搀扶着Odin走向卧室，帮助他坐在床边。蹲下身来给Odin脱掉靴子。看着Odin那种虚弱又充满感激的眼神微微一笑，丝毫不反感Odin的手指正在轻轻捋着他的头发。_ **

**_“啊，Loki”，Odin有点动情似的：“可怜的孩子，我不应该让你这么早的离开你的故乡，在你变得像我这么年迈前，你应该尽情的去欢乐歌舞、去享受你的韶华青春。”_ **

**_“我不介意的”，Loki抬头看着它的主人，睫毛扑闪着：“我也很喜欢这里的平静。”_ **

**_Odin的笑容却有些伤感。_ **

**_“因为Thor是不是”，Odin咬牙切齿的，“我看到他盯着你偷偷摸摸的眼神，他有点……无礼。我知道，我很抱歉他吓到了你，他不会再困扰你了，我保证。”_ **

**_Loki耸耸肩，“他只是想念她的母亲，我不怪他。”_ **

**_“我希望你能快乐，”Odin叹着气，“你和我在一起快乐吗，Loki？”_ **

**_Loki被吓了一跳，不期望会问到这个问题，不过立刻整顿好表情，说谎于他倒是毫不费力，他的谎言几乎像事先排练过的那般让人深信不疑。_ **

**_“我当然很快乐了，您不快乐吗？”_ **

**_“是的，孩子，”但Odin的声音如此萎靡无力。_ **

**_Loki脱下Odin的靴子给他按摩双脚，以Odin喜欢的方式施加力道。虽然他不喜欢这个活，不过总比舔他的屌好多了。_ **

**_随后，Loki站起身去拿Odin晚上喝的安神汤药，就在搅拌药汁的时候，Loki暗暗施下能够缓解Odin咳嗽的咒语，他实在也不想听着Odin没完没了的咳嗽了。_ **

**_“给您”，Loki将那杯浑浊的药汤递给Odin，而Odin毫不疑虑地接过一饮而尽，并不疑心Loki会害他。Loki甚至觉得他如果想神不知鬼不觉地在Odin酒里下药再跑掉实在易如反掌，这个想法固然不错，而且如果时机合适的话Loki也不会心软下不了手的。他的内心里可没有感情用事的余地。_ **

**_Loki在帮助Odin换睡袍的时候，尽可能既麻利又轻手轻脚，而不去看那具衰老干枯的身体。Odin的身体上布满了疤痕，在他还是个勇士的时候的确身经百战、在左侧肋骨的下方有着一条巨大的伤疤，据说是恶龙的噬咬所致。无论如何，Loki是没胆子去问的，而且Odin在脱衣服的时候格外不舒服，所以他快速的服侍着直到换好睡袍。_ **

**_Odin躺下身来，拉过被子盖好。_ **

**_“给我念书吧，甜心？”_ **

**_Loki甜甜笑着，“好啊，哪一本呢？”_ **

**_“哦，我不介意”，Odin微叹着气，“你来选吧”。_ **

**_Loki点头向书架走去，随意浏览着那些皮革封面的厚厚书本，但这一切不过是掩饰：他知道他要找哪本。_ **

**_Loki有点犹豫，是今晚还是以后呢，他知道他不能再拖延下去了，Laufey一定快失去耐心了。但最好还是小心为上、不要莽撞，不过现在时机应该成熟了。_ **

**_Loki选好书回到床上，Odin张开胳膊欢迎着他，Loki温顺地让Odin搂着他。最开始的时候睡在Odin身侧实在让他反胃，但随着时间流逝，却什么都没发生：要么就是Odin不想艹他，要么就是Odin已经心有余而力不足，——即使Loki已经做好了心理准备。Odin几乎是单纯把Loki当做洋娃娃看待：搂抱着他、挑选漂亮的衣服，给他珠宝配饰，还经常亲吻他的脸颊，不过除此之外真的没有什么了。_ **  
**_甚至有一次，他看着Loki沐浴，而Loki觉得自己就好像一件被人观赏的艺术品、而不是负责取悦的角色。还有Odin的眼神里并没有欲望的热度，单单是持久绵长的悲伤，他丧妻后一直如此，他就是一个孤独年迈的老人而已，如果Loki稍微有点心肝，也许会为Odin感到难过，不过那可就是他的悲哀了。_**

**_当Loki躺在Odin臂弯里的时候Odin深深的呼吸着他头发的气味，他故意用了Odin最爱的香氛呢。_ **

**_“好啦”，Loki的手指划过书页，“我们上回看到了……”_ **

**_Odin惬意的咕哝声在他身畔响起，大部分时候他是注意不到在听些什么的，他只是喜欢Loki美妙温柔的声音送他入睡，但这次不同。Loki要让他清楚地听着。以前偶尔Odin心情还不错的时候，他会讲一些冒险或是征战的经历，回忆他戎马倥偬的过去，他的独眼里盛满深深的留恋和怀念。不过最近他的故事经常重复，他记不清具体什么讲过、什么没讲过了。但这次Loki今晚一定得让Odin清醒着并保持谈话，而早上记得与否才不重要。_ **

**_“《中庭简史》”，Loki保持声音的平稳念道，Odin在他身边几乎不可见的挪动下，虽然微微的诧异不过也没有说什么。_ **

**_Loki朗声叙述着这段往事，中庭这个星球出现始于45.4亿年前，而生命的出现始源于10亿年前。_ **  
**_这本书客观的记录着过往：那些生灵的进化演变以及文化与政权的更迭；中庭人所取得的成就、那些短暂王朝的兴起没落：还有他们的发明和奇思妙想。事实上Loki把这部书念了很多遍了，即使众神之父已经昏昏欲睡，他却总是保持着生动甜美的嗓音。_**

**_Loki跳过无用的章节而直奔重点，他等待这一刻很久了。_ **

**_“中庭的侵入”，Loki念道，“由冰霜巨人之王Laufey带军入侵中庭，这是中庭历史上第一次有详细史料记载的战争，主要战场位于中庭的极北地区斯堪的纳维亚半岛。Laufey军团遭遇了援军Aesir和Vanir族人的抵抗。援军首领为Asgard的王者Odin，伟大的众神之父，那位独眼的……”_ **

**_“您还记得这段历史吗”，Loki试探性地发问。_ **

**_Odin咕哝了一声，好像刚刚从梦里醒来，“什么？”_ **

**_“我吵醒您了吗”，Loki温存地轻笑，摆好天真无邪的纯洁笑靥，试图让Odin清醒些：“这是您曾经的丰功伟绩啊”。_ **

**_“啊没有，亲爱的”，Odin的声音有些困倦，揉揉他失去一只眼睛后那凹陷的疤痕，“什么事啊？”_ **

**_“我只是在想您还记不记得那次激战？” Loki指点着牛皮纸书页上金灿灿的插画。画面上描绘着一个年富力强的众神之父，他的金光笼罩下Jotunn溃不成军。_ **

**_“啊，中庭之战啊，当然记得，那是场恶战啊，我将Jotunn赶回他们的冰窟老巢，”Odin抚摸着自己的腹部回忆道，“我还得到了他们的寒冬冰棺……”_ **  
**_Loki不由得心跳加速，好像要跳出胸腔，却故作不解道： “那是什么？”_**

**_“啊，甜心，我不该说这段事的”_ **

**_“为什么？”Loki进一步发问：“因为我的身份吗？”_ **

**_“我不想让你为你族人难过。”_ **

**_“没事的，”Loki把书放下，“您知道我对我家乡没什么印象，我希望听您讲”。_ **

**_“你一定认为我很残忍吧”，Odin说道。_ **

**_Loki坐直身子，面向Odin，就像经验丰富的演员开始朗诵他的台词：“我永远不会觉得您残忍的，您为我做了这么多。”Loki拿起Odin的一只手来捂在自己脸颊上，轻轻亲吻他的手心。——而这不过是一个故作温情脉脉的伎俩。_ **

**_“啊，亲爱的孩子”，Odin说道：“我的宝贝，不如以后讲吧，我觉得讲不完我就会睡着。”_ **

**_Loki不情愿地皱眉，知道以后恐怕不会有有恰当的时机了，不能让这么好的机会白白溜走。_ **  
**_毕竟不是什么时候都能够问这么高度机密的问题的，尤其问问题的是他这个Jotunn的奴隶，事情过于微妙很难不引起怀疑。不过Loki幸好有他的巧舌如簧。_**

**_他好似听从般地躺下，但脑子却仍不停地思索着：_ **

**_“如果没有您那么九界该会多么的不堪设想、如果您没有阻止Laufey的阴谋，该会有多少生灵涂炭啊……。”_ **

**_而报以回答的只有Odin的咕哝声。_ **

**_“我想不起来我的族人”，Loki经过一番深思熟虑后继续说：“我不记得我的先祖、我的父母，我唯一见过的Jotun同胞就是把我卖去做奴隶的那个，他们毫无慈悲之心。”_ **

**_博取同情不过是另一个Loki惯用的伎俩而已。_ **

**_Odin的独眼微微睁开，想抱紧Loki但动作却是虚弱无力的徒劳，“你和你族人完全不同，Loki。”_ **

**_“我知道，可……有时候很害怕，”Loki说道，“他们卷土重来怎么办，如果他们重新获得了权力，那个无尽的力量之源落入他们手中怎么办……据说，我这种身份的，于Jothunheim真是生不如死啊。_ **

**_这倒不是撒谎。_ **

**_“不会的”，Odin回答，“你和我在一起非常安全，Jotunheim在失去他们的寒冬冰棺后已经衰落消亡不堪了。”_ **  
**_“那他们会一直如此吗？”Loki故作孩童般天真，“他们不会……再拿回冰棺吗？”_**

**_“不可能的，我的小鸽子”，Odin说着，他有些困得睁不开眼睛了，“我把冰棺藏到了很隐秘的地方、很安全，任何Jotun人都无法偷得。”_ **

**_Loki觉得心快跳出来了。_ **

**_“一个隐秘的地方？” Loki平复下心跳问道。_ **

**_“是啊”，Odin的回答软绵无力，他的安神汤药已经发挥疗效，他快抵挡不住睡意了。“一个很远、很远的地方。”_ **

**_“哪里呀？” Loki低声问。_ **

**_——这真是大胆至极了，这么直白的发问，不过Odin已经在药物作用下昏迷神志不清了，这就是最好的探得机密的时机。_ **

**_Loki屏住呼吸。_ **

**_“在一颗小行星上……”，Odin几乎无意识了。_ **

**_就是现在，现在，一个最终答案。然后Loki就可以回家了。_ **

**_“哪里的行星？” Loki迫不及待地问道，“告诉我啊”。_ **

**_但Odin却发出了鼾声。_ **

**_“告诉我啊”，Loki的声音几乎抓狂了：“告诉我！”_ **

**_但这是徒劳的，众神之父陷入了睡眠。Loki挫败得想狠狠地打Odn的头。他已经这么接近答案了，这么接近！_ **

**_Loki无计可施地躺下，在Odin身侧听着他的鼾声，一夜无眠。_ **

**_……_ **

**_……_ **

**_……_ **

**_Odin这一晚都打着微微的鼾声，直到早上Loki搬开他的胳膊走向浴室洗澡，然后又爬回到床上等Odin醒来。就像一个忠诚的宠物等着他的主人。_ **

**_只是Odin一直都没有醒来，鼾声也渐渐归于沉寂，他甚至一动不动，如果不是胸脯还在起伏，几乎像死了一样。_ **

**_Loki开始有些害怕，他向前跪在Odin的旁边，“陛下？”他试探性地叫道，把手放在Odin肩膀上，但这老头却毫无反应，Loki一边摇晃着他的肩膀一边抬高音量：“已经中午了，该起来了，陛下。”_ **

**_还是没有任何反应，Loki使劲地摇晃着Odin，声音已经充满着颤栗：“陛下！！”_ **

**_Odin却始终毫无做声，Loki惊恐地意识到这不是一次普通的睡眠。_ **

**_“起来啊”，Loki几乎是哭求了，更加用力的推搡着他，“起来啊，你这死老头，起来啊！”_ **

**_当Loki绝望后放开Odin的时候，Odin几乎是瘫在那里，毫无疑问的，这意味着——_ **

**_Loki觉得好像是被抓住喉咙般喘不上气，这怎么可能发生，他已经这么接近目的了！_ **

**_他得赶快呼唤Helblindi离开这，没有别的选择了，Loki得赶紧离开。_ **

……

……

……

Loki透过泪光弥漫的双眼看着仙宫卧室重新装修，Odin那些家居格局都被按照新君的喜好重新设置。Loki觉得这里没有他的容身之处，众神之父沉睡期间，他无事可做，即使他以往不过是坐在Odin腿上为他大声重复那些大臣们的奏议，现在看起来更是没人关心他何去何从。还有些侍从鬼鬼祟祟地偷瞄他，其他就没有什么了，而Loki甚至不知道该去哪里睡觉，自从他来Asgard的第一晚他就睡在众神之父的床上，如今他是无法去那里了，有侍从为他在客厅的角落里铺了张小床垫，他几乎一整天都蜷缩在那里强忍着大哭的冲动。

有时候Loki也站在Odin的床边，扮演尽职尽责的奴隶角色，不过眼神却空洞无光，这至少能帮助他让他看起来表情沉重些。而且实际上，Loki也不完全是其他那些Asgard人想象的那样，他的确经历了很多，多事难以出口的羞辱，他自己都不敢相信竟然能够如此隐忍耐心，而如今，多年的磨练和战战兢兢的日子过去，又带来了什么？

他孓然一身，没有朋友、同盟，毫无安全感，而他自己的族人弃他于不顾。

Loki一向对自己自视甚高，甚至有时候很满意自己的地位。虽然偶尔也会觉得自己做了蠢事，比如嘲弄Thor可能是他犯下的最大错误，相当于他的地位他是有些志得意满又胆大妄为了，就是……这么发生了，不过故意激怒那个粗鲁无礼的王储Thor看他暴走的样子真是妙趣横生，给他枯燥的生活带来不少乐趣，谁让Thor那么好调戏，Loki怎么憋得住？

Loki不喜欢被控制，即使作为给Odin跳舞的小宠物，他也不是完全无法掌控自己的命运，他很擅长在Odin耳边施加耳旁风，提些什么小建议，再含糊其辞让昏聩的老头以为一切都是自己的一厢情愿。不过，现在一切都不同了，Loki也想过逃跑。不过就很快排除掉这个选择，传送门没有打开，他不能冒冒失失地出逃，也许他也可以利用魔法逃离Asgard，不过又能去哪呢。违背了Laufey意愿的他甚至不会见容于自己故土的，他会被贬斥，被称作懦夫、逃兵，甚至被乱石砸死。

现在只有一条路可走，就是完成未竟的任务，一切从新王从头开始，如果Loki不是这么固执，他说不定会流泪祈求Thor的宽恕。而且运气好的话，Thor的怒气消些，也许会让他在仙宫里作为个低级侍者过一辈子，不过这想法真是荒谬得Loki自己都想大笑出声，照这个理论说来，那Loki还能当上Asgard的神后呢，不过他没有那么傻，知道Thor回来后是一点不会怜悯他的，祈求也无济于事的，Thor非整死他不可。

但Loki也不是毫无防备，他有他的银舌头、巧舌如簧的本领；摄魂夺魄的眼神还有机智敏捷的头脑，看看那个Asgard储君火辣辣的目光，这都是他的优势，不好好把握就太傻了。而且Loki最擅长的还不就是应付他们那一套，他一定做得到的，他会好好活下去的。

如果这一切都发生了，那就姑且当成命运的安排吧。

……

……

……

Loki把Odin卧室里的书都读了快两遍了，不过他总是分神魂游天外，有时候盯着一行字很久。他知道Asgard的宏伟图书室里有着非同凡响的收藏，Odin也曾经允许Loki只要愿意的话，就可以随时翻阅，不过既然Odin不在，Loki害怕出去会遭到辱骂和调戏，——他又不笨，经常听到别人在他背后指指点点：

Odin的玩物、跳舞的下贱货、小婊子。

所以现在Loki站在曾经跳舞给Odin看的房间里，不和任何人说话，把自己当做隐形人，也越来越焦虑不安，他尝试着做些什么分散注意力，把那些不安的情绪赶出脑海。他一步一步的做着那些伸展运动，舒缓筋骨，这的确帮他放松了些，他开始慢慢冷静下来练习舞步。Odin曾经特意在宫殿内为他留下一块空地放下整面墙那么大的镜子作为练习舞蹈之用。舞蹈的确能让Loki觉得自己更富生气，甚至像个战士一样富有力量，虽然他知道这么比喻挺蠢的。

因为没有配乐伴奏Loki只好在脑子里哼着Jotun的小调子，这是一只Loki很久之前学过的舞蹈，不知不觉的就跳了起来，包括挺身前空翻、巴雷尔式旋转、阿拉维斯克式（[arabesque](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arabesque_\(ballet_position\))）。他想象着自己回到家乡，在他以冰为镜的旧舞室里跳舞， 回忆着他不厌其烦的一遍遍纠正他的舞姿却鲜少赞叹的舞蹈老师[Angroboda](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angrbo%C3%B0a)。还有他更喜欢他的Jotunn蓝色形态而不是现在这幅苍白皮肤的Asgard人样子，Loki觉得在这里一点也不快乐，虽然Odin在的时候能够有些安全感。

Loki摆好姿势看着镜中映像，开始快速的旋转起来：一条腿作为重力腿支撑全身重量，一条腿弯曲着。默默的数着旋转的圈数：一、二、三、四圈；……他的平衡能力一直都很棒，舞姿优美毫无瑕疵，……五圈、六圈；他很有天赋，曾经是导师Angrboda的得意门生，引得其他舞者的不少嫉妒。七圈、八圈，又是最美貌、最富魅力的Jotunn runt。九圈、十圈，这么个重要任务的不二人选……

一个熟悉的金发身影出现在镜子的映像中，这么久以来头一次Loki吓得呆了，转圈不稳差点摔跤，疼得他眨了好半天眼睛，正是以一个古怪的姿势，踝关节竟然先着地了，不过总算没有摔倒。

“我无意打断你，”Thor倚着门框慢吞吞的说，手里拿着咬了几口的苹果，“你跳的不错啊。”

Loki整理好衣着捋顺呼吸，待这突如其来的意外所带来怦怦心跳平静下来站直后，尽可能以优雅的姿势跪下行礼……他没想到Thor会怎么快回来！他本以为会有番热热闹闹的欢迎仪式，更没想到这个粗鲁混蛋会鬼鬼祟祟地靠近他，他不应该被分心的，他不想要Thor看到他毫无防范的一面。

而且Thor站这里多久了？

“陛下”，Loki致意后站起身来。

“还不是呢”，Thor懒洋洋的咬了口苹果向他走过去，“还没有加冕，不过听你嘴里说出这两个字倒是挺动听的。”

Thor走向最近的扶手椅大刀阔斧地坐下，脸上布满得意忘形的笑，这个混蛋。

“哎，别介意啊”，Thor期待的挑起眉毛，挥着手：“继续跳啊”

Loki其实还没有完全从震惊中缓解过来，搞不清Thor具体什么意思，他真是不知所措了。

“来呀，Loki”，Thor兴奋地鼓励着，像对条狗那样，“来呀，转啊。”

Loki咬紧牙关，知道Thor就是在故意折辱他，像猫捉住老鼠却偏偏要在吃掉前逗着玩弄一番，而自己却无力反抗。

Thor举起一根指头在空中转了个圈，眼睛愉快地眨着：“转啊”，他命令道。

好，好吧。

你喜欢Loki转圈是不是，Loki就tmd转给你看好了。

Loki摆好姿势就像以前学过的那样，一条腿弯曲着一条腿支撑旋转着；一、二、三圈，Loki盯着Thor的脸，他潜意识里把这当成一次不服气的挑战，一次对Thor权威的抗争，Loki不禁在脑海中幻想着要好好揍一顿Thor。

四、五、六圈……，Loki的速度已经快得让他看不清东西了，看不清Thor的脸，不过Loki知道自己的舞姿什么样，他知道自己很美，可以让每个男人倾心于他，Thor自然也不例外。

Loki记不清转了多少圈了，估计十几个了，不过尽管脚有些痛，他还是在坚持着，把这视作一次对自己的惩罚，速度越来越快，希望一切挫败的感觉都可以化作力量。

你这混蛋，哼，Loki暗想，你就喜欢我转圈是吗？

Loki的腿已经有点开始发抖了，他知道自己可能坚持不了多久了，慢慢地深吸口气后准备好，以最后三个高速旋转的方式干净利落的结束站稳。

他眨眨眼睛看着Thor也是半天才回过神来，几乎觉得要跳起来庆祝这一次小小胜利了。Thor那个吃了一半的苹果已经被忘到一边，他脸上一贯的臭屁神色也变作震惊赞叹。

Loki努力掩饰住自己得意洋洋的神色，真是谢天谢地，不禁抬高下巴，让他知道自己也不是那么轻易好超越的。

“很好啊，”Thor挑挑眉毛，赞叹着，把苹果甩过肩膀扔掉，“你在哪里学的？”

“训练我们跳舞是一种约定俗成吧，我第一个主人觉得这是一笔不错的投资，可以把我卖得更高的价格，而且更好的保障我的未来”，Loki耸耸肩，“而且我也很享受跳舞。”

“啊”，Thor沉吟着，他的眼睛上下扫视着Loki的身体，尤其徘徊许久在他的腿和平坦的腹部。

“我觉得应该让你在加冕礼后的晚宴上献舞，”Thor沉声说，摩挲着自己的胡茬，“恩恩，我觉得那再合适不过了，”他又不怀好意地笑起来：“让你好好‘享受’下”。

“那是我的荣幸”，Loki鼓起勇气。

“好极了，”Thor拍着巴掌，“那就这么定了。”

Thor站起身来走向他，愈发的笑里藏刀，好像是猛兽在潜伏靠近着猎物。Loki强压下向后退步的惧意，——他以往的勇气就像竹篮里流掉的水那样消失不见了，Loki差点忘了Thor也可以是多么深不可测了，刚刚的小胜利算得了什么啊。

Thor把遮住Loki脸颊的一缕头发拨开来。

“你会做我听话的小舞者，是不是啊？”

“是的”，Loki毫无选择余地，他的心狂跳不已。Thor离他如此之近，高大的身影完全笼罩着他，甚至能感受到他的炽热在逼近。

Thor哼了声，手抚上Loki的脸庞，直到他的大拇指逗留在他下唇瓣上，“你跳舞只给我看，是不是？”

Loki僵住了，喉咙紧张地吞咽着，眼睛也逃避性地望向别处不敢看他的脸，也无法忽略Thor声音中那丝暗示。

“是的”，Loki仿若气如游丝般。

“是的什么？”

“是的，主人。”Loki难过地说。

Thor的笑愈发张狂，好像要吞下他的整张脸似的，Loki恨他这么做，让自己觉得如此弱小卑微、如此无力。他的眼睛里仿佛有火焰在燃烧，只希望Thor最后不会得逞地看到他流泪哭泣。

Thor玩弄他的嘴唇很久，甚至把他的大拇指伸进Loki的嘴巴逗弄着，而Loki呼吸加促、只希望这一切快点结束。

Thor喉咙里发出很响的低吼，他直勾勾地看着Loki，眼神好像激光。这一刻Loki几乎以为自己马上要被扑倒在地像动物那样对待他，全身都绷紧了，但不承想Thor后退一步直起身放开他。

Loki吐出自己憋了许久的那口气。

“我会派乐队来帮你排练，” Thor的声音越发低沉，“我的加冕礼，只要最好的。”

Loki点点头，他发不出声来了。

“好”，Thor低声说，“就这样”。

说完Thor转身离去，随着红色披风的舞动消失在门外。

Loki顿时滑落在地上，胳膊抱着膝盖直到心跳慢慢平复下来。

他这回真是作死得大发了。

……

……

……


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们是不是等肉很久了呀，2333333。
> 
> 我超爱你们的评论和在汤上对我的提问哦，爱死你们的热情鼓励了。我真是为每一个赞疯狂啊：就这么肤浅咋的吧，哈哈。
> 
> 谢谢thorkizilla对我的支持，你太贴心了，对我帮助非常大，你真是我的阳光小美女。

Loki几乎是立即开始为献舞排练了，获准使用仙宫的舞蹈工作室后给了他更大的空间来练习翻筋斗和其他技艺。

Loki是自己编舞的，却总觉得不满意，——他是个地道的完美主义者，晚上看起来还不错的部分到早上睡醒后却觉得也不过如此。他不知厌倦地揣摩着每一个细节搞得自己疯疯癫癫的，Loki知道一定要做到最好最完美才能在仙宫继续生存下去，这是他必须服从的游戏规则。

他得知自己选择的配乐被舞会总编导同意的时候才舒了口气，他可不想在那老一套的Asgard凯旋进行曲中跳舞，何况那天注定少不了反复循环演奏这个调子的。Asgard人有个特点是Loki现在百分百确信的：他们真是超爱那些宴会、狂饮还有醉醺醺的吵闹。

Loki把自己的床垫挪到他的排练室打算晚上在这里睡觉，尽管这里潮湿又污秽，不过鲜有人来，而其他地方就不那么安全了。毕竟现在没有Odin的保护，他无法想象那些喝醉酒的咸猪手们会对他做些什么，而且Thor是不会去救他的，说不定还会兴奋地看热闹、旁观Loki被凌辱侵犯，然后再把残破的他随便流放到哪里，这于他而言并不是没经历过……

Loki深深呼吸来镇静自己，——他从来都是导师的最爱、众星捧月的那位；如果他的舞姿曾经让那个糊涂老头子满意，那么现在这个粗鲁没教养的新君Thor自然也不例外。

Loki正在全神贯注琢磨一个旋转的动作时候，不期然的一个侍从（page）闯了进来。

"你被宣召了"，他一个字都不肯多说。

"现在吗？"

"就现在"，这个侍从不耐烦的挥着手。

哦好吧好吧，Thor又想捉弄他玩了。

Loki快速地换回常服梳好头发，跟随那个侍从前往寝宫內苑，震惊地发现已经认不出那个曾经和Odin每日相伴的房间了，所有的墙纸家具都按Thor的偏好重新装饰了，曾经那么熟悉，而今看起来却如此奇怪，真是恐怖。

他被直接带到宴饮厅，这个小规模的宴厅是专供Thor和他那些亲近的朋友聚会之用。Thor坐在桌后，面前一堆精致的盘子盛满令人垂涎欲滴的佳肴，Loki不禁看得肚子咕咕叫。他自从前天后就没有吃过什么东西了，虽然有些好心的女仆会给他留些吃的，不过大部分时候是没有什么剩下的，而Loki又心高气傲地不肯去乞求食物，只能靠跳舞来转移注意力，而现在真是饥饿难耐。

"啊，Loki"，Thor欢快地笑道。

Loki走上前跪下行礼后站起来，

“陛下。”

“我在想你的舞蹈编排的怎么样了”，Thor懒洋洋地嚼着一根鸡腿，他的嘴唇和下巴挂满了油脂，Loki看得肚子又咕咕叫起来。"有人告诉我你挺认真的，还把乐队烦的不轻啊"

“我唯一的期望就是不辱没您的威名。”

这话他自己听起来也有点坦率大胆了，不过Thor大笑着：

“好甜的嘴巴，你让我面前的珍馐都寡淡无味了。”

Thor点点他面前空了的酒杯，示意Loki为他倒满。Loki倒酒的时候发现Thor今晚已经喝了不少了，——没喝多的Thor已经够他受了，酒精作用下还不知道有什么花花肠子，Loki不由得提高了警惕。

"嗯，你的舞呢……我想要点不一样的东西，新鲜刺激的，所有人都没见过的、……震撼的效果。"

"那您有什么特殊要求吗，陛下？"

"没有，这种创造性的问题是你的任务"，Thor说，"我是个冲锋陷阵的勇士又不是艺术家。"

Loki没法忽略Thor嘴边那丝故意的嘲讽，不过还是管住了自己的舌头。

"我喜欢你转的那些圈"，Thor想了想，边用舌头舔舐着唇边的油脂，“还有那些翻来翻去什么的。"

Thor停顿下，看着Loki费解的脸：

“你不知道吗，就是那些翻转啊，”Thor用手指头画了个圈，“腿竖在空中……”

“空中旋转吗，陛下？”

“我怎么知道，做一个看看。”

Loki虽然不满地微抬下巴，却依然温顺听话得像个马戏团的猴子。他只需后退几步助跑借力，毫不费力的在空中轻轻巧巧地翻了个身，稳当当落在地上。

“啊，不错”，Thor清清嗓子，“我喜欢这个。”

Loki乖巧地点点头又垂下头。

“恩，所以那些转圈什么的啊，我不在乎，好看就行，对你应该不难。”Thor有点轻蔑地说道。

Loki有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。

Thor刚刚……是在夸他吗？

“不过你得知道，这个场合非常重要，不仅全Asgard的国戚显贵都会参加，还有不少其他国度的朝贡使节”，Thor盯着他：“我不用警告万一你失败会有什么下场，我不希望在我加冕礼上被当成白痴。”

Loki骄傲地扬起下巴向他保证道：“会是非常完美的”，把这当成一场既是对Thor也是对自己的挑战。

“那好，”Thor微笑着，“我想想”，一边放入嘴中满满一勺烩汁饭，“既然我父亲曾经让你给他念书，——如同你所说的，不如我也给你个机会展示下，”指着另一侧的桌子，“拿过来。”

Loki慢吞吞地挪过去拿起那本皮质封面的厚书。

看到书名后他不禁皱起眉头：《霜巨人——约顿海姆的冰族》

啊，这可真是有趣。

“第八章”，Thor命令道。

“《第八章，Jotunn runt》”， Loki紧张地念道，他不安地瞥了一眼Thor，而后者却兴致勃勃地看着他，这本书一定年代很久，说不定一百多年了。“runt”这个字如今已经很少使用了，除了他以前那些兄弟没完没了的用这个字眼辱骂他，不过Loki也不在乎，反正他被骂过更糟的。

"Jotunheim中的所有物种，Jotunn runt是最不为人所知……"

“大声念啊，专注点”，Thor大声地咀嚼着打断他，“讲的不就是你吗。”

Loki不由得咬着牙开始念道：

“所有Jotunheim的物种中，Jotunn runt是最不为人所知、最具神秘性的一种；通常身量较矮，生理结构上与其他Jotunn轻微的变异，出生几率不足Jotunn新生儿的五千分之一，而且鲜少有活到成年的，尤其免疫力不足，难以抵抗严寒、疾病或是营养失调……”

Loki顿了下抬起头，而Thor却用期待的目光望着他：“继续。”

Loki只好接着念着这些关于他这个稀少物种的陌生记载 ，还有些临床方面的医疗症状综合症等，虽然这些知识即使于他而言也过于生疏遥远。而且给这个即将加冕成为九界的王者的Thor念着这些不切实际的东西让他觉得好像在做梦一样，Loki觉得这件事真是彻头彻尾的荒谬极了。

念着念着Loki的思绪就不知道飘向了何处，——这已经成为了习惯，给Odin念了这么久的书，Loki完全可以做到什么都不想而单单机械地念下去……

一张书册的插画抓回了他的思绪：是一张Jotunn runt与正常Jotunn巨人的身高对比图。两者身高差异如此明显，runt甚至没有巨人身高的一半；Loki和Helblindi和身高差就是如此，而有些runt的身高还要矮小些。Loki知道自己的runt身份限制、不会长得高大威猛，永远也不会成为战场上骁勇的战士，所以Helblindi把他扔到Angrboda那里学习舞蹈，不过……这也没什么好自怨自艾的。

Thor一定是知道Loki的雌雄同体双性特征的，Loki想着作为Asgard王的Thor怎么会不知道这个呢：所有的Jotunn都是双性人！Helblindi在送Loki来之前曾用幻术掩盖了Loki的蓝色本体形态，让他显现出白色皮肤更像Aesir族人，不过却仍然保留了他双性人的特征。

“男人都会喜欢的”，他哥哥为了让他放心来这，向他保证道："男人都会喜欢那个温暖湿润的穴口的……"

不过Loki自己也不敢相信他从没有和Odin上过床这个事实。有那么一两次Loki曾经试探着，不过Odin这位众神之父总是温柔地拒绝他。刚开始的时候Loki以为Odin因为年迈而心有余力不足，——这对于上年纪的人很正常的。不过随着陪伴他时间的流逝，Loki开始渐渐意识到Odin的性功能障碍是更多的倾向于心理、而不是身体上，即使Odin自己硬不起来，也可以用按摩棒替代，甚至叫别人来做自己观赏。不过Odin却从未做过这么过分的事，——这位老人渴望的不过是一个可以依靠的肩膀和倾听的耳朵，本质上他就是一个深深沉浸于丧妻之痛的鳏夫。

他也曾经是Loki的整个世界。

"恩，你呢？"

Thor突兀的声音响起打断Loki的内心回忆，他猛然惊醒后茫然若失地看向Thor。

"你怎么念的书，我找这本书是为你好！"Thor阴险地笑着，自娱自乐似的："你没有体毛吗？"

"您说什么？"Loki还是没有缓过神来，他觉得自己脖子都羞红了，而Thor越发肆无忌惮地大笑。

Loki翻看着他刚刚念过的那段，皱着眉头，他的确应该专心些的。

没有什么撒谎的必要了，反正最后Thor要把他浑身上下看光摸遍的。

"是的，我没有。"

"一点体毛也没有吗？"Thor眼睛好像要透过Loki的衣服一般，又往椅背上靠了靠。

"是的"，Loki绷紧下巴，"陛下"。

“啊哈”，Thor咕哝一声咂着舌头，继续吃着，"所以你就是个永远青春期前的小巨人。"

"如果您认为的话。"

大约是他声音里有着难以掩饰的苦涩吧，让Thor听了越发咧大嘴笑着：

"据说Jotunn成年了都会变秃子是不是？"Thor又咬了口鸡腿，"脱发、头上长角、又多长出条腿什么的……我唯一见过有长头发的就是你这样的Jotunn小不点。"

“我不清楚，陛下。”

“你不清楚？”

“从我有记忆开始就是被带离了本土的。”

“啊”，Thor倒是没有丝毫的同情心，啜饮了一大口红酒，"那我找这本书于你而言是好事啊。"

"是的，陛下"，Loki无可奈何地： "谢谢您"。

"不过，说实话，我还是不懂我父亲干吗让你念书给他听，" Thor拉长声音讥笑道："于我而言……太无聊了，但我相信你肯定还有些能证明你价值的其他才能吧，是不是啊，Loki？"

Thor放下他的餐具满意地打着饱嗝、向后倚着惬意地摩挲着肚皮，突然把他的目光转向Loki，严厉地瞪着他。

"你到底干了什么，让他这么宠你？"

Loki的眼睛眨了几眨，在Thor严峻目光的审视下，他不确定这是个陷阱问题还是Thor真的想知道答案。

"我……很关心他。"Loki简短地答。

Thor嗤笑着：

"你坐在他旁边”，他慢慢开口，“你在他耳边窃窃低语，享受他的爱抚，你是他的拐杖、他的倚靠，他送你礼物、赏赐给你荣耀，你每晚和他同床共枕，我问你，Loki”，停顿下又说，“你还真把我当傻子是不是？”

Loki知道无法让Thor相信他和Odin的关系，他甚至不知道该不该说实话，如果确认和Odin上床，Thor说不定会像倒掉残羹冷炙那样放逐他、如果否认上床，Thor更是不会信。

“陛下自有公断”，（Believe what you want）Loki轻声说：“他不过是个孤独的老人。”

Thor向后靠坐着，一言不发，Loki觉得Thor在重新寻思这件事也未可知。

“他从来没有停止过思念您的母亲，”Loki大着胆子说。

Thor的目光一下子变得凶狠："你再敢提她！" 他怒吼着："你知道个屁"。

Loki喃喃着告罪，望向别处，箴言一条：关于母亲的问题Thor特别敏感。

“你不过是个信手拈来的臭婊子，”Thor毫不留情地说着这些刻薄的恶语：“等着取代你位置的人成千上万，但是Asgard的神后只有一个。”

Loki低下头不想让Thor看到他在颤抖，——因为这是真的，这一直都是真的，如果他消失了Asgard不会有人想念他的，即使曾经众神之父对他的喜爱也都是建立在谎言之上，可至少如果他被抛下彩虹桥Odin是不会视若不见的。

他们沉默了好久，Thor还没有消气，他的怒火如同悬挂在Loki头顶的乌云，他尴尬地站在那，恨不得找个地缝消失，心里也是无比气恼Thor竟然能如此轻易的让自己深感无助。

Thor看着他：

"过来，"他慵懒地朝他勾勾手指，半眯着一双醉眼。

Loki不确定Thor叫他是要痛骂他一通、或是要打他几巴掌，不过还是顺从地放下书乖乖走向他的主人。Thor拍拍他的大腿而Loki不敢有丝毫的迟疑坐上他的膝盖，几乎是立刻震惊于坐在Thor腿上与Odin感觉相比如此不同：Thor的腿部肌肉结实有力，充满着血气正盛的男性阳刚气息；而Odin因为年纪老迈而肌肉松弛。Loki浑身僵硬又笨拙地坐在那、还沉浸在被大吼过的紧张中无法回神，Thor总是喜怒无常，他甚至不知道该如何运用自己机智敏捷的头脑去应付这一切。Odin曾经那么友善的对他，甚至从来没有打过他一根小手指头也没有说过一句重话，无论是Jotun还是Aseir人，无人像Odin那么和蔼的对他。在这短暂又愚蠢的一刻，Loki甚至很想念Odin了。

"怎么样，吃点什么啊"，Thor在他身后说道。如果Loki更幼稚天真些说不定会以为Thor在道歉，不过可惜不是，他知道Thor是从来不会后悔的。

Loki记得以前曾被人侮辱去吃那些残羹剩饭，好像主人身边牵着的狗。不过他知道现在得完全仰仗Thor的怜悯之心了，他已经饿得胃痛难耐，而且很久没有吃过像样的东西。

Loki从一块几乎吃光的烤鹅肉上撕下一块塞进嘴里，几乎来不及咀嚼就囫囵吞下，还有柠檬汁烩三文鱼、蒜蓉面包……都是那么鲜嫩可口，肯定啊，这可是Asgard王者的餐桌啊。

"你饿了啊，"Thor点评着，指着Loki右手边的盘子："尝尝那个。"

Loki接过那个差不多可以一口吞下的香肠，裹在酥脆焦皮里的嫩肉鲜美得差点让他叫出来，炸薯角和清炖羊羔肉也都是名不虚传，Loki几乎把桌子上触手可及的东西都吃遍了，终于能吃到真正的食物开心得都无暇顾及Thor放在他大腿内侧的双手，——刚开始不动，慢慢的就不老实了。

Loki有点僵住了，心跳梆梆的，不过立刻暗暗责备自己起来，他知道这一切迟早要发生，Thor想干什么还不都是随他的意，不论是命令他趴下、跪下、躺下，也不论在什么时候，Loki哪有什么拒绝的资格。这完全不受他掌控啊，所以为什么不顺其自然呢？

不过在Loki吃完、桌子们也清理完之后Thor却没有过多举动了，甚至侍从们都不曾多瞄他一眼，可看了又能怎么样。Loki之前在公共场合也被上下其手过，大家都拿他当婊子看待，反正身份也无法再卑微了。

Thor在Loki身后坐的安静，偶尔晃动下，发出酒足饭饱的满意哼哼声，他的手指划过Loki的颈部将他的浓密黑发拨到一边露出纤细的脖子，引起一路的鸡皮疙瘩，可他的动作竟然是异样的温柔。他的脸就在那儿，就在眼前，Loki能感到他火热的喘气、还有他密密麻麻的硬胡茬在磨蹭着他的皮肤，虽然紧张得浑身颤抖却还是默默地忍受着。

"给"，Thor低声说，拿过来那碗侍从刚刚呈上的草莓，拾起一只在浓稠温热的巧克力里蘸了下放到Loki的嘴边，虽然已经很饱了，不过他知道最好不要拒绝。

Loki咬着草莓，小心避过Thor的手指，草莓虽小但却甜蜜多汁，配着热巧克力更是美味，他哼哼着咀嚼起来，鼓起勇气扫了眼Thor，而后者是越发瞳孔放大、眸色深沉。

好像被迷住似的，Thor又喂他一只，而Loki这一次更加卖力的表演着，舔着下唇瓣上残留的巧克力汁液、迷蒙着双眼，Thor的眼色更深邃了，Loki觉得自己可能疯了，而且觉得还有种诡异的……成就感。Thor的反应真是令人振奋，Loki完全预料不到，这就是Asgard的君王、雷电之神啊，九界中最具权势的神祇，只要他愿意，不管是丰腴尊贵的夫人小姐，还是柔软温顺的男孩，都可以随心所欲地带上床去。而现在呢，看看他，正被坐在腿上的Jotun runt迷得移不开眼。

也许Loki就是天生喜欢危险、喜欢未知，自从Odin陷入沉睡，他就意识到他必须要这样，如果赌赢了，单单控制他的欲望就可以掌控Thor，他可以获得Thor的信任，完成交付给他的任务，他就可以回家，偿还孽债，最后安享余生。

不过诱惑Thor可能要带来一系列的挑战，恐怕是比Loki从前的任务都艰难许多。他知道他不可能逃避被他操的命运的，毕竟想要完成这个任务，要保全自己的名誉不受一丁点玷污是完全不可能的。

反正Loki也没有什么可失去的。

所以当Thor把下一个草莓送到他嘴边的时候，是更加矫情地将舌尖扫过Thor的指头，舔舐着那里残留的巧克力。Thor的喉结上下耸动地吞咽着口水，——他知道Loki就是故意这么做的，所以他的手这次越过了草莓，直接将两个手指头蘸进了巧克力浆里。

Loki内心中喜欢作秀的小恶魔立刻被激发了斗志，他想都不想地就将Thor的指头含入口中吸吮着，还享受地低喘，舌尖在他指头上画着漩涡，吞咽至关节，即使巧克力已经舔没了他还是没有停止吸吮，甚至更加胆大地低垂双眼透过睫毛望着Thor，而Thor不负期望地呆看着好像完全被他的宝石绿双眸迷住了。

Thor终于再也忍受不住的将指头抽离Loki的嘴巴，让他的后背压在自己胸前，火热的喘息如数喷在Loki的肩膀上，胳膊环绕着他的前胸，滑下手掌到Loki紧绷的腹部，揉搓着Loki穿着的丝绸衣服，布料轻薄柔软让他血气上涌，而随着一声声呻吟溢出嘴边，Loki已经不知道现在自己还是不是在做戏了。

Thor的抚摸越来越肆无忌惮，揉搓着他前胸直到乳头硬起来，Loki自己的温软手掌也下意识地牵引着Thor爱抚的手游移在他喜欢的部位，Thor在他的肩窝里喘着粗气，这气息狂热、浮躁又迷乱，Loki似乎也已经忘记了身边是谁、而自己又身在何处。

Thor将Loki重新在自己腿上调整好位置，Loki正抵着他下身，即使有繁厚袍子的遮盖也挡不住那里的火热坚硬，Thor的手不断向下、向下抚摸着，直到Loki的腿间……

“啊”，Lok呜咽出声，仿佛有股热流直接贯穿他的四肢百骸，他……很久没有被碰过那里了，很久……

但他心中清楚的知道不能就这样容易的把自己交出去，不然和红灯区的脱衣舞娘有什么区别！就算要躺在这个野兽身下，也不能是在这个和酒馆吧台没什么区别的桌子上啊，Loki一定要躺在仙宫的君主寝宫内，最柔软的丝质床单、织锦绸缎、饰珐琅和黄金的红木大床上才可以，这念头带着不切实际的满足灌满他的脑海，是啊，Loki会允许Thor去操他的，无论何种姿势，多么粗鲁、多么淫秽……

……不过这样做的前提是，Loki一定要躺在神后的位置上。

所以当Thor打算掀起Loki衣服的时候他恍若惊醒般地弹起：

"不要"，Loki低声说，拉下衣服扭来扭去的，“快停下，停下”。

Thor收回手，不敢置信地瞪大眼睛：

"什么！！"

显然Thor不习惯于被拒绝，脸愤怒得几乎扭曲了，看起来格外的可怖。

"不要"，Loki挣扎着："不，停下来，求您了“。

Thor的确停下手，野兽般的疯狂怒吼起来：

“你好大胆子”， Thor咝咝地吸着气，一把抓住他头发向后拽着，Loki受痛叫喊出声，这一刻的他几乎怀疑是否还要继续自己的小算盘，“你这个小贱人，不要脸的贱货，你有什么资格拒绝我，看我不扒你的皮。”

"我不是在拒绝您，陛下，只是希望您能等一等。"

“等？”Thor重复遍，这想法真荒谬，他的字典里从来没有“等”这个概念。

“是的”，Loki强压下紧张，"直到您真正御极的当晚。"

Thor凶恶地笑起来，觉得这个小奴隶的胆大妄为还真是有趣。

“为什么我要那么做？”Thor沙哑着嗓音、仍旧紧紧揪着Loki的头发，Loki只能勉强抑住胸腔里的畏惧紧张，“当你坐在我的腿上，施展完你那些的挑逗技巧，我为什么还要管你愿不愿意？”

“因为”，Loki答：“您一定会喜欢我的心甘情愿的。”

Thor似乎愣住了，但是并没有放松对Loki的钳制：

“我觉得我更喜欢看你漂亮的小脸泪流成河的样子。”

“那么请考虑下”，Loki鼓起勇气：“在您继位的加冕仪式后，在所有的神域人民为您的统治山呼万岁、为您的健康和繁荣的未来举杯祝酒、在所有人沉浸于彻夜的欢愉之际；那时我希望您把我放到您的床上，而您作为Asgard不容置喙的君主，来对我做您一直想做的任何事。”

Loki用屁股轻轻地在他阴茎位置上缓缓画圈，Thor呻吟出声。

"那难道不会让您无比享受吗，陛下？"

“你这个傲慢的东西”，Thor用力地抓紧Loki的屁股：“你只会为Asgard的王张开腿是不是？”

Loki轻笑着：“我可不是普通的奴隶。”

"自然了"，Thor说，但Loki可以确信他是真的在考虑他的提议，他的犹豫加强了Loki的决心：

“我希望您”，Loki轻轻低语着这些让人面红耳赤的话：“来看着我献舞祝贺您的荣耀威名，我希望您用最华丽的装束打扮我、让所有人不敢染指于我，我希望所有人都嫉妒您，因为他们都知道我属于您，只属于您一人；在晚上我所温暖的是您的床榻、而我所愿的只是您在作为君王的第一个夜晚、将我放在至高无上的王者卧室的床上，由您随心所欲地操弄，直到我哭着求饶。”

“Loki”，Thor低吼着警告。

“我希望能做您最耀眼的珍宝”，Loki轻声呻吟，“我也希望做您最淫秽的荡妇。”

Thor轻蔑地笑着，虽然Loki知道他的高傲面容下隐藏着即将崩溃的欲望，如闪电般强烈蓄势待发着，甚至不知该作何反应。他瞳孔放大、下巴绷紧，但是从他的眼神看来，Loki知道自己得逞了。

“你哪里学来的”，Thor喃喃地，“这个小妖精。”（“You little demon.”）

Loki仿佛疯了一般地咧嘴笑着，直到Thor狠拽了他的头发，再一点也不客气地将他扔到地上。

Thor向后躺在椅子上一言不发，Loki也不知道做什么，只好跪在Thor脚边的地面上静静等待，从他眼角的余光可以看到Thor的手指烦躁地敲击着椅子扶手、靴子当当的点着地面。

"给我拿杯酒去。"

Loki颤抖着的从地上爬起，感受到Thor的目光一直盯着他的脖子，好像在用眼睛灼烤着他的皮肤，直到走出房间后才如释负重地舒口气。

"操"，Loki自言自语着，同时也因为兴奋而古怪地颤抖着："卧槽，卧槽。"

Loki走向曾经那个Odin的酒柜拿下白兰地，在倒酒的时候手指不听使唤地哆嗦个不停。

不过Thor的确听进去了。

Loki把即将于欲望边缘失控的Thor拽了回来叫他住手……

Thor作为Asgard的储君虽然已经习惯于一切事物唾手可得， 但喜爱美色的本质与他人没有任何区别，——无人能对Loki的魅力无动于衷，Thor也不例外。

Loki再次深深吸气缓和神经，藏起内心胜利的狂喜拿着托盘回到宴厅。Thor坐在那里盯着壁炉的火光面无表情看不出喜怒，拿起酒啜饮一口却仍旧不置一词。说不定他还沉浸在性欲里难以自拔呢，都是Loki干的好事。

“我不会怜惜你的。”Thor坦白地警告道。（“I’ll not be gentle with you,”）

Loki点点头，他知道的，如果注定要和雷神上床，那势必如风卷残云啊。

Thor又啜饮一口：

“你最好值得。”

……

……

……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor以最好的方式“报复”了Loki。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor真是个混蛋，不过还挺会调戏人的是不是？  
> 我写这一章的时候真的好高兴呢，
> 
> 谢谢每一位点赞和评论的亲啦，你们的欣赏是我最大的鼓励啦，
> 
> 有位姑娘还配了插图，请点击[ fan art](http://teresa-dances-in-sequins.tumblr.com/post/92850103697/forkinthebutt-i-drew-some-fan-art-forr)

Thor被激怒的时候就好像可以压垮城墙的乌云，当然这是个比喻，因为Asgard整个礼拜都阴雨连绵的。Thor的臭脾气显然很容易感知得到，空气仿佛有细微的电流持续划过般可以让最勇敢的战士不寒而栗，当然Loki不是唯一一个这么觉得的，整个议会的大臣们都战战兢兢的，虽然Thor可以称作伟大的王，——果敢、睿智而且卓尔不群，但他也是有着极强的报复心理而且喜怒无常，很容易激怒而且手段残暴，他可不是能被取笑嘲弄的傀儡君主。

不过Loki觉得自己的做法是正确的，他反复在心里告诫着自己，不能由着Thor随意地勾勾手指就张开自己的腿，如果时机还未成熟就将自己身体交付出去，那Thor肯定不会认真看待的，——就如同在逗弄小冰原犬的时候不能由它轻轻地摇摇尾巴就可以给肉吃，要让它屈服，只有让它哀求才能更好的被驯服。

逗弄小狗和挑逗Asgard的君主没有什么区别，本质上是相似的，要确定界限再加以刺激。

所以每次Thor宣召他的时候Loki都在心里反复默念着这套驭君魔咒。

大部分时候见到Thor是在晚上，那时候Loki已经排练了一整天，骨头都要散架子了还饿得饥肠辘辘，可Thor每次都要他等着，直到自己吃完了才叫他去吃那些残羹冷炙，反正又是一种对他的折辱，不过Loki唯一的安慰是，那次过后Thor再也没有碰过他。不过这安慰也实在是浅薄，就算Thor承诺了也在等待，可并不代表他不会再找什么乐子，对于奴隶的承诺是算不得什么的。

总的而言，Thor的表现还算文雅，让loki干这干那的，比如倒酒、给壁炉加柴火、点烟斗什么的。以前类似的夜晚，Odin总是分配给Loki更加轻松的活，比如缝缝扣子、读读书或是让他在镜子前做伸展运动什么的，Thor可没有给他这么大的自由。所以Loki大部分时间用来跪在Thor的脚边盯着壁炉的火焰发呆，等着去迎合Thor每一个心血来潮的古怪念头。

“你晚上在哪睡觉？” Thor透过书脊垂眼看着他问道。

Loki有点不安地并不想以实相告，不过想想还是决定不要撒谎为妙。

“在舞蹈室”，他回答：“……一个仓库里面”。

Thor嗤笑声，不怎么满意地皱皱眉：

“这相对于我的卧室可是个不小的落差啊”。

Loki无所谓地耸耸肩，“那里很安静……而且隐秘，我晚上不会被打扰。”

实际上是他无处可去而已。

“知道了”，Thor砸砸舌头，将注意力重新回到书本上去，就这么结束了这次谈话。

……

……

……

第二天的时候Loki却被Thor的侍卫队长通知让他移居到很久以前的一个旧寝宫去，那里自从千年前Odin和Frigga婚配后就弃绝了，Odin和Frigga非常恩爱，而且Odin为示对神后的忠诚关闭了那里，如果Loki不是和Odin相处了那么久恐怕也不会相信。Odin和Frigga如此琴瑟和谐甚至Loki都有点嫉妒于竟然有如此相爱的伴侣，从Loki的想象中，Odin年轻的时候一定很像Thor现在的样子吧，自大又傲慢，渴望战争带来的赫赫威名，但自从与Frigga的联姻后，Odin温和了不少，而这都要归功于神后Frigga，她是那么慈爱而赢得九界生灵的尊敬爱戴。 

Thor这个做法到是给了Loki一点点安慰。

这旧寝宫装修的很是奢华，Loki如是认为，有着伟岸的廊柱和宽敞的房间，还配备有私密的浴室和花园，这里还居住着大约一打的情妇，如果将卧室数量翻倍的话还可以容纳下更多的人。每个入口都有侍卫把守防止有人乘着夜色冒犯，虽然门并没有锁上，但Loki还是觉得很不舒服，好像被关在笼中的金丝雀。

况且Loki觉得自己住这里也很合理，毕竟现在他更像是Thor的私人物品而不是个普通的奴隶，虽然暂且还没有像个贵妇人那样在内苑之中占据一席之地，Loki猜测着Thor会不会在正式成为君主后下诏充实后宫，虽然他之前有着最喜爱的情人，可他的热情总是忽如其来又稍纵而逝，正因为这样Loki打算拼尽一切力量要获得Thor的注目。

不过呢，Loki的身份已经和从前不再一样，现在的寝宫不过像个短暂的收容所而已。加冕仪式过后，Loki就会正式的睡在Thor的身侧，那个Asgard神后的位置。而且作为君王的床伴他将会享有无尽的秘密，而且Loki相信一定会抓住Thor的心、不会上过床后就丢弃掉，他又不是一次性的，而且Loki绝对不要Thor仅仅把他当做发泄性欲的对象。

Loki稍稍放心了些，虽然这有点讽刺意味的，本质上是Thor对他的又一次羞辱罢了。Thor一定觉得他还挺有趣的，虽然怎么少不了对他的折磨，不过从Thor的取笑中Loki还是能敏感得觉察到那一丝对他的喜爱。

不过这也可能是Loki累坏了导致神志不清的幻觉，这一切都是Thor的伎俩而已。

Loki心理倾向的其实是后者。

有个晚上，Loki被叫去侍奉Thor和他最亲近的四个朋友：那个胖子、矮子、女汉子还有长的蛮好看的那个，在Thor的私人宴厅里面，Loki大胆地放下戒心，因为知道Thor是不会在众人面前侮辱他的，他会被他朋友分心，没有功夫去逗弄他，一个小小的恩典吧，Loki只希望自己安安全全的直到加冕礼……

不过Loki的工作呢，整体说来，虽然挺枯燥的，但也算不得讨厌。Loki在那里倒酒、上菜，拿这拿那的，还试着窃听他们的谈话，虽然大部分时候没人理他，可能感觉到Thor的目光偶尔会踟蹰于他身上，盯着他裸露在外的胳膊、或者大腿小腿什么的，甚至Thor的笑容还暖洋洋、算得上热忱那种，如果不是他另有图谋的话那还挺甜蜜的，Loki转过头去，脸颊火辣辣的。

这该死的。

Loki不久就被派遣去拿一罐冰水，他主人的谈话一直热热闹闹的继续着，没人注意他的存在。

一到脱离他们的视线外后，Loki脸上那副谦卑恭顺的表情就垮掉下来、换做轻蔑的嘲笑。

一群烦人、被宠坏的贵族而已，他们都是那副嘴脸，成天闲得无可事事地宴饮寻欢作乐，他们懂什么痛苦或是牺牲的概念吗，他们懂得要努力拼搏吗，Loki的家乡里，荣耀是靠自己争取而不是天赋赐予的，Jotun人的内心就如他们的环境一般冰冷，即使家人犯错也不会被心软的宽恕，家族的荣耀是至高而凌驾于一切之上，如果有成员做了不光彩的事辱没了家族声誉，那将会毫不犹豫的被从家族史册上除名，这就是Jotun的冰霜巨人们的处事方式，Loki知道的非常清楚。

Loki瞪着盛满的冰桶，暗想着要不要吐口唾液进去，不过最终他克制住了，光想想就足以在嘴边浮起一个小恶魔似的轻笑。不过要是他敢在这里使用魔法的话倒是可以做个小恶作剧，可是那就太冒险了，虽然想想没有什么不可以的，但真的使用法术那就是疯了，——要是被Asgard人发现他有法力那才叫作死呢，他会被看管起来，魔法也会被束缚直到Thor决定如何处置他，Loki知道只有会在最紧急的情况下才能使用法术，那是他的救命稻草。

Loki拿着水罐往餐厅走的时候，忽然毫无防备地被人拽住了向后拖去。

他的第一反应是要挣扎大叫，不过嘴巴被捂住了。他的托盘也掉到了地上，冰水撒的到处都是，他来不及反抗很快就被掩着嘴拎到了个用来储存备用桌椅的黑暗小屋里，Loki一路踢打着，害怕地想恐怕不会有人来解救他了，而且抓着Loki的人，实在太强壮难以反抗。

“你在干嘛！”Loki在看清来人之后大喊出声，这个野兽差点把自己吓出心脏病。

“嘘，闭嘴，Loki，闭上你嘴巴”，Thor说道：“我可不是来肏你的，笨蛋”，他将Loki抵在墙上，嘴边尽是恶毒的揶揄：“还没到时候呢。”

Loki稍稍平静了下，但还是一点也不相信Thor的话，他的心跳梆梆的好像要蹦出胸腔了。

Thor一定发现了他的迟疑，“疑心这么重！” 他指甲刮刮Loki的鼻子，奚弄着他的困惑不安：“你一点也不相信我啊。”

Thor又在咧嘴笑了，Loki敢打赌Thor又在对他玩着什么把戏，还是个他完全没有头绪的把戏，Loki被困住了，无计可施的只能忍受，再默默祈祷了。

“我想跟你说几句私密的话。”

“……好吧”，Loki小心地看着Thor，“所以您就要突然从后面抓着我？”

Thor愈发不怀好意地笑着：“我只是想知道你是不是真的如看起来那么凶，你果然不让我失望啊。

Loki勉强撇嘴笑了笑：

“不够恐怕还是不够凶啊”。

Thor听闻又笑了起来，Loki愈发紧张得发颤，随后他表情凝重起来：

“我知道你非常认真地在准备献舞，我听总编导说你和乐队还有其他舞者们相处得还不错，你和他们配合的很好，事实上他还对你挺欣赏的，我非常满意。”Thor说道。

Loki听得一颤，嘟囔着：“能使您满意就是我最大的奢望了，陛下。”

Thor不以为然地笑，“少拍马屁了，不过我是认真的，你的表现值得嘉奖”，说着他翻着衣服：“给你个小礼物。”

Loki困惑地蹙着眉毛，Thor对他忿忿的一个礼拜有余了，怎么今天好像换了个人，Loki真的不喜欢这种感觉，直觉告诉他Thor一定在谋划着什么。

Thor从他的衣襟暗袋里拿出个天鹅绒的扎口小袋子递给Loki。

“打开”。

Loki皱着眉打开袋子，里面是两个核桃大小的金色小球，中间用小绳联结着，有点重，却不是很重，Loki在手里滚动它们的时候还能感觉到轻轻的颤动，小球是中空的，Loki猜测着，里面应该容纳着更小的球，Loki完全搞不清这两个球是什么、又是干什么用的。

Loki抬头看看Thor，后者正一脸欢快地望着他。

“呃，谢谢您”，Loki说道，尽管很困惑，“它们……挺好看的。”

“是啊，现在把它们放到你阴道里”。

Loki瞪着眼睛，不敢相信听到了什么。

“什么！？”

“把它们”，Thor一字一顿地重复道：“放进你阴道里”。

Loki紧张地咳嗽下，“我……呃……”

“嗯哼，这就是它们的用途，愉悦球，你会喜欢的。” Thor一脸期待地摆摆手，“快点啊，听话。”

Loki应该预见到这一切的，Thor每次那么笑的时候还真是不让人失望啊。

Loki无力地答：“现在吗？”

“废话，不然等到诸神黄昏吗，”Thor翻个白眼，“就现在，快点，我还得回去吃饭呢。”

“陛下，我不觉得……”

“要么你自己动手，不然我帮你，”Thor恐吓道，而Loki丝毫不怀疑Thor会下手，不过还是犹豫着，Thor的无餍笑容越发夸大：“啊，你这是害羞了吗，Loki小甜心，看看你脸红的……”

“不，我自己吧……”Loki低声说，听天由命吧。

Loki哆哆嗦嗦地拉起自己的衣服露出底裤，感受到Thor火辣辣的目光正盯着他，脸颊好像又烧了起来，这不应该发生的！他已经把Thor玩弄得团团转，现在却风水轮流转了！

Loki脱下他的底裤把第一个小球放在阴道的入口处，他的手抖着几乎拿不稳了，他试探着把小球向里挤着，但不幸的……放不进去，要么是不够湿，要么就是他太紧了，或者两个原因都有，Loki难受地畏缩着：

“啊，”他羞赧着、嘴干巴巴地：“我……我不觉得……”

Thor挑起了眉毛：

“怎么，你的小穴口是不是不够湿啊，”Thor调笑着，他一把把Loki举上墙，蛮力地按着他：“我来帮你，小东西。”

“不要”，Loki求道，想推开Thor却无能为力，越发地可怜巴巴：“不、我自己……”

“放松点，小猫儿”，Thor伸出手吐些唾液到指头上，“冷静点，我就是帮帮你……”

Thor的手指伸到Loki衣服下面一下子就进入了的他。

当Thor长着粗茧子的手指摩擦着他的阴蒂的时候Loki不舒服地惊叫出声，挠着Thor的胳膊想要推开他。

“我告诉你了，不要……”Loki吸着气，再次使劲推他，Thor的按压让他觉得脊柱都触电了似的，“要到……”

“我说了我不会操你的”，Thor失去耐心，叫道：“这是特意给你的，Loki，别乱动！你会喜欢的。”

Thor又放低了手指，摩擦着他阴唇和周围。

“啊“，Loki叫道，在Thor的手指进入他的时候闭紧了眼睛。

“操，你还真紧那”，Thor喘着气，手指出出进进的，“像个小处女啊，我开始相信你那些关于和我父亲关系的话了。”

Thor俯身靠近Loki的耳朵，炽热的声息许下淫秽的承诺：

“我会把你肏开的，小猫儿，我会狠狠地肏你让你觉得直达你的喉咙，在你身体里凿出个洞”，Thor的手指继续毫不留情地抽插着，嘴上也不肯轻饶，“我会让你的小身板一个接一个的高潮，让你尖叫直到再也发不出声，让整个Asgard都听到你的叫喊、让所有人知道你的本质。”

Loki只能无声地啜泣由着Thor的手指进进出出的，他的衣服被高高的笼起，觉得Thor无处不在地包围着他，他是唯一Loki能够闻到、看到的，Thor气息那么灼热，好像电流那么危险，他的话虽然可怖但却在血液中天生地流淌着追求欢愉的基因。

最后，Thor终于抽出了他的手指，而Loki几乎快哭喊出来了。

Thor把手指头凑到Loki脸前：他的拇指和食指相互摩擦着，滑溜溜的粘满了他的液体。

“这回差不多了”，Thor冷冷地后退一步：“再试试看”。

Loki快瘫倒了，Thor不再抓着他的时候颤颤巍巍地膝盖都撞在一起，他刚刚一定是紧紧地抓着小球——现在手指关节都发白了，他完全忘了这两个要命的小球，他的阴蒂在腿间悸动着让他几乎不敢去摸。

Loki浑身打战、顺从地再一次将小球放到入口处，这次倒是容易多了，——他比刚刚润滑了许多，脸也已经红透了，稍微使点劲儿，就滑进了第一个小球，第二个也是。他的阴道紧紧地包裹着这两个异物，喉间溢出可怜的一声好似噎住的呜咽。

“好啦，感觉怎么样？”

“啊……”，Loki哑了似的，“在……挤着”。

Thor狂声笑着使劲拍了Loki屁股一把，“哈哈，你的银舌头不好使了，是不是？”

这时候Loki意识到为什么球是中空的了……当他动的时候，它们也在里面振动。

“啊……”，Loki喘着气，而Thor欢腾地笑个不停。

“像我说的，你会喜欢它们的”。Thor乐得眉毛都抖了，“快点，穿上你裤子，我菜都快凉了”。

Loki弯下腰提起裤子，诅咒着从不敢想象还有这么痛苦的一天。

“我们的小秘密哦”，Thor眨眨眼，一走进明亮些的走廊，Loki就发现原来Thor也没有那么镇静，看起来这里他并不是唯一个“兴奋”的。

Thor抓过他手腕一路拽着他走，Loki得跟在后面小跑着，随着每一步走动小球都在里面滚动不停，它们持续地刺激他却让他得不到解脱。只能不停激化着Loki的感官，让他脸红敏感于每一次碰触。欢愉与痛苦一并交织着，真是丢脸，Thor这会儿可是对他目不转睛了，每次使唤Loki的时候都高兴得不行。

Loki觉得这一晚注定是不会平静的过去了。

Loki觉得这一天真是糟的不能再糟糕了。

……

……

……

但Thor可真是高兴死了。

Thor觉得想出了这么个主意自己真是棒棒哒。

哼哼，那个Jotun小玩意儿以为挑逗完Asgard的王、让他得不到满足就不会有后果吗？

啊哈哈哈。

Loki很聪明，Thor清楚地知道，或许过于聪明了，那双绿色眼睛下隐藏着古怪精灵劲儿更适合当个政客而不是个油滑的负责取悦的美貌奴隶，而且Thor也是个聪明的人，他不会由任何人玩弄的，Thor会让那个乳臭未干的小婊子看清楚谁是这里的主人。

Thor坐在桌子的首席，尽可能的表现得正常些，他的朋友也没有在他归席的时候起身致意，——他们四个是仅有的例外，而且只有在最私密的宴会中才是如此。Thor还是很注重仪式礼节的，他在大臣面前总是保持着威严高傲的外表，这也是他所身处的金字塔尖地位的展现，不能够允许哪怕是一丁点的对他尊严威信的亵渎。从前Odin是坐在王位上时候，Thor也会给予足够的尊敬，而今轮到他来坐这个位置，也自然不会轻饶任何不敬行为，现在可是他说了算，——他的旨意令行禁止，而所有人各司其职。

而Loki的职责呢，就是站在Thor的身侧听命，却因为感官的刺激而扭捏不安，光是看着Loki那副模样就足以让Thor拍案大笑了，——当他下边被无尽地挑逗着的时候却还要拼命做出副正常的样子，看他手指抓紧又松开，下巴绷紧又放松，脸颊上也浮起诱人的粉红色，他当然想把小球拿出来，就算让他摸摸自己也行啊，不过Thor让他那么做才怪呢，至少现在是不行。

Thor每次在让Loki倒酒或是往烤肉上撒胡椒的时候都是看个不亦乐乎的，因为每次他被迫走动的时候，屁股动的都特别奇怪，好像在试图调整那些小球的位置。Loki快气疯了，这点毫无疑问，不过他的表现可真是诱人啊，——真是个有趣好玩的小东西，Thor幻想以后一定也是其乐无穷极了。

所以他兴致好得不得了地参加到与朋友们的对话中去，很容易的为Fandral的故事和Volstagg的冷笑话弄得捧腹大笑，尤其还有酒精和佳肴的辅助作用下，Thor觉得舒畅得飘飘然了。除了狠狠地操弄Loki外，他想不出还有什么事能更好玩。

的确好玩死了。

不久谈话的主题就转移到了Thor的加冕礼上，关于那些预计流程、表演节目等等、还有最激动人心的焰火晚会呢，——这一天Thor等了很久了，他等待Asgard的王座已经不是一天两天，储君的位置他早就坐够了，不过完善典礼还要多些时日才能做到事事完美、万无一失。Thor要的不仅是享不尽的鲜花着锦、烈火烹油、他还要杂技演员和演奏家们、要魔术师们变戏法、要身着盛装的舞姬摇曳起舞，要数以万计的鸽子展翅高飞、要美酒佳酿从喷泉里泻涌而出；要让宾主尽欢、要让这一天被永远铭记，Asgard的王哪里是容易满足的。

“Loki会作为特色舞者呢”，Thor于美食的吞咽中自豪地补充道，“他已经为献舞准备了几个星期了，自己也是兴奋得不行。”

“好主意啊！那真是最合适不过了！”[Volstagg](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volstagg)转向了Loki，“介意给我们一次预演吗？”

Loki被突然的询问吓得愣住了，在他们五个一起期待地望向他时才反应过来，Thor窃喜地想他真是被分心得不浅呢。

“啊”，Loki低着头声音软绵绵的：“呃不行啊，还没有完成，阁下。”

“来吧，Loki”，Volstagg鼓励道，“听你主人嘴里吐出这么高的评价可不容易呢，我可好奇死了，一点点剧透也不行吗？”

突然之间Thor灵光一现，诶呀，这可真是个好主意啊。

“是啊，Loki”，Thor也附声道，“给我们个预演看看。”

Loki只好面向Thor：“这，……这应该是个惊喜的。”

“那就跳点别的，让我们欣赏下你的才华。”

Loki低头不语，难受极了，可怜的小东西，他连路都走不稳了，还要叫他跳舞。

Loki咬紧牙关，“陛下，我没有为今晚准备舞蹈。”

“胡说八道，就跳你从前的，我们又不会知道有什么区别，这些都是我的客人，他们需要娱乐，你懂不懂？”

Sif和其他三位勇士互相交换着眼神，意识到一定发生了什么他们不知道的事，他们窃窃私语着。

Thor藏起自己的得瑟表情，摆出一副深沉扑克脸，威严庄重得不行的样子，——他知道自己可是非常、非常不容质疑的。

“Loki”，Thor压低嗓音，“我不希望在自己朋友面前丢脸”。

Loki听得哆嗦了下，他的肩膀害怕地抖动着，垂头声如蚊蝇般：“既然陛下执意要求。”

“好极了”，Thor拍着巴掌，他眼中的威严神色立刻消失不见了：“叫乐队来。”

Loki告退去换衣服，但是在溜走前，Thor把他叫去一把用胳膊搂过他：

“你要敢把球拿出来的话……”，他警告道。

Loki强忍着惧怕点头，在Thor放开他后亦步亦趋地走出去，而Thor在他背后一脸憧憬地目送着。

他们五个一起前往客厅，准备饭后消遣些烟斗白兰地什么的。

“我觉得这有点不必要吧”，[Fandral](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fandral)说道：“他看起来有点不太对劲。”

Thor吸了口侍女刚刚点好的烟斗：“如果奴隶们不能跳舞取乐又有什么好处，就应该好好使唤他们，而且……”，Thor吐着烟圈，“我有直觉Loki今晚绝对会给我们一次别开生面的表演。”

“那小东西单单躺在床上就可以卖十倍的价钱啊”，Volstagg艳羡着，向Thor意味深长地一笑：“那个柔软程度啊……”

Sif嘲笑道：“才不像你，Volstagg，你连自己脚趾头都看不到，别提让你摸到了。”

“我能够到屁股就行呗，这就够了”，Volstagg臭不要脸地答，转向Thor问，“来啊，告诉我们，他怎么样？”

Thor又吐出一朵烟圈，慵懒笑道：“我还没有肏过他呢。”

听众的四人几乎意料之中地全都呆住了。

“你还没有！”Fandral震惊道。

“你？Thor！”Volstagg也叫道：“Thor？Asgard的锤子！？”

Thor讥讽着他们脸上的不可置信，“说得我好像一点自制力都没有的样子，这叫做延迟快感懂不懂，你们也应该尝试下。”

“你还真能耐啊，你那个锤子……另一方面……”

“我会在加冕礼那晚上肏他的，” Thor说，“那晚盛宴的最甜蜜的终结吧，别担心，我肯定会告诉你们的。”

这次对话在乐队进来的时候结束了，Loki也随后跟了进来。他的头发都松松地挽到了脑后，随着每一步的走动脚上的链子都布灵布灵个不停，和他脸上的凝重神色倒是个很可爱的对比。

“准备好没”，Thor不耐地发问。

“很快就好，陛下”，Loki转身向乐队简短交代了几句，随后走到了地板的中央摆好了姿势。

Thor在看Loki凹造型的时候可真是忍不住笑了，他的眼睛里闪烁着坚定的神采，每次接受Thor的刁难时都是如此，看他的表现可真是惊喜无限。

[维尔琴](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vielle)的演奏声最先响起，声音流畅婉转，鼓手和大提琴紧随其后。值得表扬的是，Loki脸上的神色也很勇敢，好像就是一次正常不过的舞蹈，配乐有些低沉缓慢，他的舞姿也是轻柔洒脱的，他的舞姿真是美极了，看着他的灵动舞步Thor几乎忘记了刚刚的小恶作剧，Loki轻巧地旋转着，裙摆好像波浪般的浮起，不过Thor还是注意到今晚他的舞姿还是有一丝不同于往日的凌乱，就如他……被什么分了心一样，甚至在转身的时候轻微地颤抖，脚步也虚浮着跟不上拍，还有一两次他的脚链也撞到了一起，不过Thor可没有一点点的不悦。

Loki真是性感。

他湿透了吧。

肯定的。

如果可以的话，Thor真想现在就操进他的小穴口，真想立刻把他掀翻在地上，那些朋友就滚他们的蛋好了，就该狠狠地操这个小骚货，他自找的。Thor想把他压在桌上、或者抵到墙上。

Thor会一样不落地做到的，当时机来临的时候。

所以现在他就忍着好了，忍受着这份得不到满足的折磨吧。

Loki的旋转速度随着音乐旋律的加强而变快，越来越快，最后以一个戏剧性的转折躺在地上结束了舞蹈。

他躺在那里上气不接下气地喘息着，手指也紧紧地握着拳头，Thor暗想Loki是不是把自己搞得高潮了。

不过虽然舞蹈结束了，但Loki脸上却看不到一丝一毫的放松，而是完完全全的欲望的觉醒，Loki的表情好像在忍耐着腹绞痛一般，说不定也许他会想让观众们这么以为。他的大腿也绷得僵硬并在一起，还轻轻扭动着屁股，好像他在摩擦着身体里的那些球。

Thor拍着巴掌，勉强还能维持住笑容。Loki仍旧一动不动地躺在地上。

“好极了，哦吼吼！Loki小甜心！跳的不错，真是技艺精湛啊”。

“……呃，他还好吧”，[Sif](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sif)问道。

“他没事的”，说着Thor站起身来走向还是僵硬着的Loki，Loki始终是躺得一动不动的，好像躺着就可以从大家眼前消失似的，“快起来，Loki，别这么矫情”，Thor催促道，拽着他小臂把他从地上捞起来，他站在那里颤栗得像个刚学走路的小马驹，在被拉起的时候嘴里嘀咕着什么，垂头腼腆得不敢看任何一人。Thor站得这么近，完全可以看到Loki真是在濒临高潮的边缘了啊，可怜的小东西，Thor想到，他今晚可真是被折磨得不浅。

“嗯，朋友们”，Thor笑得很亲切，“时间不早了，我有些累，谢谢你们今晚的陪伴，但我觉得已经到了Loki送我睡觉的时候，我们明天再见，去郊外骑马吧，我想看到我亲爱的Gullfaxi很久了。（注①）

四个人都站了起来，向Thor点头致意后退出，他们都清楚地意识到肯定是错过了什么，不过知道不要妄加评论的好。

“晚安，晚安，大家拜拜”，Thor拍着每个人的肩膀告别。

这几个人一走，Thor再也忍耐不住地大笑起来，笑得弯下腰来，捂着自己的肚子。

“啊，Loki！”Thor忍俊不禁地，“看看你的脸啊，酸死了，宝贝儿！你那眼神恨不得要把我放火上烤糊似的”，Thor又是喜爱又是嘲弄地捏捏Loki的脸颊，“要不是你的不情愿神色异常可爱，换做别的奴隶，看我不抽死他，你幸运极了。”

“我非常高兴您能满意”，Loki口干舌燥地说。

“的确”，Thor高兴地赞同道，拿起他的白兰地一饮而尽，“我很满意，只是我得说，今晚你的表演可有些发挥失常啊，你的其他服务嘛，就更是差强人意了，可不可以说，今晚的你，有点分心啊？”

Thor目光灼灼地盯着Loki，别有深意地笑道，“我猜你还带着它们吧。”

“是”，Loki答。

“不用我检查吧？”

Loki摇摇头。

“很好”，Thor满意极了，把他一缕被汗水打湿的头发别到耳后，欺身问道，“被挑逗的感觉，不大好吧？”

Loki的眼睛望向别处，不敢看他的主人。

“是吗？”Thor笑道，抓着Loki的后背颈。

“是的”，Loki低声答：“不好，陛下。”

“这才差不多”，Thor欣慰地放开Loki，把酒放到一边走回壁炉前的沙发上坐下，得偿所愿地躺倒叹着气，多美妙的夜晚啊，Thor最爱的不就是味美的珍馐，朋友的陪伴，还有个好娱乐节目么。

“黑暗精灵不在的时候就让他们的女眷带着这个”，Thor懒洋洋地说道，“让她们对爱抚和释放急不可耐，当然了，我不确定对于你这样的runt是否一样有效，毕竟嘛……”，他低头看看Loki，“你生理与众不同，不过看你的反应还真是激动人心。”

“那我们都很惊喜”，Loki小声答，Thor又大笑起来。

“惊喜极了，Loki，惊喜极了啊，虽然我最终早晚要操你的，就算为了扯掉你脸上那抹可恶的假笑。”

Loki听闻颤抖下抿着嘴唇。

“不过呢，你应该感激我，如果我让你得到抚慰的话”，Thor低头搓弄着自己的指甲傲慢地说，“或是看你永远也得不到满足，让你一直保持饥渴的状态，让你绝望的来恳求我去操你……”

Thor瞄了一眼Loki，从他的皱眉神色看来，Thor觉得他好像不怎么开心啊。

“不过我是个和善的主人，宽宏大量的……”，Thor说道，勾勾手：“过来。”

Loki迟疑下，脸上写满了不情愿。

“Loki，过来！” Thor不耐烦地打个响指，“我耐心有限。”

Loki不敢不从，磨磨蹭蹭地向沙发走去，Thor敏感地注意到了Loki眼睛里那丝惧意，却一点也没有觉得受到冒犯。反之，畅快极了，——Loki终于知道怕他了。

Loki刚刚走近，Thor就一把揪他过来，让他跨坐在自己的一条粗壮大腿上，Loki紧张地喘着气，前胸剧烈地上下起伏。

“好啦”，Thor摸着他腿微笑道，“放松点，小猫儿，如果我要肏你还用等到现在，我们有协议的对不对？”

Loki不敢置信地出了口气：

“距离您的加冕典礼还有两个礼拜，陛下。”

“是啊”，Thor赞同地说：“到时候你会后悔让我等这么久的。”

Thor抓住他屁股微微用力地按压起来，双手在Loki臀部上画着圈，Thor想象着那些愉悦球在他体内震动着， 那些小球会在Loki紧致的阴道里滚个不停，让他越来越逼近高潮，他说不定整个内裤都湿透了，Thor可不会对他心存丝毫怜悯的，是Loki决定要玩这个愚蠢游戏的，让他看看到底喜不喜欢，如果他想要得到抚慰，那就是现在，在Thor的腿边疯狂地发情。

Loki喘着气，张大了嘴。

“这就对了”，Thor怂恿着，“可怜的小东西，看看你兴奋的。”

Loki向前倒去，一只手按着Thor的胸前支撑着，他紧闭着眼睛几乎上不来气一样，他的脸颊酡红的妩媚极了，那更像欲望的觉醒，而不是难耐的窘迫。他看起来如此忘情，陶醉于欢娱中；如此坦诚，完全脱去了伪装。

Loki愈发地张开嘴、根本无需Thor的逗弄，Thor用一只手扶着他腹部，能感受到他的小腹不停地收紧又放松，皮肤在质感轻薄衣服下好像在发热。

“继续呀”，Thor低语道，好像催眠一般，“快点啊，小猫儿。”

Loki扶着Thor的腿更加强烈的颤抖着，而Thor不得不承认真是番好景致啊，——他头向后仰着，气息完全紊乱了，咬着下唇，眼睛半开半合的，Thor不禁幻想着Loki真正坐在自己的阴茎上该会是什么样子，而Thor也忍耐不住地低吼出声，他紧抓着Loki的屁股，调整他的节奏。Thor自从第一次见Loki就埋藏下他的欲望，即使找个金发侍从释放过一次也无法解脱，他觉得自己真是快到了失控的边缘，而且Thor自己也说不上Loki不顾一切地时候是多么的忘情。

不过不管那个Jotun小东西什么表现，Thor不会首先放弃的，他是Asgard的君主，去他妈的，他必须要展现出自制力，不管Volstagg怎么想。

Thor的手向下探着，拇指刮弄着Loki的腿间，Loki将他柔软的小手轻放在Thor手上半是推拒着，其实Thor并不完全清楚他底裤下什么样子（Thor真是对Jotun人的生理结构不大熟知呢）不过他看起来很喜欢Thor抚摸的方式，所以他坚持着想要看看。

“快点啦，Loki”，Thor又试了次：“小甜心，别害臊，我想看看。”

Loki粗喘出最后一声，好像痉挛般颤抖着，无助地在Thor的腿间和指尖扭动着屁股，当他高潮的时候真是漂亮啊，嘴唇是鲜嫩的粉色微微张开着，小扇子般的长睫毛不住忽闪着，有种不加掩饰的风情意味。

“fu*k”，Loki喘息着，向前倒去，绝望地抓着Thor的衬衫，而Thor轻声哄着他直到平静下来，他浑身都绷紧着陷身于欲望的漩涡而无法自拔，皱着眉头重复道：“fu*k”。

高潮结束的时候，Loki羞怯地用手指遮捂住脸，窘迫极了，而Thor自鸣得意地想道，他一定是折服于自己最坦诚的欲望觉醒、折服于Thor为他营造的高潮中了。他是真的不知道在高潮后该做些什么了，也无法忽略Thor抵在他腿间的坚挺，不过在这一刻，Thor觉得让自己忍忍也没有什么。

“好啦啊”，Thor的声音中几乎盛满了宠爱，轻轻摩挲着Loki的腿侧。“我不是说过你会喜欢的吗”，他拉下Loki捂脸的双手，“别在我面前躲躲藏藏的”。

Loki仍旧目无焦距地呆呆看着Thor，他的高潮将他嘴边曾经的那丝倨傲彻彻底底地带走了，看起来异常的温顺驯服，在Thor看来，现在的Loki可以说是脆弱不堪了。

诸神啊，难道Thor不想深深的埋进自己的欲望吗。

Loki迷迷蒙蒙地看着Thor，他的嘴唇和下巴都仿佛在烛火掩映下微微发光，唇瓣微启，一次、两次，突然仰起头，凑向Thor，试图希冀着一个吻。

“喔……”，Thor掐住Loki的细脖子，将他向后推去，几乎下意识地说道：“你不能亲我。”

Loki的眉毛困惑地打结起来，他又眨了两次眼，Thor并不能完全确认，不过还是相信Loki眼里有淡淡的痛苦一闪而过。

“你地位不够高”，Thor用温柔的语调解释道，——嘴上的亲吻只能在地位相似的人中间分享，Thor从来没有赐予他的任何情妇这般特权，那样她们会搞不清自己位置的。

不过Thor还是想着，Loki的嘴唇亲吻起来是什么味道。会不会有看起来那么柔软，Thor从未吻过任何人。

“哦”，Loki还是只能够发出单音节。

作为一个安慰性的举动，Thor抬起Loki温润的小手轻轻在他手腕处印下一吻。

“好啦”，Thor说道，蓝色眼睛也闪烁着，他把Loki拉低些让他靠在自己身边，把Loki纤细双腿抬高放在自己大腿上，同时努力忽略着自己裤子下面鼓囊囊的耸起，有生以来头一次，Thor怀疑干吗要这么为难自己。

“你一定很想把它们取出来吧”，Thor抚弄着Loki的后背，掀起他的衣服，Loki吟哦出声，现在他的身体很紧张，不过还是能够允许Thor的进入，他手掌滑进内裤里去，揉搓着他屁股上圆滚滚的两坨肉，额外的徘徊一会儿享受那里的年轻稚嫩的触感，指头还在他后庭的褶皱那里蹭了蹭好似在提醒Loki那里也是他的，Thor完完整整的享有他，而他没什么拒绝的资格。

Loki吸着气，浑身都僵硬了，但是Thor却咯咯笑起来，他稍微使劲儿按压下，却没有伸进去，想到这Thor的阴茎悸动得越发急切。

“有许多做爱的方式”，Thor说道，“许多方式来赢得快感，小宝贝儿，还有很多要教会你的。”

终于，Thor的手终于向下放去，那里湿润、温暖，Thor搓弄着不仅也欷歔出声，滑进他的手指轻柔地把小球取了出来，发现Loki正紧紧地绷着脸。

Thor把小球拿出来检查的时候轻声哼哼着，Loki已经润滑了它们，小球已经非常光滑反射着微光，他几乎要命令Loki把它们舔干净尝他自己的味道，不过察觉到Loki低垂的眉眼和仍旧羞红的双颊，他觉得已经给Loki上过一课，今晚已经足够了。

“你做的不错，我非常满意”，Thor说道，他把小球放到Loki柔软的手心里，“最棒的礼物，给我最听话、最忠诚、最漂亮的奴隶，现在，你要说什么啊。”

“谢谢您，陛下。”loki嗫嚅着。

“真乖啊”，Thor满足地笑道，他现在真是极度地想让Loki完成他的任务。不过……他觉得会减少这胜利的快感。所以，Thor亲热地啪的一声拍下Loki的屁股，“去休息吧，你累坏了，明早再叫你。”

Loki点点头，离开Thor的怀抱，还行了个好像是告退的礼，双腿依然在颤抖着的离去。Thor摸着还残留着Loki身体热度的衣服，他粗喘着急不可耐的自慰起来，虽然也可以叫个人进来，不过他一分钟也忍不了。他看着指甲上Loki残留的液体很快也到了高潮。

……

……

……

译注①：[Gullfaxi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gullfaxi)，也是匹神驹，霜巨人所有。还和Odin的八腿儿马比赛过。

 [](http://teresa-dances-in-sequins.tumblr.com/post/92850103697/forkinthebutt-i-drew-some-fan-art-for)

配图作者：forkinthebutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯哼，满足下你们的好奇心，我也有一对 [这个](http://zh-cn.lelo.com/index.php?collectionName=femme-homme&groupName=LUNA-BEADS)  
> 它们俩的帮助蛮大的呢
> 
> 译者：跟大家说，看[原文](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1970511/chapters/4496952)下面的评论吧，不会后悔的XDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我非常抱歉更新延迟了，我写了篇[锤哥抖森rps文](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2153724/chapters/4707018)，居然好评如潮哈哈哈，还有那些学业工作跳舞什么的占用时间太多了，blabla，其实也没什么理由啦
> 
> 我还把第四章节的末尾稍微修改下，觉得以前有点奇怪，有些细节格外的重要，我觉得应该重新检查下以前的章节让整篇文章更完整严密，而且这篇文章大家都夸我棒棒哒呢，好高兴呢，原本就是个PWP？？
> 
> 我觉得应该感谢每一位帮助过我的人，你们的影响糟（hao）透（ji）了，有 [Satanssin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/satanssin)， [umakoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo)， [rangerdanger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger)， [Calamity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain)，还有 [Dangereuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dangereuse)，赶紧快看我的文！！！
> 
> 如果妹子们喜欢我的文又留下评论而我没有回复的话，我非常抱歉，我最近太忙了，但我爱死你们的每一个评论和点赞了，我感动得快哭了……你们的支持是我莫大的鼓励，……你们就是我的天堂啊，
> 
> 不管怎么样啦，希望你们会喜欢的，希望没什么拼写错误

**_“我想看看你”。_ **

**_Loi低头看着地面，脸颊热热的。_ **

**_“我，……无意伤害你”，Odin皱着眉，将Loki一缕凌乱的发丝拨到耳后：“我已经很久没看到如此的美貌了，原谅我这个老头子的愚蠢吧。”_ **

**_Loki强忍着不要去翻白眼，如果他不是控制不住紧张的话，他本想让自己看起来机敏、魅惑又优雅的，而不是现在站在这里抖得像个迷路的孩子，不过他的恐惧也能得到怜惜，Odin用指头轻点着Loki的下巴抬起他的脸。_ **

**_“不要怕我，孩子。”_ **

**_Loki已经习惯于被谎言环绕了，不过看着这位众神之父真实诚挚的神色让他犹豫着，他几乎相信Odin说的是实话。_ **

**_Loki颤抖着解开腰带，让衣服缓缓地从肩头滑落，由它掉到地上，让他在Asgard的王者面前浑身赤裸，冰冷的空气的确让他平静、但却仍旧无法使他鼓起勇气。他目光留恋地看着这片冰雪之乡，——也许他将无法再回归故土，不过这正就是他现在的原因吧，他应该相信自己可以做得到，他们能将他送入Odin的卧室就已经是次小小的胜利了。_ **

**_Loki不确定说些或是做些什么才好，就那么默默无言地站着，由Odin凝视着他，虽然不过短短的一刻，却好似过了很久。_ **

**_“天啊”，Odin的声音竟然虔诚的：“这么年幼”。_ **

**_不过Loki知道自己的年轻外貌就好像是个诅咒，也许在众神之父看来他只有十七岁，不过他实际上年龄与Helblindi不相上下，这就是Loki最与众不同的地方：表面上有着涉世未深孩童的天真无辜，而实际上却有着不少于任何Jotunn成人的阅历智慧，Loki知道要显示出自己脆弱的一面：他睁大眼睛抱起肩膀，也许这样Odin会对他温柔些而不是撕裂他。_ **

**_当一个人执行着诱惑Asgard的伟大君主的任务时，展现的好像受惊的兔子实在是再正常不过了。_ **

**_Odin伸出一只手，Loki想都不想的接过，这好像个古老的礼节，如此彬彬有礼的Odin可是Loki无论如何也预料不到的，——这完全不是他印象中的那个老头啊，这还是那个在战场上冲锋陷阵杀害他同胞的Asgard的伟岸君主么？_ **

**_Odin温柔地牵着他到达浴室，Loki在微冷的水中蜷缩起来，至少这不热，Loki虽然经过幻术显现掩盖掉蓝色皮肤，但还是保存着Jotunn旧习非常怕热，Odin在浴缸旁边的椅子上坐下：_ **

**_“水热吗？”他问道。_ **

**_“不，很好”，Loki哆哆嗦嗦地回答，“陛下。”_ **

**_Odin点点头，Loki调整好姿势跪坐在浴缸中，水不过几英寸的深度，刚刚漫过他腿部的表面，他拿起毛巾擦拭着肩膀。接着好戏上演了，——就像晚上的早些时候他为Odin跳舞的那样，不过这次更安静私密些，除了Odin的注视再无任何事能让他分心了。_ **

**_Loki羞怯地扫眼过Odin，短短一瞥，仅仅是想揣测此刻这老头在想什么、或有什么意图，但Odin的脸上只有波澜不惊的忧伤神色。_ **

**_——Odin正和蔼笑着。_ **

**_Loki回以一笑后又低下头。_ **

**_“你真是我见犹怜”，Odin终于出声。_ **  
**_。_**  
**_Loki这辈子总听到这种话，不过美貌却是他现在悲痛生活的根源。_**

**_Loki仍旧谦卑地低着头：“谢谢您的夸奖”。_ **

**_Odin虚弱地笑着，有点不自然：“我觉得无法从你身上移开目光，我一定让你不舒服了吧。”_ **

**_Loki张张嘴又合上，不过看起来这个年迈的王并不期望着回答。_ **

**_Odin的声音转向低沉，“他们……对你好吗？”_ **

**_Odin之所以这么问是在考虑着Grandl的提议。而Loki正在努力地掩饰脸上胜利的微笑。_ **

**_“原谅我，陛下”，Loki回答，垂着眼睛，他在水里微微的不安地扭动着，“我还是不说的好。”_ **

**_“知道了”，Odin不悦道，带着怜悯的神色，无可置疑的，Loki的确是个小可怜啊。_ **

**_Loki将头发甩到一边露出脖颈，用毛巾擦拭着，——成功的吸引了Odin的注目。_ **

**_“我来？”，Odin问道，举起一边的水罐，倒水至浴缸将满，Loki摆弄着头发，让Odin倒水冲洗着，Loki挤掉多余的水后拿起他最爱的润发油，拿起象牙梳子整理那些打结的头发，Odin在一边安静地看着，但他的注视却仍旧让Loki紧张得手抖。_ **

**_“我会给你带来舒适的生活”，Odin眼神空洞地说，“我不会虐待你的，和我在一起你会别无所求。”_ **

**_他虽然这么说着，不过好像Loki还有得选择似的。不过Loki几乎想要大笑出声了，即使有一丁点的机会他都要被送去Asgard的，Helblindi已经说得很明确了，不管境遇如何。_ **

**_“我愿意”，Loki轻声说道，“跟随着您”，他的低语好像在说着什么见不得人的秘密：“我也不想在这里。”_ **

**_他让Odin得到了想要的，这无论怎么看都是事实，Odin和蔼地点下头后就一语不发了。_ **

**_因为无事可做，Loki继续用泡沫洗着身子，——其实他在被送到Odin卧室前就已经打扮好了，不过Odin看着他的目光，好像要穿透他一般，似乎要看透他的内心而不是停驻在外表。Odin戴着眼罩难辨喜怒，Loki有点不安地想要快速过渡到重点，好快点结束。_ **

**_Loki向后仰了些，伸开他的腿，手掌抚过他的锁骨、前胸，这看起来的确魅惑人心， 但Loki觉得跨坐在这个老头的腿上可能会效果更好些，——他之前就这么做过但不幸被Helblindi看到并报告给他们的王。Loki的手慢慢下滑，他的头也越发的后仰，向Odin更好的展示着自己。_ **

**_Odin却突然挥手制止了他。_ **

**_“Loki，快停下来”，Odin带着颤音说道，“你快停下来。”_ **

**_Loki愣住了，抓过毛巾包裹起自己，“我做错什么了吗？”_ **

**_Odin一定是觉察到了Loki脸上的困惑神色，他有点生气地说道：“这不是你在这里的原因。”_ **

**_Loki跨出浴缸几乎要跪倒地上，但Odin却动作轻柔却快速地抓起了他，——这就是个简单安慰的姿势而别无深意，而Loki却好像站不稳了，如果不是这个原因，那Odin要他做什么。_ **

**_“我的贞洁属于您”，Loki有点瞠目结舌了，“这是我的荣耀”。_ **

**_Odin叹息着，看起来十分疲惫、如此衰老。_ **

**_“这就是他们要你说的吗？”_ **

**_“不，伟大的君王，这就是事实，我愿意躺在您的身下。”_ **

**_“你太年幼了”，Odin摇着头。_ **

**_“我够成熟了”，Loki说道，“虽然还不能受孕，但是如果您想要孩子……”_ **

**_“Loki，别说了”，Odin打断他，“诸神在上，我太年老了，更无法和你这么年幼的……你自己也不过是个孩子。”_ **

**_Loki快速的将目光移向别处：“原谅我，陛下，我本无意如此。”_ **

**_“不，不要抱歉，孩子。我没有生气，也永远不会怪你”，Odin摸摸Loki的脸颊、若有所思似的：“我无意破坏你的贞洁，我的双手做不出如此之事。”_ **

**_“那您会把我送走吗，陛下？”Loki紧张的问道，“我就是被送来……取悦您的，如果完不成任务，我的主人会……”_ **

**_“当然不会，Loki”，Odin安慰道，“嘘，当然不会了，让我们一起隐退吧，不要管别人，明早我就会安排你和我一起回Asgard。”_ **

**_Loki抬起头，几乎震惊到了，他可没想到会这么容易：“真的吗？”_ **

**_“如果你愿意的话。”_ **

**_Loki几乎是立刻流下了感动的泪水。哭泣对于他而言最擅长了。_ **

**_“我让你难过了吗？”_ **

**_“不”，Loki赶紧摇摇头，“不，伟大的君王，我非常高兴”，他感激地笑着：“我本是下贱的生灵，不配享有您的恩德。”_ **

**_Odin拿过干净的浴袍为Loki穿上，Loki抽噎着由Odin为他服务，——哈哈，Odin，Asgard至高无上的君主，在给他穿衣服呢，第二次了。_ **

**_“嘘”，Odin说道，声音充满温暖甚至喜爱，他轻捏捏Loki的脸颊，“别说话了，我们都很累了，现在好心地扶我去床上吧。”_ **

**_Odin慢吞吞地向卧房走去，Loki靠在浴缸边缘仍有些费解。_ **

**_“如果能让我在晚上抱着你，我会非常心安的，只是……很久以来，我身边的位置总是冷冰冰的。”_ **

**_Odin无意识地说，甚至有些难以启齿，尽管Loki非常情愿的接受了。但这提议的确挺荒谬的，甚至有些可悲。_ **

**_Loki微笑着爬到床上，靠在Odin的身侧，他还在挂着水珠的头发滴答在Odin的袖子上，但Odin却没有叫他挪走的意思，他把头放在Odin胸膛上，他们的手也握在一起，而Odin非常满意这个姿势渐渐入睡。_ **

**_这和Loki最初的想象可真是不一样啊。_ **

……

……

……

Loki睡着不久就惊醒了，他眨了半天眼睛才意识到自己身在何处，月光仍旧透过金色花纹窗帘的缝隙在地面投下斑斑驳驳的阴影，应该距黎明依然还有很久。不过Loki已经可以恍恍惚惚地听到寝宫别处的话语声。他猜测着那应该是Amora的声音，她是Thor的情妇中地位最高的，刚刚来到神域不久，还有些其他女孩们的声音，Loki想不起名字的。天哪，她们怎么也不睡觉啊，她们倒是不用早起排练，穿得参次不齐就去迎合她们的主人，她们蜂拥在这里的唯一价值似乎只为证明Thor的能力。

Loki翻个身，把枕头盖在头上逃离那些吵闹、逃离那些回忆，那些回忆总是毫无征兆地袭来，Thor放在他腹部的双手、抵在他腿间的坚挺，还有他的粗糙手掌抚摸着他的双腿、那些喷在颈窝里的炽热呼吸……

Loki扇了自己一巴掌试图把那些回忆赶走，他真不敢相信Thor那个蠢货竟然那么羞辱他、取笑他，而在最后却拒绝一个吻，而Loki也讨厌自己的反应，就像个人尽可夫的小婊子那样毫无廉耻。

不过现在呢，并没有那些恼人的球在他体内、没有Thor捅进他阴道的手指，那几乎要让Loki抓狂了，但就算现在没有Thor拂过他小腹的火热掌心，Loki也觉得无法再入睡，他无法原谅自己生理反应的背叛、向一点点爱抚而屈服。

不过事实就是这样，从某些角度而言，Thor脸上是偶尔有些与Odin相似的温柔，而Loki又缺心眼地相信了他。

Loki也不敢完全相信Thor是Odin的儿子，他虽然和他父亲一样聪明睿智，却在其他方面看不出任何的相似之处……直到那一刻，Thor看着Loki的眼神，再无愤恨、再无恼怒，——只剩下唯一的：欲望的迷乱；Thor那时的声音温和又真诚，而不像以往的尖酸刻薄；Thor在他耳边呢喃着甜蜜的字眼，那些对他的宠爱之情，而Loki任由自己迷失在Thor为他带来的高潮之中，也看着Thor沉溺于对自己肉体的迷恋，让Loki觉得他对自己的确是与众不同的。

Loki幻想着，Thor还会有其他情妇陪伴的，那很正常，如果Thor要填满自己的后宫也不会引起任何人的反对，不过Loki潜意识里就是不想和别人分享。

如果Loki如果要选择什么人来陪伴自己的话，有个孩子倒是不错，如果Thor能让他怀孕那毫无疑问未来将会有更安全的保障，不过现今的Loki看来，Thor的那些情妇们不就是成天躺在那里，刮着体毛，谈论流言蜚语，哄着她们那些私生子而无所事事，Loki觉得和她们相处短短几天就快把自己逼疯了，幸好加冕礼了的日子一天天临近。

而Loki又没有体毛可刮，所以现在他也无事可做。

Loki越发紧紧地抱着自己强忍着想要大喊出声的冲动，悲哀啊，如果让Helblindi知道现在的自己多么感情用事绝对会狠狠地嘲笑一番。

Loki既暴躁又疲倦地等待着早晨，那边婴儿的哭喊声几乎此起彼伏，都是最近的新生儿，Loki诅咒着那些婴儿快些住嘴。这个时候，睡在仓库就是更好的选择了，他费力地从床上爬起，即使经过一个晚上他还是筋疲力竭。地面的高度几乎与床齐平了，因为地面上铺着厚厚一层枕头和靠垫缘故，所以那些新妈妈们就不会害怕孩子掉到地上受伤而可以安心睡觉，毯子也都是很有弹性的，总之这寝宫内的一切设施还不错，Loki很感激这一点，而且也很感激没人和自己共居一室。

Loki穿好衣服走向大门，这座寝宫另外还有一个出口，通过段走廊通向Thor的御庭内室，只有Thor有那通道入口的钥匙。

大门还锁着，站在门口的守卫固执地坚持着只有早晨才开门。

“你要等到黎明的时候才可以，不会有任何例外。”

“好吧”，Loki也无可奈何，他一直在门边徘徊逗留直到指定时间、几乎是跑着逃离了这里，Loki坚信自己可不要腐烂在这奢华的金漆门内。

晚会排练现场好听些说是人声鼎沸，糟糕些说就是一团乱麻，实际上整座仙宫都是各地的朝贡使节和仆人们，都在不停的吵闹着，制造着毫无止境的噪音，让人头疼不已。

Loki对自己的独舞还是很自信的，光是想想就可以肾上腺素狂飙了，但是他也要和其他百余名舞者一起，参加宴会的开场舞，他们的跳舞方式和他曾经训练的不太一样，虽然跟得上拍子，可是Loki觉得自己别别扭扭的。还有大家都知道他曾经属于Odin或者之前看过他跳舞，大家也还知道Thor现在正喜欢他，Loki高高抬着下巴好像故意气他们似的，一旦他在Thor的床上有一席之地的时候，所有的流言都会无足轻重，他心里一遍遍默念着好让自己深信不疑。

舞蹈编导在一边挥舞着教鞭监督着。

“脚绷直，绷直”，她喊道，Loki也不敢相信她这么娇小的个子竟会有比管弦乐队还高昂的嗓音，今天在正殿内有带妆预演，所以有些舞者已经提前走了。在加冕仪式的当晚会有数以千计的人们观看，突然觉得日期如此逼近，他不禁有些紧张。

“嗨！”Loki大叫道，他前面有个女孩突然站住、他差点被她弓着的后背撞翻，刚要骂她是在搞什么鬼，却发现每个人都停下来时赶紧管住了舌头。

大家都在窃窃私语着：Asgard的新王来了、新王来了，所有人都单膝跪下，Loki一边跟随着一边探头看着这高耸厅堂的入口，果然Thor站在那里的台阶上和总导演和编剧商讨些什么，即使站得远，他在全套甲胄和赤红色披风的衬托下，也非常醒目。

而所有的这些都是为他一个人准备的啊，而突然有种念头涌入脑海，Loki觉得自己对于Thor也算是千里挑一的那个，其他的舞者没有哪个会不欣喜若狂地为Thor掀起裙摆。这个想法让他心跳怦怦加速。

Loki距离Thor太远无法听见在讨论些什么，不过他脸色看起来还不错，Loki猜测他应该满意于眼前的一切，舞团领队的教鞭哒哒地敲着大理石地面，整个舞团人都集中了精神。虽然这很难说，可Loki觉得Thor正瞅着他。

Thor刚刚是不是……冲他眨了眼睛。

Loki脸颊红红的，躲避着他的注目。

这混蛋。

舞蹈总编导喊道：“舞团的领舞们都过来，集合……”

她目光严肃地盯着每一个领舞者，知道在整个即将加冕的王者面前不能有任何的失误。

乐队也派来八个成员来配合，随后舞蹈试演开始了。

Loki也在其中机械地跳着，他的舞姿非常好，而且在有大约百余人的大型群体舞中也无需紧张，不过他还是觉得能感知到Thor的热辣目光，不过是幻觉也未可知。

随着最后定格动作的终结乐队演奏也停下来，所有人都鸦雀无声地翘首以盼，等着Thor的赞美，而他并没有鼓掌只是简单地交代给舞团编导几句，她点点头微微鞠躬，Thor就转身离去了，所有人再次单膝跪下致意。

舞团的总编导还是在地上tata的敲击着鞭子。

“再来一次，”她说道，所有的舞者们又都回到原地，不厌其烦地练习着，并没有过多置评的Thor意味着他还算满意，Loki如是猜测，他在队伍中站好，微微一笑松了口气。

……

……

……

排练结束的时候Loki已经累坏了，他脚步蹒跚的准备回寝宫去。他最烦这种同样的动作一遍一遍地做个没完的训练了，而且今天他们的试演好像并没有达到预期的效果，所以总编导这回格外严厉，不过Loki还是很尊敬她，她使他想起Angrboda，而且这位编导几乎从不在意那些流言蜚语，不在乎Loki以前的身份和是不是Thor的情妇中的一员，她只关注舞姿的优美技巧，Loki很欣赏她这个人，毕竟这可是个不可多得的优点。

还没走回寝宫大门都听得见里面女人们吵吵嚷嚷的声音了，守卫叫他进来随后锁上了大门，Loki嘟囔了几句，毫不掩饰自己的怨念，宵禁令是在八点钟，Loki将将来得及赶回，还得一路小跑省得听守卫们的嘲笑，哈，说得好听些他们是寝宫的侍卫，但在Loki看来无异于牢房的狱卒，Loki之前虽然总在Odin周围呆着，但是至少他有行动的自由，而不是像这样呆在笼子里。

他唯一的安慰就是寝宫里时刻都会备有新鲜味美的食物，他虽然憎恨这里，却无法对这里精致可口的晚餐也一视同仁。

不过他很快发现所有寝宫里的女人都在窃窃私语着。

那位加冕典礼的主角Thor正被一堆情妇环绕着懒洋洋地躺在沙发里，他的金发都束好扎在脑后，穿着一件很随意、但仍然气派非凡的酒红色外套，他看起来该死的英俊极了，他一定知道这点，——情妇们都一脸倾慕地眼巴巴看着他，有的在演奏笛子，还有竖琴，还有些把她们孩子的摇篮放在Thor的旁边，做梦都想有一个能把孩子放上他膝盖的机会，Thor虽然能认出自己所有的小孩，但Loki知道这里不会有任何一个孩子能够成为Asgrad的合法继承人，那是Asgard的神后所生子的特权，而且Thor尚未正式缔结婚约……

Loki摇了摇头，讨厌这些不切实际的想法，他的确又在幻想了。

“啊，Loki”，Thor笑道，招手叫他过来，有个看起来不到四岁的金发小男孩正坐在他膝盖上，那是Amora的长子，这小孩玩着可能是Thor刚刚给他的小玩具马。有时候Thor是喜欢孩子的，Loki猜想，不过应该只限于干净整洁又喂得饱的情况下。那里还有两个妈妈，焦急地等待着能把孩子举到Thor面前的机会。

Loki深深鞠躬再直起身来：

“陛下”。

Thor正往嘴里扔着巧克力，Amora在一旁神情不悦的样子。

“今天去排练了吧？”

“是”，Loki答。

“日子越来越近了，你应该很紧张吧。”

“有点”，Loki坦白道，轻轻地换个重心脚站立，他累得不行了，只想赶紧填饱肚子后躺倒床上去，在这群莺莺燕燕都在的时候实在没心情应付Thor那些把戏，那些女人们连他的一举一动都不放过。

“我很期待那一天”，Thor闲闲地说，“九界的政要显贵都会出席，也会有来自Jotunheim的大使，这半个世纪以来他们倒是头次造访。”

呵呵，真是有趣啊，Loki虽然想知道是谁，毕竟现在Jotun的显贵宗族只剩下为数不多的几个，他在来Asgard之前执行这个恼人的任务前就知道的一清二楚，不过这位新大使只要不来自那个家族就好……

“哦”，Loki答道，脸色却没流露出分毫。

“但你用不着焦虑，小宝贝儿，我对你昨晚的表演印象非常深刻，花团锦簇之中你的光芒也不会削减丝毫。”

Loki被吓了一跳，听到Thor的赞美有点不敢置信，但是他语调里并没有挖苦的意思，Loki意识到他是真心在赞美。

“谢谢您”，Loki轻声说，谦卑地低着头，尽管内心里兴奋得都要飘起来了，“陛下”。

“妈妈说你既是男孩也是女孩”，那个男孩在Thor腿上爬来爬去的，他声音特别宏亮，一下子打断Loki的思路。

Thor嘴角浮起一丝浅笑，Loki尴尬地张大嘴巴。

“Njall！”Amora在Thor身边温声斥责着，“我向您道歉”，——向Thor而不是Loki，“他就是这个年龄阶段，成天问问题，没完没了的，我们的孩子太早熟了。”

那小男孩继续问道，“你看起来不像女孩啊。”

“他都是”，Thor解释道，并没有理会孩子的妈妈，“既是男孩也是女孩子。”Thor的眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧似的光芒，盯着Loki缓声说道：“所以他对于爸爸十分特殊。”

Thor向他眨了眨眼睛，这不要脸的混蛋，Loki觉得自己的脸一定红透了，如果不是被这样盯着看他一定要翻白眼，Thor脸上又是那种白痴臭屁的笑容，要是Loki可以使用法术的话非要炸烂他的脸不可。

男孩却依然十分费解，很显然不懂这个解答，“他怎么能同时是呢？”

“我觉得到了孩子们的睡觉时间了”，Thor轻笑着宣布，很明显有些厌烦了，他粗鲁地把孩子从膝盖上抱起交给Amora，而Loki非常欣慰地注意到Amora正一脸怨恨地看着自己，Thor轻快地说：“时间太晚了，就不和你们上床了。”

“除了你”，他瞪着Loki，“你站着。”

所以Loki心安理得地站在那里看着那些女人离去，耐心地等到最后花园里只有他们两个人，而Thor盯着他从头看到脚好像在看着橱窗里的什么展览品似的，而Thor不先张口的话Loki也没有资格擅自出声。

“你还在生气吗？”Thor问道，向后靠在沙发上，闲适地摸摸肚子，心情不错懒懒的样子，“又皱眉了，亲爱的，太不乖了。”

Loki硬挤出个笑容，“没有，陛下，一切非常有趣，如您所说。”

Thor的笑容很明亮，“我代Njall道歉”，虽然他一点诚意也没有，“你知道小孩子嘛。”

Loki耸耸肩，（虽然很不礼貌的举动），“我并不知道那个是常识。”

“你说你的身体结构方面么，虽然流言大部分是无稽之谈，不过也有一两个接近事实的”，Thor摇晃着酒杯，“有不少关于你的传言呢”。

Loki早就见怪不怪了，他最开始时出现在Odin身边时就引得不少注目，他只能尽最大力量捂住耳朵关注自己任务不去理会，可是流言纷扰毫无尽头，而且被无休止的辱骂时也很难不怒形于色。

“我曾听人说你对我父亲施了个爱情咒语。”

Loki如遭雷劈：“什么？”

Thor也嗤笑着不屑地摆摆手，“挺荒谬的，我知道。哪里有什么爱情咒语啊，不过倒也能解释这一切，不是吗？”

Loki也心惊胆战地干笑着：“是很荒谬。”

“我听说他发现你光溜溜在池塘里洗澡，像个小美人鱼，你愿意给他算命然后交换一个吻。”

听他这么说，Loki笑了起来，摇摇头，倒是从前没有听过这个版本的，“您的议会就整天无事可做吗，除了编排这些毫无边际的故事？”

“当然不是”，Thor说，“而且这恐怕也不是最糟的，不过倒是些很生动的八卦。”

“真相恐怕要让陛下失望了”，Loki答，“我和众神之父的第一次见面远远谈不上浪漫，我不过是Vanir领主献给他的贡品，也没有那些带法术的池塘或是爱情咒语什么的，就是这样。”

“嗯嗯”，Thor挑起眉毛，“可是你会看手相，对吗？”

“当然，陛下”，Loki笑道，看着Thor的心情还不错，很高兴又得到了瞩目，肯定要继续发扬光大才是：“要我看您的吗？”

Thor的好奇心被挑起来了，他点头勾勾手指，Loki向前走去坐在他旁边，拿起他的手，用自己手腕托着，另一只手勾勒着Thor手心上的掌纹。

“我来看看”，Loki细细端详着Thor的掌心，偷偷瞥了眼他，发觉他脸色温和很不错，自己也打起了精神，还故意做出副深思熟虑的样子微微皱着眉毛，他之前的乳母曾经这么看手相，就是逗弄小孩玩玩，不过Loki记得蛮清楚，装的样子够可信了。

“您的生命线很长，意味着没有疾病的困扰、会一直强壮有力。”

Thor笑道，“小甜心，净会挑好听的说啊。”

“嘘”，Loki轻声阻止道，“我还没看完呢”，虽然这么和Thor说话的确是个冒险，不过Loki认为自己做的还算不错。Thor在一旁惬意的闭起眼睛，既没有叫他停下，也没有缩回手。

“这条命运线也很长”，Loki继续，沉吟着说，“代表您喜欢冒险，喜欢有激情的生活，明辨是非又睿智非凡……”

“你就胡编吧……”

Loki摆出副很委屈的神色，“陛下，这是我们Jotun人的习俗，而且大家都是认真看待的”，他继续仔细看着Thor的掌心，“明辨是非、睿智机敏，这都是您作为Asgard王者的使命必然啊。”

Thor笑着摇头，“你就算看着一只鸟的肠子也是这套话吧。”

“我只说我看到的事实，啊，这是什么？” Loki靠近些，“这很不寻常的，非常有趣。”

“什么”，Thor立即问，Loki又成功激起了他的好奇心。

“您的爱情线，陛下”，Loki用指尖划过Thor的手心，“非常与众不同。”

“怎么说？”

Loki假作神秘地笑道，“线很长，意味着您很会追求爱情……”

“嗯哼……”，Thor点点头。

Loki又皱下眉，“可是这条线是弯曲的，您看见嘛？意味着您的爱情尚未圆满……”

“尚未圆满？”

“还没有”。

Thor笑了一声，突然又傲慢起来，“我那群小孩可不希望这样呢。”

 _ **“是真爱**_ ”，Loki纠正道，“您一定要遇到生命中的真爱，那时候这条线会变直而圆满的。”

Thor轻蔑笑道，“你又开始胡说八道了。”

“请您相信我”，Loki用他的双手包住Thor的，他之前也对Odin这么做过，很不错的伎俩，Thor的温和地笑睨着。

“所以如你所说，我遇见唯一的真爱，这条线就会展开吗？”

“大家都那么说。”

“会立刻展开吗？”

“会慢慢的，我猜。”

“如果我已经遇到她了呢”，Thor疑惑道。

Loki无力地笑下，注意到Thor用了“她”，他耸耸肩，假装无所谓的样子：“也许您遇到了呢，不过也许仍就是场幼稚的消遣呢。”

Thor低声道：“那么，你的掌纹说了什么啊？”

Loki皱眉停顿下来，在Thor的眼前伸开他的手指，丰润白皙凝脂青葱，完全不同于Thor的。

“我生命中注定不会有爱”，Loki轻轻说，他觉察到自己声音中的异样赶忙镇静下来，“我注定与他人不同。”

“是什么？”

“去侍奉（To serve）”，Loki把自己脸颊贴向Thor的手掌，轻柔吻着Thor的掌心，然后依次是每一个指尖，微微亲吻着。

“这就是配得上挥舞[Mjolnir](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mj%C3%B6lnir)的手吗？”Loki虔诚地低语。

Loki通过碰触能感受到Thor身体深处的力量，如此强大的威力仿佛电流一般，不可估量、震撼强劲，Odin的力量却从未如此……多变，Loki不禁打了个寒颤。

Loki的魔法更倾向于幻术，难以观察却又灵巧，虽然没有Thor威力强大，但却更加精密，同黑曜石的刀锋一般。在一闪而过的幻像中，Loki好像在身处战火弥漫中的Thor身侧看见自己的身影，Loki的法力可以帮助Thor的雷电神力更加精准命中目标，Thor的神力也可以加强Loki的法术，如果他们合力将会所向披靡，虽然Loki的魔法经常被人怀疑，被视为是变戏法的小把戏，但他真正的法术限度却无法估量，如果有机会的话会让Loki一展神威吗？会让他赢得尊敬吗？（注①）

Loki将脑海中想法赶出重回当前，不过这幻像过于明晰让他觉得几乎就是真实的景象，但Loki并不是真正的占卜师，而且不恰当的展露他的魔法将会毫无疑问的导致死亡，他赶快把这些想法驱散掉。

“我能看得出我父亲为什么如此宠爱你了”，Thor，声音低沉，有些坐姿僵硬。

Loki仰头忽闪着睫毛，将Thor的手贴到自己脸颊上：“难道我不值得宠爱吗？”

Thor听闻微笑起来，眼里闪过一瞬喜爱，他手指温柔地抬起Loki的下颌。

“如果我是你的话我会更加小心些的，小家伙，现在我觉得你还算有趣，不过恐怕终究会有那么一天，将耗尽我的耐心。”

“不过，不是今天”，Loki曼声说道。Thor也听得笑起来。

“的确，不是今天”，Thor同意着，“你会在御用浴室里放水是不是？”

Loki点点头，随后Thor牵着他手站起身来：

“跟我来”。

……

……

……

至少现在Loki的陪伴还是十分新鲜有趣的。

Thor还真是永远也想不到Loki会说些、做些什么，他的确很有趣，而Thor也十分享受。Loki容貌既美、又温顺体贴，实在可以成为合格又满意的情妇，一旦Thor可以把他放在身下的时候。

虽然还是有点古怪，当Loki拾起Thor的手轻轻吻着的时候，这举动却一点不色情、也不勾魂，而还是有种让Thor说不上来的古怪的私密感觉。不过实际上Loki的确在向Thor施一个爱情咒语，如同对Odin做过的那样，效果几乎立竿见影了。

Thor的心里也是一团乱麻，他并不是傻子，知道Loki的举动无非就是赢得宠爱，如同所有人、没有人不有求于他，每个人都有内心的欲望，就如同Thor自己也有很多想得到的东西，不过他也清楚自己的恩惠从来不是白白施与，他希望自己的宽宏大量能够换回忠诚的侍奉，Thor一定要得到Loki的所有，不管要历经多久。

Thor也想时刻提醒Loki，让他知道自己是多么的幸运，能够在他后宫占据一席之地逃离侵扰冒犯，况且后宫中的男孩都会被阉割以确保所有的血脉的正统，Loki呢，并没有显露在外的睾丸（has no outer testicles）。Thor无法做到如同Amora的要求那样将Loki的男性器官切除，那样实在是不必要的残忍了，而且如他自己所说，他喜欢Loki的双性特征。

不过要说实话的话，Thor已经有些厌烦Amora了，她不断在挑起事端试图稳固地位，也许就不应该把她带来这里，Thor觉得应该让她在老家生产完第二个孩子后好好休息，尽管那样她会错过加冕典礼，不过他才没心情理会。

Thor叹着气，脱掉外套和衬衫，有时候他也觉得被情妇包围痴缠过于麻烦，他父亲或许在这方面做得对：找位妻子作为唯一的神后，省心不少。不过Thor自我嘲笑着，——唯一的真爱，那真是一派胡言。

“好了没”，Thor在Loki还没来得及回答前就走了进去，Loki正坐在浴池的边沿，手指探试着水温，小心翼翼地看着他主人点了点头。

浴池是下陷于地面的，有几层台阶到底部，还设有座椅，池子四角分别都有捧着罐子的女神像柱作为出水口，水流好像瀑布式的倾斜而下，Thor并不是经常来这，也曾为这里的奢华而震惊过，虽然Thor作为储君的房间也是应有尽有，但如何能够和君主的这一切相比拟呢，他有点眼花缭乱了。

不过这些新特权里面Loki可是最漂亮诱人的那个，他头发湿漉漉地黏在脖颈，脸颊泛着潮红，Thor贪婪地笑看着，脱下剩余的衣服，看到Loki闪躲又羞怯的目光，满足心理可真不是一点点啊。

“你不好意思了吗，小猫儿？” Thor问道，对于浑身赤裸可一点羞耻心也没有，下沉到浴池里惬意地哼哼着。

Loki嗫嚅了句什么他并没有听清，趁着Thor忙着浸湿头发的功夫，Loki摇摇头擦掉脸上的水渍。

Loki的眼睛还是紧紧盯着自己的脚面，微微鞠躬后打算走掉。

“让你走了吗”，Thor叫道，“过来伺候我”。

“……在里面吗？”

“是啊”，Thor有点不高兴地：“如果你不嫌麻烦的话穿着衣服好了，我觉得这些这些水更让你身材显得不错吧，毕竟你没少舞蹈训练？”

“我不想毁掉陛下刚刚给我的绸缎衣服。”

“我会给你新的，别磨蹭了，快点。”

“不要吧”，Loki含含糊糊地说。

“你会习惯的”，Thor粗声说，勾下手指，“过——来”。

Loki只好走近，战战兢兢地沉到水中，他讨厌那些蒸腾的水雾，而呆在浴池的另一端，看起来有点迷茫若失的，衣服都漂浮了起来。

“好了”，Thor慢慢游向他，“没有很糟，不是么？”

Loki还是不敢看他，热气刺激得很不舒服，“是的”。

Thor在Loki毫无防备的时候突然向前，一把抓住他的小臂往下一扯，Loki立马被淹没在水里，他挣扎着踢来踢去的，不过对于Thor的力量来说以卵击石而已，Thor又把他扶起来大笑出声，这小东西生气了。

Loki气急败坏地吐着水，最讨厌这种粗暴的对待，他把糊在脸上的头发抹开，怒气冲冲地看着Thor。

“让你做什么就听着，Loki，我不想说第二遍。”

Thor快要忍不住笑了，Loki看起来好像一只淋湿的猫在炸毛，他的严厉话语虽不是假的，但看着他这幅样子却生气不起来。

……而且呢，因为水的缘故，Loki的衣服都变成透明的啦。

他自己好像也注意到了这一点，立即用手臂挡住了前胸，Thor更是觉得好玩。

“你总不好意思”，Thor调笑道，“我就知道”，他把Loki的手臂扒拉下去，露出他纤瘦、轻盈的躯干，衣服下的乳头也清晰可见，这真不愧是舞者的身体啊。

“我最终会看光你的，Loki，有什么区别。”

Loki愤怒极了，却强忍着紧张，Thor松开他手腕的时候也停止了挣扎由着手臂僵硬地垂到身侧，不再费力去遮掩自己了。

“现在好多了”，Thor斜睨着眼，“过来给我擦擦”。

Loki听话地拿起条浴巾浸湿后沾上好闻的乳液、有点迟疑地放上Thor的前胸，不过还是固执地不敢看他眼睛，脸上的表情很是专注，只低头看着自己的手。Thor得意地笑着，这小东西好矫情。

“嗯”，Thor的声音非常享受，对自己现在的境遇异常的满意，——三天之内他就要加冕了、名正言顺的成为Asgard的王者，还可以把Loki操到走不了路。Thor甚至不知道他更期待哪一个。

Loki尽职尽责地给Thor擦着前胸、胳膊，后背，不发一言，Thor盯着Loki忙来忙去的，看到Loki湿透的丝绸衣服下面若隐若现的雪白臂膀有些忍耐不住了，Thor甚至还让他梳着头发解开那些缠绕的结。

最后Loki终于抬头看他，脸颊红透了，目光也有些涣散，Thor洋洋自得地想，那些女孩子还不都是如此。

Loki焦灼地等着，显然很渴望告退，但Thor还没看够呢，至少目前是。

“我觉得你忘了些什么”，Thor抓住他手腕向下探去，引导着Loki的手去摸他已然勃起的阴茎。

Loki惊叫了声，条件反射般地不情愿，想要缩回手，但Thor的力量却不容抗拒。

“摸啊”，Thor命令道，“快点，小甜心，看看你的手像不像你身体那么灵活？”当Loki的柔软的小手包住他阴茎的时候Tom发出低吼，而Loki的手甚至握不过来。

“啊”，Loki惊道，而Thor盛气凌人地笑起来。

“吓到你了吧，是不是？” Thor逗弄着他，包住Loki的手让他更紧的握着，俯身在Loki耳边哑声说：“现在想象下它在你体内，把你撑到最开，在你阴道里、嘴巴里、屁股里，和我上床后，除我之外任何人都不会让你满足。”

Loki低声哽咽着，却无力推开Thor，“陛下，求求您，这里太热了。”

“快点，摸啊”，Thor鼓励着，“好好弄，听话，小奴隶，听你主人的吩咐。”

说完这句话，Thor猛然间意识道：Loki现在是他的，他完完全全地享有他：他的身体、思想和内心。Thor可以做他想做的一切，谁有权拒绝Thor的求欢呢，明明Loki身上有更好更甜美的地方可以满足他的渴求、为什么Thor要委屈于他的手呢，满足Thor的欲望就是他的职责啊。

Thor决定了，就在这里、现在，一分钟也不等了，Loki最开始就不应该让他等的，Thor是这里的主人，他说了算，Loki哪有资格说不。

Thor几乎立刻就硬了起来，焦躁地抓起Loki，——他的性欲战胜了他的自制力，而不顾及Loki软弱无力的不情愿。Thor蛮横地把他推到女神像柱上去，紧紧地压住他，而Loki躲闪着，踢来打去的做着无济于事的反抗，推搡着Thor强壮的胸膛。

“陛下”，Loki的声音已经断断续续，“还没到、没到时候，求求您，让我起来……”

Thor不理会他，抓住一把Loki的发辫把他的头拽向一侧、露出他天鹅般优雅的脖颈，在那落下火热的吻和绯红的痕迹，Loki急促地喘息起来。他很喜欢这样，Thor想到，他心里喜欢被亲吻，他就是在捉弄着他玩，他说不定在独自一人的时候嘲笑Thor呢，高兴地算计着让Thor悬心这么久！

“还有三天”，Loki恳求着，“那时候您是王的时候，我非常愿意为您躺下的，求求您，我上不来气了……“

Thor恼怒地低吼起来，他一拳打到旁边的女神像上，Loki畏缩起来。

“你这么在乎这个干什么，恩？今晚明晚还是十天后有什么区别，你是我的就要听我的话！”

“陛下，求求您” ，Loki声音微弱不已，“这里太热了，我上……上不来气了……”

Thor已经听不进任何话了，正打算撕开Loki的衣服，把他放到浴池的边上操进去的时候，却看到他两眼一翻，从Thor的胳膊里软倒了下去。

……

……

……

在医师拿着听诊器检查Loki心跳的时候，Thor在一边焦虑地踱着步。这挺让人担心的，的确是，他就这么昏倒过去了，Thor也很诧异他竟虚弱如此。当时Thor惊恐地把他还在滴水的身体捞出浴池，放在外间的沙发上马上宣召医师，在她来之前刚刚给自己穿上浴袍拿毛巾给Loki盖好。

“怎么样？”Thor问道，

“我不太懂得Jotun人的身体构造”，医师语气平静地答道，“不过我认为Loki是热晕的，他的症状有点像中暑。”

Thor突然觉得脖子火辣辣的，如果真是这个缘故的话，那他最清楚是为什么了，Loki现在的情况完全是他的错。

“他会没事吗？”，Thor迟疑着，试图表现得正常些。

医师还没来得及回答，Loki醒了，有点不适应这么明亮的灯光，眨着眼睛好半天才清醒过来。

“Loki”，Thor冲到他身边，挥退了医师。

“我想……我想有些意义的。”Loki低语道，神情疲惫不堪。

Thor皱着眉，费解地问：“什么?”

“我希望能够有些意义”，Loki声音清楚了些，“于您而言，”

“什么意义，你说什么呢？” 他脑子是不烧坏了。

“我的第一次”，Loki费力地坐起来，看向最近的一个侍从，“拿杯水，谢谢”，他的手指颤抖着接过水小口小口地啜饮起来。

Thor好半天才反应过来，他惊讶地张大嘴，这可是意料之外，Loki竟然……是处子？ ლ(°Д°ლ)

Thor气急败坏地，脑子一团浆糊，“你……之前怎么不说？”

“我说了您就会相信吗？”Loki叹道，这一刻敢于直视Thor的眼睛，他鼓起勇气，“您第一次见到我，就认为我是您父亲的婊子，我知道说什么您都不会相信，也就不想说了……”

Thor有些局促不安，他相信Loki说的是实话，他抱起肩膀：“但你是因为那个原因献给他的。”

“是”，Loki答。

“作为对我父亲的……”，Thor觉得十分倒胃口，“安慰？”

“他从来没和我上过床，”Loki有点激动地说道，“Odin王觉得不能那么做，无伦如何，虽然具体什么原因我也不明白，但我发誓这是真的：我被送给他之前从没被人碰过，现在也是。”

Thor沉吟着。

“我以为你试图在吊我胃口。”

“是吗，”Loki问道，“吊您的胃口？”

“不然呢”，Thor眼色深沉地说。他嗜好处女不是什么秘密，很有些大男子主义倾向，“你还有什么要说的吗？”

Loki听闻后神色哀伤地自嘲般的笑下：

“我希望能够……分享到您的荣耀，一个小小的愿望，我知道如果把自己想象成对您有特殊意义那真是傻透了，我就是个愚蠢又虚荣的白痴，一直都如此，但如果能够在晚上为您温暖床榻那将是我最大的荣幸，在每一个您君临天下的夜晚，而且我想着……” Loki停顿下来。

“什么”，Thor很是触动，语气温柔了许多，“告诉我”。

Loki轻轻地害羞一笑，耸耸肩：“我只是想想，也许有可能，当您有一天回想起那个晚上，多年以后的某一天，会想起我陪伴您的夜晚，关于我有一点美好的回忆……”

Loki看起来有些窘迫说出这番话，他看向别处，喃喃地：“请陛下相信我。” 

Thor皱着眉，“我没觉得你有处女膜啊”。

“我从未和人做过”，Loki答，“如果能让陛下满意的话，可以派人检查我，但请您不要生气，我只是不知道怎么告诉您这一切。”

Thor安慰般地点点头，知道Loki没有撒谎的必要，何必呢，他知道那些有法力的医师会告诉他真相的。

“好吧”，Thor让步了，而且差点想要为刚刚在浴室里热晕Loki而道歉了，他真该在以后小心点，Thor想到，他总忽略Loki毕竟不是Asgard族人，何况他那么温顺乖巧，本不应该那么粗暴对他的。

“您生我的气吗？”

“没有，乖乖，” Thor用胳膊搂过Loki抚摸他湿淋淋的发顶，“别担心……”

随后他就让一个侍从护送Loki睡觉去了，这样来保证他能够安全回到寝宫，Loki很需要休息，Thor也是，他有些筋疲力竭，毕竟他的欲望完全使他失控，甚至做的有些过头了，他这次一定伤害Loki得不浅吧。Thor可不常有愧疚感的，这次自己都不习惯了。

按照传统规矩，Thor在正式加冕前是不应该睡在御用卧房里的，他步履沉重地回到自己以前的卧室，很快就睡着了，虽然头发也还湿的，但一夜无梦。

……

……

……

“如何……？”

“并不是完全完好的，陛下，” 医师回禀道，这如同Thor所猜测的，所以也不是意料之外，“但我也没找到他和男性亲热经历的证据，他的灵魂深处（[anima](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/On_the_Soul)）并没有情人存在过的痕迹。”

“但他是撕裂的？”

“是的”，医师同意地说，“可处女膜是很容易因为一些剧烈活动而破损的，比如骑马甚至高强度的锻炼，Loki是个舞者，我想这应该是处女膜撕裂的缘故。”

“啊，这样啊，” Thor半是自言自语的，遗憾那不会有血迹了，血迹是原则的嘛，Thor想着，不过他仍然会是进入Loki的第一个人，这才最重要。

“不过……”，医师犹豫不决地说，Thor重新被唤回了注意，医师的表情有些凝重，Thor越发狐疑起来。

“有些事，陛下有必要知情。”

看着Thor蹙眉不悦的样子，医师也有些紧张，她清清嗓子：

“在我用法术（[Seiðr](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sei%C3%B0r)）检查他的时候，我发现他体内隐藏着很深、很强大的法力。”

“什么？” Thor震惊道：“这……”

不可能啊……

医师抿着嘴唇：“陛下，Loki是个巫师……毫无疑问。”

 ……

 ……

 ……

译者：  
注①，是作者挖下的一大坑，段落中描写的场景会在后文中变成现实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duh duh DUNNNNNN
> 
> lol
> 
>  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐啦，这是我的……恩，礼物？？
> 
> 每一个评论和留下kudos的亲，我爱死你们啦，非常感谢你们的鼓励哦，
> 
> 还有我的最爱，thorki和hiddleworth的粉丝团，你们真是太坏了，是不是？？？
> 
> shace，nora，alma，还有gen，你们的节操呢。
> 
> 如果有写错字对不起啦

**_Loki已经回想不起当初Helblindi是如何提出这个计划的，是他诱导式的提出，还是一下子就把计划摆在自己面前，反正听完Helblindi的话后Loki心中是一团迷雾，他又惊又惧地快哑巴了，但可以肯定的是Helblindi并没开玩笑。_ **

**_当Loki终于开口的时候，他的音量比自言自语大不了多少：_ **

**_“你的计划太荒唐了，这不可能实现，你怎么能——”Loki觉得好像被人掐住了喉管，他知道不要对自己哥哥心存希望，毕竟经历了这么多……但这实在太匪夷所思 了。_ **

**_Helblindi叹着气，“不然能拿你怎么办，随便把你嫁给哪个怪老头吗、继续在这里生活下去，这难道是你想要的？”_ **

**_Loki觉得浑身汗毛都竖起来了，虽然Helblindi镇日取笑他，——诸如不管是谁，都没人愿意要他的此类的嘲讽，但Loki内心里却一直自视甚高，不肯卑躬屈膝的任由羞辱，他紧紧地握起了拳头。_ **

**_“我花费十年时间学跳舞的目的可不是为了像个娼妓一样去取悦那个糟老头子！”_ **

**_毫无防备的Loki脸上挨了重重一巴掌，他摸着肿起的脸颊怒视着他的哥哥。_ **

**_“我出资让你学的！”Helblindi吼道，“所以我说了算，不要脸的贱人！”_ **

**_“我不去，”Loki激愤地说道，“我不会去。”_ **

**_“你会去的，”Helblindi答道，“这是[Laufey](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laufey)王的命令”。_ **

**_“你干脆直接让我去死好了，”Loki叫道，他焦虑地在地上来回踱步，看起来Laufey已经愈发厌烦他了，“Aesir族人一直忌惮我们，和我们交战几个世纪了，那个众神之父才不会相信你的诡计！”_ **

**_“那再怎么样能坏过你现在的境遇吗！” Helblindi也大喊道，Loki惊恐地畏缩着，可Helblindi却突然放缓语气道，“目前众神之父已经很年衰体虚了，就是个老糊涂，他肯定会厌烦我们这种冰巨人的，但你呢，小东西，像你这么漂亮年幼的就说不准了？你对他丝毫构不成威胁，你就去曲意逢迎他好了，亲爱的弟弟，” Helblindi用他的大手掌摸着Loki的脸颊，“你会套出他的秘密的。”_ **

**_Loki苦笑，尽力不想让泪水滑落：“你让我去献媚我们的敌人，来帮助Laufey的复仇。”_ **

**_还有你对王权的觊觎，不过Loki并没有说出口。_ **

**_“总会有些牺牲的，”Helblindi故作沉痛道，“为了我们Jotunheim的大业。”_ **

**_“那我就是献祭的羔羊了？”Loki挣脱Helblindi的手，他才不会被Helblindi的虚伪爱国主义所蒙骗，一点也不相信，Helblindi除了自己根本不关心别人，Loki恨他那么掩饰自己的野心勃勃：“我为什么要这么做，只有你是唯一的利益获得者！”_ **

**_“怎么能呢，还有我们的子民啊，”Helblindi闭上眼睛，回答道，“为了我们的王国啊，为了我们失去的寒冬冰棺啊。”_ **

**_“呵呵，”Loki干笑着，“别逗了，哥哥，我不会信你的。”_ **

**_Helblindi厉声奸笑起来，他已经设好了陷阱，而Loki无处可逃，“因为，”他诱惑地说，“一旦你完成任务，我就保证你重得你那份遗产，包括Herjofsil的领地。”_ **

**_Loki有点心动了，他的遗产……_ **

**_“啊哈……” Helblindi得意地笑道，“我就知道你在乎那个。”_ **

**_Loki迟疑地问，“我以为……”_ **

**_“我已经和Laufey讨论过这件事了，你虽然被剥夺了继承权，不过还有转圜的余地，也可以归还给你，还有你的自由，虽然……”，Helblindi叹口气，“条件还是很丰厚的”。_ **

**_条件当然很丰厚了，毫无疑问，不过能不能活着回来还是个未知数呢，Helblindi这个计划无异于让他自杀，如果Loki被发现是Jotunheim的间谍，那将死无葬身之地，就算侥幸没被发现，Odin怎么可能会接纳他呢，这件事无论怎么看都是荒谬的、地道的无稽之谈。_ **

**_但是另一方面——_ **

**_“你发誓吗，如果我活着回来，你会放了我吗，并把我的遗产还给我？”_ **

**_“以我名义起誓。”Helblindi答道。_ **

**_Loki闭上眼睛，深深吸气，不可否认他的确在认真考虑着。_ **

**_“我很可能回不来。”_ **

**_“当然啦，这个计划也不是没有风险，” Helblindi语气轻快地说，他才不在乎失去Loki呢，Loki也丝毫不怀疑Helblindi一点怜悯慈善之心也无，“所以啊，Laufey才把那份遗产作为对你的奖励，说不定还会翻倍，作为你名誉受损的补偿。”_ **

**_“翻倍？” Loki不敢相信地反问，有点经受不住诱惑了，如果遗产翻倍的话，那将是非常可观，能够逃离Helblindi的掌控，不用再听Helblind的命令去嫁给谁，他愿意牺牲名誉无数次去换取那个机会。_ **

**_“自由，” Helblindi说道，好像看透了Loki，“自由不是你一直想要的吗。”_ **

**_“自由就是远离你，” Loki纠正他，Helblindi眯起了血红色的眼睛，不置可否。_ **

**_他们沉默了很久。_ **

**_“也许不该我管，” Loki说道，“你怎么将我送到Odin面前，又不能通过意念转移把我扔到他房间里去！而且就算你送到了，你怎么知道Odin会想要我，我这种身份？” Loki指着自己的蓝色皮肤，“这不可能做到，你不想想我们这么久的宿怨吗，Asgard人会恨不得把我肠子扯出来！”_ **

**_Helblindi大笑起来，“这个交给我好了。”_ **

**……**

 ……

 ……

Thor派人送给Loki一个小礼物，是个蜻蜓式样的很别致的发夹，天蓝色的珐琅质地，连接着腹部的翅膀是可以颤动的，Loki开心地笑起来，立刻扎好头发戴了上去，——他希望Amora能看到这个，他得一直戴着非让她看到不可。

不过，这个小礼物的意义远大于它本身的价值，虽然Loki不会拒绝漂亮的配饰，尤其这么贵重的，不过能获得Thor的歉意才是最大的胜利。哈哈，Thor已经无法像最开始的那样对Loki的魅力置若罔闻了，他已经把他吃得透透的。而且有件事是Loki早就知道的：就是逢迎一个男人的傲慢甚至要比给他抚摸阴茎来得有效，几句效忠的话就可以把一个男人变得温柔许多，虽然Loki低估了Thor的激情和浴室里的热度，不过最后的结果仍旧出乎意料的好啊。

一点点娇弱不胜的女孩子般的昏厥而已，Loki翻着白眼，哈哈，男人啊，真是太好掌控了。

Loki完全沉浸在自己小胜利的喜悦里，不去想他指尖下Thor的壮硕肌肉、那些喷在他肩窝处的炽热呼吸、……反正有些回忆就干脆忘掉好了，Thor这么渴望他是件好事，Loki很确定。如果第二天早上Loki是笑醒的，那也肯定不是这些睡梦里出现的美妙景象的错。

接下的两天平平静静的就要过去了，不过奇怪的是Thor并没有如同Loki期待的那样传召他，他揣测自己被忽略的原因可能是在Thor忙他的加冕礼而分身不暇，这怎么说也是件几千年一遇的空前盛况，狂欢盛宴可能会持续数月之久。

Loki这两天也是忙得不行，现在舞团已经在正殿里全副装扮地预演着，完善那些装束、灯光和音乐的细节。那些宫廷魔法师们把礼堂的天花板装饰成星光璀璨的景象，Loki的大部分休息时间都用来盯着那些炫目的光彩了，惊叹于那些法师们的非凡技艺。而且那些灯光能够完美地陪衬他的舞蹈，在他的舞蹈接近尾声的时候，那些光芒会由暗淡柔和的深蓝色渐变为耀眼夺目的欢欣金黄色。Loki叹口气，想着如果有机会的话，自己本来也可以掌握那么了不起的法术的。

Loki的独舞戏装实在是美极了，纯净的白色、肩膀处坠有金色和红色的流苏，比他的合舞戏服奢华得多，是按照Loki的身形量体制作的。Loki也很喜欢它能够把他纤细有致的身体优势完全烘托出来，白色的丝绸会在他跳跃的时候浮起，金色的流苏也会随着他每一步舞动而摇曳生姿。不过在预演结束前，Loki发现衣服的缝合线不幸裂开了，他赶紧到裁缝那里进行紧急修补，不承望两个武装的近卫闯了进来。

正在缝线的裁缝被吓坏了，不小心用针狠狠地戳到了他，Loki一边疼得吸气一边用手遮掩着他裸露在外的前胸，最讨厌这种不敲门的无礼举止了，但那两个侍卫告诉他要立即觐见，才不管他有没有穿好衣服。

“做什么？”Loki问道却没有得到回答。不过他们脸色不善倒是说明这一切刻不容缓，肯定出了什么事，Loki意识到。以前Thor从来没这样叫过他。多数情况下是仆从，而不是这样两个全副武装的近卫。

“不能等等吗”，Loki有点惴惴不安地问，他几乎赤裸地站在那儿，戏服算是挂在屁股上，尴尬地撇嘴笑下无奈地耸耸肩，“我有点衣冠不整。”

他们却催促着Loki快走。

“不行，你们站在这我没法换衣服，去外面等。”

“你必须立刻跟我们走，”一个说道，“换不换衣服随你。”

Loki扮了个鬼脸，他可不喜欢这个提议。

Loki妥协着，好吧，那个女裁缝也尽最大努力在Loki换衣服时帮他遮掩着些，不过虽然如此，Loki还是无法忍耐那两个近卫盯他的眼神，尽管严格意义上他是个负责取悦的性奴隶，可谁让他天生流淌着高傲自矜的血液呢，Loki就是讨厌被没什么地位的人的人盯着看。

等Loki被遣送到Thor的机密会议厅的时候，他坚信的确有事情不大对劲了，——这一次，Thor没有笑看他，他在座椅上威严地端坐着。目光毫无温度而且直直地好像要看透他一样，Loki被送到他面前时也不发一语，Loki可不怎么看到他这副模样。通常情况下，Loki都是在晚上伺候他，Thor也会换下甲胄穿上常服，他会酒足饭饱心情舒畅……

反正不管哪方面，这和Loki想象中的重聚真是大相径庭。

Loki如往常一样行礼如仪后起身，尽量掩饰住自己的惊恐。

“退下”，Thor看着Loki身后的侍卫说道，他们鞠躬后告退，脚步声在空旷的大厅里的回音格外响亮，Thor直到门被关上后才开口：

“喜欢你的发夹吗？”

“非常喜欢，”Loki急切地回答，何况这是事实，他的确喜欢。欣慰地想幸好正戴着，以前Odin总是很乐意看到自己戴着他的礼物。

Thor哼哼着，声音冰冷又嘲弄：

“我很久之前得到的，是在一次前往[Vanaheim](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanaheimr)的访问上。花费不少，不过我很喜欢这个设计，尤其是中间的蓝宝石，据说是所有国度中最稀少的一种。”

Loki点点头，搞不懂Thor这番话什么意思，“陛下能将它慷慨的赐予我是我的荣幸。”

“是啊，”Thor冷笑着，“你知不知道，Loki，那块蓝宝石代表恋人对忠心诚实和信任的承诺？” 他阴郁地挖苦着：“天啊，你可还真配啊！”

Loki觉得脖子热辣辣的，有点后悔不该戴它了。

Thor声音低沉、充满危险地问道，“你知道为什么叫你吗？”

Loki赶紧摇头，“不知道，陛下。”

Thor嗤笑着，身体稍微向前倾去。

“还敢撒谎！”Thor吼道，“老实点，你知道的非常清楚。”他卸下不动声色的面具，神情恐怖阴暗：“你一直把我当傻子玩弄。”

Loki口舌干涩，“陛下，我怎么敢……”

“你再敢不尽不实”，Thor咆哮着，“我受够了你的谎言，我说的什么你心里知道的非常清楚。”

Loki内心忐忑地忖度着，是不是那个医师在对他进行灵魂探测时找到了[Ulfr](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%BAsdr%C3%A1pa)存在的迹象？不过很快就排除了这个想法，Loki仍旧是个处子，因为最后毕竟什么都没发生，不会留下痕迹的，而且他离开[Jotunheim](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%B6tunheimr)前做过检查了，他是清白身的，虽然被撕裂，但仍然清白的……

“你的法术，”Thor怒骂道，打断Loki的思绪，“巫师！”

哦天啊，法术。

这可糟了。

Loki觉得自己的心跳好像停驻了一般，又好像有只发狂的蜂鸟在胸腔里叽叽喳喳，他就知道那个医师有什么不对！！她在给他做检查时候表现得那么古怪，她一定是探测得很深，而Loki完全分心了，光顾着掩藏那些被人触摸过后留下的时隐时现的痕迹。

Thor黑着脸，他的嗓音在空旷大厅里格外响亮，冲击着Loki的每一根神经：

“这个国度里的所有的法术持有者都必须登记造录在册，这是个常识，而你、小滑头，却没有！连我的医师都说你持有深不可测的法术，你承认吗！”

Loki的脑子是一团乱麻，他浑身酥软心里打鼓，更糟糕的是完全无力回天，他第一反应是抵赖，可这样只会恶化事端。

“是，陛下。”

“那你清楚地知道违犯了法律。”

Loki恳求地摊开手，“陛下，求求您，我可以——”

“闭嘴！”Thor打断他，震怒道，“你明知故犯，奴隶！是，或者 不是？”

Loki最憎恨Thor这么叫他，好像在时刻提醒Loki的处境，提醒他的命运完全处于Thor掌控之下，这是他最不愿承认的事实。

“是”，Loki嘟囔着。

“所以你一直以来都对我父亲保守这个秘密，即使你在他怀里、躺在他身边的时候，”Thor站起身来踱步走向他，“你这个满腹心机的滑头，而我父亲竟然愚蠢地让你躺在他的床上，那个昏聩、自我陶醉的白痴，你果然是蛊惑了他，让他如此疏于监管。”

“我无意害他，陛下，我发誓——”

在Thor走近的时候Loki愈发胆寒，相信肯定免不了一顿痛打，他筛糠般地颤抖着，闭上眼睛等着Thor的重重一击。

但是这一拳却没有来临，Loki睁开眼睛的时候发现Thor的拳头就在他耳边，他的蓝色眼睛愤怒地眯起。

Thor压抑着怒火说：“给我个不弄死你的理由”。

Loki紧张地吞咽着吐沫，他口干舌燥说不出话，事实上他可没有个好理由，Thor的确应该把他严加看管起来，他注定逃脱不了这个宿命，一个持有法术的外国奴隶，还如此接近Asgard的王，这潜在的威胁……不可估量，Thor说他是满腹心机的滑头并没错。

但Loki也无法就此认命：

"如果我能帮上忙的话，陛下，我…”他i有点语无伦次了，“我用我的这份天赋来缓解您父亲的痛苦，我帮助他更好地安睡，少些咳嗽、少些关节炎的痛苦，我想帮助他，我很、很关心他，他解救了我，……从我那前途未卜的命运，他是我整个世界，”Loki答，还是在为Thor放在他咽喉边的手哆嗦着，他的法术是他最后的救命稻草，是他在Asgard这个帝国的唯一心理安慰，如果连法力都失去的话真是生无可恋了，“我从来没做过什么伤害您父亲的事，我也没那个能力啊”。

“康复咒？” Thor问道，

Loki赶紧认同地点点头，康复咒语是所有法术中最低级的一种，没有人会反对某个奴隶持有这种能力的，Loki的手的确能带来安抚和慰藉，他甚至无需触碰Thor的阴茎就能为他带来快感。

不过如果他主动坦白这些的话，Thor恐怕会再也不信任他了。

“就是一些幻像的法术，像小孩子的玩意儿，一点皮毛而已，”Loki楚楚可怜地哀求道，“没有任何害处的。”

Thor往后退几步，上下扫视着Loki，思虑着刚刚那些话。

“如果你爱戴我父亲的话，——如同你说的那样，那你就不应该瞒着他。”

“陛下说的对，”Loki立刻认同，“我只是不敢而已。”

“不敢？”Thor讥笑道，“他对你言听计从。”

Loki鼓起为数不多的勇气，想着他晕倒的时候Thor不是表现出关切了么，——不是把他放在沙发上最快速度叫来了医师了吗，他还焦灼地问是不是没事？Loki知道他们第一次见面后他们的关系就剑拔弩张的，但是对于可怜可爱的Loki，Thor也不会一丝怜惜之心也没有吧。

“我从有记忆开始就是奴隶身份，”Loki开始晓之以情：“我的命运从来由不得自己掌控而未来毫无希望，当我被发现是个runtling的时候。我就是流离失所，恐惧着明天，我被强制带走，来到这个一直和我本土有多年宿怨的这里，他们告诉我要去侍奉Asgard王的时候我就很害怕……我年纪太小，虽然我一直处于奴役生涯，但能够侍奉您和您父亲是我最大的荣幸了，请相信我，我不敢说出我有法术并不是有不可告人的秘密，是我对自我保护方式的一种误解， 我的天赋法力微不足道，而且如果有机会的话，愿意为陛下贡献绵薄之力……”

Loki特意在语气里加了点迟疑，来试探Thor的反应，果然发现做对了，他在低声踌躇着。

“这不行，”Thor简短地说，“让我觉得不能信任你，让我觉得你始终不尽不实有所隐藏，” 他又眯起眼睛，“你还有什么要坦白的吗？”

Loki突然闪过一个疯狂的念头，在考虑要不要说出这一切真相，关于Ulfr、关于Helblindi、关于Laufey，所有的一切，甚至关于他失落的遗产、关于那哥哥那个能弄到冰棺就给他自由的承诺，然后呢，Thor会是何反应？

如果他现在跪下双膝来请求Thor的怜悯，声称放弃他在Jotunheim的身份，忘却他的出身渊源而背叛他的祖国，转而向Asgard宣誓效忠，可是这一切会有用吗，就算他哭得肝肠寸断，Thor就会对他的悔改深信不疑吗？如果换做Odin的话，Loki只需落下一滴泪水，Odin就会急匆匆地亲他脸颊保证不惜一切让他重获快乐。

这难道不悲伤吗，Loki想到，留在这里做Thor的奴隶、做他的情人而永无翻身余地，就算Thor最终接受他，他也许可以平安的度过余生，享有自己的仆从，甚至再生几个小杂种保证他的地位，但无论如何都是一辈子困在这个金漆的牢笼里，注定命中没有自由可言。至于Thor，唉，Loki除了床伴身份还能为这位至高无上的Asgard王者做些什么吗？

如果Loki要坦白投诚的话，就是现在，过了今天，他将永无回头之路。

“没有了，”Loki羞愧于自己畏怯的声音，“没有了，陛下。”

Thor粗壮的胳膊抱着肩膀，在这片刻的恐怖缄默中，Loki差点以为自己的谎言被看穿了。

“让我看看” ，Thor说道。

Loki不解道，“给……给您看？”

“嗯，” Thor声音里仍有着被欺骗的愤怒，“我想看看你的法术能做什么，奴隶，施展你的法术。”

Loki被这个命令吓了一跳，可没预料到这个，他手足无措地，搜寻着脑海中的魔法咒语想找出个合适点的，毕竟他的那些法术，……倾向于黑魔法的居多。

他深深呼吸着，手指不停哆嗦，他知道得试验多次才能念对这个咒语，——他太久没做过这个了，自从离开Jotunheim后。

Thor的虎视眈眈让他愈发恐慌，Loki强迫自己集中精神起来：一缕烟雾出现了，盘结在他的脚下，他加紧念着咒语，手心朝向地面，慢慢地烟雾渐渐浓重起来出现具体的形状，那是一只白色的小兔子，——Loki的图腾。它的毛是乳白色、几乎半透明般散发着微光，小兔子嗅嗅Loki在打着招呼。他小时候经常召唤它的陪伴度过孤独清冷的漫漫长夜，作为对自己的安慰，就如同现在。Loki也曾经企望自己的图腾能够强势一些，比如Helblindi的冰原狼，不过他很快就疼爱自己的小兔子了，虽然弱小，没那么震慑的力量，不过却活泼可爱，而且最重要的是非常聪明机敏。

Loki抬起手腕，小兔子开始在地上跑动起来，它的尾巴后面好像彗星划过般挥散着烟雾痕迹，Loki指挥着它绕着跑了几圈，这个大殿里都弥漫着飘渺的烟痕，最后它停下来晃动着小爪子，用它墨黑玻璃珠般的眼睛看着Loki。

Loki微笑起来：他的小兔子很想念他，他也想它了。

Loki蹲下抱起他的兔子，它的绒毛一如记忆中那般松软细腻，Loki把它抱到胸前低声哄着，小兔子也亲昵地用鼻子顶顶它的宿主，好像试图去缓解Loki的紧张，不过Loki看得出来，它也很有些局促，它并不喜欢Thor，或者更干脆的说，它很畏惧Thor。

Thor慎重地走近似乎想摸摸它的毛，兔子畏惧得不敢动弹，Loki嘘声安慰着，当Thor终于把手放到兔子身上抚摸下去的时候Loki几乎敢发誓：就好像在摸自己一样，——一股电流窜过脊柱般的毛骨悚然，他以前从来没让别人摸过它。他赶快在Thor来得及摸第二下之前把它重新变成了烟雾慢慢消逝掉。

Loki把自己这么私密的一面展现给Thor看也有些惶惶不安，不过他从来不做无目的的事，他需要Thor不将他视作威胁，而这个小兔子呢？什么还能比这个兔子更加温和无害？

“毫无伤害性的，”Loki轻声说。

Thor沉默着，面无表情、不辨喜怒。

“你的欺君行为必须受到惩罚”，Thor说，长长地呼出口气闭上眼睛，再次睁眼的时候语气和缓了许多，“如果你要躺在我的床上，Loki，我必须能够相信你。”

Loki殷切地点点头，Thor看起来在为难的犹疑着，甚至有点不情愿。他意识到，Thor并不忍心处罚他。他是想要把Loki扔到自己身下，而不是扔到地牢里去，而且Loki愿意做尽一切去利用Thor的这份感情用事的心理。

“我愿意接受陛下认为合适的一切处罚。”

如果Loki这回能够全身而退，凭借诸神起誓啊，他以后一定无欲无求。

“你甚至现在也在迷惑我，”Thor抱怨道，手擦了一把脸，“也许我真的被你蛊惑了。”

“没有爱情咒语那种东西的，”Loki附和着说，虽然这句评价说的再准确不过了，“如果有的话，我肯定会用在您身上的。”

Loki为自己的小笑话心虚地微微一笑，但Thor却半信不信地，自嘲似的摇摇头。

“我该如何处罚你”，Thor语气烦恼地说道，更像是在自言自语。

Loki虽然有点小建议，不过觉得会有些逾越规矩，只好管住了舌头，他暗暗祷告希望已经平息了Thor的愠怒。

殿堂的门被推开了，Thor的目光瞥向Loki身后。

“什么事？”Thor问道，是他惯常的严峻语调。

“打扰了，陛下，”Loki听到Thor侍卫队长的谦恭声音，“但是议会需要您的——”

Thor挥着手好像在驱赶苍蝇，脸色不豫地，“知道了，一会去。”

Thor重新看向Loki，嘴唇紧抿着知道自己时间紧迫：

“Loki”，Thor说道，他雄壮的声音在大厅里来回激荡着，“对于你的欺君罔上、你隐藏持有法术的罪行，判处你到帝国地牢里一个晚上，这样想必你会清楚欺瞒Asgard的君主是什么下场了。”

Loki吐出这辈子最长的一口气，感觉自己的血液又重新流通起来，他膝盖一软就跪了下去。

“谢谢您，陛下。”Loki的声音含糊着，俯下身直到额头抵到Thor脚下冰冷的大理石地面，“谢谢您，陛下，我愧对于您的恩德。”

“一个晚上，”Thor重复道，他的手滑过Loki蓬松毛躁的发丝停在发夹上沉思着点点蜻蜓颤巍巍的翅膀，“早上会放你出来参加我的加冕礼，按照我吩咐过的献舞，你这样的美貌本不应该烂在地牢里暴殄天物，你更值得被观赏。”

Loki鼓起勇气抬起头，看着Thor脸上的严厉神色已经无处可寻了，现在有些凝重、或者可以说是不易觉察的疲惫，“只此一次，下次我不会再心存怜悯的。”

“再不敢了，”Loki深吸口气，虽然怀疑自己能否坚守这承诺，他亲吻着Thor的手背，“我发誓，再不敢了。”

Loki的眼角有些湿润了，觉得现在够如释负重了要哭出来，等离开Thor的注视后说不定真要大哭一场。

“直到明天，”Thor重申道，轻抚过Loki的脸颊，眼睛里的柔情一瞬而过。随着他耀眼红披风的甩过，走出了大厅。

Thor低沉的声音飘过：“把罪犯带下去。”

……

……

……

Loki觉得好像胸口被什么重物压着似的的呼吸不畅，——咯吱嘎吱晃晃荡荡着的电梯正带他下到最深、最深的地底监牢里去，那是Asgard仙宫所在山脉的最底部。他听着金属摩擦的声音牙齿都打战起来，想象着自己倘若有朝一日真被铁链锁着赴死的场景，不禁腿也哆嗦站不稳起来，不知道这个电梯下到多深了？？

就一个晚上，一个晚上而已。

这个惩罚本不算什么，Loki暗自安慰着本应该轻松些的。他以前曾多次见过他的叔父判处死刑，更别提那些就因为洒出了几滴Laufey王最爱的酒就被扔进监牢里自生自灭的奴隶。而Loki呢，刚刚犯下了欺君罪！也许，他可以嘲笑Thor的愚蠢。Asgard的君王：Thor啊，就因为Loki颤抖着说些陈词滥调的坦白而心软。

不过，Loki还是很害怕，——这里的空气中弥漫着酸腐的味道：汗液的腐臭、金属的锈味混合着霉味让人几欲作呕。深呼吸、再深呼吸，他可以做到的，仅此一晚而已。

终于电梯哗啦哗啦的响声在最后哐当一震后停了下来，Loki身后的两个侍卫拖拽着已经脚步酸软而迈不动步的他走出去。格栅铁门徐徐打开，狱卒领路带他们通过这地牢的大厅，这地方比Loki想象中要空阔恐怖得多：墙壁都是泥土石头混合着打造而成，更像是进入了黑暗的蚁穴而不是地牢，走廊两边密布着古怪会幽幽发光的菌类，它们延伸着长满每一个岔路口。这个地方看起来格外阴森，就好像Yggdrasil的攀岩错节的树根。这个地方似乎能抑制住Loki的法术力量，说不清具体是墙壁、还是气味的缘故，不管哪个，都让他不寒而栗。

仅此一晚。

Loki被带入一个狭窄昏暗的斗室之内，桌子后面坐着个瘦弱憔悴的狱官，拿着根羽毛笔不知在写些什么。

“这是新来的吗”，狱官头也不抬地问，他的坐姿生硬别扭不堪, 声音也低沉沙哑, 好像很久没说过话了。

“正是”，护送的侍卫答道，从后面推了一把Loki，另一个侍卫拿出盖着Thor火漆印章的判决书，狱官接过拆开读了起来：

“法术持有者，”他念道，“欺君犯上之罪行，判处……”，他挑起了眉毛，“地牢一晚？” 他抬头用他浑浊的眼睛上下打量着Loki颤抖不已的身体，脸上满是不甘失落的神色，要不是处罚这么轻的话Loki就是他的了，——即使这种情况下，可悲的Loki也被视作贱货。

“日出黎明前释放”，他继续念道，“不得延误缺席至高无上的君王加冕礼。”

Loki磕动下已然麻木的双脚，就连他的Jotun血统甚至也抵挡不了这里的阴寒，墙壁一定非常厚重，他能够听见闷沉的声响，让自己浑身酸软乏力，这里可是处在最深层的地底下，到处都弥漫着压抑渗人的气息, 让人无法呼吸。

“你知道你犯下的罪行是多么严重吗？”狱官问道。

“知道” ，Loki回答道。

“欺君”，狱官蘸了滴墨水在纸上潦草勾了几笔，“把他送到52号牢房里去，” 他用羽毛笔指指墙角柜子，“铺盖在那”。

Loki好一会才明白过来原来狱官是要自己去搬，他蹲下身打开柜子，拿出个肮脏翻毛的毯子和枕头。一想到之前不定有哪个污秽的人用过这个，越发的让Loki反胃恶心，他之前还曾幻想Thor说不定会额外开恩给他稍微优待下，可真是痴人说梦了，这也算作他惩罚的一部分吧。

就一个晚上。

他可以挺过来的。

狱官挥手让他离去，Loki被拖着通过隧道走向他今晚的蜗居，这里的墙壁也一样是粗砺的石头堆砌，走廊边上分割着一个个小隔间，Loki看着里面各色了无生气的活死人，他们或空洞、或凶恶的眼神愈发让他汗毛倒竖。

Loki垂眼看着脚下的地面，好像听到某个人大声地拍着床铺还发出猥亵的亲嘴声，地牢的这片区域是专门关押叛国罪犯的。既然Loki的主人是Asgard的君主，任何忤逆Thor的行为都会被视作欺君叛国，如果Loki在离开Jotunheim之前获知这个, 恐怕就不会同意接受这个任务了, Loki悲哀地想就算Helblindi清楚这个也不会在乎的。

“52号”，狱卒说道，打开走廊尽头那件牢房将Loki推了进去，当门被落锁声音响起的时候他闭上了眼睛，听着锁头啷当的响声心头忽然涌上一种不祥之感，如果Thor是想让他来这见识一下以儆效尤，那么他的目的可是圆满成功了。

Loki的胳膊抱着膝盖、在简陋的板床上蜷缩起来。现在，他回想着自从侍卫把他带走后所喷涌而出的这一切恐惧, 眼角不由得湿润了, 抽抽搭搭地哭起来。虽是身处这阴森幽暗的地方, 但却不应该因这无足轻重的处罚而懦弱哭泣的, 但是有个恐怖的念头却挥之不去，——万一Thor真的有天发现他的背叛事实，那时候真是毫无转圜余地，即使他苦求哀嚎，Thor都不会再有丝毫怜悯之心，甚至不会让他痛快求死的，这就是他背叛Asgard的最终的凄惨终局，可是Loki无论如何也不想如此草草了却余生。他默默地悔恨着当他有机会的时候本应该说出这一切真相的。

Loki把脸埋到袖子里去，尽管织物上的毛有些瘙痒。他如今多么想念他的房间啊，唾弃自己当初竟然还不识好歹的嫌弃过。在那里，他至少还可以打开窗户享受冷冽的空气送他入眠；或者早些时候他在Jotunheim的童年生活，能够躺在舒适的毛皮上，喝着甘甜的苹果酒看书沉入睡梦。

不过Loki最想念的还是Odin的床铺，那时候Odin总是和煦地微笑向Loki展开他的怀抱，那时候他多么具有安全感、多么心安，他后悔着应该多多珍惜Odin那些温暖的眼神而不是不屑于顾。Odin是个好人，虽然有些糊涂昏聩，但本质上是个好人，而且那些Asgard人有了Thor这个精力旺盛又英俊帅气的新君的时候、竟然没人缅怀他，即使他的亲儿子也如此迫不及待地要接掌他的王座，Loki可能是唯一的想念Odin的人了。

Loki把毛毯拉紧了些，很感激这里只有他一个人，他不希望别人见到他软弱的泪水。

勇敢些吧，镇静下来。

Loki深呼吸了几下，直到自己不再瑟瑟发抖，他一定能挺过这一切的、他必须要挺过去；除了一往无前他无路可退，如今他已经在Thor的内心埋下了温情的种子，后续只要好好表现让这个温情之种生根发芽繁茂。当他最后终于躺在Thor身下的时候，一定要使尽浑身解数，让Thor不会再流连别处。而第一件事就是要Thor吻他，如果Thor连亲吻都不肯施予，那他又该如何逃离奴隶的身份。

看着Thor的眼睛，那是另一件要事，因为一般的奴隶是不能够看着主人的眼睛的。

Loki知道必须要在加冕典礼上艳光四射而且完美无瑕的完成舞蹈，他对自己的独舞虽很自信，已经不厌其烦地练习了多遍，但还是有些紧张，毕竟这是他的孤注一掷，如果失败，将永无翻身之日。

Loki猛地直起身坐了起来，——脑海中突然出现了个可能是这辈子最疯狂的主意。

不过他很快摇摇头自嘲地笑起来，不，这个主意太冒险了，就凭他刚刚经历的那一切、他现今的惨状，即使想想也太自作聪明了。

他无奈地叹口气重新躺下，想要把那个想法赶出去，可是它已经在脑子里根深蒂固了，Loki无法忍受不去想。他咬着嘴唇劝说着自己：Thor之前不是说过想要些闻所未闻、非同寻常的惊喜吗？

他心跳又加速起来，他有些决定要这么做了，这个主意是多么别开生面啊，Thor又该会多么惊诧啊。

Loki有些振奋起来，早上再做决定好了，先度过今晚，虽然可能会一夜无眠，但无论如何他强制自己闭眼静心下来。明天就是Thor的加冕典礼，如果一切进行顺利、到夜幕降临的时候，他就会躺在Asgard的君王卧房里的绸缎床单上了，Thor的身侧，——那才是他不容质疑的最后归宿。

直到那之前，只能步步为营了。

……

……

……

不知过了多久，终于有人来接他了，短短几个小时却好像浮生一世那么漫长，Loki的眼睛酸涩、脖颈肿痛，只想着当务之急要赶快去洗澡，当侍卫进来的时候他立刻跃起，觉得一分一秒都不能再忍受，这种被释放的喜悦欢腾已经让他歇斯底里。曾经在片刻的失神中，Loki也惧怕过Thor会延时他的监禁，可是如今黎明的曙光已然照耀，不管Loki多么罪该万死，Asgard的君王倒是个说话算话的。

坐着电梯向上的感觉就好像升入Valhalla般的轻快，经过一番深入地心的窒息闷塞后，Loki觉得自己又能酣畅呼吸了。随着越来越接近地面，那些可骇回忆也在逐渐褪色，Loki觉得自己的法术也重回身边充满了力量。他用了好几分钟时间才适应这明亮灼目的太阳光芒，情不自禁地笑了起来。

Loki很快向他的寝宫奔去，女仆已经在那里等着为他梳妆打扮了：在冰凉的水里沐浴，在头发和身体上涂好味道甜蜜的精油、穿上细腻的丝质衣服、像舞蹈编导要求的那样编好发辫，最后在眼周打上眼影粉。

虽然在地牢里的时候Loki滴水未沾，但是现在他却丝毫感觉不到饥饿或者干渴，脑子里还是乱糟糟的，因为关于那个“大惊喜”还是没有拿定主意。

Loki紧张的不行，手颤抖得甚至弄花了女仆在他前额上画好的装饰。

他强迫自己吃下了一点面包奶酪和浓汤，他比第一次为Odin跳舞的时候要紧张焦虑多了，不仅因为他是较先上场的特色舞者，更是因为Loki隐隐觉得Jotun的使节会是Helblindi他本人来，不然还能有谁呢？Loki现在的处境于他本土而言也是个高级机密，所以这位前往Asgard的大使必须要是个知情的人，没有什么多余的人选可供取舍的。何况，担任出席本次盛典的使节说不定更是他亲爱哥哥的一厢情愿。

管他呢，谁来观看并不重要，在今晚的星光璀璨之中，只会有一位焦点，其他人都无足轻重。

Loki先是换好他的第一套衣服，开场舞的那件，被带到了候演厅中，那里是所有表演者的集合处，他看到舞团里的其他女孩子没有一个容貌胜于他的心里别提多么自得了，她们都在那里叽叽喳喳的兴奋讲个不停。她们的女编导就在不远处拿着指挥棒不住地主持着秩序，她的头发梳到脑后扎成个小面包球的形状，脸上的皱纹也被厚厚的脂粉掩盖住了。

开场时间被延后了，——Loki刚刚接到消息如是说，因为Thor加冕仪式大典比预计的多占用了时间，随后的流程不得不都重新乱作一团的重新调整。而整个Asgard都仿佛湮没在响彻云霄的山呼万岁声中了，声音响亮得似乎连喷泉的水柱都为之颤栗，即使身处后台的Loki也能清晰听到那震耳欲聋的呼喊：

吾王万岁！吾王万岁！

在这一片喧腾吵闹之中，Loki可能是最冷静的那个：他长长的出了口气，片刻的闪神中想起了Odin。

不知道等了多久，也许一两个小时或者更多，而后终于礼成。来宾的人流也由加冕的神庙涌向盛宴的正殿，候演厅外也愈发喧哗起来。直到号角的声音仿佛爆裂波般的袭来，那昭示着新君的驾临。

有趣的是Loki可记不清开场舞的一切了：只能看到一闪而过的各色脸庞，太多太多的人流攒动了，甚至Loki都无法想象。到处都是耀眼的金黄和红色交错翻飞，就连那些面孔相似得也让Loki辨别不清。不过他知道Thor一定坐在看台的最高处，他神圣无比的王座之上，睥睨俯视着这一切。只是Loki尚未从看台上熙熙攘攘的人群中找他出来，他在舞台上停留的时间太短，只跳了开场舞的前半段，就要赶紧下场去为他的独舞换装。Loki觉得为这一切闪花了眼甚至有些晕头转向，需要杯水缓解下，不过尚未来得及好好喘口气的时候，一个场面调度人员就赶紧把他带到了等着为他换装的两个仆人面前。

“天啊天啊天啊”，Loki不停喘着粗气，用他没有画着彩绘的手腕不停地擦着额头的汗水，就算是看到他的独舞戏服也足以让他振奋不已，一个仆人在他背后帮他脱下合舞的衣服，另一个则等着把他的独舞戏服套在头上，在音乐响起之前他仅有不到七分钟时间完成换装，尽管他现在半裸着站在这么多人面前，也似乎顾不上什么脸面了，他的新装背后还有不少的丝带，要是系不好，才是麻烦大了。

“快点，快点，”Loki不停催促着，尽管不愿苛责他的女仆，他既焦虑、又期待，只希望着赶紧上台，那个女仆帮他解开那些编好的发辫，但Loki已经不耐烦了，他需要快速地拆开发辫，越开越好。

“就直接扯下来、扯下来好了，”Loki烦躁地说道，不管不顾地扯掉那些发夹，也不顾及头皮被扯得发麻，他似乎已经听见了音乐的前奏，——该他上台了，“好了吗？”

“快……马上，好了” 那个女仆上气不接下气地说，“好了，快去吧。”

Loki甩甩头发，手指拂过整理着，这时候舞团编导急匆匆地跑过来，她也是一脸焦急的：

“上这来，孩子，快点。”

她帮着忙分开人群拖着Loki跑过去，把他安排好位置，快速上下扫眼进行最后的检查，Loki本来期待着她来讲几句最后祝福，但她却只是点点头。

Loki深吸了几口气调整着他手上的镯子，——他只有不到一分钟来做决定了。

就是现在，已经没有时间多做思考了，必须赶快拿定主意，Loki平时可不是这么优柔寡断的，他又想着不如且看看效果，时机来临之际再随机应变。

Loki沉下心来，把周围的一切喧嚣都摒弃不理、曾经的地牢阴影也抛到脑后，让自己全神贯注起来。Loki知道，在自己的内心深处，明确无误地知道：他一定可以做到的，他是注定要做到的。这一刻于他的重大意义丝毫不逊于Thor，就算他最后香消玉殒于欺君罪行，他也必须因为曾经是Asgard最妩媚动人、最令人无限渴望的造物主精华而被永远铭记。

“你准备好了吗，”靠近他的一个伴舞问道，在那里最后调整着她的羽毛扇子，Loki抛却心中的一切杂念，看着她：

“是的”，Loki听见自己的声音，而且这就是事实，Loki注定为此刻而生。

……

……

……

坐在王座上的Thor被刚刚登台的四个身姿曼妙的舞女挑起了兴趣。伴乐也变换旋律，变得悠扬、恬静，这四个舞姿一致的女孩同时慢慢打开扇子，如同天鹅般优雅，露出她们可爱的脸庞，她们的舞姿虽然不乏变化，但是都最终簇拥在一起，她们众星捧月的正是那第五个舞者，——他正定格着在舞台中央。

毫无疑问，那正是Loki。

随着灯光由蓝变黄，Loki开始了：舞姿轻柔、意态舒缓，但一举一动无不牵动着在场观众的心弦，所有人都静默着：雅致婉转、飘逸若仙，Loki跳跃着、旋转着、虽是舞步轻盈，但仍不乏矫健刚劲，让人身心愉悦，——实在是最适合恭贺新君御极的舞蹈了。

但是，于舒袖曼舞之中，却弥漫着那一缕缕异域的魅惑气息，Thor不由得坐直了身子紧抓着扶手，Loki的长发倾泻如瀑，完全不同于Asgard的传统舞蹈，他在每一次跃起之际抚过发丝，这一切都是Thor素未见闻的，他已经眼花缭乱了。

在这个时候，他却停了下来：一个出乎意料的停驻，Loki拨过长发嫣然巧笑，而Thor敢发誓Loki正看着他，这个媚眼如丝的小妖精，而效果实在是，——倾国倾城亦不为过。随后Loki又相反方向地快速飞舞起来，随配乐渐入高潮，灯光也变向橘黄色，Loki开始旋转，随着每一次转身，他的黑发也在飘荡舞动。

随着旋转的速度加快，隐约只能看到如墨黑发和如雪白绸在交织飞舞，随着配乐的旋律，Thor可以确定Loki的舞蹈已经接近尾声，而Thor唯一能做的，就是紧紧盯着台上的万种风情，Loki最喜欢用铮铮金石之音作为终结，而Thor已经迫不及待、甚至不愿眨眼而错过任何绰约妙态的一瞬间。

这个摄魂夺魄的小妖精只是Thor他一个人的。（This alluring little creature is all  _his._ ）

Thor根本无需担心Loki的最终定格：就如同发生的那样，让人过目难忘，随着音乐的最后高潮，Loki坠向地面，却在爆发升腾的光亮和烟火弥漫中消失了身影。

Loki不见了。

……

……

……

译者：原文里写的舞蹈和我翻译的完全不一样……原文写的巨吓人，各种往地上摔甩头发XDDD跟巫婆发春了一样。。。我就去模仿了一下晋江文什么的写法改编了一下orz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啥时候会有肉呢，哇哈哈，
> 
> 这是我的[汤不热账号](http://teresa-dances-in-sequins.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯哼，你们期待已久的章节来了呢，我本不想让这个故事这么长而曲折的，可谁让你们没节操的鼓励我啦
> 
> 有不少姑娘问我Loki的舞蹈风格，我觉得应该是结合现当代舞蹈吧，[crazy iraqi hair dancing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2-7i8B50t8&list=LLeRI2VafZmAVvekBvMjV8Qw&index=1)，如果Loki跳起来一定美翻啦，你知道Thor会喜欢的。(译注：别点开，巫婆跳大神一样，吓死宝宝了。。。
> 
> [本章主题曲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdhu1sJIl-o%20)，
> 
> 我盯着我的文12个小时了，我都快双眼充血了，如果有错字爱咋咋地吧
> 
> 希望你们喜欢哦，么么哒！！

Pastime with good company                        

I love, and shall until I die.                        

Grutch who lust, but none deny                   

So God be pleased, thus live will I!           

For my pastence,                                      

Hunt, Sing and Dance,                                

My heart is set; All Goodly Sport,           

For my Comfort,Who shall me let?              

……

……

（译注：[亨利八世诗歌](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pastime_with_Good_Company)，作于16世纪初，疑似写给阿拉贡的凯瑟琳，即亨利八世的第一任妻子，《鸠占鹊巢》中被波特曼饰演的安妮博林挤下去那位。

……

……

……

在场的所有观众都不约而同瞪大眼睛，——既赞叹舞蹈的精妙、也为Loki的消失而费解，几乎整个正殿都湮没在一阵阵吸气声中了。Thor也不例外，他站起身，目不转睛地盯着台上的景象，可直到烟雾消散，也不见他的身影，——Loki竟然在他面前凭空消失了。

片刻的静默后大家都不约而同鼓起掌来，好像疯了一样狂热地爱上Loki，掌声经久不绝，甚至声响不亚于早些Thor进殿的夹道欢迎时候。Thor坐了回去，努力表现出君王坦然自若的冷静样子，其实他早就心潮澎湃了。

“他去哪儿了，去哪儿了？” Thor低声问道最近的侍卫，脸色不善地：“他人呢？”

侍卫队长Heurig也愣住了，试图说些什么安慰下Thor，可他如用所有人一般呆若木鸡的：“陛下，我……”

Thor挫败地低吼起来，——这可是他的加冕礼，就不能一帆风顺么，不是每个细节都尽善尽美安排好了么，可现在所有人都像笼子里的母鸡一般伸长脖子吵吵嚷嚷的，乐队的指挥正在那里不停地挥着指挥棒想进入下一环节、试着让队员们重新演奏下去。与此同时，Thor发现了正在那里朝助理大发脾气的总导演，下一队的舞者们已经登台了，可浓妆艳抹的她们的同样是一脸震惊，看起来Loki已经给这个加冕礼带来一个大转折啊。

“去找他”，Thor命令道，“立刻找到他，诸神在上，不然——”

Thor突然看到Heurig跟人窃窃私语了几句，好像如释负重的样子，他面向Thor说道：

“找到了，陛下，Loki在后台，已经被看管住了。”

听到这，Thor出了口气，整个人也都轻松起来，又坐回王座上，Loki可并没有像人参果一样掉到地上就不见了，他还在。

Thor不觉得又高兴起来，安心继续看着后面的娱乐节目……

了不起的戏法啊

Thor甚至都没意识到自己笑了起来，——沉沉的却发自肺腑的笑声从他胸腔传来，笑得不由得弯下腰。而Heurig却一脸茫然，Thor看到后愈发控制不住地笑得夸张起来，今晚已经看到不少很惊艳很难忘的景象了，而Loki的表演，毫无疑问是最妙趣横生的那个。

“棒极了，”Thor在心里默默地赞道，“哦，棒极了。”

……

……

……

随后宴会开始了，——一场史无前例的盛宴啊，汇聚了九界的美食佳肴，更多的载歌载舞、更多的管弦丝竹，向Thor祝酒的声音也是不绝于耳；他的人民已经很期望Thor的即位了，Thor已经作为储君摄政十余年了，向人民证实他除了是个骁勇的战士更是个高瞻远瞩的政治家，而Odin因为丧妻后过分哀痛变得像隐士一样深居简出，Thor开始成为神域的真正发号施令者，人民也很爱戴他的领导，就算Odin再醒过来，恐怕也无法重获权力了。

Thor一边笑着调整头上装饰有樱桃花的王冠，一边举杯浅饮示意那些远处向他敬酒的朋友们。狂欢宴会一直持续到午夜钟声的敲响，而届时整个仙宫都会点燃焰火、随后大部分来宾回去休息，而Thor和他最亲密的几个朋友会举办余兴小派对，那时候Loki就会在等着他了。

他知道他要Loki去次地牢是正确的决定，——因为发生的事实在让他怒不可遏，而且Loki的判决本应该更严厉些的，Thor以前从不这么心慈手软。按照法律的话，应该施以鞭刑，情节严重的还要处决，至少也要被严加看管起来，但是Thor的骄傲使他不愿意让Loki缺席他的晚会，就是这样！因为会打乱整个计划。何况Thor也有些对他父亲不满，Odin怎么能如此粗心大意：让这个来路不明、未经严查的奴隶如此亲近自己呢？Loki的潜在威胁……不容小觑，而略施惩戒一下，Thor想着，也是让Loki以后知道收敛一点。

Thor摇了摇头，为Loki的胆大妄为情不自禁地笑了起来，这么肆无忌惮地使用法术？一天前Thor宣判他地牢一晚的时候怎么不用啊？

如果他就是想要Thor的瞩目，那可是得偿所愿了。

……

……

……

已经接近凌晨一点半了，Thor有些步伐踉跄地走向余兴晚会，这一晚的意外惊喜，让他无限的雀跃兴奋。他的那些亲近的朋友们看见他进来也都欢呼起来，甚至比刚刚还要吵杂得多，毕竟有那么多蜂蜜酒、葡萄酒下肚，大家在加冕典礼时的那副威严庄重样子早就一洗而尽了。有的已经像Thor那样把他们的正式礼服换成更为舒适的便装，还有不少人已经在膝盖上抱着妓女了。

他们一起大声叫道：“吾王万岁！”，Thor也高兴地挥起手来，加冕礼的每一分每一秒都让他享受雀跃不已，他期待这一天真的够久了。

不过，坐在沙发上等他的人并不是Thor要求的Loki，而是两个黑发的女奴。

Thor停下脚步，“我的小舞者呢，Loki哪里去了？”

Heurig拧起眉毛，可没想到会被问这个，抿紧了嘴唇想了想答道：“他被逮捕了，陛下。”

“什么！” Thor赫然大怒起来，Heurig顿时被吓一哆嗦。

“我们不想因为这一点小事打扰到陛下的晚会的，所以我们想着……”

“想什么呢！” Thor指着Heurig的脸大骂道：“Loki是我的奴隶，如果我要逮捕他不会下命吗！我已经点名今晚让他在这，如果你还想继续在议会里任职的话，我建议你立刻把他给我带来！”

Heurig鞠躬后赶紧一溜小跑出去了，他可不敢违抗Thor的雷霆震怒。

Thor怒气冲冲地挥走了那两个女孩，气呼呼地在沙发上坐下来要了杯酒，有时候真让他觉得周围都是一群蠢货。

“怎么啦？” Volstagg在另一侧的沙发上震惊着：“她们可是双胞胎诶。”

Thor翻个白眼，语气平平地答，“我叫Loki来的。”

Volstagg哼哼唧唧的，嘴里塞满了巧克力。

“啊，他来的时候你告诉他，那个捣蛋鬼的噱头棒的可差点吓尿我了。”

……

……

……

过了不一会，Loki就被两个英灵武士拉扯进来，他的手腕也被有束缚魔法功能的绳子绑住了。

Thor都没来得及看清楚就冲了过去。

Loki的眼睛睁得大大的满是恐惧，看起来比前一日Thor宣判他罪行的时候受惊多了。不过，这次Thor心里可没有愤怒了，——就算有，也不是冲他。

他脸颊已经粘满了大颗的泪珠，衣服也被弄皱了，头发乱蓬蓬的，肯定有人对他动手了。

但愿他没受伤，不然恐怕有人的手要被砍掉了。

“我不敢了，”Loki抱住他胳膊恳求着，“我再也不了，陛下，我再也不这样了，啊——”

他的泣不成声被Thor突然抱起他而发出的一声惊呼打断了，Thor轻轻巧巧地就把他高高举起大笑了起来，Loki吓得不知所措，绑在一起的手腕胡乱抓着Thor的肩膀，他比Thor想象中要轻多了，好像骨头是铝做的一样。Thor把他举起过头顶好一会来让在场每一个人都看到、随后把他小心地放下来，双手捧着Loki的脸颊看着他困惑的神情笑出了声:

“你疯了，知不知道？恩？你怎么就觉得这是个好主意的？” Thor的声音中的宠爱似乎都要溢出来了，拇指刮刮Loki的脸颊，“我这辈子可没见过第二个像你这般鲁莽大胆的小东西了。”

Loki垂下肩膀弱弱地呼出口气，如今脸上已经完全不见惊惧神色了，而是可爱诱人的绯红色，他张张嘴巴、却没有发出声音，看来这次他能言善辩的舌头罢工了。

Thor把Loki拉向身侧，看着那两个侍卫：“谁下令逮捕他的？”

那两人面面相觑着，不知如何回答是好：

“请恕罪，至高无上的陛下，”一人开口道：“是Rekstag队长的命令。”

Rekstag，他有些越俎代庖了，Thor想着以后非得要严加管理不可，要不然他们都搞不清谁在这里掌权了。

“Loki是我后宫的一员，我是他的主人，如果他有什么违法乱纪要先报告我，没有我发话谁也不许碰他，听明白没有？”Orz

他们严肃地点点头：“遵命，陛下”。

Thor指向Loki：“给他松绑。”

一个武士拿钥匙出来，Loki高高兴兴地伸出捆住的手腕，脸上一副轻松、又有些……洋洋得意的神情，如果说Loki的银舌头锈住了Thor恐怕也不会惊讶，曾经Loki属于Odin时候那抹志得意满的神色如今在Thor看来是那么可爱，能那么自信一定得要有多么不甘人后的进取心啊，Thor不得不承认他的小奴隶可真是有胆量，虽然冲动、妄为，但归根结底，就是有胆量。

武士们鞠躬行礼后急急告退了，Thor转向他，柔声问道：

“你还好吧？”

“是的”，虽然Loki的声音还是有些瑟瑟发抖，他指指手腕上的红肿痕迹，按摩着那里的皮肤，：“被束缚住——”

“没事啦，我知道，嘘”，Thor摸摸Loki的头发，“可不是我想那么对你的，这算是……”Thor不由自主地微笑起来，“一场误会吧，是你表演的自食其果。”

Loki低下头，不过Thor能看得出他嘴角的沾沾自喜：“我不是故意要打断……”

Thor欢畅地调笑道：“没有吗？没有什么不可告人的动机、想超越所有的表演者吗，你让我所有的来宾都惊叹你的魅力啦，” 他把Loki拉近些，在他耳边低声说：“在我的加冕礼上居然连我都黯然失色了。

“恕我冒昧啦，陛下”，Loki眨眨眼睛含羞说：“那怎么可能呢”。

Thor听到Loki厚脸皮的奉承眯眯眼睛，不过今天已经听到不少阿谀之辞了，他眉开眼笑地决定就不深究了。

“来吧”，他拍拍Loki的头，“夜色还早，你得过来喝一杯。”

……

……

……

[他们俩在床上坐下](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e6/fa/69/e6fa69c1ba7c473fa9b79c9d34280f03.jpg)，朋友们也都呼啦啦地簇拥在一起。客观地来说，Thor还真想不出还能有比今晚更美妙的了，——他现在正式的是Asgard的王者、而自己如此年富力强精力充沛、已经对棨戟遥临的新纪元磨掌擦拳的准备大展宏图了；回顾过去，他有说不尽的赫赫战功、数不清的化险为夷，看不完的姣好佳人。世上没有什么是他无能为力的：Thor一定会前无古人后无来者，为自己创造一个传奇；他父亲的成就在他面前也会微不足道，而这一切，都将始于今晚。

“给你”，Thor快活地说道，递给Loki一个盛着琥珀色酒浆的烈酒杯，Loki小心翼翼地闻闻，像个拘谨的贵妇人般喝下浅浅一口。

“不是那样啦”，Thor大笑道，“你从来没好好喝过酒吗，要一口喝干，我来教你，数三下，一……二……三！”

Thor仰头一口干掉，烈酒划过喉咙的感觉痛快不已，他亢奋地把杯子砸碎在地上：

“再来一杯！”他叫道。

可此刻的Loki呢，好像刚刚吞下一口沙子那样大声咳嗽着，他像个乖孩子喝下他那杯酒，——脸都憋红了，半天才缓解过来喉咙里的灼烧感，Thor咯咯笑着拍拍他的后背。

“好了吗？”Thor的兴致好得不得了，“现在摔碎杯子。”

“水，谢谢”，Loki的声音沙哑着，用手背擦擦嘴把杯子放到一边的托盘上。

“再给他倒一杯”，Thor叫过附近的一个侍从，他听命地倒好两杯酒，“你必须得学会，乖乖。”

Loki只能以兼续不断地咳嗽声作为回答，他鼻子和脸颊都红扑扑的，不知道是因为咳嗽、还是酒精的缘故。

Loki振作起来毫无怨言地喝下第二杯，学着Thor那样摔掉杯子，这次咳嗽轻了不少，不过有些像刚刚冲刺完那样脸都皱到了一起。

“这还差不多”，Thor鼓励道。

“再来一杯，”Loki说道，声音嘶哑着，Thor挑挑眉毛，既高兴又诧异。

“喔吼吼，这小子好勇气”，Volstagg在一边赞道，“他比Fandral当初表现的好多了，Thor你可要看好了，小性子真烈啊。”

Fandral不满地咕哝着，嘲笑了几句Volstagg的啤酒肚。

Thor把Loki抱得紧些，指头刮过Loki的脸颊，“朋友们，我已经发现了，我手里可有个小捣蛋鬼了。” 说完他向那个侍从喊道，“你聋吗，没听见他还要一杯！”

那个侍从手忙脚乱地赶紧倒好两杯酒。

“哇”，Thor仰头喝干，Loki这回喝完只微微的咳嗽几声。Thor满意地搂过他肩膀。

“怎么样”，Thor问道，爱死了Loki脸上的异样潮红色。

“好烈啊”，Loki有点不自然地笑起来，“原谅我，我不大习惯酒精，Odin觉得我喝酒不好”。他说完突然意识到错误，大睁眼睛看向Thor结结巴巴地道：“我是说众神之父陛下。”

Thor砸砸舌头，诶呀，看来他父亲得宽容一点了。

“不过，现在我是你的主人了”，Thor断言道，才不去想他父亲呢，声音低沉又沙哑：“而且，我呢，可不想让你继续做你的小处子了。”（￣︶￣）↗　

“啊你们俩啊”，Volstagg大叫着，“你要是这么说话的话赶紧带这可怜孩子上楼去吧。”

Thor大笑起来，“我是这里的君主，爱说什么还要你管。”

“诸神啊，如果你天天都这么说话我可得接下来几千年都离你远远的”，Volstagg抱怨道，又突然响起什么好主意似的，他指指一边两个正表演着的奴隶男孩，——都是高级应召者，大部分那些都是，闲暇的时候Thor经常传召他们招待朋友。

“那不如让他给我们好好跳场舞啊，” Volstagg指指Loki，“来啊，小可爱，跳个舞吧，你会让他们无地自容的。”

Loki看起来可不怎么热衷这个提议，他撇撇嘴看向Thor，脸上写满了明明白白的不甘愿，Thor一想到Loki跳舞那么挑逗就有点硬了，虽然想让Loki在更私密的场合跳舞是给他任务清单上的一项，但那么做可不是为了让Volstagg饱眼福，那般景象只有Thor才能看。

“他才不是什么大众妓女，”Thor厉声说道，抱紧Loki的脖子，“你少痴人说梦了。”

Volstagg的浓密眉毛都快挑到了发际线，“我不是那个意思，Thor，我就是建议——”。

“滚你的蛋吧”，Thor怒道，才不留什么解释余地：Loki是他一个人的。

Volstagg很显然地被Thor的疾言厉色吓了一跳，不过他只是好脾气地耸耸肩就把君王的忿怒带到一边了。他们童年时候就是好朋友，早就习惯了Thor的臭脾气，“那好吧”，他从沙发上爬起来摸摸鼓胀胀的肚皮，“我自得其乐吧，我看上那个很久了，”他指指那个红色头发很丰满的妓女，“如果你们不介意的话，我要失陪一会儿了。”

“才‘一会儿’啊”，Fandral取笑道，剩下的四人全都大笑起来。Volstagg叉着腰：

“我老二了不起的只要一会就能把情人带向高潮好吧，”Volstagg毫无廉耻地说道还特意挺起胯骨：“Fandral！”

又是一阵大笑，——不过嘲笑对象变成了Fandral的醋脸。

不久Thor的朋友们都挑好自己要带上床的美人、一个个都准备起身离去了。好像要故意挽回颜面似的，Fandral搂着两个：一男一女，脸上一副谁再敢挑衅我的傲慢神情。Volstagg又转身回来了，脸上印着口红，“还有别的地方呢”，他厚脸皮地眨眨眼，很快倒向沙发昏昏沉沉又快快乐乐地打起了呼噜。Hogun好像是最禁欲的那个，他一个人走的，似乎从来不喜欢肉体的欢愉。

“你呢，我的Sif小姐？” Thor问向最后走的这个朋友，“你不去和谁春宵一夜吗？”

“我可能试试吧”，Sif高傲地不置可否，指指一个棕色头发相貌还不错年轻男子，风趣地笑道：“如果Fandral没把他们都带走的话。”

“如果一个奴隶能取悦到你那是他们的荣幸啊”，Thor热诚地说道，他真心的——所有朋友里面，Sif是最年长、也最亲密的那个，秀外慧中而且坚强勇敢。Thor也曾想过，她会是个不错的妻子，她是第一个也是唯一Thor亲吻过的；不过巧合的是——她也是唯一给过Thor耳光的（她认为自己被吓到了），那时候他们还很小，少年时期吧，不过那次经历足够给Thor的男孩莽撞阶段画上句号了。

“你这么说只是因为任务又没交给你！我可是众人皆知的最难被取悦的！”，她看向那个奴隶：“他最好舌头还不错” 。

Thor大笑道：“诸神保佑他啊。”

Sif皱下眉毛，给Thor一个亲在脸颊上的晚安吻：“祝贺你，亲爱的朋友。”

“晚安”，Thor也回吻她，她拍拍他的肩膀就牵着那个棕发奴隶的手在Thor一路的注视目光下离去。Loki也凝神目送着，——他一定知道Thor马上也要就寝去了。

“还要酒吗，Loki？” Thor点点他的空杯子。

Loki低下头来，都没意识到自己一直在敲着杯子把，有点紧张地微笑着摊摊手：“再喝酒我就要在陛下腿上睡着了。” TVT

Thor笑起来，虽然不讨厌这个主意，不过今晚可不行。

“那就做点别的”，他说道，叫过一个侍女拿过烟斗点燃起来。

Thor接过深深吸了口，腮帮鼓起来，缓缓吐出味道很浓烈的一缕烟雾，眼睛微眯成缝发现Loki正小心翼翼看着他，

“你知道这是什么吗？”他问道。

“我以为……这个在Asgard是违法的。”Loki慢慢地答。

Thor笑道，“对于大部分人是的，君王可是例外。”他又吸了一口向后躺去，静静回味着。

“君王怎么违背自己的法律呢？” Loki声音活泼又调皮，Thor决定就不把这当做冒犯了。

“我就是法律”，Thor纠正道，递过烟斗，“会放松你，宝贝儿。”

Loki莽莽撞撞地摆手拒绝，“我已经很放松啦。“

“就一口”，Thor鼓励道，在他来得及再次拒绝前把烟斗递到他嘴边，Loki只好听话地轻吸了口，再吐出烟圈，——睫毛在不停忽闪着，他做什么都那么讨人喜爱。

Loki微叹着气：“我一定会习惯的”。

“这个吗？”

“作为君王的最爱。”Loki说道，不经Thor要求就又吸了一口。

Thor大声笑道，眉毛蹙到一起，“ ** _最爱_** ？” 他假作困惑地问着，虽然心里很喜欢这个小挑战：“我怎么不知道。”

“可就是我啊，不是吗”，Loki徐徐吐出烟圈，“是我今晚陪您在这里啊，您本来可以叫任何人的。”

虽然Thor心里很想嘴硬的反驳，不过Loki说得对：他 _ **是**_ Thor的最爱——经过这么久、到现在，何况还经历额外的不少曲折，不是吗？

“既然你都这么说了……”，Thor叫过一个侍从，拿来一个天鹅绒盒子，Loki惊疑不定地看着Thor。

“来呀打开呀”，Thor挥着手，揶揄着Loki担忧疑虑的神色，“我保证这次没什么惊喜了。”

Loki战战兢兢地接过盒子打开，

“哇噢”，Loki惊讶道，完全不敢相信，一脸震憾，而Thor看的得意极了。

他懒懒地说，“[月光石](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2d/aa/6d/2daa6db74ba6e6c53e31071b78583222.jpg)，来自[Alfheim](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%81lfheimr)。” 

“陛下，我——”， Loki有点手足无措的，Thor愈发开心起来。

“怎么啦”，Thor看着Loki目瞪口呆的样子轻轻调笑道，“你不喜欢吗？”

Loki摇摇头，“对我这样低等奴隶而言太贵重了。”

哈！虽然Loki自称低等奴隶可他平时傲慢的像只孔雀一样，骄矜的小东西，他就是变着法儿的想听别人夸奖他，Thor知道得最清楚。

Thor狡猾一笑，“啊，既然我父亲一直喜欢用珠宝打扮你……”

“可没有这么贵重的啊”，Loki还沉浸在他新项链的光华璀璨之中，Thor怡悦地仰起头，——他才加冕九个小时呢就超过他父亲一项了。

“难道主人就不能赏赐点什么给他尽心尽力的奴隶吗，我觉得你会慢慢发现我对忠诚于侍奉我的人不仅仅是慷慨那么简单了，况且，” Thor把Loki拉近些，轻轻在他耳边私语：“你可是我的 _ **最爱**_ 啊。”

Thor本来期望Loki能对他的调侃飘飘然的顶嘴几句的，却看到他低下头忧伤地开口说：

“原谅我，陛下，我曾经那么放肆，”Loki慢慢地回忆着：“我从不愿谦卑地承认我的位置、从不愿卑躬屈膝，但事实上即使在我最狂野的梦里，我也想象不到陛下会对我这么好……”

Loki抬起头，眼里亮晶晶的满怀期望，Thor也有些语塞了，他知道在他父亲陷入沉睡之前，他对Loki一直脾气暴躁。就像其他那些愚人一样：Thor也是无限渴望那些不能到手之物，他从未被任何人否定过、也无人敢忤逆他，总是能拥有最好的一切。Loki虽是谨慎又机敏，他却喜怒无常，容易激怒也易被阿谀之辞冲昏头脑，他作为神祇往往如同风暴般狂躁，又何况是雷电之神。只是他的性急焦躁没有扰乱到作为君王的职责，只好将脾气都发在那些亲近之人身上了。

不过现在Loki是他的了，Thor不容置疑的占有他，做他想做的一切，忽然觉得此刻放纵些也好。

“你也许会觉得我无情吧”，Thor沉思着有点难过，“他们都那么说的，也许没错，只是作为储君、作为君主，虽然无情不可缺少，只是我也有些糊涂这个界限了。”

说完，Thor探手伸向项链，Loki把头发拨过一边由Thor为他戴上，他的手指在那一瞬间划过Loki敏感的后颈，触感冰凉滑腻。珠宝虽万万比拟不上Loki的眉目如画，只是Thor越发喜爱他容光焕发的样子。

“很漂亮”，Loki食指拨弄着项链吊坠淡淡地说。

接着，Loki又做了个让Thor惊讶不已的举动：他探过身在Thor脸颊上落下轻轻印下甜美又圣洁的一吻。

虽然这是云淡风轻的亲吻，他甚至没来得及反应Loki就缩回去了，Thor有点措手不及，沉默无言着眨着眼睛，而Loki的眼睛也睁得圆圆的望着他，就像水晶一样，在昏暗的室内神采奕奕。

“我从未觉得你无情”，Loki低声道。　

Thor的内心里似乎有哪处钝痛了一般、思绪也不知飘向了何处。他虽然知道这也许没什么意义，但这一刻就是忽然很想知道Loki的想法、他真正的想法，而不是嘴上的溢美之词。他到底是字字珠玑还是单纯的说些Thor想听到的话、最终目的只是为了蛊惑操控他，如同许多人做过的那样。Thor也许不会天真的相信Loki的一切甜美乖顺都是无的放矢，在所有谄媚趋奉之下或许Loki的本性就是恣意妄为、贪婪空虚而又索求无度呢。不顾及低微奴隶身份，Loki的确得到了太多的溺爱纵容，即使精通人情世故如Thor，也非常好奇Loki深藏的本性，——那个前一日还因为隐藏法术被判入地牢而又在舞会上肆无忌惮地使用的Loki。

不过，就算是Thor容许Loki能够坦诚的说出一切，他会喜欢那个真相吗？

这个想法越发让他难过起来，悲痛恍如潮水般涌来。即使是Thor最亲近的朋友，也会被身份地位礼节所束缚。唯一的毫无疑问地深爱他的人也已经去世几十年了。

也许是烟草的缘故让他忽然多愁善感了吧，Thor迫切地要抛却这些选择及时行乐。今天开始他是Asgard不容置喙的君主，不管Loki是否口不对心，一切都那么重要吗？

Thor坚定心弦，轻手把Loki推倒在床上，他的腿放在Thor的膝盖上。Loki静静地顺从着他动作，虽然有些恐慌睁着双眼，看来烟草和酒精还是没有完全缓解他的紧张。

“我们要就寝去吗，陛下？”

Thor有些懒懒的，酒和烟虽然让他平静不少，但脑子里似乎还嗡嗡作响着白日的喧腾，懒怠动弹没什么心情为了满足他小奴隶的狭隘心理、特意回到他的御用卧房里去。

“陛下”，Loki的声音虽然软绵绵的但Thor觉察得出那参杂一丝丝的忐忑，“很晚了，我们回到您房间去吧。”

“恩”，Thor懒懒地答还是有些心不在焉的：Loki在他的舞蹈戏装和新项链的衬托下格外的明眸皓齿、顾盼生辉。他起身展开床幔，至少这能带来点私密空间，而且织物很密实，但又没有厚重到完全挡住光线。他拉上帷幔表示就是这样。

Loki在枕头上支起身子，忐忑已经变成了显而易见的痛苦失落：

“您要……在这里吗？” 他忽然看起来好瘦小，声音再也不复往日的笃定自信。

Thor慢慢转身覆在Loki身上，在他耳边阴暗地呢喃：“不要拒绝、不要做戏了，我等这一刻很久了。现在乖乖躺下。”

如果Thor真的那么无情，那也是因为Odin曾经的逼迫。

Thor的手掌温柔又坚定地把Loki按倒，他的喉咙虽然慌张地吞咽着但也还是温顺地在靠在垫子上。他的胸脯也在Thor的掌心下起起伏伏、心跳加速。Thor把他腿缓缓打开跪在中间，额外盘桓一会欣赏着他后宫新加入的这位，把他像盛宴一样展现在自己面前。虽然等了许久几乎让他疯狂，但他还是十分庆幸等到了现在，——在他僭位王座之际来享用他父亲曾经最宝贵的珍藏实在是再美妙不过了。

Thor的手拂过Loki的脖颈、前胸直到小腹，他还穿着那件跳舞的戏装，衣服实在是做工精细，有着繁复精致的刺绣，虽然现在有些皱巴巴的，但他刚刚穿上的时候一定是惊如天人吧。

“我喜欢你的舞”。Thor亲昵地说道。赞叹地看着他的手来回游移在Loki的纤细腰部，“我觉得你……”，压低音调：“艳惊四座。”

“听您这么说我真高兴”，Loki哆哆嗦嗦地答，他的声音在Thor隔着丝缎抚弄他乳头的时候颤抖不已，即使Thor给他喝了点酒他也是太活泼了，不过Thor怎么样都很喜欢。他喜欢纯洁无知的处子、也喜欢窈窕娇嗔的交际花或是浪荡风流的妓女；这份稚嫩的纯粹虽不会持久、他会在未来教会Loki如何获得快感，而现在，他只需要Loki躺在那里做一个腼腆脸红的处子。

“你现在不会在我眼前消失了吧，是不是？”

Loki带着害羞的浅笑摇了摇头。

“真是了不起的戏法，大胆的小东西。”

“您之前说过想要些非同寻常的东西的。”

“那倒是”，Thor的大拇指继续逗弄着Loki的乳头直到慢慢挺立起来，Loki情难自禁地战栗了下，紧紧闭上双眼。

他非常敏感，Loki之前就对Thor的触碰反应得很好，那还是在Thor送给他那两个金色小球的时候，Thor想到当他慢慢懂得性爱艺术之后一定会表现得更加可圈可点的时候满意极了。Thor的确在这方面索取无度，所以他希望他的性爱对象也能像他一般放浪多情，因为他可是从来不知餍足。

所以，Loki的这一点点欲拒还迎从来不会阻扰Thor的热情。

“我等这一刻真的很久”，Thor坦白道，拾起Loki的一只纤细脚踝，欣赏着那里的柔弱精美，又厚颜无耻地似是朝圣一般亲吻着那里的肌肤，嗅着Loki甜蜜蜜的味道哼哼着。他一定是喝醉了，因为他随后笑道：“这个、还有点别的。”

Thor的手向上延伸着，伸手到Loki的衣下捏到底裤边缘正要拉下的时候，却看到Loki退缩了下，挠着他探索的手掌。

“怎么”，Thor有点生气。

“他们会听到的”，Loki的眼睛瞄向床帐外。

Thor不屑地微哼一声，大家都醉的东倒西歪就算诸神黄昏来临他们也不会醒来的。帘子还拉着，侍从们也不敢来打扰的，何况Loki也没有权力来质疑这些。

“那你可要小点声了”。Thor拉下他底裤到膝盖、到脚踝，直到Loki完全展露在面前。

如果说Thor仅仅是对Loki两腿间什么样子而好奇的话那可是有点轻描谈写了，他有过男性和女性的情人，但从没有过如同Loki这般融二者为一体的，Thor的确喜欢新奇的东西，而且也对Loki的双性特征能够带来的快感急不可耐，之前他就设想过双性情人的愉悦，而如今变成现实的时候他的阴茎更是振奋不已。如同之前说的那样，Loki一点毛毛都没有，在他的阴部和大腿内侧都光溜溜的，好像桃子般的丰满粉红，Thor无知觉地舔舔嘴唇，他的阴核似乎在覆盖下偷偷窥视着，准备好被戏弄挑逗了。不过，他看起来……比Thor想象得女性化的多。

“你看起来……”，Thor有点困惑，虽然并不是为眼前情形失望，他想象中的更加……结合二者吧，“不像男孩子啊”，他十分笨拙地问道。

“哦”，Loki不知如何解释是好，脸颊红红的，“我需要——额，——需要被……”，

“什么？” Thor追问道，

“被唤醒”（aroused），Loki声如细丝，好像在坦露着什么黑暗秘密。

“哦”，这回轮到Thor惊讶无语了，“哦”。

Thor重新看着Loki挑逗的阴部，柔软粉红又纯洁无暇，他丝绸裤子里面已经很坚挺了，准备好覆身Loki之上如同期望已久那样操弄他。但是他的另一面，理智的那面，却又好奇想要探索出Loki作为双性的反应。

“我知道了”，Thor露齿一笑，对这个小挑战格外期望，他把指头淫秽地含入口中，“你不觉得我能唤醒你吗，宝贝儿？”

Loki张张嘴，似乎想说出几句俏皮话来反驳，Thor笑起来，这个时候深深陶醉的Loki可不那么机智了。

“那我们就得做点什么来补救了，是不是？”

Thor慢慢地把手指伸入那花瓣般的遮掩处，用他的拇指小心地逗弄着Loki的阴核，Loki似乎低泣了声闭上眼睛、但却没有面对他的抚摸而退缩，他看起来已经接受了Thor打算在这里的事实，并没有固执于非要到他垂涎已久的御用卧室里去。

“放松点”，Thor安慰道，努力忽略掉自己的坚挺的下身，“如果你要接纳我，小猫儿，你一定要准备好很湿的才行。”

Thor继续揉弄着，当他把指头抻开来时Loki也慢慢扭动着屁股渴求更多的刺激，这对于Thor来言可是最大的鼓励了。终于把手指伸进Loki渴求的阴部，在那里面用那些他知道的女孩子们喜欢的方式弯曲指头，他急喘起来，流出的汁液润泽了Thor的手指。现在，Loki的阴核似乎变硬颜色深了些，从阴唇内伸出什么，随着Thor手指的抽动渐渐变硬，的确形状看起来有点像阴茎似的，虽然远赶不上Thor的尺寸。

“看到啦”，Thor舔舔嘴唇，“ _ **棒极了**_ 。”

当Loki与他四目相对的时候，他脸色泛红，羞赧地抬手遮住了脸颊。

Thor咯咯笑着拉下他双手，“没什么可害羞的，乖乖，只是你会喜欢我们的结合而已。”他的声音又低沉起来，“不过你很幸运，我从来最 _ **贪得无厌**_ 了。”

Thor试着一只手揉搓着听Loki曼声低吟起来，在Thor手掌中似乎发狂了一样，他又软软地低语喘息了什么，Thor却在一片欲望的迷失中没有听得真切。

“做吧”，Loki重复道，这回声音清楚了些，但还是在Thor抚摸的时候微微发颤，“做吧，陛下，求您。”

“是吗？” Thor笑道，欲望难耐的：“你想要吗，小甜心？”

Loki似乎拼尽全力地点点头，眼中重新闪过坚定的色彩，“操我”。

Thor的控制力完全塌陷，如果Loki都愿意了，那Thor一定要把他操到尖叫求饶为止。他急切地抽出手指解开拉绳，繁复的扣子让他不耐地低吼，前列腺液已经沾染上他的腹部、大腿上侧，他已经无法再忍片刻了。

Thor胳膊拖着Loki的膝盖把他拉近些，像他喜欢的那样摆弄好：平躺着张开双腿邀请着的姿势，他潦草地抚弄了自己几下低吼出声，而Loki一边睁大眼睛看着，一副吓得不轻的样子。

“扩张你自己”，Thor的声音沙哑又低沉地命令着，Loki听话地用手指分开阴唇，让Thor可以清晰地看到，——他的处女地，Thor很轻易的进了去，用阴茎贯穿了他。

Loki顿时喊叫出声，不过立刻伸手掩住嘴巴抑住痛呼。

“ ** _诸神呐_** ”，Thor叹道，一直深入直到完全地进入了Loki，而他……似乎要比所有Thor的情人们都要深一些。因为不是那么可能的缘故，并不是每一位床伴都能完全容纳Thor，但Loki既不是仙宫少女、也不是精灵情妇，他是个runt，jotun runt，也许他的生理结构注定不同呢，也许他就好像是特意为Thor的尺寸而生呢，这个想法让Thor激动不已。

Thor再忍耐不住抽动起来，Loki的阴道温暖湿润紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，强烈的快感让他不顾一切地冲撞起来，一次次深深冲进去在Loki脖颈处喘着粗气。

“啊”，Loki呜咽着，疼痛得脸有些扭曲了，睫毛都打湿了。

在快感给他带来的一片朦胧之中，Thor甚至没有意识到Loki的指甲已经挠破他的前臂，他的大腿也紧紧夹住Thor的腰部似乎在抗拒他。不过Thor已经埋得太深了，他的身体也笼罩在Loki之上，Loki瘦削的身体完全无法承担这一切强壮的力量，而Thor自己也无法停下。

“弄疼你了吗？”，Thor脱口而出，虽然这么问有些荒谬，如同大家都认为的那样，奴隶哪有资格因为君主而不适呢。

Loki水意氤氲的眼眸重新聚焦在Thor脸上，神情柔软又无助，而双眸在黑暗之中如此温润明亮，Thor想着难道是被施了什么高深莫测的咒语？

Loki摇摇头，“没、没有，陛下。”

“又撒谎”，Thor的声音充满了怜爱，“放松点，嘘”，他安慰地拂过Loki的头发又抽动起来，只是频率慢了些。他喘息着湿湿的潮气喷在Thor的肩膀，他表现的还不错了，Thor也很愿意放任他些。

慢慢地，Thor觉察到Loki似乎比刚才湿润开放了些，那些掺杂着痛楚的微弱呻吟也渐渐调子拔高，像小猫那样娇俏。⊙ω⊙Loki抓着他小臂的手也松下来，而且不像是在推阻他，而是想要把他拉得近些，手指插入Thor的头发、脚踝也缠上他大腿，甚至开始迎合他的抽插轻轻扭动起来，发出软绵绵的呻吟似乎在为他新加冕的君主营造更多的快感。 ** _太乖了Loki_** ，Thor似乎听到了自己内心的声音： _ **太乖了，我甜蜜的小奴隶，我的最爱**_ 。

Thor完全沉浸在爱欲的迷茫之中甚至没意识到他被吻了，——在嘴唇上。

Thor有些僵硬了，律动也变得迟疑起来，Loki的唇瓣绝对在压着他，他的手指也抱紧了Thor的头来寻求支撑。Thor以前从未被吻过，不由得茫然若失了，Loki的嘴唇柔软又似乎迫不及待的期待着Thor的回应，舌头舔弄着鼓励Thor张开嘴巴，Thor抛却了顽固，轻声沉吟着，陷入一片崭新的欢娱中，——Loki的味道好像像葡萄酒那么甜美，新鲜却又忍不住沉沦。

Thor直起身来，本该一开始就这么做的。

“不，Loki”，他低声道。

Loki噘着嘴躺在垫子上，神色有些费解、又有些哀伤，Thor的抗拒的确有些让他难过了，他的眼睛似乎在黑暗明亮得像玻璃珠流露着恳求，他的嘴唇，粉色温软的嘴唇，——正在无声的张开，简单却仿佛霹雳一般：

 _ **Thor**_ ……

Thor真的听清楚了吗，他不大确定。脑子有些不大清明，没有缓过神来，不单单是喝酒的原因，不过那的确是他的名字，Loki在叫着他的名字，他自己的名字： _ **Thor、**_ _ **Thor！**_ 如同恋人一般。

“别那么叫我”，虽然Thor声调中毫无苛责，他抽身出来，不过立刻后悔留恋于那里包裹着的温暖湿热，“趴下”，他命令道，语调严厉了许多，如果Loki再次亲吻的话，他一定会抵抗不住的。

Thor急切地想要重新来过，他扶住Loki的胯部鼓励他动作，“翻过去，快点。”

看着Thor冷酷的脸色，Loki稍微迟疑下就听从命令，翻身过去趴在床上。

当看到Loki的屁股的时候Thor的欲火又被重新点燃了一样，——就如同他想象中那么可爱：挺翘光洁、乳白色的，似乎还像婴儿肥那样肉滚滚的，Thor贪心地拉起他衣服的边沿，将他臀部完整露了出来。在那撩拨人心的缝隙间还隐藏着他的另一个穴口，大腿之间阴部还滴着汁液，Thor微微低吼一声，揪起一坨肉占有欲很强地揉捏着，肉乎乎的触感格外美好，这现在也是 _ **他的**_ 了，可以做一切他想做的事情，他使劲地打了下，而Loki惊讶地痛叫出声。

“撅起你屁股，乖乖的”，Thor粗喘着在后面摆好位置，Loki听话地抬高屁股、塌下腰。Thor满意地摸了一把他的侧腰作为奖赏，阴茎顶端轻轻地逗弄着他的穴口，Thor眨眨眼睛挥走眼前的金星闪闪：他觉得永远也不会享受够这种感觉，他一直喜欢做爱，可曾经的那些都像现在这么欢娱吗，他很容易的进去抽动起来，——为什么今天的快感如此强烈，难道是酒精烟草、或是加冕之喜的缘故吗？

Loki在被进入的时候抽咽起来，不过很快除了破碎的呻吟他就发不出什么声来，有些承受不住Thor的重量了喘不上气，他紧握着身下的床单指关节都发白了，肩膀也不停颤抖着好像快被压碎一样。Thor有些怕他会窒息，他后退着在Loki头边用他强壮的胳膊支起身来。

Thor进进出出的重新抽动起来，不住低吼着，每次他深深贯穿的时候，都能听见Loki微弱的吱吱声，这个新姿势让他更紧了，Thor知道他的内壁一定是敏感得不行，所以每次深入的时候开始有意摩擦起来。

“你喜欢这样吗，恩？” Thor倨傲地问道，缓慢却依然强有力地律动着，Loki的黑发散开完全挡住了他的脸，Thor揪起绸缎般光泽的一把露出Loki的脖子、手势并不温柔地扳起他的脑袋，“这就是你想要的吗，是吗？只肯被Asgard的王操？” **←_←**

Loki只能含糊不清的低喘抽噎着。

“你说什么？”

“是，”Loki哭喊出来，“是的！”

Thor喘息着，每一次抽动都抵到最深处，他放开Loki的头发强势地用手指握住他的咽喉，虽然紧握着，但力量又没有大到让Loki无法呼吸。

“你太美了，你美翻了，知不知道？” Thor在Loki肩胛处急喘着，像只发情的狗，“他们都想要你，我猜你就想要这样吧，让每个男人都像我一样为你疯狂。”

Thor这么说好像把Loki展现在大家面前、让他跳舞不是为了炫耀一样，只是Thor没有忘掉Loki的舞蹈所带来的一片沸腾，而Loki仅是他的一个人的更是为他带来一阵电流窜过脊柱般的畅快。Thor的确控制欲很强，完全不容他人侵犯质疑，又是一直身陷于溺爱之中，他喜欢享有最好的一切、喜欢被嫉妒；而且完全不愿分享。

“我讨厌看见你和他在一起，” Thor的呼气愈发炽热，“每次我看见他碰你，我都快疯了， _ **你**_ 快逼疯我了，知道吗，我希望你只是 _ **我的**_ 。”

Thor说着最后一个词的时候刻意身下加大力度，Loki哽咽着不断被向前撞去。

“我是”，Loki艰难不已地开口，声音因为喘息而混杂不清地：“你的”。

“我的奴隶”，Thor赞同道，喜欢Loki扭摆着来迎合他，粗喘着，“我的双性小荡妇。”

Thor更加用力地抽动起来，他先前的温柔恶化变得冲动了许多，更原始更像野兽。他的高潮即将席卷而来，他努力的集中精神，把那些不相干的想法如数挥走。

在他再次冲撞起的时候Loki高潮了，他包裹着Thor的阴道有节奏地悸动着，身体也在Thor身下战栗不已。有朝一日Thor一定要面对面地看到Loki此刻被操翻的脸色，不过现在，他除了想要填满他渴望的身体什么都顾不上了。

当最后一次深深嵌入深处的时候高潮来临，快感如同潮汐般涌来似乎奔腾至他的每一根脚趾，Thor低吼着紧紧抓住他、知道明天他肯定会少不了青肿痕迹。他又持续抽动了几次送走高潮，用精液饱胀胀地填满他。Thor好像看到眼前金星乱闪，不确定他之前也有过这么完美的高潮么。

Thor筋疲力尽地喘息着抽身出来，瘫倒在Loki身侧，谨慎地不想在高潮过后的脆弱中压倒他。他动作迟钝地拉上裤子懒洋洋地挠挠腹部，脑海中一片空白——享受着高潮所带来的平静，他觉得自己好像一滩乳化的黄油。随后长长地喟叹出气。酒和烟草的后劲涌了上来，眼皮沉重，渐渐陷入了无意识之中。

Thor有些混沌甚至没有意识到贴近他身侧的温暖，但他还是下意识的拉进搂紧了些，随后沉入沉睡中，又是一夜无梦。

……

……

……

……

**_……_ **

**_……_ **

**_“你被毁了”（You’re ruined），Helblindi声调平淡一丝感情色彩也无，好像Loki的全部未来都被这一次毁于旦夕。这句话让Loki难过起来，刺心话语的伤害性不亚于出鞘的利刃，毁了？如今一切都无法再重头来过、是吗？_ **

**_如今Loki手中的确没有什么有价值的筹码了。_ **

**_“我没有被毁，Ulfr没有操我，我不会让他——” Helblindi咬牙低吼着：“你那层膜没有了就是被毁了，我该怎么跟Laufey说？他操完你后发现你没有膜？我费了这么大力气把你送上他的床保障你的未来！_ **

**_他这么怒不可遏的好像他才是受害者一样。_ **

**_“你说的好像我全无价值了。”_ **

**_“是的”，Helblindi同意道，“你曾经贵如珍宝，而现在你一文不值，”他叹口气，一阵阵哄隆隆的低吼声好像是在抒发着挫败，“在父亲去世后，我唯一的要求就是保住你的贞洁，你这个鲁莽性急的傻子，你不知道你做了什么吗！你的后代不会再是王室了！”_ **

**_王室，哈，Loki已经是王室了，——Laufey王的侄子，难道Loki就会知道自己叔叔一直渴望他吗，Helblindi想让Loki去上Laufey的床很久了——就为了想要Jotunheim的纯粹高贵血脉延续下去 。_ **

**_“那就让我跟他走好了，既然Laufey王不愿意要我，”Loki故作淡定，“那也是场不错的联姻，他也是王族的一员，血统也算上流，他还会要我的，我知道，他会要我的——”_ **

**_“你真就那么笨吗！”Helblindi大怒起来，“他就是想要那样！他的家族已经没落了，他的资产快用光了，我猜他的手摸到你的时候可没告诉你这些吧！你没发现吗！他就是想要你的财产来弥补他自己的亏空！”他的声音在看到Loki的震惊脸色时缓和下来，但还在奚落着：“哦，你还真不知情啊是不是，为他几句甜蜜的话冲昏了头脑，我本以为你没这么傻的，他就是要故意毁了你，如果不是我提早发现知道会发生什么吗，他知道你现在除了跟他走别无选择了，可我就是让你死也不会把你的财产给那个蠢货！”_ **

**_Loki沉默下来，这种背叛的感觉于他陌生不已，好像胸口有块大石压着、又好像把他肺中的空气都抽出了般。面对Helblindi的怒气他的确无从辩解。Helblindi是对的，Loki无从指责他。原本诱惑Ulfr是他自己的主意，以为这样可以逃脱Helblindi的掌控，但他怎么能这么天真无知呢？就让Helblindi来安排他的婚姻又有那么不如意吗？他如今连自己的财产都不能保障又拿什么来挟制Ulfr呢？_ **

**_“那现在怎么办？” Loki平静地问道。 “你必须立刻走，今晚。”Helblindi做出了最后决定。 “你要把我送走？” “如果你继续在这里出现无异于对Laufey的羞辱”，Helblindi说道，而Loki只能强忍住内心的绞痛，Helblindi摸摸他脸上的纹路，“你离开一段时间会缓和丑闻，到时候……谁知道会发生什么？”_ **

**_Helblindi也有些沉吟不决起来，不过Loki知道他这位哥哥在想什么，他的确无法再保持现在的地位了，不过对于他的美貌也不会完全没有用武之地，……即使是一个失去财产也不再保有贞洁的。_ **

**_Loki看向地面，默认着：“走多久？”_ **

**_Helblindi耸耸肩，“直到你能再派上用途的时候。”_ **

**_这真是他命运中的悲剧啊，Loki只是注定要牺牲自己成全家族的利益，为了家族一人的献身痛苦何足道哉，Jotun族人心中从来容不下感情的余地。_ **

**_“我也不想这样的”，Loki勉强还能维持住镇静的语调了。_ **

**_Helblindi把他的大手掌放到Loki的肩上，勉勉强强算作安慰吧。_ **

**_“我知道，弟弟。”他叹口气，“我知道。”_ **

……

……

……

Loki在一片头昏脑涨中醒了过来，口干舌燥、浑身酸涩不已，像快死了一样，周围似乎有什么沙沙的响动，一缕凉丝丝的空气飘了进来，Loki清醒了些，恍惚看到Thor的侍从官，——那个据说是太监的胖秃顶，是他拉起床幔摇醒了Loki。

“过来，孩子”，他低声道。

“做什么？” Loki的声音嘶哑不已，他想要坐起来，但好像还是有些醉醺醺的。他眨眼好多次才想起昨晚那些酒，该死的，Thor！

“因为”，那个侍从官轻声说道，“你该回你房间去了。”

Loki慢慢回想起刚刚过去那晚的支离片碎的记忆：跳舞、逮捕、做爱。他还是能感觉到干涸在大腿上的Thor的精液，里面又粘稠又酸涩。他靠在床垫上最多睡了几个小时而已。打开床幔看到屋子里也是一片狼藉：打翻的食物酒浆、飘零在地的花枝、破碎的杯盏，甚至不知是谁的假发。虽然大部分Thor的客人已经各自归房，但还有那么几个东倒西歪在沙发上鼾声如雷。已经有不少侍从在轻手轻脚地打扫了，估计要忙一整天，不过这可没Loki什么差事。

睡在他身侧的Thor还是微微打着鼾，一只胳膊放在头上一只在肚子上依然睡得很沉，Loki知道他 _ **需要**_ 留在这直到Thor醒来，他也希望他是Thor作为新君睁眼看到的第一个人。妓女在晚上侍奉完会被送走，不过Loki才不要和她们一样。

“我想要呆在这里。”他想了想说。

“相信我，昨晚那番狂欢后你不会想在早上看着陛下的”，这个侍从官有点不耐烦地：“快点”。

“不要”，Loki在他试图拽自己的时候挣脱开来，”我要呆在这“。

侍从官焦躁地叹口气，好像在应付无理取闹的顽固小孩：“不行”。

“你没权逼我”，Loki怒道。

他撇撇嘴转身出去，Loki松了口气躺回枕头闭上眼睛。

不过不幸的是没过多久，毫无防备的Loki就被粗鲁的一把拽起，他踢打着但毫无用处，经过一晚的疲惫他浑身脱力，想要叫喊却被捂住嘴巴，唯一能做的就是尽可能抓住能够遮掩自己的东西，那件前晚的戏服，下面什么也没有，昨天Thor急吼吼的扯丢了他的内裤，不过Loki又想着事到如今还顾及什么。

他们把Loki拖到走廊里，那里有个抱肩站着的侍卫，而这番推推搡搡更是弄得他十分想吐。

“给你个建议，孩子。”那个侍从官开口道，“别忘了你的身份”。

“你怎么敢碰我”，Loki呸呸的，嗓音嘶哑含混着：“陛下金口玉言说过了，我不能被随便碰，我是他后宫的一员，不能对我这么……、这么……” 他眨了半天眼睛才强压下要吐的冲动，“……无礼”。

侍从官不屑的嗤笑，翻了个白眼，“陛下硬了的时候还真是什么都说呢”。他指挥两个侍从带走Loki：“他喝多了，把他带回去喝点水，看住他”。

……

……

……

在黎明的时候Loki又遣送回他的寝宫，他几乎没什么力气也就不做无所谓的反抗了，况且这只会加剧他的恶心，面对那些粗野举止也只好视若罔闻地艰难等到只剩他一人的时候。他在解后背那些复杂的系带时更是不耐烦极了，不管不顾地拽着，前面完全看不到那个该死的结，何况经过酒醉翻滚后更是一团乱麻，Loki不停地咒骂着、撕扯着，最后终于选择拿小刀划烂从头上扯了出来。如今那件精致漂亮的衣服算是彻底无可救药了，不过倒是一点也不用在乎。

现在是全裸着的了他不禁有点瑟瑟发抖，强迫自己喝下衣橱上留着的半杯水，Loki快速地在镜子里扫了一眼自己：头发乱蓬蓬的好像杂草、深深的眼袋、眼影粉也糊了一片，——不再是Odin曾经爱慕的纯洁处子了，他想象不出如果他看到自己现在这个样子会作何反应。

他挑起那条月光石项链的坠子，都不记得自己还戴着了，似乎对它点奇怪地……冷漠得无动于衷，也许是他太累的缘故吧。Loki看都不看就摘下来把它锁到珠宝盒子里去、和蜻蜓发夹放到一起。

Loki觉得清醒了些后更加头痛的厉害，他念了个能缓解头痛的咒语，不过效果不大好，尤其是在一度被束缚过法术之后。他想着不该让Thor给他喝那么多酒的，应该坚持让Thor带他到卧房里去做，那样现在他还一定静静地躺在Thor的怀里无人敢来打搅，而不是孤零零的一人在自己房间里、尤其大腿上还沾着他浑浊精液的情况下。

Loki浑身僵硬着在床上躺下，低声抽噎着，这辈子似乎从未这么筋疲力尽过。过去的一周的确太累了，好像要被重担压垮掉，他慢慢的擦掉鼻涕眼泪，甚至不清楚自己为什么在哭泣。Thor比之前更喜欢他了不是吗，昨晚几乎是什么小插曲都没发生顺顺当当地过去了。不过以后怎么办？如果Thor对待他像妓女那样在众人面前操他怎么办？不过最重要的一件事是Thor这么快就翻过逮捕他那一页了！这是多么好的现象啊，Loki确信自己在短期内一定会继续得到Thor宠爱的，还要用自己知道的那些知识留住他的兴趣、让自己在仙宫内永远有一个位置。他知道自己这个礼拜就会回到御用卧室里去的，他知道一定会的。

Loki蜷缩起来拉过毯子，他还是未从宿醉中清醒、太过疲乏，还有些头晕目眩因为抽了……不知道Thor给他抽的什么烟，反正目前尤其不在状态，先睡觉好了，明天都会好的。

明天一定都会好的。

 ……

……

……

╮(￣▽￣)╭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家喜欢哦，  
> 我的汤：[teresa-dances-in-sequins.tumblr.com](http://teresa-dances-in-sequins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 译者：最近在汤上看到好多次推文，这篇总是榜上有名，有很多评语写的蛮有趣，我随便翻翻哈，
> 
> 1, 这篇文的内容远远不是简介那一句话能够表达得了的，然后剧透太多可就是犯罪了，这文里包含背叛、焦虑复杂的内心和异常火辣的肉，然后真正着重描写的却是Thor和Loki之间紧张却又迷雾纷纭般的感情，一个是神域养尊处优的王子习惯于一切唾手而得，一个是约顿聪慧又满腹心机的奴隶他所想的可不仅仅是取悦Asgard的王那么简单。  
> 我不知道该怎么形容目前已经写好的十章，它甚至给了我许多灵感，我喜欢这文里面的那种由内而外的焦虑气氛，我也为之疯狂，同时我也好恨作者让Thor和Loki还有我陷入这种感情纠葛，我有时候自己呆着呆着还为他们担心，希望他们能好好相处让对方快乐，但一切却又不可能那么简单……不然这篇文也不会如此生动有趣。（by curds and wheyface）  
> 
>  2，又黑又黄的Thor，还有好多肉次！（虽然最近一次是非自愿性的）但这文满足了我所有的黑暗幻想！切记不要在上班时间阅读！我就读了然后那天的事情到今天还历历在目！（by loxxxay）


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道有些姑娘看完上一章节会为Loki有点心伤，所以我写了“全是肉文不算虐”的本章节，全是直来直去无来由的黄暴肉段子~~还毫无羞耻~~欢迎观看
> 
> 我看了前面几章节有点不好意思~~这文写的好垃圾而我是垃圾大王，不过现在陷得太深回不去了，只好一往无前~~~~~所以，为您呈现……精彩啪啪啪集锦~~
> 
> 献给我的最爱Nora，Alma，BuckBuck 和Dangereuse，还有所有读我翻译版本的中国姑娘们，你们好啊~~
> 
> 如果你们想听Loki的Jotun风格的舞蹈配乐的话，点击下面的链接，在播放清单的第一条，我还做了个chrysalis/thorki的榜单[这里](http://8tracks.com/terezbellydance/the-king-s-lover)，因为我现在真是疯狂啦~~（译者：这段配乐很好听……
> 
> 一如既往的没人帮我校对，所以有啥错误都是我自己的~~~

**_Loki对Asgard的第一印象是这里可真绿。_**  
  
**_离开[Vanaheim](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanaheimr)后，众神之父把他带到Asgard农村田间的一处夏日避暑庄园，这里树木茂盛田野肥沃，如今仲春时节更是是百草丰茂，飞鸟在林间歌唱、蟋蟀在夜间啼鸣，寒冬过去，这里大地觉醒、万物复苏。_**  
  
**_不像他故土家园的那样常年冰封，这里一切都欣欣向荣。_**  
  
**_Loki大部分时间是宅在门内，这陌生的外国地方和白肤色的当地居民总是让他心有惴惴，况且他们也眯着眼睛一脸怀疑地审视着他，Loki实在不敢冒险离开Odin太远，他可没有那个胆子。_**  
  
**_不过Loki对他新主人的畏惧少了点儿，而且发觉自己也没有想象中的那么讨厌他，当然啦，Odin好3像对小狗那样对他，总是喜欢摸着Loki，比如不住手摩挲着Loki的头发、小腹、腿侧，可是这些抚摸并没有像曾经Ulfr那样最终变了味道，Odin腹内的欲望之火似乎早已熄灭，Loki可不会抱怨这个，毕竟做宠物总比做婊子好得多，虽然也是侮辱，不算可以忍受。_**  
  
**_Loki很快就学会了对他的爱抚做出回应，这位上了年纪的Asgard王总是能心满意足地发出咕哝声。_**  
  
**_“我等不及要把你带回去了，”Odin低声说，“你会喜欢那里的。”_**  
  
**_Loki只能温软地笑笑不去深想。_**  
  
**_不过几个礼拜到几个月份慢慢过去，Loki很快就厌倦了，显然Odin经手的咨文函件没有多少，而且他所做的就是最后的签字然后好下发Asgard全境，Helblindi真是高估了Odin在九界中的威慑力了，如今看来那位储君Thor才是Asgard真正的一国之主，Loki暗想着自己是不是在这虚度光阴，这个任务估计和当初自己设想的那样就是无稽之谈，Loki经常在夜半惊醒，然后辗转反侧，腹中始终悬着有块大石头似的，担忧自己如果完不成任务的后果。_**  
  
**_不过早上的时候Loki就会忘却这些想法，某种意义上他挺固执的，不愿意不放手一搏而就此认命，Odin一定知道寒冬冰棺的所在，毕竟当初可是他亲手偷走神器的，而Loki肯定会不惜一切撬开他的嘴巴的。_**  
  
**_如果情况翻转的话，Loki可不是会轻易相信敌国奴隶的人，看着Odin这么亲近他简直想让他仰天大笑，Loki帮助Odin穿衣、吃饭、散步，他睡在Odin的身侧、每当他想要什么交流的时候也老老实实地随他意，晚间的时候，Odin总是听着吟游歌手们奏起笛子竖琴演艺些哀伤悠扬的调子，虽然Loki觉得这些歌曲不难听可还是很奇怪，而且歌曲的目的就是让Odin更好的安睡，这老头子听不了多一会儿就会打鼾，或者就是眼神空洞地枯坐在那里，Loki心想难道是他回忆起了什么伤心往事抑或故剑情深？_**  
  
**_Odin精神好些的时候就会让Loki给他跳舞，显然这是他最喜欢的娱乐活动了而且也不经常要求，可能是不想让Loki的异域风情的舞蹈的新鲜劲儿马上过去，或者怕累坏他，虽然每次Loki都是欣然听命，可他就是觉得为Odin一个人跳舞好古怪，他更喜欢能有成百上千的Asgard人欣赏而不是只有众神之父那闪烁不定的独眼。他们之前从没有过Jotun舞者，所以Loki的舞蹈不得不改变来适应Asgard的配乐，虽然刚开始的时候有些不适应节拍，总是跳错或姿势怪异什么的，可Odin看起来根本发现不了，Loki也是逐渐在适应这里的乐曲，所以几个月过去之后就已经很熟练自如了，他的新风格是完全他独创的，完美兼容两个不同的地域特色。_**  
  
**_当Odin的碰触变得无法忍受的时候，Loki总是从他熟睡的身旁爬出到浴室去寻求安慰，沉浸到冷水里面更能让他神智清明、脾气缓和，Loki总是喜欢独处，最近更是如此，而且带了一整天面具对着Odin后他的确需要解脱下，他确是憎恨一天也脱离不开Odin的自己。_**  
  
**_如今Loki又在胡思乱想了，他舒舒服服地泡在水里浸湿头发，手指下沉探到自己的大腿中间，让这不顾一切的快感缓缓包围自己，谁让他天生就是精力充沛欲求旺盛？以前小的时候，Helblindi不得不被派遣去看着Loki，省的他哪天犯蠢捅了自己，——Loki是不会鲁莽到做出这种事情的，他很小的时候就知道如果初夜的时候不出血那简直会是他的奇耻大辱。_**  
  
**_而如今Loki是不会在乎这些了，他更加深入自己的手指，拨开阴道，一根随后两根轻轻自娱自乐着，他喜欢这种感觉，虽然不是希望中的那么充实，他朦朦胧胧地想着要不要在Odin睡着的时候和仙宫侍卫来段私情？反正Odin也不会和他上床，哈！Helblindi要是知道得气死吧，Loki把自己的贞洁失去给某个出身卑微无名的殿堂侍卫！Loki几乎是出于恨意仔细思虑要不要去付诸实践。_**  
  
**_不过这终究是只能停留在幻想中了，所以Loki只好认命地自得其乐，他的手指更加用力同时想象着身上覆着个强有力的身体，最终他粗喘着气洗完了头发，回到Odin身侧的时候恰巧看到他刚刚睡醒，也许是冰冷水汽的缘故缓和了Loki的坏心情，不过也可能因为刚刚高潮，总之在Odin看见他而面露宠溺微笑的时候，Loki不假思索地也回以一笑。_**

**_……_ **

**_……_ **

**_……_ **

加冕典礼后的那天，Thor并没有传召他，这很正常毕竟，最近几个礼拜过的真是让Loki筋疲力尽，他一直沉睡到晚间，草草吃点面包乳酪后就又躺回到床上。  
  
第二天Loki就有点不满了，他应该收到点Thor的什么信息了吧？他试着不去胡思乱想，毕竟Thor肯定有不少要事去忙，他现在可是君主了，所有国家大小适宜在加冕礼后毫无置疑的都得归他裁决。  
  
第三天的时候Loki简直坐卧不安了，脑子里一坨乱麻心烦意乱个不行，Loki试着回忆是不是哪里做的不对？虽然他对那晚的记忆有些支离破碎，他有鲁莽的做什么吗？是太羞涩太紧张，面对他的喜爱手足无措吗？况且自我辩解下，Thor面前他除了老实躺在那里像俎上鱼肉还能干吗？面对Thor的举动没有善解人意能是他的错吗？  
  
或许是那个吻……  
  
Loki羞涩地想Thor应该会喜欢那个吻，不仅因为Thor说过他是他的最爱，想起身上压着的强壮的身体他脸颊不禁有些羞红，他覆盖住Loki消瘦的身形、不顾一切的冲撞、还有那贪婪的双手，Loki甚至现在也是浑身酸涩，好像Thor在他体内似的，Loki从来就不是性冷淡那种，Helblindi不是也说过……  
  
终于第四天的时候Loki被传唤了，他激动得快哭了……  
  
要不要用上点魔法取悦一下Thor？  
  
Loki等在他卧房的前厅里，咬着嘴唇不住换着重心脚站立着，在附近的镜子里还整了整头发，虽然他知道自己的仪表毫无瑕疵，可是他心中小鹿乱撞也不知道自己是紧张还是生气，如果Thor不出现的话，他可是要精神崩溃不可了。  
  
不过他的王还是出现了，Thor精神亢奋地走进来明亮的笑容格外耀眼，Loki吓了一跳，赶紧稳稳心神一如既往地鞠躬致意。  
  
“Loki”，Thor大步走向他，身后的鲜红披风不住飘荡舞动，他手扶着Loki的肩膀，低下头看着他的眼睛，“真高兴看见你宝贝儿，休息好了吗？”  
  
空气中似乎弥漫着丝丝紧迫焦躁的气息，Loki不禁有些紧张，不过Thor看起来既不生气也不烦躁，他看到Loki是真的很高兴。  
  
“是的陛下”，Loki答道，面对这位新晋君主的咋来询问还是些许心慌不安，毕竟他被晾着整整三天早就抓心挠肝了，“我很好，谢谢您。”  
  
“我很忙……”，Thor粗声说道，手掌滑下Loki的胳膊，“恐怕最多只有一会儿。”  
  
Loki还来不及作答就被一把他举起放到了最近的桌子上，这个桌面很浅，宽度刚好够坐下后背都抵到了墙上，Thor分开Loki的腿站在中间，一面已经很不耐烦地摸了上去。  
  
“哦”，Loki急喘着气，他已经硬了，这该死的。  
  
“如果整个议会再死气沉沉的我坐在那里五个小时非疯不可”，Thor喃喃地，热切的呼气喷进Loki耳畔，他的手指不知何时游移到Loki的大腿掀开他的袍子下摆，焦灼的手指已经拉着他内裤下到腿部，如果不是眼前这般景象又事发突然，Loki非得为Thor的欲火凶猛大大地翻个白眼。  
  
面前一切都眼花缭乱了，——Thor一个猛然使力就贯穿了他，Loki吃惊之下痛呼出声，毕竟他还没有习惯被操的感觉，何况Thor又尺寸远高于平均指数，真是疼！——一如既往的他又那么粗鲁，可Thor炽热的呼吸喷在脖颈，手腕扶在腰侧，Loki还算神智清明，Thor换了姿势开始冲撞起他身体里不知哪处，Loki嘴角情不自禁地溢出尴尬的粘稠呻吟，他本能地用脚踝缠上Thor的腰部，而Thor不住叫着他的名字好像在骂人。  
  
随着Thor的每一次冲撞桌子都是不住颤抖，咣当咣当地抵着墙，一个花瓶掉到地上摔得粉碎，可Thor根本无暇顾及，只是专心致志不住抽插，每次Thor抵到深处的时候Loki都是眼前一阵金星乱闪，唯一能做的就是胳膊紧搂住他的脖颈。  
  
当Loki自己的阴茎抵上Thor小腹的时候他高潮了，Thor也没有坚持多久，随着最后一次深深抽动后他射在里面，却不再动弹只是上气不接下气地喘着：  
  
“我想你了”，Thor嘶哑着嗓音。  
  
**_那你为什么不叫我_** ？Loki在心里尖叫道，不过管住了舌头，毕竟现在Thor冲他恶意似的自鸣得意地笑着，而且Loki心里的残存的愤怒，不知怎么的已经消散了。  
  
“我一直都期待您的传唤”，Loki答道，多么熟练游刃的回答啊，毕竟Thor还埋在他体内呢。  
  
可Thor只是满意地哼哼着还亲了他脸颊一下，随后就抽身出来穿上裤子，Loki战战兢兢地下地站起身，哆嗦得像个新生的小马驹，Thor在把Loki操翻之后看起来真是气派非凡，眉宇间尽是神清气爽比刚才振奋许多，而一边的Loki呢，却晕头转向的，他的精液在大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，诸神呐，刚刚可真是一泻如洪。  
  
Thor冲他又是懒洋洋却贪婪的一笑：  
  
“我希望你今晚再来陪我”，他说道，捋顺裤子，“我有个比较私密的宴会邀请了一班戏子，而且我想着这次呢，或许你可以作为被娱乐那个。”  
  
Loki头晕眼花地点点头，“好的陛下。”  
  
“别洗澡”，Thor沉声说，“我希望看见你湿搭搭的直到我能好好再次浇灌你”。  
  
说完Thor捡起Loki掉落在地上的内裤，放到鼻子下面深呼吸了口，随后恶作剧似的笑下，把它塞入了袍子里面。  
  
Loki嘟囔着 ** _如您所愿_** ，知道自己脸上肯定是副可怜兮兮的震惊神色，这个举动让他无比困惑，Thor在一边大笑看着他，这个混蛋！Loki心里暗自气愤又被他弄得慌张无措了，再一次啊，不过眼前这个壮硕身体抵着自己、进入自己的时候真的很难维持理性，总有一天Loki非要让Thor臣服不可，真的，Loki的骄傲就指着那天了。  
  
Thor别有深意地笑笑，牵过Loki的手在手背处落下一吻，“直到那时……”

……

……

……

如果有件事是Loki深以为傲的那就是他很能明察秋毫，观察别人的一举一动推测想法和接下行为简直就是他最大的求生之技，谁让他地位卑微只能格外敏锐弥补不足呢，Loki之前一直都很认命总是需要仰仗别人，比如Helblindi、比如Odin，如今换做Thor，毕竟能让Thor满意才是Loki笑到最后的唯一路径，所以只好Loki认认真真地研究起Thor的生活细节起来。

Loki察觉的第一个发现就是Thor真是欲求颇多。

比如食物、酒饮，冒险和做爱，Thor对生活的要求真是好无止境，有时候Loki甚至怕他需求太多被压垮，他吃的就像操的那么凶，而且对于自己这般不知餍足还真不羞耻，他总是贪得无厌、得寸进尺。不过Thor并不是什么庸俗的市井草民，他对于艺术绘画和音乐还算得上行家，而且Loki发现他喜欢那种淫秽又乌七八糟的喜剧而不是Odin热衷的那种做作玩弄辞藻的古典戏剧，而且他对于艺术产业发展还算是热心的赞助人，Loki发觉他在资助那些精工巧匠方面声誉很不错，虽然他的行为更像是表面功夫而不是真心崇敬热爱。而且最重要的是，Thor很高兴终于摆脱了Odin，私下里对Odin是一点悼念也没有，——至少在Loki面前是没有，这发现真是冷面无情啊，Loki暗想，一个儿子至少应该对失去的父亲流几滴眼泪吧？

Thor叫Loki去看的是场喜剧，一场身份搞错、衣服穿错，还包括真爱情节什么的是个趣味低俗的故事，看戏的时候Thor尽情大笑，一只胳膊搂着Loki的肩膀，另只手端着酒杯，指尖还不住掠过Loki后脖颈敏感的皮肤，让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，——本质上讲Loki在Thor的怀抱里从来就没有真正放松过，不过今晚呢，既然他被允许来欣赏表演，看到有那么一两处逗乐的地方还微微笑下。而且Loki惊喜地发现他不再属于侍从世界了，每次Thor杯子空的时候都会叫附近的一个侍者来倒满，每次Loki同样要求的时候，他也安然从命，看来他的身份不仅仅是奴隶了，而是作为皇室的心头爱。

 第三场的时候，演到那个浪荡子向女士求爱的段落，Thor的手可以说是故意下滑到Loki的大腿内侧，虽然他双眼还是盯着看台，可Loki知道Thor早就没有全神贯注于眼前表演了，他的手滑得更高摸进Loki衣服下的皮肤，Loki只能温顺地张开腿让他进去，心跳快得不行，剧场里很黑暗，如果观众不仔细看的话是看不清他俩在干嘛的，而且Loki也使尽全力不想让自己成为注目焦点，他因为早些时候那场还挺湿的，而且按照Thor的要求也没有洗澡、袍子下面什么都没穿，这让Thor的故意之为非常方便且甚为满意。

Loki因为上次弄得还挺疼的，可他对Thor的抚弄还是有了身体反应，一股让他讨厌的快感蹿上脊柱，Loki深深呼吸着，努力保持着平静又洋洋自得的样子，因为喝酒的缘故脑子嗡嗡作响的，他向后靠倒在垫子上，——这感觉真好，而且他好累不想和这欲望觉醒作对，所以投降般地闭上眼睛仔细感受着Thor拨弄着自己慢慢变硬的阴核，好半天Thor的手指才滑进他湿润的阴道，Thor温柔又坚决地缓慢操着他，比早些那次多了不少耐心和克制，当Loki微微睁开眼的时候，看到Thor还是盯着台上，可有些目光涣散，毕竟他的注意力转移到哪里他心知肚明。

Loki的快感愈发涌起知道自己快高潮了，他紧紧抓住椅子扶手，马上，就在那……就在那……他喉咙不住吞咽着，马上就接近了……就快了……

Thor却撤出了手指，他鼓起掌来，所有人都在鼓掌，这场戏谢幕了，Thor看向Loki，像个彻头彻尾的混蛋般自鸣得意地说：

“你喜欢这个结局吗？”Thor藏不住眼里的恶趣味，“或者你觉得有点……不过瘾吗？”

他捏捏Loki的脸颊看着他忿忿噘嘴的样子放声大笑。

……

……

……

是啊，Thor的性欲可谓无边无际……

随后的几个礼拜，Loki总是被折到桌上或是被抵到墙上，被这混蛋弄得苦不堪言，毕竟被悬心了这么久，Thor真是欲火难填，所以Loki只好可怜巴巴地平躺在那里自作自受，大部分晚间Thor要去和来自九界的显贵来宾出席各种宴会，因为加冕典礼的盛宴狂欢尚未终结，所以他每次叫Loki的时候都在下午，那时候日头很高大臣们都昏昏欲睡的，Loki慢慢就学会为了他的驾临好好准备自己，而且知道Thor每次来的时候几乎都是精虫上脑，没有什么时间耽搁做前戏，总是掀翻Loki后猛然一下贯穿。

当Thor这么做的时候Loki总会吃痛叫喊，在Thor野蛮地加快频率的时候他的头发都糊在脸上乱七八糟的，他像野兽那么粗野，可是Loki的身体总是无言地要求更多，他的身体总是能热烈欢庆血肉的欢愉，所以每次Thor冲进去操对地方的时候Loki总是情难自已不住呻吟，而且现在Loki的阴核已经很硬现出阴茎，正在抖动着让他分神，虽然在Thor壮硕身形稳着下快给挤瘪了，可还是艰难伸进手去抚弄着自己。

可他刚弄了几下就被Thor揪住了头发拉扯着脑袋向后仰去，他的手不住乱抓乱摸保持着身体的平衡，可Thor不为所动，他在Loki肩窝里粗喘着气，在他汗液肆意的脖颈落下潮湿的吻。

“射出来呀”，Thor在Loki耳畔喘着，他的声音甜蜜又恶劣，“被我操射出来吧。”

他说着还加快了身下的律动，Loki的呜咽声更支离破碎了。

“你能做到吗，小猫儿？”，Loki能听出他嗓音里的恶意，“嗯哼，被操射出来？”

Loki挫败地磨着牙，他快了、就快了，如果能摸自己的话一定射了，Thor就喜欢折磨他，好吧，如果他想这样的话。

Loki不答话而是臀部扭动转圈背靠着坐在Thor阴茎上，一面微微画着圆，感受到那体内的炽热，Thor发出鼓励的低吼，他喜欢这样，这混蛋！Loki没有出于故意而是自己高兴又做了一次，脊柱上蹿上一股新鲜的快感。

Loki在Thor强壮压制下使劲扭捏起来直到他坐了起来，这样Loki几乎是半坐在Thor大腿上，这个姿势能让他有更多的主动权且陷得更深，就有了可以好好利用的优势。

Loki自己开始摇摆起来，全神贯注于Thor的阴茎在他身体里面横冲直撞的感觉，很粗鲁地顶弄着，Loki的速度越来越快，愉悦满心几近迷失，他能感受到小腹底部的快感蒸腾，还有Thor的手摸在他的后背、臀部、肩膀，也不住地刺激着他、顾不上去抚弄自己的阴茎，虽然Loki很想更多地营造自己的快感，可是知道现在必须摆出风情放浪的样子给Thor看，比如现在这样操他主人，再一次绞紧后听到Thor酸爽的咒骂声。

“只要您没有先射出来陛下”，Loki气喘吁吁地说。

Thor哈哈大笑起来，Loki听得感觉自己的阴道好像都颤了。

“脸皮真厚”，Thor说道，说着轻拍了Loki屁股一下，Loki能感觉到自己后庭处那湿润的挤压，是Thor的大拇指，不住揉捏着虽然没有深入，他有点僵硬了，Thor再次笑着，在一声高昂的抽泣声后Loki的高潮来临，他射到身下的床单上，来的太突然迅疾Loki都没来得及支起身子，只能在Thor阴茎上不住扭着直到他阴道的收缩结束，Thor紧抓着Loki的腰部不肯丢掉哪怕丝毫片刻的畅快，Loki敢肯定门外的侍从一定听到了他刚才的尖叫声。

Loki委身斜靠在躺椅上，浑身酥软急喘着，而Thor却还没有高潮呢，不屈不挠的在他体内仍然很硬。

“真是大胆”，Thor在Loki脖颈处哼哼着，随后倾身把Loki压倒在垫子上，急吼吼地冲撞起来，毫不留情狠操着紧勒住Loki直到最终释放出来，倒在比他小了不知多少型号的Loki身上，重力之下他被压得差点背过气，Thor好半天才恢复呼吸平稳，随后他的急喘变作欢快的咯咯笑声喷在Loki后背上，又欣赏地揉搓了他屁股几下，好像在说你做的不错，这才翻过身去躺倒在旁边。

“我就知道和你上床会不错”，Thor说着满意地叹着气，他打着哈欠淡淡地懒散地抻抻胳膊，Loki抓住机会挪近些、拖过Thor一只胳膊让他搂着自己，Thor比平时看起来随和多了，Loki想着好像他的脊柱融化成一滩果冻了。

“您想过和我上床啊？”Loki戏谑地问。

Thor眯着眼睛，嘴角浮起微笑，“是啊，你这虚荣的小玩意儿”，说着胸膛还活泼地紧了紧，Loki难受地叫了声，“经常啊好多次呢，你就想听我这么说是吗？”

 Thor平躺过去微笑着：

“是你走路的姿势”，他有点疲倦地说，“像在跳舞。”

另一件Loki觉察到他主人的特点是Thor特喜欢奉承，喜欢高傲之心得到满足就像阴茎渴望得到抚慰那样，当然Thor喜欢那些不着痕迹的阿谀，马屁精只会让Thor厌恶地发怒，嘴上的话几乎没有什么意义，Loki知道得比谁都清楚，只能圆滑地恭维Thor赢得喜爱，而且更多的是通过举动而不是废话。

所以Thor问他会不会Jotun的传统舞蹈的时候，Loki的回答是肯定的。

“那你能给我跳一次吗？”Thor有点微微噘着嘴，他脾气很好又肯纵容Loki，每次好好操完他都是如此，“我要和九界所有派出的使节出席一次宴会，我想着如果你能作为Jotun人的代表来表演再好不过。”

Loki跳舞的热情几乎立马熄灭了，心中七上八下的，不过面上却未流露分毫，而是向他主人微微一笑：

“那是我的荣幸”。

“好极了”，Thor说着心不在焉地用指关节刮弄下Loki的脸颊，“希望我没有累坏你。”

他这么说是因为明天晚上Loki也要为议会跳舞，这是加冕典礼后第一次正式宴会，不过Loki这次就无需紧张了，而且也不用去费心编排什么新舞步，毕竟Thor不是舞蹈这方面的行家，就算Loki跳以前的旧舞他也不会发现的。

Loki摇摇头，“不会的，陛下，我将永远愿意为您跳舞。”

Thor开怀一笑，Loki看得心跳加速起来，“我的小舞者真乖啊，我拿什么来赏赐你好呢。”

Loki谦恭地低下头，毕竟Thor目光灼灼地望着他，“……我需要合适的配乐”，他说，“Jotun风俗的乐曲，为大使准备。”

Thor的大拇指擦擦Loki的下唇瓣，“没问题。”

“嗯嗯……还有那些镂金的脚链和头巾，都是传统配饰的。”

“你想要的都可以。”

Loki忍住皱眉的念头，他真正想要的是Thor的吻，但他心里知道得不到，还没有到时候，现在要求的话只会破坏他的好心情，虽然他很有冲动，但是要耐心才行，而且Thor现在对他已经不错了，这是确凿无疑的，可Loki不大确信的是，有没有得到足够的纵容来进行下一步，为获得更多的宠爱使用些显而易见的小把戏？

Thor静静地躺着，呼吸平稳好像要午睡，睫毛很长忽闪着，Loki再次意识到原来Asgard的王是这么英俊帅气，而且在Loki开始抚弄起他胸膛的时候Thor也一点不在意，反而还鼓励地哼哼着，Loki鼓起勇气摸上他的肩膀和胳膊，他一时灵光乍现，加上个变暖的咒语，Thor叹出深深的低吼声。

“这是你的魔法吗？”

“是的”，Loki这次特意没有加上陛下或者主人的称谓看Thor会不会介意，果然他心满意足地发现Thor是根本没察觉到，“那要我停下吗？”

“你敢停下试试”，Thor低声道。

Loki得意微笑起来，看起来以后Thor是不会束缚住他的法术了，毕竟现在用途很不错嘛。

“请恕我大胆直言”，Loki坐起身来，“我能建议陛下俯卧着吗？”

Thor眯着眼睛瞅了他好一会，好像知道Loki要做什么似的，随后没有过多质疑就翻过身去，脑袋趴在胳膊上。

Loki看着Thor筋脉突兀的宽阔后背紧张地吞咽着，这里流淌着难以名状的强劲力量，他有些口干舌燥起来。

当Loki分开腿跨坐上Thor臀部的时候他享受地喟叹着，而且没有反对，显然这样可以让Loki更好地尽职尽责，他们俩几乎都是全裸着，可Thor一如既往根本不介怀裸露这件事，而Loki却有点微微讨厌，显然坦露于他而言不像Loki那样觉得自己软弱无助。

更尴尬的是，Loki能感觉到Thor的精液还在顺着他穴口往下流，而且相信Thor肯定也能察觉到，可是连Thor都没有指责他的放荡，也就没有必要纠结别扭了。

 Loki开始轻轻地按摩起Thor脖颈和肩膀处的肌肉起来，听着他享受的叹息更是内心欢畅。

“感觉好吗？”Loki故作天真地发问。

“嗯……” Thor哼哼着，脸伏在枕头上声音低沉沉的，Loki的手顺着肩膀慢慢滑下一面加强热度。

“热吗？”

Thor懒懒地摇摇头，“再多点。”

Loki咧嘴一笑手指摁压着Thor肩膀上肌肉的耸起，从他指尖传递出的魔法能缓解Thor的疲乏，让他舒服地低哼着，是啊，看起来以后Loki是不用担心被剥夺法术了。

“就在那……”

“这里吗？”

“啊……”，Thor声音快化成一滩了，“我去[Svartalfheim](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Svart%C3%A1lfar)出征的时候该怎么带着你呢？”

Loki笑着，唯一一次真心笑着，他勾勒着Thor的金发欣赏着那里金色的光泽。

“Asgard伟大的君主啊，竟然好像呜呜的小猫”，Loki轻笑道，“我现在可以提一切要求啦。”

Thor又是一声含含糊糊地低吟，“我就知道你敢。”

Loki继续着他的按摩，指尖按压着他的肌肉，舒展他背部肩膀的筋骨，再下滑到脊柱和腰部，除了偶尔享受的哼唧声，Thor非常安静，甚至还很温和，Loki觉得他最喜欢Thor这样，放松温柔还平心静气的，这样的他是不会让人心生畏惧的。

Loki全神贯注于他尽职的服务，他的身体因为高潮的余韵还有些微颤，他觉得这样为Thor做也很好，自从Odin沉睡过去后，他从未向现在这么心平气和，如果以后要和Thor这样，……过日子的话，命运也不是太糟糕。

不知过了多久，Loki都没在乎时间的流逝，更没发现不知何时一个侍从偷偷摸摸溜了进来，直到关门声音响起Loki才吓一大跳，赶忙抓过床单掩住自己，看清来人是谁的时候更是心头一把火起，正是加冕典礼后清晨把他从Thor怀里拖走那个侍从官。

他眯眼瞄了瞄Loki，随后躬身低下头道：

“打扰了，陛下”，他轻声说道，“已经接近……下午三点钟了。”

在Loki大腿下面，Thor极其不情愿的愠怒道，“会议可以延期。”

侍从官倒吸口气不知道Thor是不是认真的，等了尴尬的片刻没人有任何反应，直到Thor咕哝了声晃晃Loki，——一个无声的暗示叫他起来，Loki一面爬起一面固执地掩着床单，虽然据说这个侍从官是个太监，可是Loki就是不喜欢被别人窥探自己衣衫尽失的样子。

Thor翻过身来平躺着，虽然阴茎还立着，可他根本视而不见，随后他用鼻子嗤了声不耐烦地一挥手叫他退下。

“行了，我马上去。”

侍从官鞠躬后退出，走前还不禁扫了Loki一眼，Loki正想着之前有没有听过他的名字，如果他以为Loki已经忘了那天早上那茬，那可真是怎么死的都不知道。

Thor又是气愤愤地哼哼着揉揉眼睛。

“您一定要走吗？”Loki柔声问道。

“我也不想去”，Thor懒散地说，他四肢铺开躺在床垫上好像浑身都融化了一样，“不过是啊，给我穿衣服，乖乖，你也自己穿好，看你光溜溜的实在不利于加强我的决心。”

Thor离开不久后Loki发觉已经暮色降临，他猜测今天他不会再来了，看样子今天得独自回他旧寝宫去睡觉。

 不过呢，看起来Thor很愿意用各式各样的礼物打扮他，各种皮毛、丝绸缎子、香水精油什么的，不久后Loki的首饰盒就填满了好多亮晶晶的饰品小玩意儿，可那条月光石的项链价值连城仍远超其它，而且Loki每次走在宫殿内时都是不知厌倦地带着，其他的寝宫侍女更是用嫉妒艳羡的目光瞪着他，Loki才没工夫理她们，只要有Thor的宠爱没人敢碰他的。

 Loki不遗余力肯定会保持下去的。

……

……

……

第二件Loki认识到的事，就是Thor的确是个真正的、尽职的君主。

Loki极不情愿的承认这点，如果Thor的个性有什么弱点Loki肯定会毫不犹豫地抓住，可是他也无法否认Thor的确是为Asgard的王位而生。

Loki鲜少出现在官方的场所见到Thor，他大部分职责就是帮他闲暇消遣，缓解一天冗长乏味会议下来后的疲劳，但是当他在正式场合见到Thor的时候，都不由自主地为他的威严气派和凝重模样所震慑，Thor出身高贵，一举一动优雅又气魄非凡，他说的每一句话都不容置疑且掷地有声，他又有天生活力四射的个人魅力也让议会振奋了许多，而每次他生气的时候，天空总是乌云密布电闪雷鸣，他和私下里Loki见到的那个性欲旺盛的享乐主义者真是判若两人。

在议会朝臣面前和在私下场所为Thor亲近的几个朋友跳舞时Loki的感觉完全不同，因为这个Thor也是完全不同的。

这个Thor，众神之王的Thor，是不允许Loki随意说话动作的，他们在这里是完全不等的两个阶级，这点Loki想都不用想。

Loki完美的结束舞蹈，这次放心大胆的用上点烟火作为更有艺术气息的终结，随后Thor招手示意他走向王座，Loki走上前谦恭地在他主人面前跪倒亲吻他的靴子，——毕竟正式场合里Loki还是身份卑微，无法像议会众臣那样吻在他的红宝石戒指上，Thor看着他点点头，从他嘴角一抹淡淡的微笑，Loki可以确定他非常满意。

这个Thor冷漠疏离、威不可攀。

这个Thor看起来一点不像几个小时前还紧搂着他、亲密地操着他的Thor。

只有在私密的场合里Thor更像他自己，抱着Loki，亲吻他的脸颊流露喜爱之情，Loki只能尽量努力吞下自己的苦涩，可却在Thor臂弯里非常不自然，Thor也注意到了，他收回手皱眉拍拍Loki的脸颊问道：

”有什么事儿心烦吗，亲爱的？“

面对这般故作的爱意Loki只能用尽全力不冷笑出声，而且最令人气愤的是Thor竟然不知道他为什么心烦，于他而言，不过就是本该如此，官方场所一套、私密场合一套。面对这般毫无诚意的问话Loki怎能不心生怨念。

 ** _是的_** ，Loki非常想尖叫出声， ** _是的，我非常心烦，我于你而言就只是个奴隶而已_ 。**

可Loki微微笑道，“没有，我很好，陛下”。

Thor凝视着他，好像能看透他的伪装似的，仍然怀疑地问道：

“你今天很漂亮，我非常满意，还有不少为你裁制的衣服，都是最好的丝缎，还有些黑貂斗篷，嗯？你喜欢吗？”

Loki真想仰天大笑，凭他的才智和所受教育，Asgard的王有时候真是迟钝。

“是的陛下，您真慷慨。”

Thor皱皱眉，不过不想追问下去，他靠在扶手椅里疲倦地叹口气，听起来很是挫败，随后摸摸他王冠下的鬓角：

“我不能被看到感情用事又轻佻草率的样子”，Thor心累道，“我知道你因为什么烦心。”

Loki抬起头，看起来Thor比自己给他盖棺定论的要敏锐些。

“尤其是因为……你的身份所限”，Thor有点尴尬的说道，“许多议会里的大臣不同意我把你视作我最爱的情人，Loki，你应该知晓自己的身份，如果我冰冷无情也是因为身份所迫，我是这里的君主，我不完全属于我自己，如果因为感情用事对你特殊照顾我会被视作软弱无能。”

看着他额头上的皱纹，Loki不是第一次发现原来Thor和他父亲那么像，那种心里烦躁时撇着嘴角的样子非常相似，虽然Loki觉得他心情好坏还不是随他去，可是知道这么做可不明智，他已经使劲浑身解数亲近Thor，不能因为自己面子上过不去就摆脸色看，毕竟他已经说出实话，Loki也应该感激了：

“谢谢您的关怀和坦率”，Loki温柔地说，“于我而言意义远胜珠宝，我理解您为地位职责所束缚，您也辛苦了，我是……是太幼稚了，有时候会忘却您的责任。”

Loki说着小心翼翼地靠向Thor，在他被抱上膝盖的时候精神振奋起来，Loki分开腿坐着，这姿势俩人非常亲密，Loki能觉察到大腿上被顶着那个位置正在升温，他知道这次又免不了以被操终结。

“这很难吧……”，Loki谨慎开口道，“履行您的职责，肩膀上重若千钧。”

Thor眯着眼道，“你认为我配不上吗？”

“不是的，陛下”，Loki答，“您真正是Asgard历代王座上以来最最圣明卓越的君主，只是我建议……或许，在您无需公众场所履行职责的时候，您可以……放松那些拘谨的礼节……”

“我是啊”，Thor烦躁地笑，“一直不是如此吗……”

Thor看起来很疲惫，或许是因为那些社交宴会和庆典活动把他累得不轻，他看起来已经比实际年纪大，Loki暗想或许是因为他在心里默默悼念Odin的缘故？

“或许我能分担些您的重任就好了呢……”Loki指尖缠绕着他金灿灿的发丝不住把玩着，“让您放下担忧，在此刻……”

Loki的手指向上摸去对Thor的王冠爱不释手，——不是加冕那个正式的，是日常佩戴的，中心镶嵌着颗价值不菲的红宝石，虽然式样简洁些，不过做工还是精致无以伦比，如果能戴在他头上该多好……  
  
好像是抑制不住冲动般，Loki把王冠从Thor头上摘了下来给自己戴上，这东西比想象中要沉多了，不过刚戴好就立刻爱上这种感觉。  
  
“现在我是神后了”，Loki宣布，声音中调皮活泼，让Thor知道这是玩笑逗乐，这世界上他最不想的就是去挑战Thor脾气的极限。这就是为了开怀一笑，为分神放松下嘛，Thor肯定是知道的……

如今不像是公共场所里Thor要求的那样等级分明，如今他们在一起的时候Loki知道偶尔取乐戏谑什么的是完全可以的，Thor欣赏聪明机智、喜欢被取悦，而且Loki希望做到的就是让自己妙趣横生，如果单单只是做个卑微一声不吭的沉闷奴隶，宠爱是不会长久的。

漂亮很容易，但只有Loki才是Loki。  
  
Thor瞪着眼眨都不眨的，这短暂片刻沉默有点恐怖，Loki差点以为自己铸成大错。  
  
“这就完啦？”Thor终于开口了。  
  
“是啊”，Loki承认道，鼓起为数不多的勇气：“现在所有的统治事宜，所有的烦心琐事，都降临到我头上啦。”  
  
Thor听闻嘴角浮起微微愉快的浅笑，“你想统治天下是吗？”  
  
Loki风情万种地露齿一笑，知道Thor对他一贯纵容，他抬起下巴趾高气扬的，却又像个故作姿态的乳臭未干的小屁孩，内心深处，他就是。  
  
“现在九界都匍匐在我脚下了，我要叫他们恐惧臣服于我。”  
  
“你这么个小不点又大言不惭了吧”，Thor轻声笑道，砸砸舌尖，面对他这般轻蔑Loki不禁有点不满气忿忿的，要是知道他真正手中力量的话，看他还怎么不假思索地嘲笑。  
  
“我也许个子小”，Loki坦诚道，“不过仔细掂量下，您军团里可能没有哪个战士是比我还勇敢无畏的”。  
  
这般盯着Thor的脸说出这番话感觉真好，虽然Thor还是以为他在开玩笑：  
  
“哦我可不相信”，Thor眯起眼睛，“从来没有这么漂亮可爱的。”  
  
“如果您以为我自负美貌就不肯心狠手辣，那才大错特错呢”，Loki眼角闪过一丝怨怒，“如果箭在弦上不得不发的话我是不会心慈手软的，没有什么怜悯求情能打动我，如果觉得这就是残忍的话”，Loki耸耸肩，“我就是残忍好了。”  
  
“冷若冰霜的神后啊”（queen of ice）Thor假意一笑，可神色很是轻松消遣，“不过我得警告你小东西，这般残忍不会没有后顾之忧的，况且你如果你敌人群起而攻之该怎么办呀？”  
  
Loki心里暗暗皱着眉，身量小是没错，可是手握无限深厚纯粹的法术，身材又何必重要，此刻的Loki深恨自己无法展示力量，终究有一天Thor会屈尊俯就于他，而那时，或许Thor会崇敬地仰视着他，面对Loki的法术力量心生敬畏。

可如今Loki却无法如心里所想说话，只是睁大眼睛，声音宏亮又甜美，一副单纯无知的可爱模样：

“那么”，Loki说道，“我会让他们屁滚尿流的。”

Thor难以置信地大笑起来，笑声轰隆隆的，虽然声音低沉有点刺耳，不过却暖彻心扉充盈着对他的骄纵，Loki大胆想到，可以确信他喜欢这样、喜欢能让Thor发自内心地笑出来，他看起来已经心情很不错，Loki也很是心满意足看起来不用张开腿就能让Asgard的王心情好得不行呢。  
  
“看来谁惹你谁倒霉啊，宝贝儿”，Thor说着摸摸Loki的大腿，“神后的约定俗成的身份职责就是守护和平啊，宽宏大量慈悲为怀什么的，可你呢，像个穷兵黩武的暴君。”  
  
Loki歪歪头，“我看起来像个约定俗成的神后吗？”  
  
Thor懒洋洋地回以一笑，看着他坐在大腿上心情舒畅又温和，Loki不禁又天马行空起来：  
  
“如果我是神后的话”，Loki沉思着，“就要你做我的奴隶。”←_←  
  
屋子里气氛顿时变了，一片紧张的死寂，Thor一动不动的，他的笑容也变作种冷冰冰的、又难以揣测的神色。

Helblindi曾经说过他鲁莽这件事，也许还挺中肯，最开始的时候陷入麻烦不就是如此，鲁莽又自傲，Loki的两个如影随形的缺点，他真是连奴隶都做不好，就不肯安安稳稳的有点自知之明吗，Loki想着就这样竟然还没掉脑袋可真是暗自佩服自己。  
  
Loki几乎想立刻道歉了，却不想Thor舔舔嘴唇，胸腔发出阵沉闷闷的声音说道：  
  
“那我的神后想要什么？”  
  
这回轮到Loki震惊地眨着眼睛了，他可没预料到Thor竟然这么快就进入状态来玩角色互换游戏了，反倒搞不清下步该做什么，不过他心里清楚自己在玩火，唯一不确定是最终能玩到什么境地，他有太多渴求的东西，太多东西想要了，他想要广袤封地、奢华生活、至高权力和……自由，不过Loki也不笨，知道现在不是提起这些的恰当时机，过于急功近利一定会前功尽弃的，当然还有Thor的吻，他相信这些早晚会纷至沓来的。  
  
所以现在，Loki什么都不会说，Thor甚至也还没有意识到他愿意付出一切。  
  
“我想要你躺下，奴隶”，Loki小心翼翼地低声说，拇指按着Thor的下唇瓣，“要我骑在你身上，要你取悦我直到我满意。” 　

Thor眼色深沉，鼻孔都变大了，随后一把抓住Loki的大腿站起身来把他从沙发上托起，Loki胳膊环着他肩膀，双腿缠着他腰挂在他身上，努力压制下惊讶说道：

“卧室”，Loki克制着声音中的颤抖，“卧室，现在。”

出乎Loki的意料，Thor真就一路托着他走向卧室，一面急切的呼气喷在他脖颈上，自从Odin沉睡过后，Loki就再也没来过这个君主的御用卧房，而且因为Thor选择在各种地方操他，而偏偏不是卧房他心里是相当挺愤愤不平的。

不过呢，这次终于不是了。

而且他知道这次于Thor而言绝对是别开生面，他心里慌张极了都没来得及看看房间周围，Thor扶着他大腿的手非常火热，嘴唇抵着他的锁骨，他比Loki想象中的要心急如焚多了，Loki不禁心中好是激动振奋，可以确定之前肯定没有人对他这么做过，——谁也没有那个胆子，不过Loki知道一定要小心为上，可要好好控制局面，不能太失控，最重要的就是掌握这个限度了。

Loki扭着下落到地上，Thor放手得很不情愿，随后他走了几步定定神才又下达第二个命令：

“脱光”，Loki的声音自信了些，毕竟现今情况下，Loki觉得自己还算沉着稳重做的不错，不过还是很难在嘴里说出主人或者奴隶这种字眼，尤其是Thor这般目光笼罩之下。

Thor站在那一动不动，他肩膀宽阔气势汹汹，眼中充满了欲望蒸腾手指不住颤抖，看起来好想一个箭步扑倒Loki然后在大理石地面上操死他，不过现在是Loki在扮演神后角色，只要能的话他绝对不会让这种事情发生的。

“脱啊”，Loki重复遍，虽然这次声音没有上次那么肯定，Thor先慢斯条理地解开他的盔甲的系绳，但随后的动作愈发急切，他解开里面的衬衫腰带，踢掉靴子最后摸向裤子的细绳，Loki可以从面料下面看到他很硬了，而且当他终于脱下裤子的时候，Loki是一点也没失望。

Thor就好像一个伟岸的活体标本，健硕高大，发丝金灿、肌肉盘结，如果做一个负责陪上床的奴隶真是再合适不过，一定能生出强壮健康的孩子的，Loki尴尬又羞赧地想道，这和对他最初来到Asgard接受这个任务时想的可迥然不同，不过看来这次命运女神眷顾他了，Loki的手指虔诚地拂过Thor的胸膛，拇指拨弄着他的乳头，Thor情难自已低吼起来，Loki知道不能让他等太久的好，随后手掌下滑握住了Thor的阴茎。

“奴隶贩子说你好大……”Loki低声道，忽闪着睫毛抬头看向Thor，“还像铁棍那么硬……”

 Thor的下巴绷紧好像要说些什么，也许是警告，或者威胁什么的，不过在Loki动手开始抚弄前都咽回去了：

“你这小妖精（You little demon），” Thor喃喃地。

Loki得意一笑，不想让Thor这么快就把乐子弄没，能这么对他真是惊喜，这个Asgard的伟大君王啊，竟然在Loki的手掌里经验不足的火急火燎的像个青少年，有时候力量不见得施展于烽火硝烟的沙场、大理石地面或者议会大殿，——即使是最强壮的力量也会折服于柔软的丝绸床单之上。

Loki又继续抚弄了Thor几下。

“他们还说你像公牛那么凶……”Loki罪恶地说道。（sinfully）。

Thor听闻身上肌肉都紧绷震颤起来，Loki猜着估计要局势失控，如果不赶紧悬崖勒马的话估计他得被压到床上而不是上面那个。

“给我脱衣服”，Loki的声音轻柔了许多，话音刚落Thor立刻把Loki的衣服从头上脱下，比刚刚自己脱的时候倒是温柔了些，Loki摇摆着晃掉内裤，不过还是留着王冠，它还稳当当地戴在自己头上，虽然很重可是甘之如饴，Loki不舍得和它分开，随后轻手把Thor推到在床上平躺着，而Thor更是眼睛片刻也不离开紧盯着他，阴茎抵在小腹上，很硬的无法忽略，Loki看到后紧张地咽下唾液。

Loki骑上他大腿的时候有点惴惴不安，Thor在他身下也是浑身绷紧，还很不耐烦，Loki知道他心里唯一想的就是把自己按倒然后开始猛操，不过他的克制力看起来比几个礼拜前进步了不少，Loki都记不清自己被凶狠地抓住然后弯折成各种姿势的次数了。

Loki拿起Thor的手放到他头顶还微微用力按压下让他知道不要动弹。

“这是为了取悦我……”，他在Thor耳畔喷着热气，虽然事实上不是，不过这也不代表Loki不能完全享受这么骑着他的快乐，当他松开Thor手腕的时候Thor倒是的确没动，所以他抓住机会双手不住游移在Thor胸肌之上， 手掌下坚硬又温暖的皮肤触感真是棒。

Loki知道不能磨蹭得太久，没有过多麻烦他扶着Thor的阴茎到自己的阴道入口，慢慢地坐下，一寸寸地容纳下他，眼睛不住眨着感受到慢慢被充实满，Loki觉得可能永远都习惯不了Thor的尺寸了，每次他都觉得自己又被撑得更开，身体里简直被他要凿个洞出来，不过呢，现在，在开始不顾一切之前Loki有更多的时间来适应下，虽然时间不会长，不过总算是有。

 在Loki终于完全坐下的时候，Thor的喉咙发出简直是世界上最心满意足的声音，头顶上的手也紧握着，呼吸急促，Loki知道这于自己而言可真不是件简单的活儿，他屁股抖个不停。

“快动”，Thor催促道，声音好像是请求而不是命令，所以Loki也很心甘情愿，开始温柔缓慢地扭动地起来，手掌扶着Thor前胸来稳住自己，Thor眼睛迷蒙又贪婪地仰望着他，Loki有点脸红了，闭上眼睛专心致志地摇摆起来，想象着Thor在他体内绞紧，Thor低吼着向上顶去，虽然他手扶在脑后的时候也做不了什么。

既然因为Thor没有明令禁止，所以Loki放下手开始抚弄自己追求自己的快乐，他现在很硬、很湿，可以坚信Thor此刻一定认为Loki是世间最放浪形骸的生命了，他更加卖力地在Thor身上耸动起来，知道Thor一定会喜欢的，直到大腿开始撕裂般的疼痛才减慢速度，Thor不耐地低吼着：

“Loki……”，Thor沉声道。

“我只是希望看看您”，Loki气喘吁吁的，伸手探向Thor的脸，手指拂过他的面颊，随后环绕住Thor的喉咙，稍微使力听着他的喉结吞咽声：“你会让我怀上你强壮英俊的孩子，是吗？”

Thor听闻手掌一把抓过Loki的屁股，抓得很紧Loki觉得非得青紫不可，Loki诧异地哼哼着，只能放任Thor此刻的“反抗”，不过看起来Thor的确是要到失控边缘了。

“快动，Loki”，Thor吼道，“快动，我的王国都是你的。”

Loki此刻别无选择了，Thor捏着他的屁股强迫他扭起来，除了接受真没什么选择余地。

“啊……”一阵电流般的快感蹿上脊柱时Loki紧紧闭上双眼，虽然很疼但是很爽，能深深的进入自己手指无法企及的地方，还这么充实……Loki真不敢相信以前是怎么高潮的。

伴随着啜泣Loki高潮来临，绞紧Thor的阴茎时射到他的小腹上，快感如潮让他浑身震颤，眼前一阵金星乱冒，一股液体顺着腿根流淌而下。

Thor再也忍不住了，低吼着猛然一下子直起身向前冲去把Loki压到在床垫上，所以Loki此刻成下面那个了，头上的王冠也滚落在床侧地板上，可Thor毫不介怀，他身下用力好像要把Loki操进床垫里，一次次的冲撞刚猛有力，Loki不住口地呻吟有些受不了，可他现在浑身乏力酸软什么也做不了只能平躺着，——和从前一样，Thor又大又猛干得他快背过气了，不过只要有一点儿力气的话他非得大笑出来不可，——Thor还真是像公牛一样凶。

当Thor高潮的时候Loki敢发誓听到了雷鸣，Thor紧握住保持他一动不动，阴茎深深嵌入体内喷射出来，火热又迅疾，Thor最后又松软无力地撞了最后几下才在轰然塌陷，在Loki脖颈处粗喘着，Thor一面呼吸沉重一面咯咯笑起来，声音低沉粗糙，随后越来越洪亮放声大笑，因为紧挨着的缘故，Loki能感觉到自己小腹的回响，如果Loki不是彻底没了力气，肯定会暗自腹谤想不通这有什么好笑的。

“你疯了，你知不知道，恩？”Thor哈哈笑着，暖洋洋的声音中充满喜爱，随后支起身子低头看着他，像个蠢货一样傻笑着，金发一坨乱麻窝囊在头上。

“您之前和我说过的”，Loki答，Thor听闻又大笑起来，随后俯下头，Loki发誓以为自己要被亲了，内心一阵狂喜赶紧仰起头，却不想Thor只是用鼻子蹭蹭他好像爱抚在可爱的小狗，虽然比不上一个吻，总算实质上差不了太远。

“我是说过”，Thor喃喃道，翻身在Loki身侧躺倒，Loki立刻留恋起刚刚那么亲密的接触，Loki在旁紧抱住他，这次他第一次来到这御用卧床，像平等恋人一样做爱，Thor看起来很温和呆愣愣的，皮肤因为汗液闪闪反光，脸颊通红，Thor真是一团糟，Loki知道自己也是如此，他们一同躺在那四肢交缠，直到困倦涌上……

“那可不是……”，Thor打破沉默道，“不是什么神后应该有的举止啊”。

“我又不是个约定俗成的神后”，他答，而Thor大笑起来，Loki听得好是心满意足。

……

……

……

 Thor端坐王座之上兴致盎然地俯视着脚下熙熙攘攘的人群，拥挤着朝臣和各地派遣的使节，他们都是一脸好奇、有的还带点不信，不过总而言之大家心情都不错也很放松，Thor也是，非常热切地想知道Loki准备的如何了，事实上，这是Thor今晚唯一期待的事情，和Jotun的大使共进晚宴还算宾主尽欢，——虽然不糟糕，但也不代表Thor内心享受，毕竟和Jotun大使共度时光可不是什么Thor喜欢的打发时间的好方式，许多世纪以来Jotun都不曾有大使造访Asgard，所以二者之间有什么互不相信Thor觉得再正常不过，如今九界表面上的歌舞升平景象也是岌岌可危，Thor更是不想在外交界激化事端，他也非常想向Jotun的大使证明他仍然是九界间不可撼动的霸主，只有寒冬冰棺还掌握在Asgard一天，Jotun就无力妄想反抗，如果以为献上什么稀世奇珍的供奉之物，就可骗回宝物，可真就是错的离谱了。

表演场地的中央仍是空荡荡的不见Loki的身影，可是[乐曲已经奏响](http://8tracks.com/terezbellydance/scorched-mizmar)，沉闷聒噪轰隆隆的让Thor听得心烦，随后曲调渐次高昂，越来越高，直到鼓声奋然一击，魔法光束闪耀而过Loki跃然现身台上。…

他身上涂抹着棕红色的图案花纹，一条条红色的细线彩绘模仿着那大部分Jotun人皮肤上都有的纹路，眼周也浓墨重彩的涂满一层，黑发都用金丝线的头巾束到脑后配饰着羽毛，他看起来，……很像Jotun人，虽然皮肤白皙光滑如同往日，Thor飞快的念头一闪而过，——大约Loki从前也是这样，不过难以想象得出……他蓝色的样子，不是吗，Thor真是不敢相信眼前这个美貌妩媚的小妖精怎么会和身侧这个壮硕的Jotun大使是同一种族。

鼓手开始敲响一种很奇怪、不大耳熟的旋律，还伴随着一个男子音调唱着什么Thor听不懂语言的歌谣，这次Loki的Jotun风格舞姿和在加冕典礼晚宴那次完全不同，没有那么高雅庄重，而是场充满异域风情好像部落狩猎舞蹈，非常的别开生面，即使是Thor这种阅历非凡的、猎奇无数的也是非常喜欢，而且Thor不是唯一一个，所有的观众都是看的如痴如醉，Loki的舞总是那么让人心潮澎湃，牵动心弦。

随着鼓声频率加快，Loki也跟随着节奏转圈向后甩头，翻着筋斗看得观众一片震撼吸气声声，配乐曲调越拔越高，鼓声变得沉重起来，歌手也换了种更为古老悠久的歌谣，随着乐曲Loki不住旋转，曲住之际稳稳站住，以前Loki总是用戏剧性更强的坠落地面方式结束舞蹈，而这次他保持着站姿，骄傲地挺胸抬头一动不动，效果，……非常刚劲有力，这么说毫不夸张，观众席上爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，看到如此震撼的表演后原先他们的将信将疑都烟消云散了。

 “原来传闻是真啊”，Jotun大使Helblindi说道，硕大的双手拍着巴掌，“伟大的君王Thor有个Jotun runt。”

Thor得意一笑，很是沾沾自喜，勾勾手示意Loki走上前，Loki温顺地拾阶而上走到王座上的Thor和大使面前，真是步步莲花仪态万千。 

“陛下”，Loki跪在Thor脚下台阶上致意道，Thor好像是心软妥协了似的，让Loki亲吻在他手心上，毕竟现在是九界政要出席的场合，没法像他喜欢的那样把Loki抱在膝盖上。

“跳得好我的甜心”，Thor微笑道，“真是一如既往的过目难忘啊，于我而言更是别开生面。”

“的确技艺精湛啊”，Jotun使节附和道，“我承认我原来不大相信你的水平，可你实在超乎我的想象啊，你比舞蹈大师Angrboda座下的所有门徒都高明多了，过来，让我看看你。”

Loki抬起头，看着他血红色的眼睛无比阴郁，可他脸上却平静得毫无色彩。

“天啊”，Helblindi叹道，嘴角勾起淡笑，“Laufey王后宫可是藏有不少Runt，可是没有像你这么天赋异禀招人喜欢的，你叫什么名字呀，小家伙？”

“Loki，阁下”。

“Loki”，这个身形高大的Jotun赞道，“对于舞者而言好名字啊”，Helblindi说着看向Thor,“请问，您是怎么得到他的呢？”

“他曾经属于我父亲”，Thor解释道，声音中格外自得，“来自Vanir领主的礼物吧，我这样听说的，其他却不知情。”

“Runtling一般都很不幸地被卖做奴隶啊”，Helblindi沉痛地点点头，“于他们而言，美貌优雅外表反而成了不幸。”

Thor皱着眉，怎么听着这么没礼貌呢，口无遮拦的。

“Jotunheim如今很少见runt了，许多都成为战争的牺牲品，作为封地和债务的补偿，还有许多呢，委身名门望族的妾妇为了生育后代，他们都是不错的情人和伴侣，您真是幸运能有一个啊。”

Thor抬起头看着Loki的眼睛，却发现他紧盯着地面，浑身僵硬，Thor心想难道他是被这个Jotun大使吓到了？这个被他带上床的小暴脾气之前有过什么往事？

“你呢，Loki？”Thor问道，刻意温声不想吓唬到他，“你是怎么成为Vanir领主的财产的啊？”

Loki踌躇了好一会，虽然脸上未曾显现出丝毫端倪，可他很不安又胆怯，Thor想着难道或许有什么难言之隐，好半天Loki才简短答道：

“是我亲哥哥把我卖去做奴隶的”，Loki说完又陷入沉默。T_T

“真是不幸的命运啊”，大使Helblindi道，沉痛地点点头，“可怜，这种情况倒不常见，不过呢看看你现在，恩？你生来就是要和Asgard的王上床的是不是？小家伙，我可以确信如果Laufey王有机会得到你的话是不会放手的。”

Thor听闻很不舒服，一面啜饮了杯酒，听着这个新消息他有些茫然，真是惊世骇俗，Loki又从不提起，他亲哥哥啊，诸神在上，那些Jotun胡虏也太野蛮了，Thor暗想着，家族血缘关系多么神圣啊，他们心中难道丝毫没有敬畏可言吗？

“就是如此啊”，Helblindi沉吟道，眼睛扫视着Loki看得Thor格外不悦，“给你锁在贞操带里严加看管”。

Thor好奇地看向他，Helblindi解释道：

“贞操带，伟大的王，那是一种带锁的腰带来确保Runt的贞洁，那些成熟能够受孕的会非常妩媚诱惑，发热期间更是邪念侵骨，虽然这也有些残忍，可是，还有什么能比背叛君王的不贞更罪不可赦呢，这个小家伙呢”，Helblindi说着看向Loki，“他还没到年龄，陛下无需介怀，可是时机来临的时候，万望陛下三思。”

Thor向后靠在椅背上又呷了一口酒，低头看向Loki发现他一动不动的很是惊惶不安。

“请恕我大胆直言”，Helblindi又续道，“Laufey王为您奉献了许多由珍贵的褶皱丝绸所织服饰，都是Jotunheim能工巧匠所精心织造，我想您的Runt穿上一定会非常合适的……”

Thor恍惚记得来自各地的贡品是有那些东西，虽然Thor更为喜好的是那些象牙白色的海象皮所制的甲胄，过去的几个礼拜里，九界的朝奉贡品如同潮水般源源不断，Thor都看花了眼。

“恩……我觉得我会欣赏的，谢谢你，大使，为你们的慷慨，请向你主人转达我的谢意。”

Helblindi点头回礼举起了杯子，为和平繁荣的昌盛未来共同举杯祝酒。

Loki那晚去见Thor的时候稍微晚了些，脸色那些彩绘已经洗去了，头发也松松散着，可皮肤上还保留着那棕红色的花纹图案，他穿着件[式样](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d2/8d/58/d28d58a0c2bad7a516c40aa900815e82.jpg) [简洁](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e5/27/6a/e5276a4195d8d5b0b010db7d039b5eec.jpg)的[精致](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/48/db/bf/48dbbfca5e10c3d6eb0755612cac593d.jpg) [褶皱](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/43/4e/2c/434e2c4259e118fef02e54c2cc276977.jpg) [丝绸](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/40/eb/a7/40eba79cd471836dbbf26ec8a61d604e.jpg) [裙袍](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/08/dd/62/08dd62ebd7cbe5b2a10e119e6118a629.jpg)，Thor心里默默感谢Helblindi关于衣饰的建议，这些衣料贴合Loki的皮肤好像他的第二层衣服，这些礼服就好像为他量身定做的一般，Thor不禁燃起新的欲望。

Thor有些不知如何启齿去询问Loki的过去，所以只是搂过来温柔地操他，随后入夜时候抱着他睡在怀里，希望这能表达出Thor想说的一切。つω⊂

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在准备好看下文会有点虐的东西了吗？  
> 我附加链接的裙子都是由Mariano Fortuny所做，没人知道为啥他能把褶皱丝绸弄得那么好~~  
> 喜欢你们的评论哦~~
> 
> ……
> 
> 译者：基基穿衣风格，[大部分时候](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6b/2e/2a/6b2e2a21f7c92e34c66f2193dcb3e7b9.jpg)、[加冕礼献舞时](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/bb/60/7c/bb607c6ce97577bd35d8ce0d1c675708.jpg)，[本章末尾跳舞时](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/bf/33/cc/bf33cc6deb94c19fa06071a3203fcafc.jpg)，成为锤锤的queen/consort后：[1](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/82/0a/d5/820ad5ed5f57491e23c911e65a178795.jpg)、[2](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/58/2c/99/582c99702b596ca6033141d9e2433f66.jpg)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我非常非常抱歉更新迟了……  
> 原因就是我脱离了单身狗
> 
> 如果有啥拼写错误很抱歉，现在凌晨三点，这章写得我快吐了，所以赶紧上桌吧，  
> 谢谢过去几个月每个督促我的，尤其dangereuse和buckeroo，反正都是dangereuse的错……
> 
> 希望大家会喜欢
> 
>  

“你以为这挺有趣呢是吧”，Loki头都不抬地说道，“还什么贞操带。”

Loki正蜷缩在窗边椅子里，面前有杯茶和本不错的书，过去的日子里，等着Thor处理政务的时候他有大把的闲暇时光要打发，像只豢养的家猫晃荡来晃荡去无聊的不得了，不过现今Thor准许他进入皇家阅览室后，日子是稍微好过了点。

所以现在他只期望能安安静静地独自一人享受这个午后。

那鸟仰起头：

“我这建议怎么了”，那鸟答道，好像它无所不晓似的，“你呀，我亲爱的弟弟，可是个荒淫无度的小东西，不敢相信你到了发情期该会是什么模样。”

Loki翻个白眼把书放下，“我越来越觉得你对我有种埋藏很深、由来已久的渴望，你对我腿间什么样可真是孜孜不倦。”

“我是你监护人。”

“你这监护人工作做的可真好。”

“所以呢”，这鸟又仿佛听不见Loki的话，充耳不闻地说道，“我特意来视察一下。”

“没必要”，Loki无所谓地说，一面抠着手指甲，“我自己一个人，用不上你帮助也做的很好，Thor现在正痴迷于我呢。”

“痴迷？”这鸟要是有眉毛恐怕眉毛要挑到天上去了，“也是，你搞那种消失的小把戏他居然没有惩罚你。”

Loki耸耸肩，“他在加冕礼之前知道的，反正他不是很在乎我这点小法术，尽管我也瞒着他很久，不过我让我的法术，……显得很有用。”

Helblindi那张鸟脸是做不出啥表情的，不过Loki知道他心里很高兴，显然Loki告诉他这点小秘密他是自得的。

“他没有惩罚你？”

“罚我到地牢里呆了一个晚上，不过要是被发现我和你讲话我就得在地牢里过一辈子了，虽然我很感激你和你的殷勤问候，不过有什么话你趁早直说吧。”

“我被派来Asgard就是帮你”，Helblindi说道，“但是我现在这个形态也维持不了太久。”

“你根本就不该在这”，Loki的语调波澜不兴。

“那我开门见山地讲”，Helblindi说着抖抖羽毛，“Laufey王越来越不耐烦了，他认为你玩忽职守。”

 Loki登时生气起来，依旧小心地压低下声音，“你难道没注意到我已经有多大进展了吗，你没看到他有多喜欢我，当Odin刚沉睡的时候他还恨我的不行呢，如果他不是那么心急地要艹 我，本可以把我扔到什么妓院里去，况且Odin睡着又不是我的错！我只是需要时间，该死的，我只是需要时间而已！”

“我们恰恰缺的就是时间”，Helblindi沉吟道，“Jotunheim已经越来越衰败了，如果我们不赶快夺回冰棺，恐怕我们再也无法东山再起”。

真悲伤，Loki心想。

“你得主动些”，Helblindi继续说道，“他眼下喜欢你，你有特权可以进入他的内室，既然你无法从他那里获知秘密，也许，……更直截了当的法子也可以”。

“呵呵，这主意真棒啊，所以我就大摇大摆进Thor的机密办公室，俩脚一翘，然后再优哉游哉地翻他文件是吧？”

Helblindi咪咪眼睛，“为什么不呢？”

“因为到处都是会法术的侍卫！”Loki怒道，“你以为我没试过吗，档案室根本进不去！要是我有这种举动立马会被抓现行好吗！不！这事根本不是这个办法！”他下巴都绷紧了，“Thor总会松懈的，只要他相信我，他就会告知我他的秘密，毫无保留地告知我，就像我一直坚信地那个蠢货一样的！”

Helblindi对他的话半点也不信，“你还真以为他能对你一个奴隶坦露什么！”

Loki最恨他这么说话、最恨他这种蔑视的态度。

“我更是他的密友！他的陪伴！而不仅仅是个奴隶！”Loki高高扬起头，“我也从不像奴隶那样侍奉他！”

这鸟点点头，貌似相信了的样子，“好吧，既然你认为自己这么有能耐，就趁早在他没厌烦你之前动作快点，银舌头，你看看他走马观花的！”

忽地有种特难受的感觉袭来仿佛在敲击他胸腔，Loki也不知道自己为什么要态度这么激烈地维护这段关系，不过还是不假思索地叫道，“他没有！自从、自从他加冕礼过后，现在只有我！”

Helblindi大笑着，“你还真信啊。”

“我知道是真的”，Loki笃定地说，“我现在是他唯一的情人。”

“你是整个白天都和他呆在一起啊，”Helblindi继续不留情地嘲笑着，“还是你晚上和他一起睡啊，你怎么这么确信？”这鸟还装模作样地晃着脑袋，“哦我的弟弟，我既美貌也愚蠢的弟弟，我就是希望你能看清形势，他可是有填满一整座宫殿的漂亮情妇呢，他虽然目前最喜欢你，这个我并不怀疑，但这恐怕也转瞬即逝，希望你能把握住这机会。”

“时间，哥哥！”Loki暴躁地说，“我会让他爱上我，让你知道你所想知道的一切！”

“看你表现了”，Helblindi说，“你的自由可就指望这个呢”

……

……

……

 Sif看着手里的牌怡然自得的，而Thor也知道，她这模样应该不是在虚张声势，赌注已经很高了而SIf的笑也忒夸张、忒古怪了吧，一般情况下玩牌的时候Sif胆子特大，何况她又聪明，就算牌不好也镇定自若的，可Thor也没办法就此先行败下阵来，这可是原则问题。

“我跟”，Sif在牌后面恶劣地笑，一般要是她这么笑了，恐怕就要有什么可怜家伙要倒霉了，而今天恐怕轮到Thor了。

“你呢？”

“直到最后”，Thor坚定地说，面对挑战他从不退缩，“你这回下什么注？”

“恩这回嘛有趣一点”，Sif答，好像Thor已经用来下注的最好的马和那一大袋金币不够好似的，Fandral和Volstagg在一边交换个眼神，他俩已经退出这局很久了。

“恩这样吧”，Sif的笑容快占满了整张脸，慢慢地说道，“如果我输了，我就在我生日聚会那天穿我奶奶给我亲手做的礼服。”

“橘色那个？”Thor不敢置信地叫，“还有——”

“蓬蓬袖和绿滚边的”，Sif答，“你肯定记得。”

Thor得意一笑，那肯定忘不了呀，过去每次Sif收到生日礼物总不免要带给Thor一番新笑料，不得不感谢Sif的祖母总是那么有趣。

“我觉得我要是穿了你会喜欢的，何况在我生日那天。”

Thor也回笑，那是自然了，能笑掉大牙的那种喜欢。

“整个晚上嘛？”

“当然。”

“还有拒绝你所有的追求者！”Volstagg在一边补充，冷不防被Sif狠狠推了下肩膀。

“那也不错”，Sif笑道，“能给我一晚上的安宁。”

Thor也大笑起来，不过事实上看Sif这么胜券在握的样子不禁怀疑他要拿什么来赌，“所以我要怎么下注？”

“如果我赢了”，Sif盯着他说道，“要你在我的晚会上跳狐步舞。”

Fandral和Volstagg在一般发出夸张的哦吼吼的叫声。

“我不跳”，Thor固执地哼哼着。

“那我也不穿我那个可怕的塔夫绸礼服”，Sif面对Thor酸酸的回应依旧百折不挠，“就这么赌，你来不来？”

他的朋友们都期待地望着他，眼睛睁得老大，Thor觉得自己像跳进陷阱的猎物，被逼到角落无处可逃，Sif一直想让Thor学跳舞，虽然他心里很想拒绝，可这毕竟是她生日舞会，如果能接受的话肯定对她意义非常。

“好吧”，Thor挫败地叹口气，“我赌。”

“来摊牌”，Sif说道。

Sif的是满堂红，她赢了。

Sif欢快地笑起来，“准备好你的舞鞋吧，我的朋友，我可打算那天要好好和你跳几场，也许在我骑着你最喜欢的Gullfaxi的时候你可以好好练习下。”

Thor低吼了声，他都快忘了还拿自己最心爱的马下注这事了，“我不会跳舞。”

看着Sif满面放光的样子Thor也觉得自己板不下脸来，她可是特别了解他知道Thor从来说话算话，“那好呀，多棒的机会让你好好学跳舞。”

Fandral热诚地拍拍Thor肩膀，“别怕，我的朋友，我来教你。”

“用不着你教我跳狐步舞。”

“那么请问你该咋办呀，我舞技可是现今议会里最精湛的啦”，Fandral说着挑挑眉，“不信你去问问姑娘们。”

Thor翻个白眼，“我自己去找别人。”

……

……

……

 “这太荒谬了”，Thor抱怨道，他一只手按在Fandral屁股上，另一只手拉着对方的，尴尬得脸像熟透的车厘子，可他们的课程才刚刚开始，Thor真不理解为什么要Fandral这么做，要是乐队胆敢发出一声暗笑，Thor非得掰折他们手指头不可。

“怎么不用真正的舞蹈教练教我？”

Fandral故作震惊，“那我还有什么乐子？”

“你当初说要教我的时候，我可想象不出是这么个场景！”

“为什么，怎么我……”，Fandral自恋地笑说，“我长得不够帅不能做个好舞伴？”

Thor气恼地推他一把，Fandral又笑起来：

“我就为了帮你嘛，难不成你想被自己绊死？或者撞到点心桌上，那对Sif来说可是乐不可支啊，我这是在替你的尴尬未雨绸缪”。

“你”，Thor手指点着Fandral前胸，“说不定跳得比我还烂”。

Fandral一脸被冒犯到的样子，“而你，我的朋友，真是个千载难逢的学生啊，你脚比 Mjolnir还沉难道能怪我？”

Thor仰起头，“我是个战士”。

“我也是，Sif也是，所以你现在把手扶在我后背上，从上……”

“不行！”，Thor叫道，从Fandral那里抽回手，“你凭什么带我跳？我领着才行！我是Asgard的王！”

“Asgard的王？那别磨磨叨叨的”。

Thor瞪他一眼，Fandral又笑起来：

“我这不是在教你如何领着跳嘛！”

“那你要我领着你！你转来转去的才行！”

“不！”，Fandral抗议道，停顿下，脸上露出一个若有所思的笑，“等下，我想想”。

Thor挫败地甩着手，“我真不懂为什么要这么做，为什么要答应Sif！我就是想整个晚上都喝酒不行吗！为什么干这种愚蠢荒谬……”

“也许我们开始的方法不对路”，Fandral摩挲着自己精心修剪的小胡子，“不是我教不了你，只是我没法和你做舞伴而已，我们需要的呢……”Fandral停顿下，很期待这个戏剧性转折，——“是个后援”。

“真好啊呵呵，是想更多人看我出丑是吧”。

Fandral抱着肩膀，“那你是想让Sif失望吗，不是君无戏言嘛！”

Thor低吼了声，显然不想，也不想这么对Sif。

Thor叹口气，“你有什么提议？”

……

“好了”，Fandral在一旁指挥着Loki，Thor的手摸在Loki腰上有点发粘，可他也不知道为什么。

“这真荒谬”，Thor又抱怨。

“好了好了”，Fandral笑道，看Thor绷紧的下巴颌，“Loki是好心来帮我们，我们得心存谢意”。

“简直在惩罚我”，Thor一脸酸相。

Fandral转向Loki说道，“你不介意对吧？”

“当然不，阁下”，Loki有点羞涩地笑答，“能来是我的荣幸”。

“看到没，连他都没嫌弃，好了，你手放这儿”，Fandral调整好Thor的手势，“你手放在他后背，他扶住你肩膀，就像这样”。

Thor紧张地喉结滚动下，这真是蠢透了，怎么就不能叫个舞蹈教练或者舞团的姑娘过来？

“你得把他抱紧点，快点”，Fandral推推他们，让他们几乎前胸都贴上了，“他又不是你兄弟”。

Thor更是脸红，“我们之前不是这么做的，没有站这么近啊”。

Fandral的脸色好像是听到了世界上最古怪的建议，“你难道是爱上我了怎么样，还嫌不够麻烦”。

“这是荒谬透了”，Thor又唠叨着，可还是按照指示做了。

“好了，现在……”，Fandral做个手势，乐队演奏起来，他看着Thor的臭脾气倒是视若无睹，“记住了，这是五四的节奏，不然就乱套了，‘二‘是两拍的，一，二，二，三，四。记住没，和Volta舞步稍有不同。”（注①）

“好吧，你讲的真‘ 明白’”，Thor干巴巴地说。

“你先学会旋转，我们呆会再谈脚步，一、二、二、三、四，别担心Loki，他会跟着你脚步的，我们的Asgard之王”。

Thor犀利地瞥Fandral一眼，看Loki的时候却又柔和下来，Loki正透过长睫毛鼓励地冲他笑，Thor的怒气有点缓和下来，不过这也不意味着他喜欢这样。

“记住先迈开右脚，准备好了吗？”

Thor叹口气，“好了”。

音乐奏响后，Thor晃晃荡荡地迈出几步，看起来笨死了，就像只穴居熊去模仿马戏团的熊那样，一点也不优雅，笨拙透顶，Thor走走停停好几次，把Loki都绕晕了，脚下乱得章法全无，Loki只能尽量跟着他，不过总是不可避免的被他脚绊倒。

——“哦”，这是Thor猛然撞到了他小腿，

Thor立马脸红的停下，“不行，我做不了”。

“不要看你的脚，看着Loki”。Fandral指导道。

“我总是踩到他！”

“相信我，不要总是盯着你的脚下就会好的多，看着他脸，看全局，不要把跳舞想的太难，让你身体跟着节拍走，记住，左右两脚脚步轮换，你总是只用右脚，所以乱套，记住，轮换着来”。

Thor恼火地嘟囔声，真是荒谬，他以往可不这么感情泛滥，而且一点也不想这样。

“我看起来像个蠢货”。

“你比之前有进步了”，Fandral鼓励他，不理会Thor的自知之明，不然更得激怒他，他脸上那副恼怒样子已经让Fandral有点犹豫了。

“再来一次，我的朋友”，Fandral小心翼翼说道，他很敏感地察觉到Thor离发火不远了，“我们现在可以不那么去关注你的脚了吗？”

……

“我会伤到他”，Thor说，一面给Loki打手势，希望他能配合自己好找个借口。

不过Loki的回答既让Thor松口气又烦心，——他摇摇头，脸上一副甜美的样子：

“我能跟上您的，陛下。”

Thor不满地嘟囔几句，不过还是妥协了，谁让他长了张让人没法子拒绝的脸。

音乐再次响起，Thor又开始了，努力试着不去盯着自己的脚，而是想些别的，可是他脚步也跟随着意识飘荡越来越混乱，Loki放在他肩膀上的手，就好像快烙铁，虽然事实上Loki也抓不了那么紧，而且Thor也不知道自己为什么这么烦心，他俩已经在床上十八般武艺的都演示过了，Loki还没脱衣服呢，他就心烦意乱了。

Loki忽然抬起头来看他，直直凝视着Thor，他脑子里又乱了，他不常跟人长时间对视的，所以有点蒙了，Loki眼睛的颜色也不太一样，光芒下像泛着青色的绿，像海泡石，还像翡翠，像水晶那么剔透。

Thor被自己绊住了，咒骂起来，而他抬起头看着Loki的时候，后者正是一脸了然于心的笑，大胆的小东西，可是Thor也无法因为自己迷失在他的绿眼睛里而指责他，承认这种陈词滥调可太烦人了，可是，有些时候Thor就敢发誓，Loki绝对在蛊惑他。

“哦神啊”，Fandral叹口气，“让我来吧”。

Fandral踱步走近横插进来，面向Loki一面把他斗篷甩过肩膀。

“我能跳这只舞吗？” Fandral轻声问道，拉过Loki的手微微鞠躬，就跟平时他搭讪姑娘们时候一模一样，“仅供教学参考”，他心平气和地向Thor问道。

Loki望向Thor一眼，高高挑着眉毛。他正被Fandral握着手，虽然Thor并不喜欢眼前情形，可还是不情不愿地点点头，也许这也能帮他看看这个荒谬的舞蹈到底跳成什么鬼模样，如果到头来什么都学不到的话，那今天一番折磨可是白费了。

得到许可后，Loki也看向Fandral，微微回个礼，“我的荣幸”。

随后Fandral搂着他，就像Thor刚刚那样搂着他，音乐响起的时候就连Thor也不得不承认，Fandral舞技的确很赞，而且一如既往地很帅气，他带着Loki旋转起来，衣服下摆飘荡开来舞步洒脱流畅好像他们是在冰面上滑翔，Fandral倒是没看Loki的脚，而是直直望着他的脸低语几句，虽然听不清楚Loki回答的是什么，可他展颜一笑好像世界上就他们两个人，而Thor全然置身事外似的。

音乐乍然放缓的时候Fandral正放低Loki后仰，一只手扶着他后背，Loki看起来很兴奋的样子还活泼地笑了几声，——那种笑声Thor之前可没听到过，他原本就升温的血液现在都快沸腾了。

“行了！够了够了！”Thor叫道，声音比自己想象中还要生气，他气势汹汹地走上前一把拽Loki出来，一只手紧紧握着他小臂。

“干嘛啦！我们才刚开始”，Fandral抗议了，因为被猛然打断有点气喘吁吁的，虽然他掩饰得一脸无辜，可Thor看得出他在窃笑，Thor不由得握紧了拳头，“我还正想给你示范如何——”

“我说够了！”

Thor轰隆隆的声音把他自己都吓一跳，响声回荡在殿堂里乐队也都安静下来，Thor抿着嘴，他知道自己好像被他们看透了似的。

“今天到此为止”，他补充说，把Loki又抓得紧了些。

“好的当然”，Fandral微鞠躬点点头，戏谑一笑，让步了，看着Thor这么不给面子的样子有点恼火，可也知道Thor生气时不要逼他，“那好的陛下，我们也总算是有了一个好开头”。

Thor点点头，不过显然是应付，他已经受够了这番所以不予作答，甚至连告别也不说上一句，就把Loki一路拉扯着到他私密房间去，甩上身后的门，相当不满地哼哼了声，

Thor本期望Loki面对他脾气发作能老实些的，那才是合理的表现，可是Loki的脸色压根没有惧怕不提，还很自得其乐，好像这一切在他眼前都很有趣。

“不许再和Fandral跳舞了”，Thor严肃地命令，舒展开肩膀，希望能看上去更可畏些，不过Loki却没被吓到：

他咧嘴一笑，“您这是在……嫉妒吗，陛下？”

Thor哼哼着，“我是受不了他那副轻狂样子”。

Loki的脸色好像因为快乐被点亮，“您是在嫉妒！”

“也许吧”，Thor低吼道，一样也受不了他这么轻率无礼，他按着Loki的后脖颈满意地看着他脸上兴高采烈地神色消散掉，——“我不喜欢别人碰我的东西”。

“您知道我属于您”，Loki答，很大胆地透过睫毛直视着Thor，——他又那么看他了，Thor只好软下来，好半天才意识到Loki肯定是又在蛊惑他了。

Loki绝对有那个胆子笑出来：

“如果我已经躺在Asgard君主的床上为什么还要别人呢？”

“对啊当然了”，Thor答。

 “我属于您”，Loki滑下手摸向Thor裤裆那处蠢蠢欲动的耸起，“而这个属于我。”

Thor低低叹息了声，他本是挺不高兴的，但却也不得不甘心向这项分神的举动妥协。

“您为什么不坐着呢陛下，让我来帮您放松一下？”

Loki拽着他来到最近的扶手椅，Thor虽是坐下但依旧姿态僵硬，Loki推着他双腿分开自己慢慢在中间跪下，Thor在意识到他要做什么后既觉得给他这么大自由摆弄自己太受冒犯，但似乎又觉得也是有些满不在乎。

“你属于我”，Thor重复道，虽然Loki是他一人独享的很久了，但这么说依然心里很有些小激动。

Loki一面解着他裤带一面仰起头忽闪着眼睛看他，“如果我说是您听了高兴吗？”

“很高兴。”Thor答，向后靠坐在椅背上，看到Loki终于掏出他勃起的阴茎时满意地喟叹了一声。

Loki得意笑着，他知道Thor会是这反应。

“我属于你”，Loki直直地望着Thor的眼睛再次说道，然后用一只手握着Thor的阴茎从根部抚摸到顶部，“我属于你。”

当Thor察觉到Loki湿热的气息喷到他阴茎顶端时候头晕目眩地喘息着，他按紧了Loki的头发迎接这欢愉没顶而来。

……

……

……

 “我可以教您”，那天晚些时候Loki给他穿晚宴的正装时候说道，“如果您愿意的话，我们可以一起练习。”

Thor挑起眉毛，“你之前跳过狐步舞么？”

Loki摇摇头，嘴角挂着一丝自得的笑，继续系着臂甲上的细绳。

Thor砸砸舌头很赞叹，“那你学得很快啊。”

Loki并不抬头耸耸肩，看起来挺谦虚的，其实从肢体语言完全看得出他乐开了花，他对自己这舞蹈方面的天赋特别自信。

“我以前在Vanaheim看人跳过，那儿特别流行。”

Loki帮他穿上胸甲，多次给他穿衣服后现在动作很熟练了，Thor仔细地观察着他，从眼睛到他粉色又微微肿起的双唇，刚刚可是抚慰了他好一番呢。

“你敢于接受这个挑战吗，像我这种天生不是跳舞那块料……”Thor笑道，很期待Loki的回答。

Loki斜睨了他一眼，眉头轻挑，“那陛下是喜欢Fandard阁下来教您啦？”

Thor嗤笑了声，嫌恶地皱着鼻子，“我可受够了他那个香气扑鼻的屁股了”，说完又欣赏地拍了Loki屁股一把，“不过还远远没有受够你的。”

Loki带着气音笑了下，“那我就得记住要在课程开始前好好满足您，免得最后一事无成。”

“哦你哪能满足够我，小猫儿”，他捏着Loki的下颌抬起他脸颊，低沉着嗓音说道，“我觉得我也许永远也满足不了。”

说完Thor有点发愣，说出这种话他自己也有点预料不到，这么……真诚，可有点太不像他风格了，Loki眼睛也睁得大大的，带着未解的神色望着他。

Thor清清嗓子放开Loki的下巴，平举双臂等他系好最后的扣子。

“让我今晚和您一起睡吧，”Loki轻声问。

Thor不答，最开始那次让Loki和他一起睡就是个错误，第二次和第三次、随后的那些也都是，可是君主在他奢华高贵的床上与奴隶缠绵欢好实在不是什么体面的趣味，更无疑是对未来神后的最大亵渎了，Thor的寝宫还有许多偏殿侧室，或者什么沙发桌子也都可以……

“你得在你自己床上睡觉”，Thor放缓声音说。

“我不喜欢那儿”，Loki不高兴又固执地撅起嘴，柔声说：“她们都不喜欢我。”

Thor叹口气，他知道Loki说的是什么，自从他把Loki视作他最爱的情人后那些情妇们都很厌恶Loki，Thor其实心知肚明的，她们有时候是挺烦。

“今晚不行”，Thor简短地答，可他也硬不下心来彻底否决，毕竟Loki过去几个礼拜里表现很好，可Thor依然不能太迁就他，Loki最近愈发胆子大了，都是Thor太惯他，Thor觉得他该制定点什么法律，不能让奴隶们都这么，……心高气傲。

不过出乎Thor意料的，Loki点点头就沮丧地垂下脑袋，这显然比他说点什么不敬的话还要糟。

“是的陛下”，说完二人就都陷入了沉默。

……

……

……

而事实证明，被踩掉脚趾头并不是Loki最需要担忧的事情。

 下午的例会过后Thor叫Loki来练习跳舞已经成为日常了，他很耐心，Thor也欣赏他特别尽职这点，他脾气太暴躁，动不动就要发火，不止一次地咒骂又抱怨着最开始就不该拿这个做赌注后愤怒地大步离去，但是随着下次课程和一天天的过去，练习的次数与日俱增，Loki也并不提及他的坏脾气，只是从上节课留下的继续学起，Thor心底秘密地很感激，他知道他这人不好相处，更是不想让人当面提出。

一个礼拜过后，Thor的进展就很显而易见了，他脚下不再像过去那样一塌糊涂，动作也流畅许多，Loki开始教给他些炫技的小把戏，比如转身啊抛起啊什么的，终于进展到了后仰那步。

“这里，抱着我这里。”

Loki摸向Thor的手，“您抱着我，我向后仰。”

Loki让自己倚靠在他手掌上，而Thor承担着他全身的重量也是毫不费力气，搂紧他慢慢向后仰去。

“再低一点”，Loki叫道，脸色快活极了，Thor也顺着他，可他总是不满意，一再要求了许多次，直到Thor不停放低他，头发都垂落到了地板上。

“就要这样”，Loki上气不接下气地说，他们的脸挨得很近前额都快抵到了一起，而Thor又不住眨眼免得自己对眼，“好了现在把我拽起来。”

他们反复练习了很多次，就是Loki转进Thor怀里，Thor再越来越自信地扶着他后仰，而且看着Loki那么迫不及待的样子，又无条件地相信他一定不会被甩到地上的时候心里也是蛮激动的。

“你就不担心我会摔到你吗”，又一次把他扶起的时候Thor戏谑着说，“看我过去那么笨拙。”

“您不会的”，Loki答，听到他声音里毫不保留的确信和真挚时Thor愣神了片刻。

“很有可能啊”，Thor继续问，“把你漂亮的小脑瓜跌坏在地上。”

“您不会的”，Loki再次肯定，和Thor交握着指头，缩减了他们之间的距离，前胸和前胸几乎贴在一切，还在他肩膀那里蹭了蹭脑袋，Thor能感觉到脖颈那里暖洋洋的皮肤，看起来无比像一个拥抱，“我相信您。”

Loki满意地哼一声又转了过去，Thor呢，有点气喘吁吁地迎合着他。

“用上您的手”，Loki在Thor耳边喷着热气，“告诉我您觉得我该向哪里转。”

“也许我现在就该操你”，Thor哑声说。

“嗯哼还不到时候”，Loki唇边浮起一个了然于心的微笑，“先跟着我跳。”

Thor也配合着扶着他胯部转向这边那边，在他的引导下Loki也跳得很自然优美，他身体柔韧又伸展自如，而不知怎的Thor的脑子却仿若被浸在水里，愈来愈难以思考。

Loki回转过来，后背挨着Thor前胸，露出纤长的脖颈，闭着双眼低声哼唱着，而Thor有点头晕，被催眠了似的，Loki肯定察觉了的。

而最近Loki的表现和从前也有很大不同，Thor对他的喜爱和关注他又不是不知道，虽然在Thor面前一贯很谦恭有礼，但是愈来愈高傲了，在Thor骄纵下非常地自傲，反正惯着他都是Thor自己的错，而且Thor也喜欢送给Loki各式各样的礼物，比如珠宝、衣服、毛皮或者零食什么的，而且在Loki没有用对敬称的时候也没有去纠正他，或许Thor真的不该这样，可Loki在……在他敢于大胆说话的时候特别有趣，相对于奴隶身份真的太聪明了，远比他给Thor的第一印象聪明得多，无怪乎他还在Thor忙其他事情的时候手不释卷。

而且慢慢地发现，Loki特别热衷恶作剧，何况在会用魔法的情况下，小恶作剧真的方便，第一次Loki把Heurig的棕色头发变成了彩虹那种五彩缤纷的还打着蓬蓬卷，Thor看着他完全听不进那可怜家伙说的任何一个字，还有次Loki把Heurig喝的酒水变成了满当当一杯活的蚂蚁，那次Thor把他说了一通，虽然过程中他一直在发笑，所以他也不知道Loki到底有没有把这个教训放在心上，Heurig真是可怜啊，Thor也不知道那个倒霉家伙到底哪里不好就成为了Loki恶作剧的受害者，不过却也不是那么真心实意地希望Loki收敛他的恶习。

当Loki还属于Odin的时候，Thor肯定不能忍受他这没规矩的样子，可现在都是Thor的放任骄纵了他的坏习惯，不过真的能怪他自己吗？反正现在找个娱乐也挺不容易，况且这样放松一下对他精神也有好处……

Thor开始暗自怀疑自己什么时候对情人这么娇惯了，其他的比起来，……也就一般般吧。

Thor按紧Loki的腰部，他屁股正好抵在Thor耸起那里，Loki轻轻吭叽了一声，那感觉直往下冲。

“我觉得你现在好像很想让我硬起来”，Thor在他耳边轻声说，“在引诱我。”

而Loki却只把他屁股愈发后拱，微微笑下，Thor的手急不可耐地掀开他衣服下摆摸向他腿根，Loki却止住了他。

Loki偏过头把脑袋靠在Thor肩膀上望着他，“让我今晚和您一起睡吧。”

Thor低吼着，“Loki……”

“求您了”，Loki恳求着，“我一直都乖乖的是不是、一直都尽心尽力地教您跳舞？”

Thor把他拽过来正面看着，本打算为他的无礼训斥一番，吓唬吓唬他，却发现Loki正像小孩子那样噘着嘴，不知怎敌Thor的怒气就都丢到爪洼国那里去了。

“Bor的胡子啊”，Thor叹道。

“都两个礼拜了”，Loki蹙着眉头，郁郁地说道，“我有惹过您生气吗？”

“没有”，Thor叹口气，“你让我很高兴。”

”那为什么啊，您的床那么大，一个人睡多冷清啊，您喜欢那样吗？“说着靠上前轻轻舔吻Thor的下巴，“因为我就不喜欢。”

“神啊你少抱怨”，Thor喃喃地，话虽是这样说，却依然接受了Loki的吻，扳过他脖子露出更大面积的肌肤，不管这问题是多么地不该放任，可此刻的Loki却暖暖地依偎着他，似在邀请，“嗯好吧，就今晚，只有今晚，你听清楚了？别以为以后还能这样”，说着站开身点点Loki的鼻子，“不要以为你撅个嘴就什么都可以随你心意了，Loki，别以为我不知道，你以为撅撅嘴睁大你的狗狗眼就可以为所欲为了是不是，不过我是你的王，不会因为你这小模样就心软，而我的命令不许质疑，我的话就是最终答案”，说完又坚定地晃了下Loki的肩膀，“听清楚了吗？”

Loki瞪大圆圆的无辜双眼点点头，“遵命。”

……

……

……

然而这个礼拜接下来的每一天都是Thor把Loki吵醒的，他不得不承认，有Loki睡在一边，早上顺心得多，醒来的时候他通常是硬的，而且就看着Loki躺在一边也不用再费心叫什么人来纾解渴求。

Loki正蜷缩着，头发披散在枕头上，露出陶瓷般的脸蛋，鉴于前晚颠鸾倒凤，Loki有时候休息不好，在Thor胳膊里总是轻微地扭动好像不大舒服，不过早上的时候就放松了许多，漆黑的睫毛颤动着，前胸平稳地起起伏伏。

慵懒的早上Thor把一缕墨黑的发丝从他额头那里拂开，睡着的时候他神情更是柔和许多，看起来不可思议地年幼且脆弱，仿若Thor不小心一个使力就要捏碎他的骨节。

他胸腔里的什么在生根发芽，而下腹的欲望在积蓄成河。

这世界上最简单的事无非就是在此刻拉低Loki盖着的被子，露出他赤裸的身躯，Thor轻轻地抚摸着他的侧腹，小心翼翼地没有弄醒他，他身上起了鸡皮疙瘩，也不知是Thor摸的还是早上清凉的晨风缘故，Thor也捏着他粉红色的小乳头，满意地看着指尖下那个小东西慢慢挺起来。

当Thor捏住他的臀瓣掰开露出粉嫩的阴唇和另外那个小洞时候Loki懒洋洋地像猫一样哼唧了声，这让Thor已经半勃的阴茎愈发焦灼，前液已经淌了出来。

“Loki”，Thor默念，似在吟唱，通常早上嗓音都有些哑，他把龟头抵在阴唇那里摩擦着，欣赏着前夜留下的润泽，再不迟疑就猛然推搡了进去。

Loki惊叫了声，在Thor的怀抱下因为这侵入猛然醒转却挣脱不掉，最开始的震惊过后，叹了口气又闭上眼睛，脑袋也跌回枕头，而Thor按着他慢慢地操弄起来，享受着Loki这么侧躺着双腿并在一起的时候格外的紧致。

“Mmmph”，这是Loki唯一能发出的声音，嘴巴微微张开，臀部无意识地在扭摆，除此之外却还是迷迷糊糊的。

“您每天早上都打算这么叫醒我吗？”Loki依然闭着眼哼哼着问道。

Thor笑着，“是你坚持要和我一起睡的，对不对？”

Loki低吟了声似在赞同，“对，……啊~~”

Thor用鼻子蹭着Loki的后脖颈，“告诉我你喜欢这样。”

“我喜欢”，Loki软绵绵地答，向后挪动迎合着Thor，而Thor也满意地拍着他屁股更用力地操他作为鼓励。

虽然这个姿势不错，但却没有足够的感觉带来高潮，不过这个很容易补救，Thor搬弄着Loki让他趴伏着，尤其在他还晕晕乎乎的情况下无比容易，在Thor的揉弄下Loki一点反抗都没有，当他终于趴跪起身而Thor在他分开的双腿后，不由得欣赏了一会，看着Loki温顺地伏在他身下，这个姿势就舒服多了。

在重新进入之前Thor捏住了Loki屁股上圆滚滚的肉，掰开他的臀瓣，看那个丰满粉嫩的阴部和另外那个无比诱惑的穴口，Thor把大拇指放进嘴里润湿后，爱抚了他的后穴一下，在那圈褶皱边缘微微画圈。

“陛下……？”Loki吞咽了一声。

Thor哼了声用大拇指探入了那个小洞，有好一会感受着那圈肌肉紧裹着他指头的感觉，相对于湿滑的阴道，不知道这个容纳着他会是什么感觉……

Thor想现在就做，此时此景下，看他父亲曾经那个珍藏密敛的小处子被彻彻底底的玷污，还在他自己的床上，哈哈！Loki也会喜欢的，Thor遐想着，他可能会先尖叫，再泣不成声地求他要更多……

“Thor？”

Loki的声音似在远处传来，Thor都不曾注意得到，他也有些飘飘然，Loki正担忧地回过头来看他，后背都绷得紧了，他肯定知道Thor在想什么的，他深吸口气，如果要这么做的话，必须得让Loki也喜欢，还得小心点不要弄伤他，也许要用上些润滑油。

同时Thor抽出了指头重新将阴茎撞进Loki滑溜溜的阴部，带给他目眩神迷的眩晕，眼前空白一片，不久后迎来高潮，口中声唤着Loki的名字。

……

……

……

 在与Loki做过的事情里，最让Thor不安的无疑是操他之外的其他事。

也没人比Thor本人更震惊了，从始至终以来，和他关系亲密且长久的无非就是Sif和三勇士了。

因为Thor特别享受Loki的陪伴，为什么呢？毕竟他是这里君主，如果他想要和自己最宠爱的情人做些什么，谁又有资格来多嘴多舌？

有天下午Thor不打算继续学跳舞的时候就是这么劝说自己的。

“今天不学了”，Thor说道，把一团衣服扔给Loki，后者正坐在他铺着毛皮的扶手椅里翻书，“穿上跟我来。”

“我就是想去呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，我要去骑马”，Thor又说，“你也跟我来。”

Loki一下子两眼放光，“真的吗？”

”我觉得我为了Sif的晚会学得差不多了，所以今天不学了，你觉得呢？“

Loki张大嘴，似乎想机智地说点什么，不过Thor又笑道：

”快点，在我改主意之前”，Thor快活地说完，满意地看着Loki手忙脚乱地听话从椅子上下来。虽然Thor看见一丝不挂的他的次数多得数不过来，可是不知怎的他却偏要在这房里的雕花屏风后面换衣服，Thor不知道这是他在好面子、还是因为清楚地知道因着午后阳光充沛的缘故屏风几乎是透明的，Thor在屏风后面的椅子上坐下，反正Loki最热衷的不过就是乐此不疲地去拨弄他的欲火。

可以清晰可见Loki的剪影正在解开衣服上的系带，动作格外缓慢，——这绝对是故意的，如果Thor不是格外享受眼前景象的话一定要大叫让他麻利点。

“介意我问问要去哪里吗？”Loki的衣服掉落下来，现出一个纤瘦、光裸的身形，“如果不是太失礼的话……”

“我受够开会了，累死了”，Thor一面摩挲着胡茬一面愉快地观赏着，“如果我再不放松下快疯了。”

“那有什么特殊的事情在困扰您吗？”

Thor长长地叹息一声，“困扰我的事情总是很多，没什么好说的。”

Loki从屏风后面探出脑袋，“您知道如果您想说的话，我很乐意帮忙。”

“哦宝贝儿”，Thor别有意味地笑笑，“你一向都帮得上忙。”

Loki穿上给他的衣服，又多在镜子面前流连了一会儿，就算穿着简简单单的白色衬衫和棕色裤子也依然很漂亮。

Thor草草瞥了一眼点点头，“不错，跟我来。”

……

……

……

骑马一向都是Thor最爱的娱乐之一，那在耳畔呼啸的疾风，那种速度、自由的感觉，都能很好地忘却心中的不快，就是单纯、且简单地纵马奔驰。

尤其现在Loki在他背后暖暖的，Thor更是忘却了所有，马速飞快，也没有什么目的地，就信马由缰地疾驰，Loki更是能跟着Thor来就足够开心，Thor也特别享受这仲夏时光的天气，虽然Thor的速度并没有让Loki害怕，据他说以前也从没有上过马背，他正紧紧地搂着Thor的腰，可Thor觉得他只是太兴奋了而已，而且很快就适应了，当Thor策马来到片浅溪，奔驰间水花四溅的时候，Loki更是快乐地咯咯笑起来。

当来到密林深处，距离Thor的那些职责、负担愈发遥远的时候，他放慢速度，在他母亲去世之前他还不怎么忙的时候曾在马背上度过了大把时光，可那还年轻，而现今无忧无虑的日子已然远去了，Thor只是时不时地想要逃离，想要能好好顺畅呼吸的空间，不过也许现在，有Loki在一边，他也有了好理由去逃离。

“那里”，Loki耳语着，指着远处，“那是什么？”

“老教堂”，Thor回头答道，“要不要走近看看？”

“当然！”Loki兴奋地叫道，“好啊！”

……

……

……

Thor驾马走向那片废墟，他有许多年没光顾那里，都快忘记了，那老教堂因为废弃多年已经杂草丛生了。

在教堂外面Thor停下马来，先自己跳下，再双手搂着Loki腰把他抱下来，把马牵到最近的树系好，看她急不可耐地啃起脚下阳光洒满的嫩草。

Loki刚走进教堂的大门就激动不已了，Thor都不知道为什么，这个教堂都快成废墟了，年头比Asgard的宫殿和许多宏伟壮丽的建筑都要古老，许多柱子多年前就倒塌了，阳光照射到的地方都是杂草蔓生，还有几棵像是要突破苍穹的参天橡树，他们蔓延的根部延展得到处都是。

“我不得不承认我还真不怎么知道这旧教堂的故事”，Thor说道，“不过我记得这是从前祭祀远古神明的地方，远在我祖父即位之前”，说着又叹口气，留恋地摸摸雨滴洗刷过滑溜溜的石头，“许多都已经成为了过去。”

Loki好奇地环顾四周，眼睛睁得又大又圆，好像看不过来似的，“这里好美”，他说道，在四周溜溜达达的。

Thor赞同地嗯了一声也跟在他身后，牢牢地盯着Loki的背影，他还真不怎么看见Loki穿这种裤子和靴子的，不过Thor决定他喜欢他这么穿，很简单洒脱，“我以前经常来这，和Sif小姐我们在这里度过不错的盛夏时光，也发现了这里的许多秘密”，Thor忆起从前温柔地笑笑，“逃开我们的父母。”

Loki转过身来倒着走着，面对着Thor向后退去，脸上绽开一个活泼调皮的笑，又轻轻巧巧地一下子翻了个后空翻，高兴的不可思议，随后又站稳身，气喘吁吁地笑着，看起来兴高采烈极了，而Thor心底的某处，似乎被扯了一下，但他知道他也在笑。

Loki随意地拨了下头发，他平时也总这么做，“您应该经常带我来这”，他一面摩挲着光滑的石柱，又仰头看着高耸的天花板，“我喜欢探索。”

“可以。”

Loki又看向Thor好像不敢置信他答应的那么容易。

“明天么？”

Thor笑道，“当我时间允许的时候。”

“明天”，Loki似是在下结语一般地说，好像没听见Thor似的。

Thor抱着胳膊，不过声音依然很轻快，“你该知道我有个王国要统治吧，有议会要开、有咨文要看，你都不以为然是不是？”

 听完这个，Loki有点蛮横地撅起嘴，以前每次要撺掇Thor什么都这么做，不过这次又格外地鼓着下嘴唇，显然他也是在开玩笑，不过看起来真还蛮生气的。

Thor摊开手笑着，“神呐，你别烦我了。”

Loki收回撅起的嘴笑起来，又再次仰头看着高耸的柱子，“能逃出宫殿来可真好。”

Thor听了有点愣，他不知道是不是Loki在宫殿里也有种被拘禁的感觉。

“谢谢您带我来这。”好半天沉默过后Loki说道。

”不客气“，Thor答，他是真心的。

“也许我们明天来的时候，可以野餐”，Loki说，“哦不对，当您时间允许的时候。”

Thor听了Loki的让步又摇摇头，笑起来，“你故意惹我生气是不是”，一面对Loki伸出手，他正站在几步开外的地方，可他听了却又倒退一步。

“过来”。

 “这是命令吗？”Loki问道，不过显然这是个好笑的问题，怎么能是呢，所以Loki又倒退了一步，脸上带着恶作剧的笑意，Thor意识到，Loki一定是又在计划什么了。

“您喜欢狩猎是不是呀，陛下？”

Thor的笑扩大了十倍，“当然了。”

“他们都说您是难得的狩猎者。”

“哦宝贝儿”，Thor的眼中闪过危险的色彩，“我可是九界里最难得的。”

“真自大”，Loki不置可否地笑，眼睛始终牢牢地盯着Thor，又倒退一步，“您觉得能不能抓到我？”

Thor得意笑着，已经开始着手解下披风，带着那个肯定行动不方便。

”我来做兔子“，Loki继续说，”您来做猎人。“

“小兔子”，Thor调笑着，他知道这个字眼什么意思，一面把披风扔到地板上，“我抓到你了怎么样？”

“是如果，如果您抓到我”，Loki勇敢地纠正他，“我就给您看些东西。”

“看什么？”

“您想看的东西”，Loki故作神秘地笑。

Thor挑起眉毛不过没再追问，没有惊喜可就不好了，“那‘如果’我没抓到你呢？“

”我只希望您能称呼我为赢家（victor)就好了”，Loki答，“要一遍又一遍地叫。”

Thor嗤笑了声，“那一言为定。”

Loki继续向后倒退着，愈发走进了这走廊的深处，似乎随时都准备拔足狂奔，但Thor脸上只是带着掠食者般的轻松笑意。

“倒计时十秒”，Loki说。

“这么点时间够你跑远么，小兔子？”Thor撇起嘴，“我几乎觉得受到了侮辱。”

“那五秒”。

哦哦他有时候还真倔强，Thor点点头，假笑着同意了。

Loki继续向后倒退，调皮地笑着，但下一秒钟他就突然转过身去抬脚狂奔，黑发在身后飘荡。

因着期待Thor有些心跳加速，但脚下依然镇定自若地迈着步，“一……”他数着数，“二……”

Loki跑得好快，远远比Thor预料中的速度快多了，他已经跑过了走廊的一半，相当轻盈地跑向远处，而前面还有数不尽的回廊和柱子可以躲藏，Thor真有点焦急，Loki肯定是认不得路的，但Thor对这个地方很熟悉，他希望这至少也算个优势好去赢得他的战利品。

“三”，话音刚落Thor抬脚去追，兴奋得不行。

Loki在前面已经冲向了一条小岔路，走得愈来愈深了，Thor也在他身后加速，但是相对于Loki轻得几不可闻的脚步声，Thor的步伐真是相当沉重，他好半天才跑到刚才Loki转弯那个地方，面前一片黑暗等了会他眼睛才适应。

前面有几个岔口都通往不同的方向，总算够幸运Thor瞟见Loki的身影在右侧的回廊一闪而过，拐向另一个转角又不见了，他连忙赶上去，如果他再不跟上的话，可就真的找不见他了，如果Loki找到个好地方去躲藏，就算再清楚这地方布局也是派不上用场。

Thor转过拐弯处停下脚步，Loki正站在前面，只是中间隔着好长的一段走廊，他在等着，等着Thor来赶上！他是故意的，Thor意识到，就是故意地留下恰好的距离等着Thor来抓，以为他是什么老笨蛋！

Thor吼了声，刺激得Loki拔腿就跑，Thor也追上跑得越来越快，当转过下一个拐角时却发现前面是空的，哪儿也没有Loki的身影，不过Thor也知道这个走廊尽头没有出口的，很早前都堵上了，所以Loki肯定是躲在走廊两侧的房间里。

Thor放缓脚步，气喘如牛的，“Loki……”，他叫道，虽然心知不会有应答，“小兔子……”

借着微弱的光线Thor蹑手蹑脚地走着，侧耳听着可能的声音，这地方蛮古怪的，Mjolnir没在手边Thor自己都有点不自在了，他大约也能猜得出Loki也很害怕吧，尤其像他那种小个子也算不得有力气，不过都是他自己的错谁让他最开始要玩这个游戏的！难道就不能乖乖地跑回Thor怀里来吗！

Thor看向第一间屋子，那里除了些生着苔藓的碎石头几乎空无一物，Thor蹙蹙眉，扫视着这一片黑暗，几乎看不清眼前，不过可以确信Loki不在这里，所以也不愿意再进到房间里，免得Loki抓住这机会从背后溜走。

第二间也同样空荡荡的，总之这地方废弃有好几个世纪了，除了石头哪还能留下些什么。

“Loki”，Thor再次叫道，“你在那里吗，宝贝儿？”

Thor走进第三间，屋里愈发黑漆漆的了，他恍惚记得这教堂是傍山而建的，虽然他没下台阶，但也可以明确现在来到地下了，空间中有着明显的冷意让Thor打个寒战，他真该带Mjolnir来的，万一有巨型锥鸟住这里可就不妙了。

“Loki……”，Thor又喊起来，终于这次有了个弱弱的回应，之前可是没有的，如果再找不到Loki的话，他必须得叫停这个蠢游戏了。

“Tho-or”，传来一声回音，Thor环顾四周，那声音从后背很远的地方传来，就在这段走廊的入口处，Loki正在那里笑得花枝乱颤地冲他挥手。

“哦！”Thor叫了声，他用了魔法，这小贱人，不然他怎么能跑的掉！Thor怒吼了一声，雄壮的声音回荡满整条走廊，Loki被吓了一跳，下意识地就又掉头跑了，跑向教堂大门那个方向，但是Thor已经玩够了，也立马拔足狂奔起来，就是必须立马抓到Loki，就算跑遍Yggdrasil的根也在所不惜。

等下……Loki是不是刚刚叫了Thor的名字？

Thor追在Loki身后狂奔，发觉他正带着往外跑时松了口气，Thor跑的腿都酸了，不过还是不肯停步，他必须得抓住他，必须得。

Loki就比Thor早一点点到达大门口，不过Thor还是很担心怕他又利用这点时间找个什么地躲起来，或者更糟的是用魔法隐身什么的，Thor早就受够这傻缺游戏了，都有点生气了，他就希望Loki安安全全地在他触手可及的地方。

随后Thor的担心果然成真了，他好一会儿才重新适应光亮，能看清眼前的时候Loki果真又不见了。

“你干嘛呢！疯了是不是！”Thor都快跳脚了，大叫起来，就在刚刚Thor适应阳光那会儿功夫，Loki顺着柱子爬了上去，就在横梁上，Thor脑袋上够不到的地方，不过因为二楼的阳台塌得差不多了，只剩下岌岌可危的木架，Loki正站在一条狭窄的长条石头歪歪斜斜地）走着。

“快下来！”Thor叫道，“你会摔断脖子的！”

“我以为我们在玩呢”，Loki天真地笑，又小心翼翼地走了几步，伸开双臂保持平衡，而且他还翻着跟头又把Thor吓了一会，如果一般情况下算是了不起的技巧，但是现在Thor几乎都不敢看了，心都提到了嗓子眼，神呀，Loki快把他吓出心脏病来了。

Loki完美地结束筋斗，虽然脚步有点浮，但他还有胆子要去咯咯笑。

“Loki！”

“我赢了么”，Loki在上面嬉笑着，“您承认吗？”

Thor哼了声，抱住胳膊，真是不习惯仰头看着他。

“我要叫停这个游戏！你作弊了，用了魔法。”

“那您数数的时候还没有数到5呢”，Loki快活地答。

“那……”，Thor气急败坏地说，“还管那个干嘛，赶紧在我发火之前下来！”

“您现在想看后空翻吗？”

“看你敢！”Thor厉声说。

“为什么呢陛下”，Loki眨眨眼，“好像您关心我似的。”

“我当然关心你”，Thor想都不想地答，而这话说完好像石头滚落死水给周围带来一片尴尬的寂静，他们互相瞅着干瞪眼。

Thor伸出胳膊，“快点下来”，他再次命令，但声音却温和了许多，“快点啦。”

Loki点点头，Thor这次终于松了口气，看他先坐在横梁上，把腿伸出边缘，Thor就在下面等着，他慢慢地滑下屁股掉进Thor张开的手臂里，Thor“哦吼吼”地叫了声就接住了他，感受到Loki又在他怀里似乎血液也能重新流动起来。

“您抓住我了”，Loki气喘吁吁地说，脸颊红扑扑的，头发也一团乱，但他从来没有像现在这么美过，“所以我想还是您赢了。”

听完Thor紧紧地把他搂在胸前，“神呐，你真是疯了，疯得不浅，你知不知道？”

“您总这么跟我说”，Loki答，每次Thor这么说的时候他都这么答，他们现在还处于肾上腺素狂飙的阶段，而此刻最容易的事情不过就是把Loki放在Thor平铺开的披风上面，Thor一面抱着头扶着他让他躺好。

当Loki终于躺平的时候，Thor俯下身跪在他分开的双腿之间，看着他又在自己身下Thor觉得……，安心了不少，总算Loki是回到了他该呆的地方。

“我有吓到您吗，陛下？”Loki温柔地笑道。

“没有”，说完Thor又不情愿地补充上，“有”。

“我现在就在这里，哪儿也不去”，Loki低语着，手指插进Thor的发间，前额抵着Thor的，挺起腰迎向Thor下腹的耸起，在Loki邀请的双腿间Thor也弯下腰，忽然好像个火急火燎的小伙子，他们都急喘起来。

“Loki”，Thor叹道，“Loki”。

Loki推下Thor的胸膛，留下足够的空间飞快地去解他的裤带，拿自己纤细的手指头捂住他裆部，Thor哼了声，软软的手终于环住他阴茎的时候低吼着，刚才那番角逐愈发让Thor心急，Loki看出了他的渴求解开自己裤子的时候也是手脚麻利得很。

“看我的衣服方便多了”，Loki还上气不接下气地开着玩笑，但Thor完全没有闲情去欣赏他的幽默感，只是哼哼着帮Loki拽下他的靴子和裤子，脱掉的时候Thor立刻欺身压上，把焦灼的吻落在他的下巴和肩膀处。

“陛下……”，Loki低吟着，“我的主人，啊……Thor，就现在，快点，亲爱的……”

Thor再不需要鼓励，一个挺身贯穿了他，又停顿下来，虽然他整个身心都在叫嚣着操他操他，但这股感觉却从未有这么迫切过。

Thor开始缓缓地在他湿滑的阴部里抽插起来，让那个温暖湿润的地方裹住他的阴茎。

“啊Loki…”，Thor一面念叨着一面掀开Loki的衬衫抚弄他的胸，好像Loki真能有乳房似的，随着身下加速Loki每次都被往前撞了好几寸，Thor仅有的意识就是小心不要把Loki压疼了，虽然披风垫着有点用处，但下面可都是碎石砂砾。

Loki合不上嘴地喘息着，黑发铺散的如同墨汁洒满了整个红披风，手指紧抓着Thor的上衣，如此猛烈的冲撞下此刻已经说不出话来了，但这次太心急了，Thor吼叫着释放出来，径直冲进他软绵绵的身体里后瘫倒在他身上，眼前空茫茫的好像被抽离了骨头，一面冲着Loki的肩窝喘着粗气一面慢慢地抽身，从他身上翻下来再把他搂进怀里，躺在那里好一会儿，身心舒畅但也累坏了，都快昏昏欲睡了，这时候发觉头顶是黑压压的乌云。

“我们该回去给今晚做准备了”，Loki说，从Thor胸前抬起脑袋，他看起来还在做梦似的，晕乎乎地说道，头发里还参杂着叶片。

Thor支起头，“今晚？”

“Sif小姐的生日宴啊”，Loki又说，“那不是今晚么。”

“是啊”，Tor又坦白地说道，“不过你不用去”。

Loki立马塌下脸来，他坐起身，“我以为……”，他蹙起眉知道Thor没有开玩笑，“我还以为……”

“以为我会和你跳舞吗？”Thor大笑起来，“哦宝贝儿，我会和Sif小姐跳舞的，我为什么要和你跳舞呢，你是个……”，忽地他没声了。

”什么？“Loki轻声问道，直直望着他，“我是什么。”

他们互相望着好久，Thor张开嘴一两次，但却没有发出声音来。

最终Loki笑起来，虽然脸颊依然绯红的，但这个笑容却无比牵强。

“原谅我吧，我又幼稚了，当然是和Sif小姐跳舞了，是我自己不长脑子。”

他声音里的苦涩让Thor愣了神，他也知道是他自己误导了Loki，他从来没有跟Loki明确说过他们不会一起跳舞，让他一贯都那么雀跃。

“别那么难过，小甜心”，Thor说着也坐起身，亲切地把一缕散开的头发拨到他耳后，“我很喜欢我们的跳舞课，谢谢你的指导。”

Loki点点头，又垂下脑袋避开，失望写满了整张脸，Thor叹了口气。

“Loki”，Thor警告道，他可不喜欢他的感谢遭到漠视。

Loki勾起嘴角，但笑得还是太勉强了，Thor想去命令些什么，但他知道命令他只会愈发恶坏这一切，他不能命令Loki去快乐，就如同不能命令花朵去盛放。

Thor叹息着。

“我会补偿你的”，Thor说道，轻抚着Loki的脸颊落下一个吻，“我保证。”

……

……

……

Thor喝醉了。

酩酊大醉。

他心情好的不得了，为什么不呢？

他们都以为他今晚跳狐步舞的时候一定会被自己绊死！可是呢睁大眼睛吧哈哈！看看Sif的表情吧，Thor简直把她震惊坏了，诸神在上啊，看见她那副不敢置信又惊喜的脸色呀，那些观众们的鼓掌声相比起来可就微不足道了。

Volstagg甚至看得都忘记了吃东西呢，恩恩这也是个有力的证据。

“你们看来都很不相信呀，朋友们！”回到座位上后Thor快活地大叫着，还握着Sif的手，他虽然喘的不行但也振奋极了，而且他能相当享受这个过程也是个意外之喜呢，讲真心话，他都觉得跳舞是件不错的事儿了，诸神啊，说不定一会和Sif再跳一轮，“你们都以为我做不到是不是？”

“我们不是以为你做不到”，Volstagg答，“而是想不到你会做这么好。”

Thor大笑起来，这话听起来蛮受用，他陷在沙发里。一杯一杯地灌酒下去，他咧嘴笑着，兴奋极了，看今晚这番盛况就算是心满意足也不足以形容了。

“所以Loki教你的很好嘛”，Fandral回想起说道，“真是奇迹。”

“所以是Loki教你跳舞的？”Sif举着酒杯问。

“是啊”，Thor打个酒嗝，“教的很不错，可以这么说。”

Sif挑起眉头，欣慰极了，“那好的，替我转达谢意吧，这真真是我收到的最好的生日礼物了。”

“我把他给你叫来”，Thor说道，“他听你这么说肯定会高兴的。”

……

很快Loki就被两个侍卫带进了宴会厅。

“啊他来了！”Thor笑着，“我的小舞蹈家，过来。”

Loki行个屈膝礼，一面走上前。

“如果你知道我今天没有踩掉任何人的脚趾头一定很高兴吧，我跳的好极了，Sif小姐也非常满意。”

”我惊喜极了“，Sif在旁边说道，”你真是个了不起的舞蹈家呀，我敢肯定教他不是什么容易事儿，坦白讲简直不可能。“

Loki垂下头，”能听您这么说我非常荣幸，陛下，Sif小姐。“

“叫你来是想表达谢意”，Thor一面拽过他手把他拉近，Thor坐直起身而脑袋晕沉沉的，他看见了两个Loki的人影在面前晃悠着，“啊你真是个乖巧伶俐的小东西，甜美的小奴隶，怪不得过去我父亲那么喜欢你。”

Loki听闻全身都僵住了，不过在喝得熏熏然的情况下，Thor并没有察觉得到，他把Loki拉扯到他分开的大腿中间，把酒气喷进他耳朵里，“不过你现在是我的是不是，你属于我。”

Thor又快速地扫了眼Loki的背后，看看那些议会大臣和贵族爵爷们的一脸酸相吧，哈哈！Thor恐怕永远也玩不够在众人面前支使Loki，让他们只能眼睁睁地看着真是酸爽极了。

“你就喜欢显摆是不是”，Thor嗓音粗哑地笑道，“我也喜欢显摆你”，说完又隔着衣服吻在他肚皮上让Loki板起了脸，“给我跳个舞？”

Loki刚张开嘴巴，但是来不及出声作答，Thor就叫过了乐师。

“陛下，我——”

“让他们都想要你”，Thor打断他未说完的话，他快烂醉如泥了，一面伸手摸向Loki大腿，掀高他的衣服下摆都快露出屁股来了，他本来想小点声说话的，但是酒精让他控制不住自己的音量，出口的时候声音比预料中的响亮得多了，“让他们都幻想能像我那样操你。"

“陛下——”，Loki恳求着，脸都涨红了，试图闪避开，捂住自己躲闪着四周那些露骨的眼神，又想握住Thor的手免得他们不加掩饰，但Thor只是嬉笑着，完全注意不到Loki脸上的愤怒。

“就跳个舞，宝贝儿，我有礼物给你。”

Loki点点头，下巴绷紧，在Thor使劲儿拍了下他屁股的时候轻轻地惊叫了声。

乐师已经就位了，Loki走去站在舞池中间，随着音乐奏响Loki也开始了，这是个比较轻松的舞蹈，有些旋转翻跟头什么的，地面上还有燃放的爆竹增添了不少烟火效果，而Loki跳起舞来从来不让人失望，总是那么优雅又动人心弦，虽然Thor有点分心，酒浆让他血液沸腾，而且自从看见Loki后那下腹点着的渴望在美酒辅助下更是愈演愈烈，他幻想着Loki在他身下大开双腿，紧致的穴道塞进他的阴茎，放荡而美丽的娇喘扭捏，如他一贯的模样，Thor在椅子上换个姿势，如果Loki下场后不久他也离席那是不是太明显了。

Loki以一个美妙的定格结束了舞蹈，如同预期那样，观众们都心醉极了，Loki一面单膝跪下向他们的欢呼表示谢意，Thor笑着伸出手让观众席安静下来。

“好极了！”等喧哗声平息时候Thor叫道，“好极了，宝贝儿，你总是让我们惊喜是不是啊？真是我们有史以来最杰出的舞蹈家了，我相信一点点赏赐必不可少？”说完Thor又特意拔高声音，“难道他不值得赏赐吗？”

观众席都欢呼着一片赞扬，Thor享受着大家的沸腾好一会儿才挥手示意安静，他叫过一个侍从，他走到Loki面前跪下献上一个金漆的小盒子。

“一个礼物”，Thor笑道，“给我最珍贵的最爱。”

侍从打开盒子，那是一串光华璀璨的珍珠项链，是Thor亲自选定的，已经从观众席传来不少惊叹的哦吼吼的声音了，这在Thor听来更是得意，看他对他最爱的情人是多慷慨！

Loki慢慢走近，手指滑过圆圆的珍珠，抬头望着Thor，而Thor点点头似乎在说：

“戴上，宝贝儿，快点戴上。”

可随着分秒的流逝，整个殿堂渐渐安静下来，太安静了，气氛也微妙起来，Thor的笑挂不住了。

随后Loki最后抬头望了Thor一眼，他做了件Thor想都未曾想过的事，——他掉转身去，抬脚走了。

这一切发生的太快Thor都没有时间去反应，甚至不敢相信自己的眼睛，君主的礼物居然被当庭拒绝，真是闻所未闻。

Thor的脖子都热起来，他意识到自己被无情侮辱了，而所有人都在窃窃私语着，他们都见证了。

Asgard的众神之王居然管不住他自己的婊子？

Thor几乎立刻酒醒了，他从未遭受过这种奇耻大辱，而且大庭广众之下，他好大胆子！他怎么敢！

“哦天哪”，Amora在一边叹道，“他居然不喜欢呀。”

Volstagg还是毫无知觉地哈哈笑着，一面拍着Thor的肩膀，“从天堂上掉下来了是不是？”

Thor从座位上站起，周遭的骚动不堪忍受，“抱歉”，他浑身血液都要沸腾了，起身离去，即使Sif叫着他也充耳不闻，他一面往外走，一面叫过侍卫队长，虽然依然气得说不出话来，但不知怎地，他出口的声音却是一如既往的阴沉、阴暗且危险难测，Thor觉得恍若有电流在穿过他全身：

“把他给我带来。”

……

……

……

（注①：译者是完全不懂跳舞滴……关于跳舞的啥词翻错了请原谅我呃oo(*￣3￣)o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：作者曾经提起小婊砸必须要惩罚，因为His majesty不能忍受一个奴隶公开羞辱他，还有不少粉关于这个提了好些馊主意23333，前几天原文的警示从“no warnings apply" 改成了”rape/no-con"（无警示内容 → 强暴/非自愿性），问起的时候她也发誓“不好过的不止Loki况且也不完全是Thor的错”，所以大家有个心理准备吧，貌似会有灌满尼罗河的眼泪，_(:зゝ∠)_
> 
>  
> 
> PS：原文的点赞数在ao3的六千余篇锤基文中排名前十五了，这并不关我毛事但依然很开心
> 
> 我的[Lofter](http://maryandmathew.lofter.com/)、[随缘](http://www.movietvslash.com/home.php?mod=space&uid=400097&do=index)账号，欢迎临幸么么哒


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲爱的读者们准备好让基基的叫声为你们预示新年的来临吗？啊哈哈虽然我知道这就是篇狗血淋漓的文啦23333，
> 
> 谢谢读者们的评论~  
> 这章为啥这么虐呢都是因为Dangereuse喜欢，所以你们哭了都怪她~~~~~
> 
> 以及这文我把警示内容升级成了含有强暴/非自愿性，这章大约是全文最黑暗的一章吧，大家注意！

他到底都在想些什么！

侮辱我！

在所有人面前？

能在寝宫里居住、收到源源不绝的礼物，他难道不该感激吗！是有多少人在虎视眈眈着他的位置！

Thor上楼的时候这些想法不住在脑海里飘摇，他知道Loki在哪里等他，而现在更是远远比最开始获知Loki隐瞒身负法术的时候还要愤怒，身旁路过的侍卫侍者们看到Thor迎面走过，感知到这诡异的气氛都明智地躲避开来，知道在Thor发火的时候赶紧躲一边儿去才好。而事实上Thor想不出该如何面对Loki，他现在依然很醉无法理性思考，而且大庭广众之下被拒绝的羞辱还是那么鲜明，如同闪电在蓄势待发，而最好的法子无非就是发泄……

Thor踢开门的时候Loki吓了一跳，他正站在窗台边，嘴里啃着手指甲，看到Thor出现的时候更是吓得退缩，Thor还记得上次Loki隐瞒法术而被发现时候那个畏惧的神情，而这次，Thor不会心软了。

“刚才怎么回事！”Thor声色俱厉地说，猛地甩上身后的门一步步逼近，“你侮辱我！在我所有亲近的朋友面前公开侮辱我！”

Thor走近的时候Loki站着不动，他们之间隔着段距离，而Loki的手指正紧紧捏着衣袍的边角。

“我侮辱了你？”Loki重复了遍。

“我的礼物难道你不喜欢吗！还不够贵重是不是！”Thor冷笑着，“你们这些该死的到底是想怎样，让我上天把星星给你扯下来你还嫌不足是不是！”

Loki交握胳膊在胸前，开口的时候音量虽低却坚定，“不是项链的缘故。”

“那项链是从Alfheim带来的，那里的人鱼捕捞制成的”，Thor继续固执地说，“你该知道我付了一大笔钱买这个，就算高傲如你也该心满意足了。”

“不是因为项链”，Loki再次说，而Thor的耐心几乎耗尽了：

“那是怎么回事！就算为了故意气我！”Thor冲着他叫道，“把我当成傻子，你、你怎么就这么……固执！”

最后一个字眼太刺耳，让Loki不由得一激灵瞪大了眼睛，Thor迟疑了下，就在喝得如此醉醺醺的情况下，还是强自深呼吸，拿手掌擦了把脸：

“如果你不接受项链那我不得不要拿你做个范例了你懂吗？”Thor慢慢地开口，更是警告而不是威胁，“如果是君主的礼物那没有拒绝的余地，所以你必须心存感激地接受我的慷慨好意。”

“感激？”Loki脸上的神情是Thor从未见过的，“您这么对待我，当所有的人的面那么羞辱我，然后我还要感激？有时候我，我觉得您关心我，可有时候……”Loki的脸避向一边，再开口的声音都在打战，“有时候我觉得我于您而言什么都不是，您让我觉得我、……如此廉价。”

“Loki……”，Thor开口，不过立刻止住了自己的歉意，Asgard的王不会道歉，就算他道歉也绝对不是向一个奴隶道歉，“别这样，快过来。”

他希望Loki能接过项链那这件事就这么算了，因为Thor并不愿意惩罚他，就算要惩罚，也只是在无计可施的情况下，但他也不能容忍这般怠慢，因为Thor过去对Loki够放纵了，如果继续让他的奴隶如此胡作非为下去要让别人怎么看他？他们会认为他软弱无能的。

“拿着”，Thor几乎是恳求了，从衣兜里掏出项链坚持要他接过，“拿着，这是给你的。”

但Loki一动不动，所以Thor只好走近给他戴上在脖颈后边系好搭扣，这珍珠项链的确很适合Loki，衬托得他脸色都在发光。

“看看你戴上多漂亮？”Thor尽可能温柔地哄着他，虽然这气氛还是挺尴尬的，但他还是希望Loki能有点反应，说些谢谢什么的，但是没有，Thor无比失望：

“怎样？”他低吼着。

Loki咬着下嘴唇，低下头漫不经心地用指肚搓搓滚圆的珍珠。

“谢谢您”，Loki最终答道，因为这声音太被动，所以让Thor听了只是愈发火大，但他不想再争论这件事了，他累了，也喝多了，也想就此算了：

“那就这样”，Thor清清嗓子抬起下巴好加强气势，“你要一直带着这个，而今天这种事情绝对不允许再犯了，就把这当成对你的警告，我始终是你的主人Loki，我对你够骄纵了而你尽是在消磨我的耐心，如果够聪明就要摆正你的位置，面对我的仁慈要心存感激。”

当Loki的眼神只是避向一边，还紧紧地抱着胳膊，如果Thor不是喝太多的话也许或意识到Loki的排斥，可他讨厌现在Loki的样子，看他不高兴Thor也很失落，真心的失落，尤其在Thor如此刻意的温柔之下。

Thor希望Loki能像在教堂里那样对他展露笑颜。

“我什么都可以给你，只要你说出来就可以给你”，Thor不知道怎地自己又开口了，却也恨自己如此向一个奴隶让步，但他只是不受自己控制般地说道，“送给你匹骏马怎么样？或者教你骑马？你喜欢吗，我可以允许你自己随便在宫殿范围内骑马溜达，有人陪同的话去深林里也可以”，Thor又想着，他已经给了Loki最好的绸缎衣服和珠宝，那还有什么可以给他？“或者说我不在的时候找个什么人来陪陪你，侍女或者什么家庭教师，要不小狗崽，只要你说出来想要什么，我就可以给你。”

“我想要的您不会给我”，Loki的声音低得几不可闻。

Thor忽地有些胸腔发紧，如果Loki要求自由，他知道那绝对不可能。

“您是喜欢的”，Loki继续说，终于看向Thor的眼睛，声音里都是祈求和悲伤，听了心疼，“吻我吧，我记得在您加冕礼的晚上您是喜欢的，您也回吻我了。”

Thor长长地叹口气，“Loki……”

“您也想吻我，我知道”，Loki仰起头，希望Thor能继续纵容他，他眼睛很圆，几乎在述说着一切让Thor想向他妥协，“我也想……”

但Thor却没有上前，而Loki的脸色，……愈发受伤。

“那告诉我您不喜欢，如果告诉我您不喜欢那我就再也不提”，Loki说，“我再也不要求这样，我以后乖乖的全听你的话，可是您的确喜欢，求求您，告诉我吧，我再也受不了……”

在Thor内心深处，他的确想亲吻Loki，他想了很多次自己都不愿意承认，他以前对别人从未有过这样的感觉。

但他们身份却是不平等的，这样做也不明智。

“Loki……”，Thor叹息着，“我不能。”

“因为别人的看法对不对，因为我是Jotunn所以您接收不了关心我？”Loki受伤的表情愈发悲痛，几乎让Thor不忍心看，“还是您在惧怕、不能接受对我有感情会怎样？”

Thor定定神，脸上变得凝重，Loki这样说让他心烦，Thor知道他的爱不能随便给予，就如同所有人一样Loki眼里关注的不过就是Thor的王冠，如果是以前他或许不会太在意，但他无论如何也是尽职尽责的君主，作为Asgard的王，他知道这九界的规则，他的命运也注定如此，权力的交易、用钱财来获得性……，这就是约定俗成规则，Thor早已习惯。

但Loki的话却让Thor烦躁，让他们的关系向别的地方发展，难道Loki就不能安心于自己的位置，为什么偏偏要求那些Thor无法给予的东西？

而Loki也一点不知道此刻Thor又是多么想让步啊，这又是多么的讽刺，Asgard王居然渴求一个奴隶的爱。

“我不是你的爱人”，Thor的语调冰冷，“你也不是我的妻子。”

“我可以是”，Loki轻声说，他燃烧着火焰的绿眼睛毫不退缩。

“你就是个婊子（whore）”，Thor的声音在自己听来也很刺耳，“什么都不是。”

Loki猛然扯下了颈部的项链，让Thor震惊，细绳断裂而珠子都纷纷扬扬地坠落地面跳得满地面到处都是，Thor愣住了看Loki走出好几步才反应过来拽住他胳膊。

“还没完！”Thor捏紧他的小臂，“我让你走了吗！我要操你！”

“不行。”

纵然Thor喝得酩酊大醉，这个字眼也依然让他清醒了不少，他不敢置信地眨眨眼，几乎是哑口无言了，“不行？”

“不行”，Loki再次说，喉咙间紧张地吞咽了一声，“现在不行。”

“你是我的！”震惊散去让Thor找回自己的声音大吼起来，“我想对你做什么都可以！”

“求您放开我！”

“这个让你不堪忍受是不是！就是不肯记住自己的位置？这让你的骄傲受损吗！”Thor冷笑着，狠劲晃了他一下，“骄傲的奴隶，真是无奇不有。”

“我知道我自己的位置”，Loki也叫着，“这点你永远也不会让我忘的，你就是想让我给你跳舞而不是和你跳舞，就是想操我而不是吻我！”

看着Loki的疾声厉色Thor再次愣住，反而不知所措，也不敢相信这么久以来Loki居然是不愿意的，他一直被他溺爱纵容，更不要提为他破了多少先例，或许最开始Thor就不该放纵他，现在Loki居然以为他可以拒绝他的主人？

“你好大胆子敢说这种话！”Thor吼着，“你该知道当我发现你隐瞒的时候本该怎么处置你吧，当我父亲陷入沉睡你本应该的下场是怎样？如果不是我你就被扔到窑子里去了！我宽宏大量地对待你，而你不知感激的卑鄙又无耻，我什么时候强迫过你哪次没有照顾到你的感受？我很小心没有弄疼你，让你在我的寝宫占据一席之地，而你只用你的无理取闹来回报我！”

Thor眼前闪过多少景象，Loki甜蜜的笑容、妙趣横生的游戏、热情满满的巫山云雨，都不过是Loki在虚伪地做戏只是他在一厢情愿地以为Loki是喜欢的也是爱他的！Thor居然愚蠢地相信Loki爱他！

“看来我真是太惯着你了！”Thor叫着，“让你搞不清你的身份，你不过是那个我父亲豢养给宠坏了的一条哈巴狗！”

“那打我呀陛下，打死我算了！”Loki尽管在浑身发抖依然勇敢地瞪着Thor的眼睛，Thor知道他也很怕，又是他的一次冒犯在试探Thor的底线。

“你竟然以为我会打你？”Thor叫道。

“你没法用你花里胡哨的小东西收买我，或许打我一顿能达到你的目的！”

“我不是那种人！”Thor几乎说不出话来，“我有那么残忍吗！”

“所有人还不都是那么认为，”Loki低声说。

Thor知道大家都怎么认为的，但从Loki嘴里说出来还是很难过，在他年轻的时候的确很渴望战争，据他的所作所为说他残忍也并不是空穴来风，他以他父亲的名义，带着军队去作战，挥舞着Mjolnir把敌人打得溃败如流水，他展示出了他的神力和勇气，也让人民认为他……，残忍。

无情，他们也这么说他，或许说的没错，那种声音在他耳边回荡，无情的王子Thor。

甚至没有为他去世的母亲留下一滴眼泪。

能想象吗？一滴泪也没有。

难道他真不在乎吗？

也许他真的心如顽石吧。

想到这某些黑暗的东西在觉醒，他捏紧了Loki的胳膊，低哑的嗓音满是恐怖，头顶有惊雷轰然炸裂，让Thor胳膊上的汗毛都根根立起。

“等下……”，Loki吓呆了，察觉到自己犯下了大错，“主人，等下……”

“无所谓了”，Thor冷冰冰地说，“既然大家都那么认为，我何必白担着虚名。”

Thor再不赘言上前撕开Loki的衣服，在他如此凶恶的举动下Loki先是惊声叫了下，但在衣服的撕裂声响起时并没有反抗，他里面穿着的是早先晚间跳舞前换的白色底裤，Thor看了几乎就脑门充血，他猛地把他拉近嗅着脖颈间香水的残留余味，并不在乎Loki在他的怀抱里是多么僵硬无措，——他就该这么对他，他已经受够对一个奴隶如此娇惯了，或者换句话说，Thor更该在公共场所惩罚他，鞭打、烙印，或者直接把他吊在宫殿的柱子上，让所有人都看见冒犯Asgard的众神之王的下场。

Thor是该这么做，但他心知他绝不会这么做，因为不管他是多么的不愿意承认，——他已经毫无转圜余地的深深陷入Loki为他织补的罗网之中。

“我或许永远也无法在你身上平息我的欲火”，Thor在他肩窝处粗喘着，这气息在他自己闻来也是酒气辛辣喷鼻，他将半勃起的阴茎抵在Loki的下腹，“不管我干你多少次，我都永远不会满足。”

说完，Thor再一扬手扯掉了他身上最后块残存的衣服，轻薄的面料很容易在Thor粗暴的手掌下碎裂，而Thor享受地看着这被撕掉，再看着Loki不住颤抖，如果不是Thor的钳制太蛮横他几乎站不稳，但他是真美啊，浑身赤裸只胳膊上还带着缠臂金，这景象让Thor看了癫狂，Loki并不反抗，看他的脸色似乎不管Thor施加怎样的惩罚都无所谓，Thor将他的屈服视作胜利，虽然不曾预料他的屈服居然来如此容易，但Thor很满意他的屈服，Thor也不知道自己到底想要什么。

Thor把他拖到最近的桌子边，压着他脑袋朝下小腹贴在桌面上而屁股翘着，看着面前他裸露出的粉色的阴唇、美丽的臀部曲线以及下面纤长的双腿，Thor低吼了声急不可耐地压上去，如果他得不到Loki的爱，那么这样也可以。

他用一只手摁着Loki，一只手狂乱地解着裤带，复杂的系扣让他恼怒的吼叫，终于释放出阴茎的时候只是草草地撸弄几下，因为他已经够硬了，他用大拇指和食指扒开他的阴唇，那里的温暖湿润无比诱人，再不肯耽搁猛然冲了进去。

桌子因为冲撞而咣当咣当地抖动，Loki也痛呼着胡乱地攀着桌面试图稳住自己，但于Thor而言，这感觉好得丝毫不逊于以往任何一次，他眼前眩晕，几乎不给Loki任何喘息的时间只是半抽出再凶猛地推搡，看阴茎上牵连着Loki的液体，这可真是幸运啊，这等情况下Thor如此的粗鲁而Loki居然也能那么湿，Thor根本没有对他进行一点抚慰而他还在滴答着汁液！Thor觉得他一定也喜欢这样吧，所以身下的动作愈发无情鲁莽，而随着每次律动Loki的微弱呻吟又是多么动听啊，或许那呻吟不是出于快乐，而是因为Thor几乎把他弄得窒息。

Thor揪起一把油亮乌黑的发丝，强迫Loki扭转过头来，这个极其不舒服的姿势愈发让他的呻吟支离破碎。

“你喜欢这样是不是？”Thor的声音低沉傲慢。

“……是”，Loki的声音既温顺、又似断了气一般，还带着上扬的尾音，好像Loki并不知道Thor所期望的回答而犹豫不决。

Thor冲进最深处，紧紧盯着随他的进攻而身体颤栗的Loki。

“为什么你喜欢？”

Loki喉间滚动了一下，这个扭曲的姿势让他的喉节格外明显，

“因为”，他答，“我就是个婊子。”

Thor愣住了，手上并没有松开Lok的头发，但这不是他期望的回答，也不知道Loki这话是否说来为了服软，但不管怎样，Loki的声音让他诧异，这赤裸裸的谎言下面所隐藏的苦涩愤怒几乎昭然若揭，可见就连现在Loki也在反抗他。

Thor咆哮了一声，身下又是次惩罚式的深入，让Loki发出一声急促的尖叫。

“是的”，他说，“你就是。”

Thor松开Loki的头发看他立刻摔在桌面上急喘着，Thor又猛然抽身出来，毫无预警地把阴茎抵住Loki的后穴，看看眼前的景象啊，他怒涨深红的阴茎正摩擦着Loki那个狭小又诱惑的入口(つω⊂)，Thor眼前昏花，但因为他没有继续深入的缘故，Loki抽出了垫在胸前的胳膊试图站起，但Thor再次轻而易举又凶狠地摁住了他，他之前还从未这样做过呢，但眼下或许就是一个最好的时机，他用唾液涂抹着Loki的穴口，一面暗想着这样操进Loki该会是多么的心满意足。

 _ **你会给我 我无法要求我出生高贵的妻子 所能给予的一切**_ ，Thor不知道他是否把这话说了出声还是这话仅存于他的脑海。

唾液辅助了他的入侵，他用大拇指伸进那圈抗拒的肌肉，虽然Thor一分钟都不想等待，但他也不想弄伤Loki，可这也不代表着他希望Loki能得到快感，他的职责难道不就是为了取悦Thor、而Thor去享受难道不是天经地义？如果Loki敢有一个反抗的字，Thor相信自己一定要让他见识下什么是Asgard众神之王真正的怒火熊熊。

但Loki没有反抗，除了一声声急促压抑着的喘息，他几乎一动不动地趴着，Thor满意地抚了把他的后背，如果Loki打算乖顺服从那Thor也不愿残忍，所以他再次吐唾沫润泽自己的阴茎，虽然那上面因为粘着Loki的汁水够湿了，继续用大拇指扩张了会儿，Thor抽出了指头，阴茎撞了进去。

冲进去的时候Thor眼前几乎看见了星星，他真不敢想象这感觉是多么痛快呀，他虽然知道这第一次不该太用力，但他却控制不住自己，直到阴茎整根没入了Loki绷紧的屁股，Loki在他身下不住扭动哭叫，但这只是愈发助长了Thor的欲火，他掰开Loki的臀瓣看着自己的侵略，感受着那圈挺括肌吮吸着他的阴茎，他可真紧啊，几乎太过了，在Loki还属于他父亲让Thor可望而不可即的时候Thor就幻想过现在的场景，看着那时候趾高气扬的Loki被他压在身下，虽然那些场景总有复仇的意味，但在幻境里Loki也总是先哭喊再渴求更多。

而现今Loki更是可以由他随心所欲的掠夺，这让Thor激动到晕眩。

看Loki慢慢适应，Thor开始尽情地冲撞追逐自己的快感，而Loki活该如此，Thor想着，看他说的那些话他活该如此。

Thor的高潮就如同势如破竹而来的海浪猛然拍击在脸上，快感积蓄在他骨髓而蜿蜒而下，猛然宣泄在Loki体内，而这感觉真好啊，比预想中的好不知道多少倍，怎么能感觉不好呢，他得到了想要的东西不是吗？

奔涌的高潮离去慢慢让Thor神智回归，他深呼吸了几下，相对于刚才的凶狠而轻柔地抽身出来，Loki的后穴，曾经未经碰触而纯净的地方，如今肿起颜色鲜红，或许还很酸痛吧，正吞吐着精液往下淌着，真是够放荡啊，虽然不能说Thor不满意他的杰作，但随着高潮过去他眼前清明，他觉得或许不该那么粗鲁心急，或许该拿些润滑的膏脂而不是不管不顾，那他又觉得这样也可以了，虽然和自己最初预想的不太一样，但终究有天Loki会喜欢这样的。

当他松手的时候Loki滑下身子瘫倒在地上，嘴里一句怨怒或者反抗的话都没有，脸被散乱的黑发遮盖住了，他伸出哆哆嗦嗦的手捡起地上散落的衣服碎片挡住了裸露的前胸。

Thor系上裤子又清清嗓子，心腹内被种从未有过的感觉灌满。

“你明天要在宴会上跳舞”，Thor说，如同在交代公事而这一切都不曾发生，“听见了吗？”

Loki点点头，蜷缩了起来，他看起来真小啊。

”那行了“，Thor说。

当Loki终于抬起头的时候，虽然只有短短几秒，但那场景却让Thor无法忘怀，Loki的眼睛满是泪水但未曾落下，眼睛睁得很大，都是气愤、痛苦，和无边无际的 **恐惧** 。

Thor脑海中忽然出现了Frigga，不知道她会怎么说他。

“我并不想对你残忍”，Thor脱口而出，有些不明白自己为何不受控了一般，他最后看了他一眼，就发觉自己抬起脚来走出门外，既不再向后看他，也不理会脚下散落一地的珍珠。

……

……

……

**_（闪回）_ **

**_残月悬空夜色黯然，而Loki也如同个影子潜行在冰宫的后苑，他脚步飞快又没有一丁点声音，因为已经观察了庭院侍卫们巡逻几个礼拜，对他们的换班时间知道的一清二楚，所以他只心无旁骛地疾走着，呼出的哈气在眼前都是雾气，这个月黑风高夜真是个适合潜逃的好时机啊，Loki心想这可太讽刺。_ **

**_走到后苑出口的时候虽是容易，可就算Loki没有引起任何人的注意，Helblindi也会很快察觉到他不见人影的，所以Loki愈发加快脚步，现在已经走出宫殿外很远了。_ **

**_当看到眼前两个黑漆漆身影时Loki也现出身形。_ **

**_“Loki”，其中一个黑影叫起来的声音好像他以为Loki不会出现了似的，——是的，Loki原本的确不打算出现，但是他觉得这件事情还是面对面的向Ulfr说清楚的好，毕竟这最开始是他提出的主意。_ **

**_Ulfr上下打量着Loki，原本松了口气的声音立刻变得满是怀疑，他紧了紧手上握着的坐骑的缰绳，“你的行李呢？”_ **

**_“我不……不和你走了”，Loki开门见山地说。_ **

**_Ulfr的脸立刻就黑了，“什么！"_ **

**_“小点声！”Loki怒道，瞥了眼后苑的大门，又蹙眉看向Ulfr，“我，……我被订婚了（ betrothed注①）。”_ **

**_”和谁？”Ulfr捏住Loki的肩膀，手劲很大，弯下腰瞪着Loki的眼睛，“是谁要占有你，Loki？”_ **

**_“Laufey。”_ **

**_Ulfr愤怒地吼了声，松开了握着Loki的手。_ **

**_“你自己的叔叔”，Ulfr一脸嫌恶地说，“那是你自己的宗亲。”_ **

**_Loki抱住肩膀，“为了保全皇室的血脉的纯粹这样也不是没有先例，我别无选择。”_ **

**_“是啊，这理由还真充分啊”，Ulfr嘲讽着，“让你给Laufey传宗接代，你们家族为了王座的稳固还真是煞费苦心啊”，他摇摇头，“我就知道你不会信守诺言的，被你的谎言玩弄我真是个傻子。”_ **

**_“你以为我愿意这样吗！”Loki叫着，但也还是刻意压低声音，“你以为我愿意给我自己亲叔叔生孩子！这都是Helibindi的主意！是他在Laufey面前谄媚卖乖，我不过是枚棋子。”_ **

**_“可你看起来还蛮心甘情愿的”，Ulfr咬牙切齿的，一脸蔑视。_ **

**_Loki又疲惫地叹口气，“你得知道我没法跟你走，跟你走我就一无所有了，Helblindi也不会把我该得的遗产领地交还给我！原本我以为的都错了”，Loki声音渐小下去，“我原本以为的都是大错特错。”_ **

**_“你向我保证过”，Ulfr说。_ **

**_“我知道”，Loki答。_ **

**_“你骗我，让我相信我们一起可以有个未来。”_ **

**_我曾经是真的那么认为，但是这话Loki没有说出口。_ **

**_”Loki“，Ulfr伸出手，”跟我走吧。“_ **

**_他伸出他硕大的巴掌，Loki几乎想接过了，Helblindi的小算盘也去他的好了，Loki虽然不爱Ulfr，Ulfr也肯定不爱他，但是他有强大的家世背景做后盾，Loki觉得跟他过日子也没什么不好，如果不是眼下的境况，或许他们也还蛮般配的。_ **

**_Loki摇摇头，”对……对不起。“_ **

**_随后好一阵尴尬的死寂，Loki本以为Ulfr要大发雷霆，但他只是一语不发地看向别处。_ **

**_”如果Laufey不要你了”，Ulfr又转回头来迟疑地问，“那你还会跟我走吗？”_ **

**_Loki苦涩地笑，“这安排已经板上钉钉了，我觉得没有什么商量余地了。”_ **

**_“如果”，Ulfr说，“如果……我们完成结合。”_ **

**_听了这话Loki几乎想仰天大笑，但是看到Ulfr的表情是严肃的时候他完全怔住了，_ **

**_“你疯了吗！”Loki不敢置信地叫着，“你这是疯了！”_ **

**_“不，这样很好”，Ulfr残忍地笑着，“如果我们此时此刻，就在这里幕天席地的结合，那你就不再是处子身了，我本来想让这次结合能更尽善尽美些的，但却没有比眼下更好的时机了。”_ **

**_“我跟你无话可说了”，Loki转身要走，“这根本不好笑，永别了Ulfr，再也别联系我了。”_ **

**_但刚走出几步，Loki就被拽住了胳膊，他惊叫了声立即反抗，但很快就被Ulfr制住了双手，比起Loki他又高大又壮实，而且这也不是第一次Lok憎恨自己矮小的身形。_ **

**_“你在干什么！”Loki叫道，“快放开我。”_ **

**_“我这是在拯救你”，Ulfr说得毫无羞耻，“难道你宁愿要他而不是要我吗！”_ **

**_Loki明白Ulfr要干什么后死力挣扎起来。_ **

**_“你好大胆子！”Loki厉声叫道，“你真是吃了熊心豹子胆！”_ **

**_但Ulfr吼着困住Loki，“这是唯一一个我们能在一起的法子，你会感谢我的，想开点Loki。”_ **

**_“你疯了是不是！”Loki喊着，“你真是要把我和你一起害死！“_ **

**_说完Loki奋力挣脱开了只手，向后念咒掷出一团火花，虽是让Ulfr倒退了几步，当却没有完全如Loki希望那样把他弄昏，但Loki觉得这会功夫够逃跑了，他立即拔脚向来时的路狂奔而去，但是身后Ulfr沉重的脚步声依然让他无比恐惧，随后他急中生智用咒语向天上发射了火焰信号，但愿这足够让别人注目了。_ **

**_耀眼的光亮让Loki自己也是眼前一阵空白，这信号的声响也足够大得吓人一跳，Loki听见了远处侍卫们的呼喊声，想来他们应该快来了。_ **

**_可Loki又跑出没几步就猛然被身后一扑而面朝下栽倒在地上，是脸部最先砸进雪堆里，一阵头昏眼花。_ **

**_”你非得敬酒不吃吃罚酒是不是“，Ulfr吼叫着，继续狠劲摁着Loki的脑袋，把他手腕别到身后，显然他身材壮硕占尽了优势，他一只手就能制住Loki的双手，让他无法再使用咒语，Loki还记得从前在走廊黑暗的小角落里，当Ulfr承诺给他一个自由的未来时候自己曾经允许Ulfr抚摸他，而Ulfr自然是激情难耐地爱抚着他的前胸、臀部和大腿，虽然他也要求更多，但都被Loki断然拒绝了，那时候他可真温柔啊，Loki也心不在焉的，毕竟那时候的他相信Ulfr是帮助他摆脱Helblindi的唯一出路。_ **

**_”我会要你的，我发誓“，Ulfr嗓音嘶哑，Loki的反抗于他而言根本微不足道，他一只手已经摸上了Loki的大腿，伸进了他衣服里，可他的声音居然那么镇定，”虽然我更愿意和纯洁的你一起躺在我们雪白的兔毛毯子上，现在我是情非得已，可我也一样别无选择……“_ **

**_”住手！“Loki嘶吼着，”Ulfr！“_ **

**_但Ulfr只是哼哼着继续掰开Loki的大腿。_ **

**_”你这样做Laufey会把你脑袋砍下了的！“Loki仍然尖叫着威胁着，”还有我的！“_ **

**_随后Ulfr停下动作而一阵沉默，只能听见急促的喘息声，Loki的心几乎提到了嗓子眼的，任由俩人粗重的呼吸此起彼伏。_ **

**_随着远处传来脚步声，应该距离很近了，Loki几乎以为今天逃过一劫，Helblindi会帮他把今天这事隐瞒下去，Loki也一样只字不提。_ **

**_可突然之间，Ulfr的手指往上探去，Loki惊恐地扭动着试图甩开他但无济于事，只感到一阵猛烈的刺痛，如同有什么穿透了他，Loki哭叫了出来，声音沙哑微弱。_ **

**_“你这混蛋”，Loki泣不成声的，能感觉到一股热流滑下他大腿，“你这不得好死的混蛋！”_ **

**_“等时间合适的时候再给我送信吧，我还是会要你的，我保证”，Ulfr附在Loki的耳边急匆匆地说，撤出他的手指，“我保证，可不像你，我说话算话的。”_ **

**_话音刚落，Loki身上压着的重量不见了，Ulfr牵着他的坐骑消失在了黑暗之中。_ **

**_Loki抹掉脸上沾着的雪水翻身平躺在地面上，他擦擦眼睛本以为会有泪水的，但出奇的一滴也没有，有股怪异的冷静，好像肩上的重负都不复存在，他根本无需去确认腿上有没有沾着血，按照传统惯例，Laufey会要求他们第一夜过后Loki要见血的，现在Loki只麻木呆滞地想着他无比宝贵的那层膜丢弃在如此简陋腌臜的地面上，连个正经的卧床都没有。_ **

**_很快第一个侍卫出现了，后面还跟着Helblindi，他肯定也隔着很远就发现了Loki发射的信号吧，而Loki看着面前这个尽职尽责的哥哥、这个他不顾一切地想要逃开的哥哥，再看看最终把自己搞到了什么境地。_ **

**_Helblindi看见躺在地上的Loki吓了一跳，但他很快醒悟过来，脸色几乎变成了灰蓝的，Loki依然躺着，筋疲力尽地说不出话来也动弹不了。_ **

**_“Loki……”，Helblindi声音阴郁，“你都干了什么。”_ **

**_……_ **

**_……_ **

**_……_ **

Loki揪着自己戏服的下摆，那有点儿开线，他蹙蹙眉心想这是什么时候勾到的，不过时间来不及修补了，他现在正躲在舞台的帷幔后边偷眼看着眼前的观众席，虽然人数不及加冕礼那般摩肩接踵，但也是座无虚席，Thor也正在看台高处王室席位那里，旁边有个金发女人正和他交谈，Loki距离得远看不清那女人的面貌，不过大约是Amora，这宴会是为了来自Vanaheim的使节举办的，而Amora正是出身那里，Loki不屑地撇撇嘴。

“你还好吧？”有个舞团的姑娘问他，

“还好”，Loki答，虽然他摆不出一副精力充沛的样子给她看，Loki的确觉得自己头昏眼花的想来别人看着也是如此，他昨晚一夜没睡，因为有太多的回忆在脑海里盘旋，根本容不得他片刻的安宁，他疲惫不堪、脑仁酸疼，真不知道在现今条件下怎么完美无缺地完成舞蹈，他也不敢想象昨晚那件事过后今天Thor就又让他上台。

那姑娘又同情地看着他说，“你在发抖——”

“我说了我很好！”

Loki被自己声音中的疾言厉色也吓了一跳，他现在显然状态不对，这天早些时候甚至也对给他穿衣服的女仆也发了回火，姑娘恼火地嗤了声走开了。

Loki也哼了声，又揪着帷幔继续看去，现在是杂技演员在表演，下一个就到他上场了，他既在看着眼前，却又没看见任何东西，只是无意识地搓弄着脖颈上的珍珠项链，因为散落一地的珍珠没能都找回来，所以现在项链短了一截，但Loki觉得也无所谓了。

他知道拒绝Thor的礼物就像次赌博，虽然Loki当时没有深想，是他的骄傲让他身不由己，况且能看到当时Thor那副不可置信的样子什么都值了。

况且更重要的，Loki的确把自己的想法表达给Thor了，——任何有身份地位的人都不会允许自己在公共场合被上下其手，所以Loki也是一样，如果得不到Thor的尊敬他永远都成为不了他的密友知己，他的确想过要摆正Thor对待他的方式，他或许是个奴隶，但任何人都不能觉得他没有骨气和自尊。

Loki真希望早些时候强迫自己吃些东西就好了，可他真的没有一点食欲，所以现在更是头重脚轻，没什么体力跳舞，但无论如何音乐奏响的时候他还是迈步走向台上摆好姿势，在他脑海里他本想象着昂首阔步地上台对Thor高高地扬起下巴，但事实上他根本没有那个力气。

的确是Amora坐在Thor身旁，Loki现在看得清了，胃里一阵恶心。

_你不过是个信手拈来的婊子，等待取代你的位置的人成千上万。_

音乐响起前奏的时候Loki也一并起舞，他姿态较慢，随着配乐调子拔高舞姿也渐渐变快，但是动作之间后边的酸痛感却让他不住发抖，那真是在微妙的提示他于Thor的意义啊，Loki也不知道他是在渴求什么，他终究是个奴隶，就算Thor那么操他还能怎样？

 _在舞台上跳舞，在我的床上跳舞_ ……

是不是从前那些Thor压在他身上、那些分开他的腿尽情追逐自己的快感而不顾及Loki的感受的记忆也一并变得不堪回想？或者是那些Thor懒怠动，就要Loki骑在他身上扭摆腰肢直到他满意的记忆？从和Thor有性行为的最开始，那就不是件省心事，Loki没有一次身上不留下痕迹，就算有时候Thor克制了也还是会有，总会有些指痕、青肿，或者其他Thor的热情在Loki的肉体上留下的印迹，就如同那天上的风暴，Thor的性欲旺盛而强烈。

但就是有种感觉让Loki嘴里格外苦涩，他知道这是Thor在惩罚他，让他明确自己的位置，况且按律法他的惩罚该更严重的，比如被鞭打、或者直接关押进地牢里，想到这Loki哆嗦了下。

所以严格意义说来这并算不得惩罚，毕竟Loki是属于他后宫里的，Loki的存在难道不是为了取悦他？Thor只不过表达得更直截了当以至于粗鲁了些。

但这次Loki几乎逼他破例了，他几乎就要得到那个渴望已久的吻了，大约是Loki甜美的坦白和他雾气弥漫的双眼让Thor心中的顽石碎裂，他也愿意顺从Thor的欢心，不管自己要付出哪里，但是……Loki _ **需要**_ 哪个吻，不是为了什么别的，就是……就是……那个吻不知道为什么很重要。

然而一夕之间所有的都毁了，恐怕以后Thor不会让他睡在一起了，更不提要吻他，Loki就非得冒险是不是？他的确是在Thor身上冒险、他渴求的太多，Loki是从来就不畏惧冒险，可这不也是现在所有境遇的根源？他昨晚就试着回想从什么时候开始大错特错导致今天的地步以至于辗转反侧、难以成眠，要么是Thor是该死的喜怒难辨，要么就是从一开始来这就是个错误，不仅仅因为Thor，这个可恶的任务注定就会失败，要么就是Loki一出生就是被诅咒……

Amor正在Thor耳边咕咕唧唧着什么，虽然旋转的时候她的身影只是在眼前闪烁而过，但足够Loki看得清楚了，Thor也偏过头听着她说话，Thor有看他在跳舞吗？

 _他也许在嘴上亲过她_ ，Loki想到， _而我不过是个他喜欢操屁股的婊子_ 。

这次翻转还没落地的时候Loki就预感大事不妙，他整个身体的姿势都不对，他有足够的经验知道身子斜了，脚踝也没有处在正确的位置，猛然心里咯噔一下，他心知这次无法完美的落地了，他要摔倒了，在所有人面前，在Thor面前。

尽管有心理准备，但是真正落地的瞬间还是眼前一阵空白，最开始感觉不到疼痛，看来要过几秒Loki才可以感知到大脑传送的信号，正是在他跃起空翻的时候跌倒在舞台的正中央，他头晕目眩，眼前金星乱闪如同迷失了方向，又好像刚刚从噩梦中乍然惊醒，可随后刺骨的疼痛感让他回归到现实，他不由得尖叫出声在地板上颤栗，Loki从未没这么痛过，眼里都涌上了泪水，那或许是他的脚踝骨折了吧，Loki慌乱地想，该不会是骨折了吧。

当Loki越来越清醒的时候他意识到整个殿堂都呆愣住了，乐队已经停止了演奏，所有的观众都在面面相觑，Loki知道自己站不起来只好躺在那里，急喘着因为羞愧脖子都红了，唯一能做的就是用衣襟挡住自己的脸免得别人看见他的眼泪，他也不敢想象自己竟然摔倒了，他从未摔倒过，Loki歇斯底里地想到脑海中忽然浮现了Angrboda的身影，正站在他面前摇头嗟叹。

“他受伤了！”有人叫喊，“快叫医师来！”

“你还好吧？”有个口音蛮可笑的姑娘问道，她头上都是金色的爆炸卷，正在他面前俯下身询问，而Loki刚刚才注意到她。

Loki冲她眨眨眼，一串眼泪滑落太阳穴滴下去。

“我的脚踝……”Loki呻吟着。

“别动”，她抚摸过他的头发，“先别动。”

其他的舞团和表演的姑娘们也都围拢过来，还有几个侍者，而Loki憎恨眼前的一切，他不希望这么多人来见证他的耻辱，Loki多么希望自己是隐形的啊，但无论如何他却连从地板上站起来都不能够，所以只好让那个金发姑娘继续抱着他的头，虽然他一点不觉得那个姿势能带来安慰。

他迷迷蒙蒙地想着，甚至没注意眼前围着的人群自动分开，让Thor突然出现在他面前，他比所有人身量都高，正慢慢走近……

Loki的猛然瑟缩是自己也不曾预料到的，那几乎是下意识的举动，因为肾上腺素升高他控制不住地在那女孩怀里打战，试图躲闪着Thor逼近的高大身形，他的确有时候挺吓人的……

这时周围所有的姑娘们都抬头看向Thor，眼睛睁得很大，从她们的眼神里看得出她们大约懂了导致Loki这个反应的始作俑者是Thor，Loki也知道关于Thor的确有些很不好的传言，那个姑娘微微搂紧了他，周围一片死寂。

Thor也很不自在，他环顾四周，在所有的注目审视下脸颊涨红、窘迫不已，如果Loki不是深知原委的话他或许觉得Thor是慌乱了吧。

“啊啊”，Thor清清嗓子，很快镇静下来，再次开口的时候是他惯常的威严语调，“叫医师来，最好的医师来，Loki受伤了。”

“陛下”，大家齐声回答，但没有人挪步。

Thor的脸更红了，如果Loki不是躺在地上的那个他或许会觉得此刻真是有趣吧。

“那你们还在等什么！他受伤了！”Thor吼道，人群立马走动起来，让Loki只能恍惚看见眼前人影晃动，但他却无法凝神看清任何一个人，他觉得自己身子沉重，眼皮也睁不开，只能模糊看到自己的脚踝正扭着一个怪异的弧度。

“来”，一个侍从轻声说，他双臂扶着Loki的脖颈搂着他坐起身，而Loki微微动弹一点都疼得要命，禁不住出声呻吟。

“小心点”，Thor突然插嘴，但他的声音在Loki听来却非常遥远，好像他在透着堵墙说话，“他是我后宫里的……”（“He is an inmate of my harem…….”）

当Loki被搀扶着用那只没受伤的脚支撑着站起的时候哆嗦了下，他知道如果不是身侧两个侍从架着他的话恐怕要滑倒在地，他刚站起就觉得恶心，闭上眼忍耐着，并不愿去看那些殿堂里交头接耳的人群，当他再次忽闪着眼睁开的时候只觉得整个地板都在旋转翻腾，他膝盖乏力，痛楚难忍。

 _我今天真该吃饭的_ ，这就是Loki眼前一黑瘫倒下去之前的最后一个念头。

……

……

……

注①：betrothed那个词结合上下文译者觉得翻译成“指婚”更准确(基基的婚姻容不得自主)，但那样好有清宫戏的感觉，就换了“订婚”这个更普遍的词～～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：求大家尽情温柔地责骂我，下章剧情会好些
> 
> 译者：真是虐虐的，不过不要担心啦摸摸头，给大家看[11~13章剧透](http://chuantu.biz/t2/23/1452347402x1822611273.jpg)（信息量很大呦）有没有觉得嗨皮不少？XDDD  
> 另外爱这文的读者们可以放心本文不会坑啦~~~teresa立誓要把这文写成她的epic，脑残粉还拍她马匹说这是锤基圈的epic！（没脸没皮orz。。。。况且这篇真的目前ao3锤基圈人气最高的一篇啦23333  
> ……  
> ……  
> ……  
> 作者在她的tumblr上回答一个读者的问题，算是对本文里锤锤和基基形象的补充，我就随便翻翻大家也随便看看吧XDD
> 
> 问：我好喜欢你的这篇文，在许多设定Loki是双性体质的文里这篇算是少数没有让他完全无个性服从的，在保留他本性中具有自我毁灭倾向性的同时，也让他骄傲并保有他的控制欲，同时我也喜欢你的Thor，我觉得他作为独生子大约就是这个德行吧，相信Loki可以改变他的性格让他更平和。
> 
> 答：是的，我非常高兴你在看到Thor的高傲之外还看到了她其余的品性，他就像个没长大的孩子，在得不到想要的时候会大发脾气，虽然当他想表现得像个成年人时，也会装得很威严庄重的。  
> 关于Loki他的确不是逆来顺受的服从（那样根本不是我的本意），但我也不希望他是个一点就着的烈性子，在许多奴隶背景、战争贡品等题材的文中有时候他性格暴躁、攻击性太强（虽然那样我也很喜欢），但是在这篇文里，我希望他对Thor是有畏惧的，Loki虽然谨言慎行、深谋远虑但也很多捅娄子的时刻，他会无助、会害怕会孤独，但同时他也很勇敢，决心很强，有时候还挺狡诈，很多他对Thor说的话不是实话，但不知不觉也有很多是真心。同时，我喜欢他作为双性体质，而且他丝毫不觉得女性器官于他有损，反而还可以随心所欲地选择衣服。
> 
>  
> 
> 问：我很喜欢这篇文里有许多关于舞蹈的描写，本章写到强暴过后又摔到脚踝，我觉得我的心也一并摔碎了，而且我还有点好奇，Odin居然没逼Thor跟Sif结婚，毕竟她和Thor关系最亲密。
> 
> 答：是的我兼职跳舞，所以里面有很多关于我私人的经历，比如有一次我需要在40秒内从女孩换装成男孩，包括脱掉裙子穿上马甲，扯掉配饰把长发塞进帽子里，再在脸上黏上小胡子，那可真不简单，而且也会有各种各样的问题和挫折存在，丢脸出糗的时刻不少，所以我相信Loki在跳舞的时候也是如此，虽然他和我舞蹈风格不同。  
> 我觉得Loki是享受跳舞的，在本章Ulfr的这场意外后，Helblindi把他送到了一个类似于女子精修学校的地方（像艺妓回忆录里的那种），在这之前Loki的身份是王室，不会屈尊下场表演的，他地位很高，所做的过就是无所事事等着成年后被婚配，但这件事后，他几乎没什么价值了也没有挽回余地，毕竟生理上讲他被破处，Helblindi就想着如果Loki有个其他什么别的才华或许也可以挽救，当然他得先让流言碎语平息下来，但很快Loki就觉得在学校里远远比在那个无异于金丝笼的家中更让他愉快。  
> Loki发现自己在舞蹈上很有天赋，这让他的导师Angrboda青眼有加，并成为他的得意门生，Angrboda也是个冷酷的人，虽然没有表现在口头上，但面对Loki他也展露出和善的那面，而Loki呢，天生就喜欢自己是万众瞩目的焦点，他也是很努力让Angrboda关注他，Loki爱上跳舞不仅因为他在这方面很天赋异禀，他原先最大的价值不过是作为一个出身高贵又是非常稀少的双性体质的待婚处子，而现在跳舞让他觉得生活更有意义，慢慢地他舞技精湛、非常精湛，Loki也觉得如果要婚配的话，会跳舞也是个不错的加分项可以境遇更好，（哈哈像我一样他就是个喜欢别人关注他的小骚货）他喜欢被人艳羡、夸奖，而且这夸奖是因为他的技艺而不是美貌的外表，Loki在Angrboda那里学了快十年吧直到Helblindi叫他回来。  
> Loki学完跳舞离开Jotunheim肩负那个巨任的时候差不多相当于人类年龄的25岁，但他看起来年纪更小（像18/19岁），并且生理上还没有性成熟，（如今他还不能受孕，不过未来会的）。  
> ……  
> ……  
> ……  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们懂在凌晨三点寻思该怎么写文是什么心情吗，而且还是星期二，可不行啊说啥我也得给它撸出来，撸得我都快哭了……
> 
> 感谢给我鼓励的小伙伴们，  
> 感谢所有的评论……

_**Loki知道那些法术师很强大，但没想到可以法术精湛到这个地步。** _

_**“你不会哭出来的对吧”，Helblindi倚在门边，皱着鼻子。** _

_**Loki瞠目结舌的说不出反驳的话，也不敢想象眼前镜中的景象，——镜中人的面目是陌生的，Loki摸摸脸颊，原本代表着家族的一道道的纹路都消失了，肤色也由蓝色变作了现在的陶瓷白，他看起来，……真的很像Aesir族人啊，但五官轮廓还是和从前一样的，都是鲜明的颧骨、挺直的鼻梁和高高的额头，——但这张脸还是看起来像个陌生人，Loki觉得自己都认不出自己来，那些能代表身份的纹路不复存在后让他觉得自己没有过去、没有家族、没有亲眷、没有身份，镜中的人的绿色眼眸也睁得大大的，满是惊惶。** _

_**Loki从未如此迷茫，如果丢了锚的船只，在汪洋海里漂泊游荡。** _

_**”我不喜欢这个样子”，Loki说，目不转睛地审视着镜中的自己。** _

_**“就是要这样啊”，Helblindi说，“能保障你的安全。”** _

_**Loki垂下眼睑，交代给他任务是一码事，但看到任务变成实际行动就是另外一码事了，毕竟这件事可是彻头彻尾的疯狂至极，——Loki可没料到这任务竟然真会付诸实践，尤其动作还这么快，距离Helblindi最开始告诉他大致计划还没有过去一个月，而今天就有两个强大的法师受任来帮助改变Loki的相貌，而不知怎么搞的Helblindi还勾结上了Vanaheim的一个领主，叫做Grandl的，正是他负责Odin在当地的起居，恰巧那个领主还视财如命、对来自Jotunheim的金币也是来者不拒，Loki不知道Helblindi花费了多少去收买他，反正应该不是个小数目。** _

_**因为这件事彻头彻尾的荒谬极了。** _

_**“我做不到”，Loki低声说。** _

_**“你必须做到”，Helblindi说，他走上前站到Loki身后把一只大巴掌放到他肩膀上，“现在都安排妥当了，你前往Vanheim的路径也开通了，你也同意了，这可就没法回头了。”** _

_**“我知道”，Loki的声音很苦涩，他也不确定自己是不是真的知道，Loki觉得不管是以什么样的法子、或愚蠢或焦虑地试图将命运掌握在自己手里都是遥不可及的，在过去的十年里Loki几乎被遗忘了一样，他觉得可能是Helblindi故意把他丢弃在这里，整日陪伴的只有Angrboda，但也算不得糟糕吧，Loki如此认为，所以这么长的一段时间过后Loki被Helblindi叫到他的官邸的时候Loki还以为要给他安排婚配了呢，或许会给他选择个丈夫，事实上Loki还的确有个追求者，那个爵爷的年纪几乎有Loki的三倍，是Jotunheim边境漠北之地的一个领主，那里人烟稀少，Loki还听说因为孤独他有点性子古怪，那里的居住环境也是险象迭生，很少有人造访。** _

_**不过那个领主并不是很介意Loki算不得光彩的过去和堪称鄙薄的财产的，可作为交换，他会要求Loki为他生下子嗣、很多子嗣，至少十个吧，因为那种恶劣的条件下新生儿很难健康地活到成年的，所以Loki一旦嫁给他，余生可以生育的日子里恐怕就得无休止地怀孕来完成那个任务配额，而且如果他孕期生病了或者什么意外发生，也不会有会法术的医师为他诊断救治，在那种艰苦的环境下艰难度日还有没完没了生孩子的想象让Loki无比恶寒，他说不定会死在那片贫瘠之地，因为疾病、疲惫、或者痛苦，反正不会好过的。** _

_**但Loki什么时候能自己拿主意呢，这个任务也绝对不能当做自由来同等看待，但却也不是没有一丁点可能……** _

_**“我知道你很害怕”，Helblindi说，声音中居然很真诚很温和，他抚摸着Loki的头发，引起了一路鸡皮疙瘩，“你要是不害怕可就是个傻子，不过记得为什么我们要这么做。”** _

_**Loki喉结滚动了一下，如同有人掐住了他咽喉而喘不上气，他憎恨Helblindi，憎恨他的虚伪，为什么要说什么为了族人的大义而让他去牺牲自己？更不要提Helblindi的真实目的是什么。** _

_**“我从来就不想要看见你”，Loki从牙缝间挤出来这句话，“我想要你把我应得的土地财产都还给我，如果我能再不目睹你这张引人作呕的脸，我会高兴死的。”** _

_**Helblindi微微愣了下，但没有松开自己的手，他是有些震惊于Loki此刻的直言快语，随后他后退一步，松开了摩挲着Loki头发的手掌。** _

_**“我向你保证”，他最后说。** _

_**Loki绷紧自己的下巴，再次强迫自己看向镜中那副苍白的脸色，这都是无可改变的事实了，他要么功成身退、要么身死异乡，不管不过怎样，Jotunheim没什么可恣留恋的。** _

_**“那，我的哥哥”，Loki一字一顿地吐出最后几个字眼，“我会把冰棺带给你的。”** _

_**……** _

_**……** _

_**……** _

Loki又做那些梦了。

他之所以知道那是梦，是因为他一直游离在半梦半醒之间，他睡眠质量从来就算不得好，那些悲伤的记忆，就如同怎么也擦除不干净的浮灰，浮灰又翻搅出个漩涡来让他裹缠其中，而这些记忆，偏又无时无刻不在浮现，蔓延到每一个犄角旮旯里纠缠着他，一点点侵蚀着他，幻像中的他脸色黯然。

Loki在他房间里的床上翻来覆去，轻声地呻吟，感觉有点不对头，似乎有人在看他，这个也是梦吗，Loki叫不准，他费劲儿点想睁开自己的眼睛。

睁开眼啊，该死。

当他意识到现在不是在做梦的时候他心跳加速，房间里的确有人，一个很高很壮硕的身形笼罩在他头顶上。

Loki恐慌地试图坐起，仓促间起身太急，脑袋砰的一声就撞到了床头板上，意料外的疼痛让他眼前金星乱冒，但他也完全清醒了，而来人走上前来，微弱的月光照亮了他的脸。

“Loki，别害怕”，Thor轻声说，他也被Loki的举动吓了一跳，上床去趴伏在Loki腿间，“是我。”

他把手放在Loki的小腿上轻轻摩挲着，试图安慰他，但这无济于事，因为Thor的存在从来不会缓解Loki的紧张，他深深吸气，有点慌乱，但也没有躲闪开Thor的碰触，也没有什么躲闪的必要，反正有只脚受伤了躲也躲不开。

有一会儿他们只是在黑暗中凝视着对方，谁也不愿意先出声。

“我是想吻你的”，终究是Thor先开了口。

Thor把胳膊绕到Loki大腿下面轻轻地把他拖近了一点，但Loki惊呼了一声，但这惊呼只是因为诧异，Thor确实够小心没有弄疼他的脚踝，他正趴在Loki的光裸的腿间，Loki睡觉时候是不穿衣服的，但是现在，Loki希望自己能穿上点什么，一丝不挂地暴露在Thor的注视下让他无助，Thor身上穿的也无非就是他睡裤和一件敞怀的丝缎袍子，他的头发很凌乱，Loki暗想大约这个夜晚他也是难以成眠吧。

Loki支起胳膊肘，低头看Thor要做什么。

“这……”，Loki自己的嗓音是嘶哑的，但是当Thor俯下头去轻轻舔上他的阴唇时这句的下半部都咽回了喉咙里。

“啊”，Loki喘息着，当一束又耀眼又炽热的白光窜遍他全身的筋脉时他仰起头，双手捏紧了身下的床单，几乎是下意识地迎向那湿热的根源。

这个反应看起来也很让Thor满意，所以他又做了一次，还抬头来几乎是伤感地微笑了下望了Loki一眼，随后他的舌尖更加大胆，而Loki扭动着，把手心按在自己嘴唇上免得自己的声音惊醒了这寝宫里的其他人，Thor的舌头很湿很热，又很活泼，而Loki从前几乎连这个想都不敢想，而这感觉也真是什么都比不上啊，他之前是暗自期盼过这个，兴许会有哪个年迈又好色的Jotun人愿意为他这么做，但就算现在，他也不敢想象Thor也会如此啊，也许Thor以前尝试过，但对象无论如何也不会是个奴隶吧……

Thor的舌头愈发有恃无恐，他急切地舔吮起来，胡茬擦着Loki的大腿内侧很痒，他还伸出一只手揉搓着Loki的阴茎，一只手稳稳地摁在他大腿上，全盘都是Thor掌控着节奏，更热切、更深入地舔舐着，当他吮吸着Loki敏感的内壁时还能听见滋滋有声，他是那么的心急和热情啊，Loki忍不住心想Thor也是喜欢这个的吧，而且也还真稀奇，因为他以前都只顾着自己痛快。

“T-Thor”，Loki粗喘着，迎着Thor罪恶的舌头扭摆自己的腰肢，就像在梦里，热的、昏沉的，缥缈得不像真实的，Thor啊，Asgard的至上君主啊，他的主人、他的敌人……

当Thor的舌头探进去轻点着内壁的时候Loki按耐不住地出声呻吟，他扭动着，把手指穿插进Thor的发间，他需要Thor在那里，就在那里，……Loki从未如此近乎绝望般的迫切。

突然间Thor停下抚摸Loki阴茎的那只手，Loki喟叹着，更努力地往前探着腰部引向那短暂失去的快乐之源，但Thor也没让他等待太久，他把两根指头伸进了Loki湿滑的入口，在里面用知道的Loki喜欢的方式弯曲指节，然后他再次埋下头去，用他的舌头来回游弋在Loki裸露的阴唇上，用的是折磨人般的节奏，因为Thor毕竟还没有那么仁慈，但就算这样对Loki而已也是不堪承受了，他的手指紧摁着Thor的脑袋无声地恳求着，而Thor也更急切地舔弄着似乎就想这样把Loki带向高潮。

“求你”，Loki哽咽了，他几乎能觉得有暖流积蓄在他腹部，他知道他就濒临高潮的边缘，当终于释放的时候他哭喊出声来，再也管不住自己的嘴，他眼前好像有星辰闪烁，这快感几乎可以用“无情”两字来形容了，而当Loki射精的时候Thor也没有停止吸吮，Loki觉得自己被榨干了，最后他瘫软在床垫上，粗喘着，昏昏沉沉的，愈发叫不准自己是不是在梦中了。

结束后，Thor脱掉剩余的衣服爬过Loki放荡地大开着的双腿间，直到他与Loki的视线平齐，即使Loki脑中是昏沉的，但Loki还是能感觉到Thor的阴茎很硬的，抵着他大腿，如同以前的任何一次容不得忽视、渴求着关注，Thor也在渴求释放，Loki知道，Thor也喘息着，因为Loki刚才抓的他头发也是乱糟糟一团，眉目间都是自己的汗液，但他神情间也有着掩饰不住的心急如焚让Loki诧异，那是在他眼睛里，似乎也有无言的恳求等待Loki的答复，Loki之前从未见过Thor这个样子，他不知道该如何形容现在的Thor，这样的Thor根本不像Thor，这个Thor，太……真实了。

在此刻，Loki心里没有什么小算盘，他仿佛在Thor眼里看见了同样急切乃至绝望的自己。

求你，Loki不知道他有没有说出声音来，他伸手搂向Thor，把他拉近，求你，他的眼里似乎汪着一滩渴望的水，Loki不知道如果Thor再拒绝他还能不能活得下去，Loki觉得自己像朔风中发着抖的最后一片树叶。

最后Thor结束了这段距离俯下头吻了他，在嘴上。

这感觉应该像是成功吗？在Loki的目标清单上记录下的又一笔胜利，让Loki证实了Thor不过是个感情泛滥，意气用事的傻瓜，甘之如饴地畅饮下每一勺Loki喂给他的搀着毒药的糖浆，这大约是自从Odin死后Loki的第一个了不起的进展吧，一个璀璨的胜利，昭示着又是一任Asgard的君主拜服在他的魅力之下。

Loki本以为会这样的。

但上述的想法并没有任何一个浮现在Loki此刻的脑海里，他唯一的意识就是Thor温热的嘴唇正抵着他的，却又像一个堡垒，能在那上面品尝到自己的味道，Loki用舌尖追赶上去，加深了这个吻，他诱哄着Thor分开嘴唇，与他藏匿其中的舌头犹犹豫豫地会到一起，Thor也没迟疑，这感觉真好啊，Thor几乎控制不住自己了，这大概是Thor有生以来第一次选择顺从吧，Loki非常满意地引导着他。

这感觉真是……美好啊，如同喷香的油膏埋在Loki的心底融化。

Thor调整了姿势轻松地一下贯穿了他，他们都急喘起来，Loki总觉得适应不了Thor的阴茎，让他被撑开，但也有可能Loki总是准备得不够，无论如何Thor也都是个心急的情人，虽然Thor希望Loki能在交合的时候获得快乐，但如果只顾着自己满意、不顾及Loki的感受时却又没有丝毫的愧疚，事实上他足以把自己的快感延迟得很长，足以让Loki先行攀至高峰。

但这次却是史无前例的。

Loki今晚倒是准备得不错，他正滴答着汁液呢，Thor抽身出来、再冲撞进去，用Loki自己的液体润滑，以缓慢的速度操弄着他，作为双性的快感都被照料到、还被亲吻了，这一切几乎让Loki眩晕， Thor以前是从来不在乎姿势的，大约觉得和一个奴隶过于亲密会有损于他作为君主的威严和体统，大部分时候Loki是从背后进入的，被摁在一件又一件的家具上，他的衣服就高高地拢起到腰部，也有时候Thor开完会议闲下来就会把Loki叫过来直接命令他是用上面的嘴还是下面的，而当Thor格外慷慨宽容的时候，也会准许Loki高潮，不过大部分时间里Thor既没有那个时间也没有那个耐心，毕竟他还是九界的主宰者，他有更重要的事情去处理，最开始的时候Loki憎恨当Thor给他快感时会莫名感激的自己，因为如果Thor没有过于野蛮的话那就已经是万幸了。

不过现在呢，Loki几乎敢发誓，如果Thor再想做的话，他也会照料到Loki的快感，亲吻也是一样。

 现在面对面的，Loki能看清Thor面部表情的一丝一毫，他真英俊啊，Loki不得不承认，所以他再次拉下Thor的头亲吻，而得到的奖赏是Thor同样的热情，他仓促间鼻子撞到了Loki，他也挺笨拙，还爱咬人，虽然Thor沉湎挚爱于性交，但在亲吻方面或许是个新手吧，这可能是在这方面Loki唯一一件要比Thor知识丰富的事了。

从Thor的腰部冲撞的节奏来看，他知道Thor要高潮了，所以他刻意收缩自己的内壁加快Thor的快感，随后他听见Thor嘶吼了一声宣泄出来，脖子埋在Loki肩窝里，Thor又断续地抽插了几次直到高潮结束，软下来像条脱水的鱼，他压在Loki身上的躯体黏腻腻的都是汗液，但是当他抽身出来前，他又抬起头希冀着一个吻，Loki快乐地迎向他，沉浸在高潮的余韵里这个吻有些潦草，但依旧甜美得无与伦比，他的胡茬正搔刮着Loki的脸颊，但Loki根本注意不到，——他成功了，他得到了Thor的吻。

最后Thor抽身出来，躺倒在Loki旁边，他眼皮发沉，伸出来抹了把脸，把汗水打湿的发络拨到一边，他们都各自换了个舒服的姿势，Thor平躺着，而Loki就把自己挤进Thor胸膛和胳膊的缝隙间磨蹭着他，四周渐渐变得鸦雀无声，也正如心情慢慢平复下来，刚刚的巫山云雨或许永远都不会忘记，但却不知道该如何启齿，Loki觉得自己该说点什么，要求点什么，但又怕破坏了气氛，所以他不发一言地躺在那里，咬着自己的嘴唇清理自己的思绪，在这刚刚一系列的始料未及里，Loki不敢确信这吻能否确保他的未来，但也可以十分确定并不是所有被埋没已久的希望不会被再次点亮。

 “你哥哥，我早晚要把他脑袋送给你”，Thor在黑暗中出声。

在Loki的脑海中设想过的Thor可能会说的那些话里，是万万不包括这句的，这主意太荒谬让Loki强自憋住想发笑的冲动。

Loki抬头看向他，“什么？为什么？”

“因为他把你卖去做奴隶”，Thor郑重其事地说，眉毛蹙着，“因为他是你的家人却背叛了你。”

Loki笑起来，温柔的，“你会做到的，是不是？”

Thor微微耸肩，“如果能让你高兴的话。”

“但如果不是他，我就不会遇见你了啊”，Loki一针见血地说。

“是啊”，Thor也同意，再次沉默下来。

他们以前也有过这种费解的时刻，Loki很了解他，足够了解到这是Thor的道歉方式，一种迂回的、绕着弯的，但终究是在Loki受到伤害时候、Thor又力所能及的一种道歉方式，Thor从来都是以挥舞自己的锤子砸碎别人的脑袋的方式来解决自己的问题。

“我想我大约没什么亲人留下了吧”，这个谎言就如同以前的那样让人深信不疑，“不过谢谢你的好意。”

Thor轻点下头，紧抿着嘴唇，他又清清嗓子，换了个躺着的姿势，这大约也是Thor紧张时候的一种表现吧。

“你脚踝怎么样了？”Thor迟疑地问道，好像他看不出非要亲自问Loki确认下似的，而忽然间Thor看起来好年轻，像个孩子般的，大约Thor还真是不会把局促写在脸上吧。

“很痛”，Loki不高兴地说，这是真的，不管他灌了了多少草药冲剂，脚踝仍时不时的发痛，没有拐杖他哪也去不了，而且就算有拐杖也走不远，而他又不愿意拖着脚步让自己看起来像个瘸子，也足够心高气傲不肯去求人搀扶，更不愿让别人拿自己的痛苦当做谈资笑料。

除了自怨自艾外，Loki也少不了担心以后没法跳舞了，他的脚踝肯定没法恢复得和从前一样，可终究不跳舞又能怎么样？能躺下来就行呗。

但Loki也无法把这归咎于Thor派来的医师，所以他回答，“Fjora很博学，也很和蔼，她把我照顾得很好。”

Thor点点头，表情严肃，“会恢复得和从前一样的，我保证，只要我能办到，我会不惜一切地把你治好。”

“谢谢”，Loki真诚地说。

Thor清清嗓子，但还是让Loki拉着他的手，“很奇怪你居然没法自己施法自己治愈”，他犹豫不决地说。

“法术不是那样子用的”，Loki解释说，“我的法术用在自己身上没有效果的，算免疫吧，就如同你也不会被你自己召唤来的闪电击倒啊。”

听Loki这么反驳Thor撇了下嘴，但也没说什么。

“我一向很敬佩医师们”，Thor沉吟着，“我自身的法力，……似乎很难控制，尤其在我没有手握Mjolnir的时候。”

“但你是非常强大的”，Loki赞同地说，“我总是能感觉到，每次我碰你的时候，我觉得……”，Loki停顿下来，有点犹豫该不该说这个，“就好像我的法术被你吸过去，被你召唤而去，这挺荒唐吧？”

Thor立即摇摇头，“不荒唐”，他肯定地说，“不，我根本不觉得这荒唐。”

Loki微笑了下，能听Thor这么说很欣慰，而且是在他的语气中没有任何嘲讽可寻的时候，自从Loki被发现是个巫师后，Loki一直厌烦自己的法术被当做小儿科般的技俩，好像是马戏团里的小马驹只能用来弄些无伤大雅的恶作剧，但他体内真正的法力却是不可限量的，Loki可以确信，就在他感受到Thor法力的时候，他仿佛看见了在战场上他们并肩战斗，他们的法术交织缠绕在一起、一如他们交握的双手，那个幻像再次在他眼前浮现……

“你会再给我看看你的兔子吗？”

Loki眨眨眼睛从幻像中清醒，看向Thor，

“兔子”，Thor重复了遍，“我想再看看。”

虽然Thor用的是请求而不是命令的语调让Loki稍感欣慰，但这个提议却也让他兴致缺缺，展示出自己的图腾是最私密的举止了，不能够轻易展露给别人，Loki有点微微后悔当初不该给Thor看，当那时候却也没有别的法子，Loki不想过分怪罪自己。

而且刚刚他们共享的那刻后，Loki也想不出个拒绝Thor的法子。

所以Loki深吸口气念起召唤的咒语，这咒语于他驾轻就熟就如同给衣服系扣子那般熟稔，他指缝间的空气慢慢变得厚重混沌，现出一个乳白色的的团形，这团光晕逐渐也有了形状，很快他的小兔子出现了，兔子趴在Loki前胸上，鼻子抖动着轻嗅着Loki打招呼，虽然它也很高兴看见自己的宿主，但是因为Loki身边还有别人小兔子也很紧张，这兔子也正像Loki一样，在Thor出现的时候总是无法做到彻底的放松，Loki快活地抱起兔子举过头顶逗弄着它，就跟小时候一样。

“这是什么？”Thor问道，很震撼。

Loki把兔子放回胸前，爱抚着他松软的白毛，“这是图腾，所有会法术的Jotun会有，而且也有很多种类，比如豪猪、苍鹰、狐狸……还有人说这也是在某种方面象征着自己。”

“而你的是只兔子。”

废话，Loki在心里吼道，但他只是轻轻地拨弄兔子的耳朵，“是啊。”

 “真可爱”，Thor热切地说，他注视着Loki，笑了起来，眼角弯弯地，让Loki忽然心里动了一下似的，“那兔子代表什么呀？”

“速度、灵活”，Loki答，“还有人说是聪明，因为它身量小，能依靠的只有自己的智慧，而且也相当于会隐形法术的，因为躲在白雪皑皑里兔子也是很难以被发现的。

甚至有点讽刺性的是兔子还是会随着季节的变幻脱换毛皮的颜色，比如会在短暂的夏季里把自己的毛发换成浅棕色。

 ** _因为它们都是弱小的等待怜悯的动物_** ，Loki在心理说， ** _和我一样_** 。

 “它……也是我的延伸”，Loki又说，“它感受得到的我也能感受到。”

兔子把自己埋在Loki胸前，呆得一动不敢动的似乎想让自己消失，Thor小心翼翼地看着，脸色真挚而好奇，Loki有片刻无所事事地心想Thor如果有图腾的话，该会是什么，会是很凶猛的那种吧。

Thor伸出手试图去抚摸兔子，但是兔子在挣扎着，伸出爪子想躲开Thor，Thor收回手，Loki安抚着它渐渐平静下来。

“它很怕我”，Thor的声音听不出什么，好像他既失望但也不是意料之外。

 “是啊”，Loki坦诚地说，没有什么撒谎的必要。

Thor在黑暗中斜睨着他，“你怕我吗？”

“是的”，Loki低声说，“有时候，也不总是。”

“我伤害到你了”，Thor实事求是地说。

Loki没有答话，因为事实就是那么沉重，——Thor是伤害到Loki了，他们两人都心知肚明，但旧事重提却也不明智。

“也不总是”，Loki重复了一遍。

“每个人都怕我”，Thor的声音略微的苦涩。

“但也许不一定要那样”，Loki让兔子变作一缕烟雾消散掉，但也立即怀念它的离去，“如果……”，Loki面向Thor，“如果你……就是Thor，我就是Loki呢。”

Loki小心翼翼地叫出他的名字，他知道自己在做什么，对一位君主直称他的名讳，但Thor没有吭声，所以Loki继续：

“如果”，Loki鼓起勇气，“如果只有我们两人在一起的时候，你……就是你自己”，Loki把手搭在Thor的前胸上，“你，Thor，也就是你自己，抛却王冠之后的你，或许我也不一定要怕你。”

Thor不置可否地，“让我假装不是你的君主和主人吗？”

“是的”，Loki说，严肃且坚定，“忘却所有的繁文缛节、所有的无谓虚礼吧，跟我说说话，把我当成朋友。”

“说什么？”

“任何事”，Loki说，“如果你有烦心事——”

“然后要你给我提建议吗？”

Thor尖刻地说，用的是嘲讽的语调，Loki忽然也就有些迟疑不决。

“我不敢说自己能为君主提什么建议”，Loki轻声说，“但或许有个人倾听也很好，我知道你父亲就是那样，他希望有人能倾听他。”

“你所熟悉的并不是我真正的父亲”，Thor冷冰冰地说。

Thor转过头去，把胳膊架在胸前，而Loki闭上嘴巴，看来这段对话走到尽头了，不管刚才他们共享的时刻是多么亲密，此刻也不复存在了，Loki几乎想踢自己一脚，Thor是最恨提起自己父亲的。

但如果Loki不是特别了解他的话，他几乎以为Thor的声音中有那么一丝嫉妒，Loki猜测大约是因为曾经Odin对他的宠爱，而Thor是多么的嫉妒吧，Loki也在琢磨为什么Thor会嫉妒Odin。

Loki也想不出还有什么可说，让这狭小的房间再次陷入寂静，他们各自躺着，如同各怀鬼胎的陌生人，中间横亘着不可逾越的沟壑。

终于，Thor睁开眼，叹息了一声，放下胳膊。

“你为什么要这么做？”

“做什么？”

“这个”，Thor挥了下手，“装作……装作你关心我的样子。”

“每个人都需要一个可以提供安慰的肩膀”，Loki如同照本宣科一般地作答，看见Thor的嘴角浮起一个冷笑：

“我又不是傻子，Loki，你知道我苛刻、复杂”，Thor的语调激动，但他仍盯着天花板，“我……我过去对你并不温柔，你一直装作恭顺甜美的样子对待我，我也装作不知道你对我的一切都是假装，如果你知道大门口的侍卫不会阻拦的话想必会毫不迟疑地跑走吧，你会一直跑、不肯回头而一直跑，而我——”，Thor痛苦地说，“我也不会怪你。”

“我是可以就此消失，我之前也做过”，Loki说，“如果我想跑的话就会跑。”

“如果你跑了”，Thor说，声音中有怒火，“我会追捕你到天涯海角，到空间和时间的尽头，因为那就是我的本质，所以，不用装作你爱我，因为我知道你不爱。”

“是我选择，选择留在这里和你在一起，”Loki说。

Thor长长地叹息了一声，看着Loki的眼睛，他的神情疲惫不堪，当他说话的时候，那三个字似乎也有千钧重压在他嘴唇上，“为什么？”

他的眼睛是在恳求的，如同绝望地恳求Loki能说出他心中所想的话。

“因为你也有好的一面”，Loki柔声说，“我曾在你父亲身上看到，你也是。”

Thor嗤笑了一声看向别处，“我根本不像他，我也不像我母亲。”

“我倒不那么想”，Loki说，翻身过去，用指肚勾勒着Thor面颊的轮廓，“你鼻子很像她。”

 Thor轻笑了一声，很伤感，但也没有打开Loki的手，这也是Loki第一次在提及曾经的神后Frigga时Thor没有发火的迹象，

Loki的手指下滑，擦过他的嘴唇，停驻在他的下颌。

“脸都很美”，Loki说。

“啊，所以你留下来是因为我相貌可堪鉴赏么”，Thor轻声笑着，“这个理由我可以接受。”

如同他再次抛开了忧郁一样，Thor叹息着闭上眼睛。

“你不相信我，是不是”，Loki语调如常地问道。

“是”，Thor回答，“我不信。”

 ** _但我想_** ，这是他不曾出口的事实。

“那相信我这句话”，Loki改变了策略，“我相信自打你的阴茎能站起来那天起，你所有的床伴都对你说过‘我爱你’这三个字吧，但是 ** _我不爱你_** ，Thor Odinson，事实上，在我初来Asgard的时候我非常瞧不起你，你愿意接受这个事实吗？”Loki停顿下来观察Thor的反应，而看着Thor哑口无言、眼睛大大睁开，眉毛挑得高高的样子，让Loki莫名的愉悦，能说出这些话原来也可以这么满足啊，所以Loki又说，“你当时不过是个被宠坏了的，固执又傲慢的王储，公牛一般的暴躁脾气与傲慢自大，有时候你没有你自以为是的那么复杂。”

随后Loki的神情又温柔下来，他拂开一缕挡住他脸的发丝，毫无疑问他们之前也有过并不快乐的时刻，但Loki也忘不掉Thor在抛却所有身份束缚时的直率笑声，而现在Loki不顾一切地想要抓住那种感觉又是多么像飞蛾赴火般的幼稚啊，“不过，我也坚信你秉性是好的、在内心最深处是好的，我认为你可以成为公正仁慈的统治者，而……我也认为你关心我，不然你不会现在出现在这里，对吗？”Loki轻声问。

Thor并不眨眼地瞪着他，但相当于说一两句回应的话，他再次别过脸去，Loki真想狠狠甩他一耳光，看他这么努力地想要亲近他，Thor却无动于衷顽固地要推开……

Loki微微蹙眉，

“如果你愿意敞开心扉的话或许也不会那么孤独。”

这话大约说得大胆了，Thor猛然间一翻身压在了Loki身上，摁着他，Loki突然有些恐慌，他们上次那个怒气冲冲的交媾依然历历在目。

“我不需要你的同情”，Thor厉声说。

Loki吞咽了一声，忍耐着自己的惧意，“那就接受我的安抚”。

Loki向前挺身，试图吻向Thor，而Thor谨慎地盯着他，但当Loki的吻落在他的嘴角时却也没有躲开，他们的嘴唇触碰到一切，Loki轻轻地舔舐着、引逗着，虽然最开始Thor很犹豫，但还是张开了嘴，几乎是贪婪一般地吻着Loki，如同他饥饿多年、奋不顾身，当Loki向后把脑袋靠倒枕头上时Thor也低头追逐着他，唇齿纠缠之间，尽是迫切和渴望。

Thor松开了摁着他的手，所以Loki利用机会直起身，推开Thor翻滚过去让他平躺着伏在他胸膛之上，他小心翼翼地调整好自己受伤的脚踝，坐在Thor腰上分开双腿，Thor还继续啃咬着他，他的表情几乎是茫然无措了，金发披散在枕头上，而他又勃起了，Loki忽然有点担心这次难免以再来一次终结，让他没有机会说出即将要出口的话：

“我有一个提议”，Loki粗喘着，坚定自己，“我希望你把我当成你的配偶。”

Thor不敢置信地嗤笑了一声，但看见Loki并不是玩笑的样子他收敛起笑意，“我为什么要那么做。”

“因为我可以提供的不仅是……安抚”，Loki说，这个字眼说出来感觉略别扭，“我可以提供你会用尽一生苦苦追求的东西。”

“什么？”Thor漫不经心地问道，“爱情吗？”

“我不知道”，Loki厉声说，“也许”。

Thor嘲笑着，“你爱的不过就是我的王冠。”

“而你爱的就是我的肉体”，Loki反驳，“我那个婊子一样的肉体。”

Thor张开嘴但到底没有发出声音来，不知道是不是再次想再次对Loki的话置若罔闻。

 鼓起了勇气，Loki继续说：“那就让我们别拐弯抹角了，如果你觉得我所做了一切都是为了你的王冠，我也没有什么可劝说你的，但是让我坦诚地讲， ** _我不爱你_** ，Thor Odinson”，Loki抬起头，沉思着，随后声音变得轻柔，“但我可以，我觉得，只要你给我一个缘由。”

Loki伸手扳过Thor的下巴，让他直视自己的眼睛，“给我一个机会让我证明我说的话，我要求一年的时间，一年的忠诚，这一年里的每个晚上你都只能和我上床，只有我们俩人独处的时候可以让我自由的说话，叫你的名字亲吻你，按照Asgard君主的配偶应有的待遇那样的对待我、尊重我，我也会心甘情愿地躺在你身下，永远都不拒绝你，随你兴之所至、肆无忌惮地操弄我，作为回报，我也会用我的感情感染你，在我的怀抱里的夜晚你不必再忍受孤独。”

“我现在也可以肆无忌惮地操弄你”，Thor提醒他。

Loki压低声音，“但我觉得你在违背我的意愿、强迫我的时候并没有你声称的那般享受。”

Thor的眼睛飘忽不定地看向一边，Loki又说：

 “你依然是我的君主，我毫不犹豫地服从你，我也永远都是你忠心耿耿的温顺奴隶”，Loki说完把吻先落在他下巴上，随后漫过嘴角。

“这一年结束后，如果你对我还没有任何感情，我就自己走开，随你心情选择情人，我会继续按照你的要求服侍你，但如果你爱上了我，就正式地对外宣布让我成为你的配偶，让我站在你身旁。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”Thor问，“又会怎样？”

“嗯……”Loki沉吟了一声，忽然间所有的自信都慢慢消散，“也不会怎样，你依然可以继续随心所欲地操弄我，命令我跳舞供你取乐玩笑，然后有一天你厌倦了我，又有了别的漂亮小东西投了你的眼缘，我就会被丢弃在这里连神明也不知道多久，终究……”Loki觉得快要说不下去了，他已然带上了哭腔，那些黑暗的未来让他无法想象又不堪重负，“终究你会忘了我，那时候就连我自己也不敢想象我会变成什么样子，但我必须坦白，我希望你会同意，因为……因为你是我 _ **仅有的**_ 。”

说完这些几乎耗尽了Loki全部的力气，他刚才一定在胡言乱语，胡乱说这些乱七八糟、不经过大脑的话了，但刚刚那四个字却如同在他心窝里点了一把火，把一切都燃烧得只剩灰烬，——他的确在世间孑然一人，他所有的希望、梦想、自由都取决于Thor的想法，Thor，那个喜怒难辨的……可以在刚刚操过他就把他脑袋砍掉挂上木桩上的、自私得难以想象、有着无边的欲望和暴躁邪恶脾气的Thor。

如果Loki永远找不到寒冬冰棺会怎样？他会困居在这个金漆的牢笼里，使尽浑身解数去献媚Thor，直到他正式地娶了妻子、丢下他被遗忘腐烂，只能孤独地回忆自己曾经耀目的过往？

“你是 ** _我仅有的_** ”，Loki复述了一遍，这次他的声音快破碎了，出于内心的恐惧，他眼泪滚落了下来。

Loki用手捂住嘴巴，无声地啜泣着，他浑身发抖，哽咽着说不出来，因为忍耐不住夺眶而出的泪水，LOki强迫自己闭上眼睛，他不希望任何人来见证他的软弱，但他却也控制不住决堤一般的眼泪流了满脸，他累了、累极了，脚踝也很疼，多年来的恐惧与孤独一并涌上心头，即使回家的梦想也不能给他带来安慰，甚至最开始家这个字于他也不是意味着安慰。

Loki不敢想象自己说了什么，这么些埋在他心底里的话，他觉得撒谎多年即使连谎言也听起来和坦诚没有什么区别，但也许此刻他就在坦诚。

而从Thor僵硬的身形看得出来，大约从未有过情人在Thor面前泪流满面吧，他困惑地躺在那里，比Loki见过的任何时刻都要不舒服，Loki虽然没料到会这样，但他本以为Thor会做点什么，至少……抱一下或者亲一下他？或者说几句话安慰他一下，……不过Thor哪一件都没有做，似乎他看起来像不顾一切的离去，省得忍耐一个歇斯底里的性奴隶。

”啊这可真尴尬了“，于哽咽的间歇里Loki低声说，他试着不想让自己的失望展露得太明显，他擦擦自己的眼睛咧嘴笑了笑，这么自嘲大约在如此尴尬愚蠢的此刻还算个好主意吧，“原谅我，我又胡言乱语了。”

“没关系的”，Thor轻声说，好像他还要说些什么，张开嘴，却没发出声音来，大约Thor就是像顽石一样的冷漠，不会有任何情感吧，Loki并不清楚。

Loki失魂落魄地从Thor身上下来躺到一边，也没有再像以前那样挨近Thor，这次翻身躲到了床的另一侧，在毯子下面蜷缩起四肢，而周围真是平静了，死气沉沉一般的平静啊，唯一的声响就是Loki偶尔的打嗝声音，几分钟过后，沉默依旧在蔓延不堪忍受，好像身上压着堵城墙，Loki带着无限的失落心想大约Thor也没有自己一厢情愿以为的那样喜欢自己吧，他甚至不知道Thor还愿不愿意再要他。

“忘了我说的话吧”，Loki说，擦了把自己的脸，他头开始痛起来，眼皮发沉，眼球突突的疼，“我……我累了，说话不过脑子，我不该那么放肆。”

Thor猛然间翻身坐起，Loki能听见他起身的响动，但没有扭头去看，他听见Thor在穿衣服，准备好离开了，他大约已经受够了Loki这番凄凄惨惨的自白了吧，Loki无法怪他。

随后他感觉到Thor的双手搂过了他的腰。

“你在做什么？”当Loki和自己的毯子一并被按在Thor强壮的臂弯里他惊叫了下，他慌乱地伸手搂住了Thor的脖颈，免得自己掉下去再摔伤自己的脚踝，但Thor的手很稳，胸膛很暖。

“带你去我床上啊”，Thor轻松地说，如同这是世界上最显而易见的事情了，“你不是想和我睡在一起吗？”

Loki搂紧了Thor的脖子，

“是啊”，他喘息着，“是啊。”

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家有没有看了感觉好一点腻，  
> 我的汤：http://teresa-dances-in-sequins.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> 译者：我突然想给大家解释一下本文的题目“Chrysalis”，是“蝶蛹、虫茧”的意思，作者是说Loki就像一个茧，Thor这只毛毛虫（最开始那个鲁莽自大的王子）在茧（基基）的影响下蜕变成为蝴蝶（一个真正的称职的统治者），Chrysalis这个“茧”自然指的是基基了，但我最开始时候理解错了，以为基基这个奴隶变神后（“一人之下万人之上”）的励志形象是蜕变的蝴蝶，就是说原标题“Chrysalis”指的是基基，但是我中译题目的时候置换了下指代对象，“化茧为蝶”指的是锤锤。  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：我还活着！  
> 对不起更新迟了，三次元太忙，不过是好的那种忙！  
> 有这章可以归纳为“teresa写文的时候总要有Loki吐在Thor的靴子上”
> 
> 译者：本章时间位于上一章的三年后，进展简直神速，直接跨过热恋发展到老夫老妻模式了XDDDD

很久很久以前，Asgard有那么一任君主，他名讳Thor。

Thor英俊帅气，深为人民爱戴，他随身携带着的是那了不起的神物MJolnir，从来就没有残忍的敌人或是暴虐的军队不被Thor所攻克，他让九界之内一片气象升平，为所有疆域带来繁荣兴旺，也正如他父亲曾践行的那样。

然而，距离Thor正式加冕后不久，有一个不知出身何处的异国奴隶出现在Asgard的宫闱之中，据传这个奴隶也是个巫师，他用他的美貌和才智迷惑了他们的君王，后来，他就成为了Thor最受宠爱的情人，直至最终被视作他唯一的配偶。

Asgard的贵族们都很不满，他们的众神之王偏要选择一位默默无闻的奴隶作为他的配偶实在是Asgard历史上闻所未闻之事，也有很多人也不肯灰心、暗自期待着会有朝一日Thor能改变主意垂青于他们的女儿，但这从未发生，Thor的决定从未转圜，于是他们更将这怪罪到他巫师情人的头上，不然呢，除了黑魔法还有什么能他们的王者如此反常，一往情深？

然而在那些内心并没被嫉妒腐蚀的人们心里，他们或许将Thor的这位配偶视作上天的恩赐，从前hor作为王子年轻时候，他的暴躁和自大无人不晓，他们也曾担忧Thor的统治会给国家带来暴政和动乱。

然而这些担忧很快消褪，即使Thor尚且有些故我，但他的改变却也是不言而喻，他慢慢地学会温和，也会寻求智者的谏言，他就是人们期盼中的王者，就如同神后Frigga软化了Thor的父亲，他们相信也一定是这个奴隶软化了Thor。

 他们的故事一直在传颂，从殿堂到市井、贵族到民间，他们的故事传遍了神域，吟游诗人写下以他们为素材的诗篇，让旅居的游人们吟唱到各地的角落，人们也是爱着浪漫故事的，经常可以看到他们的君王和他的情人纵马奔跑在田野，为每一位乡间的农人送去问候，他们还说从他个黑发美人的发间掉落的金币会带来好运。

这些人民并不介意他的配偶是出自异国或者奴隶，这位君王的最爱为他带来了欢乐，这就足够了。

……

……

……

 “一千五百个金币？”Thor看着支出报告沉声念道。

站在他身后的财政大臣瑟缩了一下，“那是衣着服饰方面花费的账单，陛下。”

“什么！？”

“是……衣着服饰方面的，我们以为您批准了”，他结结巴巴地说，“纸上有您的印章。”

Thor立即站起身，大踏步抬脚离去，今天他已经看够了报告了，现在有别的要事要处理。

Loki。

……

当Thor像一阵风暴似的闯进来的时候Loki并没有丝毫的诧异，他已经很习以为常了，只有他身后的仆人们忙不迭地在Thor的怒火面前低下了头，Loki只从他正靠着的地方坐直起身，很是兴趣盎然的样子，好像对Thor的出现已经早就有所准备了。

“你是不是用了我的印章？”Thor问道，“去买东西？”

“你喜欢吗？”Loki轻抚了下他身上穿着的这件黑色的绸缎长袍，露出一个开心、又很是讨好的笑容，“是从Alfheim进口的，全世界里最顶级的料子了，看刺绣是不是很精美……”

“你花了1500个金币，买这个？”

“当然不是，我本来一直犹豫不决，是要绿色的还是黑色的，不过我后来意识到，为什么一定要选择呢？”

“Loki……”

“然后我还需要合适的鞋子……”

“Loki！”

Loki不慌不忙地拿过茶杯喝了一口，“我想你和公主的会晤进行得还顺利吧？”

Thor的气焰瞬间就熄灭了大半，Loki的问题总是能一下子让他措手不及。

“是议会要求我和她见面……”，Thor犹豫地说，那是潜在的妻子，“……那些也都是Vanaheim来拜访的显贵，尤其是Brynhidle公主，这也是我的任务，我并不热衷。”

“那你还进行得不错呢”，Loki说，而Thor知道绝对不能让他轻巧地避过原来的问题。

“别转变话题，你的支出已经远远超出了应有的限度，我现在几乎想让你把这些都退回去，差额就让你卖掉你的魔法书来填补。”

Loki张大嘴巴，“不行！”

Thor眯眯眼睛，“看着办。”

“难道Asgard君主的配偶就不能穿得奢华一点嘛？”Loki问道，而此刻Thor敢说Loki很不满，“如果我想要你的大臣们都尊重我，我就该这么穿，他们还不停地给你介绍公主认识，根本没有把我的存在放在眼里，他们仍然把我当作……”，他皱着鼻子，“把我当作伴舞的！”

Thor不喜欢他说话的这幅腔调，未免自我贬低了，好像他不是Thor曾见过的最有成就、最令人终生难忘的表演家似的，要说是伴舞的肯定不太恰当了。

Thor叹口气，他早先的火气都到哪里去了，好像不到一分钟，Loki就让他成功让他缴械了。

他在Loki的脚踏上坐下，把他一只穿鞋的脚握在手里，按照Loki喜欢的方式按摩他的脚踝，他这样做过很多次，非常有经验。

“我觉得现在没人敢这么说你。”

Loki噗嗤了一声，“可能不是当面而已。”

“那我对你的好还不足以扯平吗？谁能来质疑我对你感情的真诚呢？”

“不是”，Loki说，“但……”

“诸神在上，Loki，你不能我每次干我正事的时候都来大发脾气，我去见那些公主也仅仅是公务而已，没别的，你已经得到法律允许范围内的最高地位了，我对你很好，不是吗？我希望你也能自觉点。”

Loki花了几分钟时间考虑，好像在天平上估量自己能否在争吵上占得上风的筹码似的。

“好吧，你说的对”，Loki说，垂下眼睛，“我不该来质询你。”

他又换上那副被指责后可怜巴巴的神情，不过这很有效，Thor再次叹口气，好像选择妥协了。

“那明天去骑马怎么样，就我和你？”

Loki的表情在一瞬间被点亮，刚才不愉快的事情被立即抛到脑后，“真的？”

“嗯”，Thor说。

“那你还说过这个礼拜一直都没时间。”

“没错”，Thir绝望地说，他的确没时间，但他同时也觉得国库负担不了Loki一旦觉得被冷落时候就大额支出的账单。

Loki立即把胳膊环上他脖颈，亲热地亲了下他脸颊，“谢谢你”，他说。

Thor享受了会这种Loki对他喜爱的流露，才把他的胳膊拆开，

“不许再这么花钱了Loki，你不用这样来得到我的关注。”

Loki快活地点头，“当然，当然。”

“我是认真的，Loki。”

“我知道你是”，Loki笑道。

“如果你再这样下去，我肯定会惩罚你的，你没经许可擅自偷用了我的印章，我不允许宫廷之内出现这种不敬的行为。”

Loki的笑容又扩大了点，“不过很管用，不是吗？”

Thor突然一下子站起来把他抱起，然后没有任何前兆地狠狠抽了他屁股一巴掌，Loki惊叫了声，被一众仆人们目睹被教训的样子让他脸颊迅速地涨红，不过Thor知道他还不至于柔弱到承受不住这一点粗鲁的行为，何况，他都是自找的。

Thor命令道，“Loki所有的支出项目都立即停止，即刻生效，直到他学会自控”，Thor冲他眯眯眼睛，“还有服从。”

Loki依然嘴角闪烁着笑容。

试试看啊，他用嘴型说道。

Thor只花了五秒钟赶跑了所有的仆人。

“你这个小贱人”，Thor把他扔到最就近的沙发里，“我操你操得还不够，贪婪的小东西？”

Loki欢快地笑着，“但我觉得你很喜欢。”

Thor爬到他身上，掰开他双腿，“你要是给我弄出亏空，那可都要你的屁股来偿还了。”

“注意用词、用词”，Loki笑嘻嘻地摆摆手。

Thor低吼道，“撅起来。”

……

……

……

“你觉得……”，Thor拉长声音，现在他们躺在一片漆黑之中的床上，Thor俯卧着，而Loki用他有魔法可以带来温暖的手非常熟练地按摩他的肩膀，当Loki心情好的时候有他做陪伴真是不错，“你觉得，如果你是自由的，我也不是个君主，那时候我们还会是爱人吗（lovers）？”

这是个挺蠢的问题，Thor很感激Loki没有大笑出来，但他的手势却停滞了好像在思考。

“我不知道，我从没想过这个问题”，Loki在他身后诚实地说，“很难想象某个世界里你不是王者的样子。”

这也不是个让人不满的回答，Thor也很欣赏这点。

“我的意思是，如果你是自由的，我们有了交集，那时候我们还会喜欢对方吗？”

“我还没决定好喜不喜欢你那时候的样子。”

Thor怒道，“呃，你！”

“那我就得说我们肯定到时候也是因为性张力才吸引到对方的！”

“我是认真的”，Thor大笑道，“这是个很严肃的问题，如果你是自由的，还会喜欢我吗？”

“我也是认真的，可这问题没法回答。”

“为什么？”Thor转过身来，Loki也配合着分开腿跨坐在他腿上，“难道这问题很荒谬吗？”

“因为”，Loki疲惫地解释道，好像面前是个年幼的小孩，“要说前提我是自由身的，那我肯定就得是个正常身高的霜巨人了，我觉得你不会想操那个样子的我。”

“作为一个自由的runt”，Thor补充，“迁就我一下。”

Loki摇摇头，眼睛在黑暗中不可思议地明亮，“没有那种可能，在Jotunheim的runt都是没有自由的，我们被视作孱弱无力，没法靠自己生活，只能作为别人的财产。”

Thor蹙蹙眉，“那答案是不了？”

Loki哈哈笑着，“别听起来这么失落，亲爱的，我相信根据你不屈不饶的理论，我们还是会遇见注定要睡在一起的，假设我们的性欲没有变化的话，至于我喜不喜欢你，那我也不知道，那时候什么都会不一样，我也不要想那些没根据的事情，我的命运本来可以有很多岔路口，而且凭我的判断，我现在的就是最好的，我很享受我现在在Asgard衣食无忧的生活，谢谢你。”

“我想也是”，Thor挑高了眉毛，想到Loki对他的财政可是有不少影响。

Loki没接过这个话茬，“Jotunheim是片寸草不生的地方，那里的人民都丝毫没有乐趣可言，从出生到死掉过的都是痛苦的日子，我不想要我的故乡，也不想要我的同族人，我的家就在Asgard，在你身边，听起来如何？”

Thor沉重地叹口气，这不是他想听到的回答，不过也只好将就了。

“你对Jotunheim有这么多微词”，Thor戏谑道，“那位大使恐怕不会愿意听你如此置评呢。”

Loki翻个白眼，“他交往的人从来都是最无聊、最面无表情的，也许他就以为人们就天生都是扑克脸。”

“你不用总是跟他喝茶”，Thor忽然想到，这好像是Loki的惯例，“如果你想出去的话没有问题。”

Loki叹息了声，闭上眼睛有一会，Thor刚开始以为他不会应答的，因为每次提及这个话题他都是这样缄口不言。

“那做什么呢？”Loki问道，这让Thor很意外，他微微犹豫的样子是从没见过的，“你有什么好提议么。”

“当然在是事实，他简直是个最根深蒂固的乏味透顶了，我觉得你宁可掀桌子也不愿意和他耽搁上一会儿。”

“哦，哈哈”，Loki面无表情地答，好像在思考，“我已经定期见他很久了，如果突然不去见面，那不会很奇怪？”

Thor耸耸肩，没有冰棺的Jotunheim一直是衰败不堪，根本不是Asgard的对手，Thor才不关心这个无足轻重的大使是不是受到了冒犯呢。

“所以？”

“所以……”，Loki沉吟了下答，“那会很奇怪，别人会谈论的。”

为什么Loki要坚持每个月和Helblindi见一次面？Thor并不知道原因，Loki虽然没在事后抱怨过，但Thor绝对不觉得Loki喜欢这样，他每次见过面后都很不对劲。

“那又怎样”，Thor说，“随他们说去。”

Loki看起来并不信服。

“你不喜欢”，Thor用陈述事实般的语调，“我知道你并不喜欢。”

“能为Asgard做点微末的服务我很荣幸，这是收养我的国土，也是为了你”，Loki用着那种外交辞令说道，“即使我的贡献很渺小，但大使阁下还是觉得我和你的关系不错……他相信这样对Asgard和Jotunheim都很有益处……”

“我不用你给我搞外交这套，Loki”，Thor温柔地说，抚摸Loki的侧腰，“这并不是君主配偶的职责，你的位置就是在我床上。”

Loki脸色有什么一闪而过，但很快消散。

“也许”，Loki最后说道，然后邀请似的扭了扭腰，他们俩今天之前已经都把对方折腾得筋疲力尽一回了，但对于现在Loki无底洞般的欲望而言，仿佛还是不够，大约是热潮还没完全结束，Thor想到，在上个礼拜，他们几乎所有所有时间都在操弄着对方，浑然间忘乎所以，到最后Thor真是彻底没有力气了，他觉得自己一年都没有兴趣再性生活了，……不过，他显然没预料对，“再说……能让我忙起来，也让我少制作些麻烦，对不对？”

Thor不得不认同。

……

……

……

新鲜的空气和璀璨的阳光的确能让身心舒畅，Thor想到，就算不看在Loki的支出份上他也十分想来外面散心。

他们策马疾驰着，一路追逐着狐狸和麋鹿，Loki的马速甚至比他还要快些（他肯定是身量较轻，Thor自我安慰道），而且他尤其喜欢在赛马方面赢过Thor。

他们在一处沼泽边停驻，很多从山上蜿蜒而下的小水流倾注成个小湖泊，附近的野草都十分茂盛青翠，Loki下马来固定好缰绳，温柔地轻抚了马匹的鼻头，在Thor所有给他的礼物里面，Loki显然是最爱Svadilfari的了。

日头很高，但空气中却有丝丝寒意，已经是仲秋时节了，不管这对Loki构不成困扰，他脱下靴子又卷起裤腿慢慢慢地涉水向湖中心走去，一面掬起清水来扑在脸上和头发上，发出享受的声音，之前因为热潮期的那一个礼拜，他一直窝在屋子内，想必也期待出来玩有很久了。

Thor从远处望着他，小心地站着Loki能溅出水花的范围外，他这样看起来很好，穿着简朴的衣服，没有什么装饰或者珠宝，当然也没有多余的仆人们和规矩，在Thor的脑海里一闪而过地想象着Loki居住在乡间的景象，——自己狩猎，采摘成熟的水果，从溪流中曲水，再随风信马由缰地奔跑。

然后不知怎么的，这想法让Thor很伤感。

“所以你从来没有想象过自己无拘无束的生活吗？”他问道，“哪怕是一丁点想象，你就从来没有想过吗？”

“怎么，你要让我走吗？”Loki心情不错地反问道。

这虽然是个玩笑，但Thor却笑不出来，他不确信自己在想什么，为什么会问出这种问题呢？然后又是好长时间的尴尬，Thor才听到Loki有点戏谑的咯咯笑声。

“嗯，如果你一点要知道的话”，Loki平静地说，“是的，我脑子里的确有这个念头一闪而过，但是我得坦白，也就是一闪而过而已”，他耸耸肩，带着被宠出来的娇惯懒洋洋地笑了下，“到时候谁来照顾我呢？”

听到他没有这个念头，让Thor在心底秘密地松口气，有些话题……还真是不好讨论。

“啊那是没错”，Thor一针见血地指出，“你就得自己干活了，让你柔软雪白的小手像所有普通的农民那样沾上泥土，随心所欲地花别人的钱买些花里胡哨的衣服和软垫的日子可就一去不复返了。”

“嗯哼，不然我还能做什么呢，我又不是……来搞外交的，你自己说过。”

 Thor心里觉得自己让步了下，尽管Loki的字句里有对他自己的嘲讽。

然后他继续深思熟虑似的说道，“我从来都没有只依靠自己生活过，我想象不出我能不能胜任。”

“但你绝对不是不堪一击”，Thor告诉他说。

Loki听了很得意，然后好像谦虚似的低下头，嘴角微微向上弯起，然后在瞬息之间他动作非常熟练地向Thor脑袋的方向扔过去一个小火球，那个呼啸着飞过Thor的肩膀跌落到他身后的碎石堆里，立刻发出嘶嘶的声音还升起一股烟雾。

“嘿！”Thor叫道，这比他预料中的还要吓了他一大跳，“小心点！”

Loki砸砸舌头，露出一个好像遗憾的鬼脸，“跑偏啦！”

Thor还来不及反应，就立刻不假思索地甩掉披风，特别不耐烦地踢掉靴子。

“你要付出代价的！”他保证。

Loki继续站在湖里，疯狂地大笑着都站不稳了。

“我还以为你说过水太凉了！”

Thor是说过，但是他在迈步进水里，水没过膝盖到大腿的时候他全然注意不到，Loki还在远处洋洋得意地哈哈笑着，不住手地扔着小火球，一面兴高采烈地大声吵嚷着，他弄偏其实也是故意的，Thor知道，但那些火球也足够溅起猛烈的水花，每次Thor逼近一点，他都捧起更多的水喷到Thor脸色，那可真凉。

“你是不是从来都刺激我不嫌够？”Thor吼道，一面从眼前拨开打湿的发络。

“刺激你？我还以为你喜欢这小小的一点提神醒脑？”

Loki虽然法术很厉害，但Thor是更强壮的，而且远比他看起来的更为敏捷，他飞快地擦掉脸色的水渍，然后猛然扑上去，Loki正准备逃跑，却不想湖水很深，行动不太便利，所以Thor眼疾手快地抓住机会逮住了他。

“你服不服？”Thor问道，终于成功地把Loki摁在他胸前。

Loki粗喘着，愈发奋力挣扎起来。

“Loki！”Thor叫道，灵机一动伸手去挠Loki的侧肋，那是Loki最怕痒痒的地方，Thor知道他讨厌被碰那里。

Loki扭动着，一面哈哈哈哈地笑着，更加疯狂地踢胳膊踢腿，但对于Thor好似无边无际的力量比起来，他又双手被掐住弄不出魔法来帮忙，很快就败下阵。

“我服了，我服了！”他大笑道，“你好烦，我服了！”

但Thor并没放开，直到Loki渐渐没了力气不再乱动而是在Thor怀里放松下来，当他们四目相对的时候，Thor这才后知后觉地意识到他们站在齐腰深的冰冷湖水里，在Thor脑袋里最漠不关心的角落，他觉得他们此刻看起来肯定像一对大傻子，对于一位君主而言，真是想象不出会有这么幼稚的举动……

然后Loki抬起头，轻轻地吻了他嘴唇一下，这下子他的那些想法也很快烟消云散了。

这是个非常甜蜜的吻，单纯、没有一点情欲，但是又参杂着其他的东西，Thor叫不准的，这让他觉得心内打鼓，双膝发软。

Loki退后的时候，他的表情柔和又快乐，非常放松，他散落的黑发都被打湿在耳畔，脸颊上有水珠滴落，这跟Thor平时见到的Asgardian美人们可真是大相径庭了，Thor有时候也会想如果他们多花费十倍的时间在一起，那他会真正了解Loki吗。

“如果要回答你的问题，我并不渴望自由，属于你其实我很开心的”，Loki说，声音有点焦急，没有犹豫的成分，随后又一次亲了Thor。

可这次他推开的时候，眼睛里就全是恶作剧的笑意了，Thor来不及反应，就感受到Loki把脚伸到他背后，狠狠地别了他一下，让他向后栽倒进水里。

……

……

……

Thor安静地看着Loki给他绞净头发里的水分，他一定在迷惑他，但感觉起来很舒服惬意让Thor几乎忘记要为这么可怕的事情发火了，唯一能给Thor心里安慰的就是Loki肯定和他一样浑身湿透了，尽管他肯定不会像Thor这么难受。

休战之后，他们都躺在湖边碧绿清新的草地上，红披风扑在地上，让暖洋洋的太阳带来温暖，Loki在一边给Thor编着辫子，刚才吵闹的时候Thor的辫子几乎都散开了，而且Thor甚至很喜欢Loki拿着它的头发玩耍，所以Loki很早前就是唯一给他编辫子的人选了。

而且现在Thor也认识到他们是多么需要出来散心，或许他比Loki还需要。

“有什么事情在烦心吗，亲爱的？”Loki问道，他的声音有点迟疑，“为什么你最近看起来忧心忡忡？”

_因为我为你拒绝了公主而我想知道是为什么。_

“哦，我不知道”，Thor叹口气，“我们看起来不怎么像一对。”

“是啊”，Loki说，他编完了辫子，沉默地坐着，好像看周围迷人的景色入了迷。

Thor坦白道，“有时候我觉得……你好像是我唯一能谈话的人。”

Loki温柔地笑了笑。

“听你这么说我很荣幸”，Loki说，“原谅我这样问，但是你明明有许多朋友啊，Sif小姐，Fandral、Volstagg……”

Thor摇摇头，他们都是Thor忠诚又和善的朋友没错，但他们的友情也是被安排的，都是在Thor小时候由Odin亲自从贵族子弟们中选择出来的作为他年幼时候的玩伴，他们肯定不敢违背Odin的命令，虽然Thor不怀疑他们友谊的真诚，但是有时候他也不敢确认他们的关系是否可以真正的定义为友情，如果背景不是这样，谁知道呢。

Thor忽然也想到这可真是讽刺，Loki也同样没有选择自己命运的机会。

“这不一样”，Thor简短地说。

Loki点点头，眼睛不知道望着湖泊的哪里，“你父亲曾经问我个问题，问我是不是快乐，我告诉他答案是肯定的，你父亲对我展示出的友好是我从没经历过的……”，他转头看着Thor，“而我今天和你在一起的快乐更是远远胜过了从前。”

Thor抱着胳膊，很漠不关心的样子，“是啊，看他对你那么好我真高兴，你真能耐。”

“你生气了”，Loki说。

“我没有”。

“你有，你不喜欢听我谈到他，我每次提他你都没有丝毫兴趣。”

“我是真的不关心。”

Loki给了他一个我还不懂你的得意笑容，“我亲爱的，你虽然擅长很多，但要做个令人信服的骗子可不是你的强项，你知道我怎么想吗？”Loki停顿了下，好像故意卖关子似的，因为他肯定会告诉Thor的，“我觉得你嫉妒我。”

Thor气急败坏地叫，“我嫉妒你？”

“对啊”，Loki自大地说，扬起脑袋，“你嫉妒我有很多Odin的关爱，还讨厌他那么轻易地就给了我关爱。”

Thor张大嘴巴，这让他彻底地不敢置信。

你好大胆子，Thor刚要吼，Loki就轻轻地把一根指头压在他嘴唇上。

“这个我不怪你”，Loki说，“你生气也不是没理由的，你父亲很爱你，只是他……他不知道该如何对待你。”

Thor不屑地噗嗤了声，揪起一把绿草，“是啊，他特别爱我，所以陷入睡眠撒手不管，再把这个王国交给我管。”

“他想象你处事的能力。”

“你这么相信他，你知道吗，在你眼里我父亲做什么都是对的，你从来你都袒护他”，Thor气愤地指出，“我很高兴他不会醒来了。”

“我只不过说出我的心中所想”，Loki平静地说，“他的本意都是好的，不管看起来怎么样。”

“你怎么就能断言？”Thor厉声说，Loki沉默下来。

“闭上眼睛。”

“做什么。”

“等着瞧。”

Thor怒气冲冲的，眼睛都闭上了能瞧见什么。

“没空跟你玩了，Loki，我没心思应付你的把戏。”

“这不是把戏，我保证”，Loki自信地说，他又补充，“我要给你看些东西。”

“看什么。”

“看了就知道”，Loki重申。

“除非你解释下，不然我不答应！”

“拜托你就不能相信我一下，Thor？”

诸神啊，这时候真的很难拒绝他，最后Thor僵硬地按照Loki的要求躺倒下来，感受到他冰凉的手心摁在他额头。

“放松”，Loki说，随即Thor的眼前一片白光。

……

  _周围四处都是亮光，所有东西都是模模糊糊的，直到慢慢地景象才能聚焦下来，这是在哪里呢，Thor从来没有来过这，他正跪在地上，而他的身体也不是自己的，皮肤很白皙光滑，手腕和手指都非常骨节纤细，身穿的衣服也是柔滑的丝缎，还有他的感觉，他觉得……_

_他仰头看见Odin坐在扶手椅里，模样异常高大伟岸，Thor自从幼年期过后可就从未见过如此高大的Odin了，Thor意识到这难道是他父亲苏醒了？这让他很惊慌，但他却觉得自己举止自然，好像一切都不是意外。_

_“我们明天就回Asgard”，Odin用一种Thor从未听过的温和语调开口说道，“你会为这城市震撼的，孩子，这和九界里所有的地方都不一样，金色的建筑高耸入云，彩虹桥可以送你想去的任何地方，就想传说中的。”_

_Thor觉得茫然而不知所措。_

_“我很渴望去亲眼瞻仰呢，陛下”，Thor说道，但这不是他自己的声音，也不是他真心想说的话，这真令人困扰。_

_“我也很高兴可以再次见到我的儿子”，Odin沉吟着说，“已经好多年没见到他了。”_

_听到提及自己Thor心内一紧，他可没法说他想去见那位声名显赫的王子殿下，……关于他谣言颇多。_

_“我恍惚还是觉得他是我熟悉的蓝眼睛、灿烂金发的淘气小男孩，现在却是Asgard的掌权者了，时间流逝的真快啊，据说人们也很爱戴他，自从他出生后他就是人们的最爱，我金色的儿子，就如同他母亲一样漂亮。”_

_“人们也一样爱戴您”，Thor说。_

_Odin大笑了起来，但笑着笑着又咳嗽了，“人们可是最喜怒无常的了，他们很健忘，当我年轻的时候他们是很爱我，可我如今年纪大了，老迈又虚弱，我无法再给他们带来荣耀或胜利，岁月就是这样，我的时代已经过去了，如今是Thor的时代。”_

_“我觉得王子殿下一定很盼望您回去。”_

_Odin的表情看起来很复杂，“……也许吧，自从她去世后我们就不怎么说话了。”_

_“神后Frigga……”，Thor轻声说。_

_Odin悲伤地笑了下，神情很落寞，“我觉得他根本不会在意我是否回去的，有时候，……我甚至觉得我在他眼里是个累赘，我觉得他希望我永远沉睡不要醒来，也许这样对大家都好。”_

_“陛下”，Thor心急地说，“这不是真的。”_

_“我经常想如果在他小时候我能多为他付出一些，多尽些父亲的职责关爱他，可是我太自私了，总是顾着别的事情分身乏术，我恐怕他会觉得我伤了他心，这些只能怪我，恐怕我们的关系很难修复了。”_

_“请原谅我的大胆”，Thor轻声说，“这些话您不亲自对王子说吗？”_

_“哦我亲爱的，单纯的孩子，你能这么说真好，不过我觉得恐怕是为时已晚了，伤害已经铸成很难弥补，就算我努力了恐怕Thor也不愿意听我，他很固执、骄傲又暴躁，我年轻时候不也是那个样子？他这副脾气是跟谁学的倒不是意外了，但他毕竟还年轻，随着他长大也会变得智慧，我就是如此，我现在唯一能做的就是站到一边给他留下成长的空间。”_

_“你是我唯一拥有的了”，Odin双手捧着Thor的脸，他完好的那只眼睛里流下泪水，“我的Loki、我的Loki。”_

……

 Thor猛然睁开眼睛，他觉得太阳穴那里凉丝丝的，刚开始他还反应不出自己身在何处，直到Loki担忧的神色出现在面前，背后是晴朗湛蓝的天空。

“那是什么？”Thor问道，他喉咙干涩，仿佛积满了灰尘。

“一个记忆”，Loki答。

“你的记忆。”

“是的”，Loki轻声说，“我特意保存下来给你。”

Thor把自己的手掌举到眼前，看见熟悉的手指让他心安，好像是个刚做了个噩梦似的，刚才那番场景实在是太过于清晰了。

“我不知道你还能这样”，这是Thor目前唯一能说出口的。

“我以前也不知道。”

Thor不敢置信地问，“第一次尝试。”

“你现在是我的亲眷”，Loki沉默了会儿说，“我的配偶。”

Thor呆愣地眨眨眼睛，所以Loki继续解释道。

“在我第一次热潮期的时候你陪我一起度过，在Jotunheim的认知里，你就成为了我的配偶，我们某种程度上链接在一起，——亲眷，在我们之前好像有个纽带可以让我们如此交流，我们称呼这个为‘桥’，如果你不能理解我很抱歉，我觉得相对于用字句解释而言，或许直接展示更为容易……”

“哦”，Thor说，关于Loki和他的魔法实在有太多是Thor未知的了，“不，谢谢你……能看见这个，对我很有意义。”

Loki温柔地笑了下，很有同情心的，但Thor觉得不喜欢这样，这让他觉得自己软弱。

“你……你也可以看见我的记忆吗？”

“如果你愿意分享的话，我可以看见你愿意让我看得……”Loki的声音渐渐低下去，陷入沉思。

“当然！当然！”Thor叫道，忽然被这个提议勾起了兴致，迫不及待地想转移话题，他坐起身来，“也许现在不合适……但，但是我觉得我愿意分享些我母亲的记忆给你看，我希望你能认识她。”

Loki眨眨眼，“真的？”

Thor觉得脸颊很热，“是啊，是啊，真的，如果她知道你现在是我的配偶，我觉得她一定会喜欢你的。”

“为什么这么说？”

“我不知道”，Thor真诚地答，然后突然觉得自己提起这个话题真是傻，他之前可都是最不愿意提起他母亲来的，他现在忽然觉得和Loki一样震惊，他觉得很有解释的必要，“你让我很快乐，她怎么可能会不喜欢你？”

Loki谨慎地看着他，脸上的神色很难解读，他静默了会。

“是啊，那我也会很高兴的，那是我的荣幸。”

“但今天不行”，Thor补充，“今天太晚了，我都湿透了好冷，我们先回宫殿去吧。”

 Loki微笑了下，“好吧，改天。”

……

……

……

 本章未完待续

**Author's Note:**

> 记得点赞哦（右下角的kudos❤
> 
>  


End file.
